Waiting for Death
by iluvclarkkentxx
Summary: When Harry's love for Ron is not returned, he pursues a relationship with Draco. When Lucius Malfoy finds out, he uses it to his advantage. Will Harry be corrupted by the temptation of power? Main Pairing: HP/DM OTHER SIDE PAIRINGS! SLASH! Post OoTP
1. A Hero No More

**A Hero No More**

"Please, don't.." were the first words Ron heard as he came to. Hermione was suffering. He couldn't see what was going on, but knew he had to help her. She was screaming and sobbing, and the death eaters surrounding them were laughing endlessly. He tried to speak up but no words were coming out. His hands were tied tightly above his head. As much as he pulled in an attempt to break free, nothing happened.

"My Lord. It seems the Weasley is awake." One of the Death Eaters called out, causing Ron to cease all movements. But then he heard the voice that made him shiver. The one he was most afraid to hear.

"Oh no. This won't do. We want you to see your precious mudblood quiver." Suddenly brightness engulfed him. When he opened his eyes, the sight made him both terrified and incredibly angry. Lucius Malfoy was holding Hermione. One arm was wrapped around her neck, while his other hand was rubbing her thigh suggestively. The look in her eyes was heartbreaking. She had obviously been beaten for hours before this. Guilt overwhelmed him, knowing he passed out, when he should have been saving her.

"GET OFF OF HER!" He yelled, realizing the silencing charm must have been removed with his blinding one.

"Now, now, there's no need to yell Mr. Weasley," Voldemort smirked with glee. "We don't want to hurt you. A fine pure-blood like yourself will be very useful to our cause."

"I'll die before I join you!"

"Pity." He looked over at Hermione, "I don't plan on killing you, not yet anyhow. But I will enjoy watching your girlfriend die." As he said that, Lucius moved his hand in between Hermione's legs and she gasped and tears fell down her face.

"Don't. Please." His tone changed dramatically. Now all he wished was to save Hermione from a terrible fate.

"You wish to save her, how touching. It's very simple. Join us, and we'll let her go."

Ron was stuck between a rock and a hard place. He knew he would never be able to be a Death Eater, but knew he would never be able to live with himself if he let Hermione suffer like she was about to. After realizing that Harry wouldn't somehow storm in and save them, having no clue that they were here, he gave up. He would just do what they wanted until Hermione was free, then he would let them kill him.

"Let her go, and I will join you."

"NO!" Hermione yelled before Lucius violently tightened his grip around her neck.

"Allow her to speak Lucius. I love to watch a mudblood beg for death." It was obvious Voldemort was enjoying the whole scene by the tone of his voice. It was sickening.

"Ron, you know you can't. You are so much better than that. Please, I will be okay. I would feel terrible if you did this to save me." Ron had tears rolling down his face. He knew he had to do this, but he felt terrible knowing Hermione would probably blame herself for his inevitable death.

"Look at me." She whispered, causing Ron to blink rapidly so the tears would subside. Then she mouthed the same thought that was spinning through his head, but he dismissed knowing it was unlikely.

'Harry will save us.'

As soon as she finished, Voldemort began to laugh.

"Harry Potter is going to save them!" He shouted, and the room erupted in laughter with him. They all seemed to be having trouble controlling their laughter, with the exception of one. He was pacing towards Ron now, and suddenly Ron felt very uneasy. He knew why the second his mask was removed.

There stood Harry, his best friend of six years, in front of him, with a the Dark Mark on his arm. He couldn't believe it.

"Harry..." He heard Hermione whisper from across the room, but he had nothing. Completely speechless. He just let the silent tears rolls down his cheek as Harry smirked and waved his wand silently, until Ron was slipped into darkness once again.

* * *

**TBC**


	2. Unrequited Love

**Unrequited Love**

_Nine Months Earlier.._

"I love you." Ron was caught off guard by Harry's sudden outburst. They have just been sitting in his room, studying before Hermione arrived later in the evening and lectured them on not making good use of their summer vacation. They hadn't spoke much for the past thirty minutes, so it was a weird thing to break the silence with. It worried Ron immensely. Why would Harry say that unless he was afraid something was going to happen?

"Are you planning something Harry? Do you know something?" He asked, truly concerned. Harry shifted nervously and shook his head.

"No, that's not what I meant." Now Ron was incredibly confused. Before he could ask Harry to clear things up for him, the answer crushed against his lips. Harry kissed him. Not a friendly peck like his mum would give him. No, this was a full on kiss, that two friends, especially two guy friends should never share. He didn't know what to do or say.

"Err.." He grunted out. He was clueless on what to do. Although when Harry leaned in for another kiss, he had to put his hand on his chest to stop him. "No." Was the only word he managed to get out. Feeling too awkward to stay in this situation, he got up and left the room without another word.

* * *

Ron and I were in his room studying, but I wasn't getting any work done. I kept thinking about Sirius, and how he was now gone, just like everyone else in my life who loved me. I had to live my life without my parents, and then I was lucky enough to find Sirius, only to have him taken away from me too. If it wasn't for Ron and Hermione I would be completely lost.

I looked up at Ron, who was staring at his Potions text, although I was positive he wasn't reading much. He looked so sexy. I loved Ron so much. Always have. Of course it all started because he was my best mate, but something changed, and now it was much more.

I've always been too afraid to tell him. First off, Ron didn't even know I was gay, and I'm not even sure how he felt about gay people. He might never want to speak to me again just for being gay. Then if he knew how I felt about him, it could be even worse.

All I wanted to do was hold him, kiss him, and tell him I loved him. I thought about just giving it a shot. If he loved me, even as just a friend, he would understand. He wouldn't intentionally hurt me. And if he felt the same way, then I needed to know. Before giving it anymore thought, I was speaking.

"I love you." Ron just sat there in silence for a moment. Then he asked me if I was planning something, making me a little nervous. Ron had no idea what I meant. I just assumed he would understand, and I wasn't sure if I could explain it properly without sounding like a prat.

I confirmed that I was not planning anything, and he just looked utterly confused. So instead of trying to find the right words to explain it to him, I leaned in a kissed him.

His lips were so soft, even though they were a little chapped. He didn't respond to the kiss, but I didn't really expect him to. I slowly pulled away to gage his reaction. He looked like he was about to go into shock. He grunted something inaudibly, and I wasn't sure what to do. I figured I might as well kiss him again, but he stopped me before I could.

He got up and walked out of the room only after a grunted No, which shattered my heart. He didn't love me.

* * *

After what seemed like an eternity of torturing myself with a million different scenarios of how my next conversation with Ron would be like, I decided to go talk to him.

When I finally spotted him, he was sitting in the kitchen with Ginny. I knew we wouldn't be able to talk without her nosing in, so I decided to wait until later tonight, and went to sit with them. As soon as I sat down, Ron looked away. The silence was torture. I had to say something to break the tension.

"What time is Hermione arriving?" Of course, I already knew the answer to this, but I had nothing better to say. Everything I wanted to say involved what happened upstairs a few minutes ago, and it would not be a good idea to bring that up in front of his little sister. Ron ignored me completely, causing Ginny to stare at him knowingly before answering me herself.

"She's suppose to get here before dinner," she said without once taking her eyes off Ron.

I wondered what she thought was going on between us, and hoped she wasn't intuitive enough to realize the truth. Thankfully, Fred and George eventually made their way into the kitchen and joined us, breaking the heated tension going on between us.

Hermione arrived as promised before dinner. We spent most of the night talking about our summer vacations, and Ron seemed to forget about our interaction in the morning, and began speaking to me once again. Everything was back to normal until it was time to go to bed.

We were both still laughing from Fred and George's new potion that would turn the drinker hot pink. They slipped into Ginny's drink, and then refused to change her back, so she was forced to spend the next three hours hot pink from head to toe (her new skin toned clashed with her hair dramatically, giving us all an amusing show).

After our laughter died down, I looked over at Ron and realized he was only in his boxers. The sight caused my body to warm. He was very thin, but toned. He had light freckles all over pale flesh, in all the right spots. I got so lost in Ron, that I didn't even realize I was staring at him. I looked up at his face and saw he was staring right at me.

"Like what you see?" He said seductively. I couldn't believe it. He was actually flirting with me. I was definitely the stunned one now. I wanted to kiss him so bad, but after his reaction this morning, I wouldn't dare.

Luckily for me, I didn't have to. Ron walked right over to me and started to kiss me. It was wonderful! Ron was kissing me, of his own accord, the horrible thoughts from earlier were wiped from my mind. He had his arms wrapped around my waist and his hands slipped into my shirt and landed at the small of my back, making me shiver.

He broke the kiss, but didn't take his eyes off me. He slipped one of his hands underneath his waistline and started stroking his cock until his erection tented his boxers. He looked up at me with a smirk on his face. He stopped stroking himself to grab my hand and maneuvered it so it slid into the slit of his boxers. I grabbed a hold of his cock and continued the work he started.

We kissed again, but this time he slipped his tongue into my mouth, moaning as he did so. My whole body was on fire. The sounds coming from the man I loved caused my own arousal to break loose.

"On your knees," He groaned out, and I complied without complaint. I got down and he removed his boxers completely. I immediately took him into my mouth and Ron moaned loudly. It felt so good to get an reaction like that from him. Ron grabbed my hair roughly and began moving my head so I would take him deeper, but I didn't mind.

I had one hand gripped around his cock, and I slipped the other one into my pants and stroked myself, to help ease the friction. Ron stiffened, and I knew he was going to come. Sure enough, he released into my mouth while letting go of my hair at the same time. I swallowed every last drop until he was limp. He hastily put his boxers back on and sat down on his bed.

"Finish yourself," was all he said. I began stoking myself faster as he just watched me. It didn't take long before I had my release, shooting white streaks across the floor. I got up to sit down on the bed next to Ron, and leaned my head against his shoulder.

He jerked, "You should get to your own bed." I looked at him with longing eyes, but decided it would be best if I just got into my own bed. It wouldn't do well for his mother to find us in bed together in the morning.

"I love you, Ron." I whispered, before moving over to my own bed. Ron didn't respond. He was looking right at me, so I knew he heard me. After about five minutes of just staring at each other waiting for someone to speak, he finally did, but I wish he hadn't.

"I don't love you. I never will love you. This meant nothing." And with that, he turned over so his back was towards me, and went to sleep. I was devastated.

* * *

**TBC**


	3. The Wrong Weasley

**The Wrong Weasley**

Hermione woke us up the next morning, and Ron dashed to the shower before we even had a chance to say good morning to one another. It looked like this was going to be another day of him ignoring me.

I kept replaying the events from last night over and over again. Ron had approached me. Why would he do that if he didn't love me? I knew I had to talk to him, but I doubt he would even give me the opportunity.

During breakfast, he flirted with Hermione the entire morning, and I knew he was doing it on purpose. Hermione didn't seem to mind one bit, which just made me angrier. After shifting my food enough to satisfy Mrs. Weasley I excused myself to go for a walk.

* * *

"What the hell happened between you two?" Ginny asked Ron, quietly enough that no one could hear but him and Hermione, but he just gave a look like he had no idea what she was talking about. This made Hermione become interested.

"What is she talking about Ronald?" She asked sounding concerned. Ron couldn't avoid the question when it was coming from her, because she would never give up.

"We had a little rift, it's not a big deal." Hermione placed her hand on his arm to comfort him. "I swear it's nothing, we'll be back to normal by tonight, I promise."

Hermione, knowing how the two boys got sometimes, dropped the subject and continued to eat her breakfast. Ginny, however, didn't believe it for a second. She saw how they acted towards each other last night and now again during breakfast. If Ron didn't want to tell her the truth, she would just have to get it out of Harry.

* * *

It didn't take long for someone to find me. I was just sitting on a tree stump, staring at nothing in the distance, when Ginny came to sit down next to me. She immediately bombarded me with questions about what's going on between me and Ron. I continued to stare forward, trying to hold myself together so I didn't burst into tears.

"Harry! Stop Ignoring me. What the hell happened?" I broke down. I just couldn't take it anymore. The tears that I've been preventing from shedding the past two days just began to flow out.

"Oh Merlin, Harry!" She jumped up and wrapped her arms around me, and I let my head fall into the crook of her neck. "Ron said you just had a little rift, but it obviously was more. Please tell me." I only let one person know I was gay and it obviously didn't go too well. The last thing I wanted to do was say it aloud again. I wanted to keep it a secret forever.

"It's nothing Ginny." She pulled me off of her and gave me a look to let me know she was not going to let it go. "I can't tell you. It's private." She seemed to think that over for a while, but then said something I couldn't believe.

"Does this have anything to do with your feelings for him?"

"What? NO! I mean, I don't have feelings for Ron. He's my best mate, that's all." Ginny smirked. I knew I over reacted. She just stared at me waiting for me to give her a better answer, but I had none. "How did you know?"

"Harry, I spent four years wanting to be with you. I spent hours watching you, trying to figure out what you were looking for. It wasn't until last year that I realized, I may have the red hair and the freckles, but I was missing one very important attribute." I couldn't help but smile. "See, that's the Harry I know. Now tell me everything."

"Gin, I can't, it's too embarrassing." I felt ashamed. I definitely didn't want to explain what I did with her brother last night, but she didn't seem to upset about me being gay, so maybe I could let her know something without giving the details. "Well, I told him I loved him yesterday, and sort of kissed him."

"Is that why he was acting so weird? I knew something was up with him. But what happened last night? You guys seemed back to normal once Hermione arrived."

"That's the embarrassing part." She gave me a look begging me to continue, so I did. I explained how Ron kissed me and he let me give him a blow job, without dipping too much into the details. She looked a little shocked when I told her, but pulled herself together rather quickly. Then I told her what he said after it was over, and I couldn't help but start crying again.

"That jerk! I'm so sorry Harry. I'm going to give him a piece of my mind right now." She shot up off the log we were sitting on and began to walk towards the house.

"No!" I begged, "I don't want to make more out of it." She looked as if she was going to go for it anyway, but then walked back towards me and sat down again. We sat in an awkward silence before she attempted to break the tension.

"Don't get your head into a mess about Ron. I got plenty of brothers." I couldn't help but laugh. Ginny always knew how to lighten the mood. We sat out there for a while just talking, and she did her best to keep me from thinking about Ron and it worked. I stopped hurting for the entire time we sat out there, but that didn't last once we started to walk back to the house. On the back porch were Ron and Hermione snogging each other so hard I don't know how they were getting air.

I think I felt my heart stop. I couldn't move. I just kept staring at them go at it. How could he do this after what happened last night? My eyes swelled up with tears, and Ginny grabbed me by my elbow and dragged me into the house before they saw us. Fred and George were sitting in the living room and Ginny kept going up the stairs, without so much as a hello, and went straight into her room. As soon as the door was closed, Ginny threw her arms around me, and I started crying uncontrollably again. Then Fred and George began banging on the door.

"Hey Ginny! What do you think you're doing?" Fred started, and then George joined in and they spoke in unison. "You can't be alone in your room with Harry. Open up!"

"Go away. Leave us alone." The twins didn't seem to happy with this answer and immediately apparated into her room, and I hid my face in the crook of her neck again, hoping that they wouldn't see that I was crying. "GET OUT OF HERE!"

"Hey! What are you doing," One of them started, "to our little sister?" They finished together.

Fred grabbed my arm and pulled me off of Ginny. They seemed really mad until they realized I was crying and not violating their sister.

"Oi! What's a matter Harry?"

"You are! Go away!" Ginny yelled, and I could tell she wasn't going to reveal my secret, but I knew the twins would bring this up again when she wasn't around.

"I guess we'll be on our way -" Fred started

"- but don't fret, we'll be back." George finished.

Then they disapparated out of Ginny's room. I slumped down onto her bed feeling more miserable than ever.

The love of my life is currently snogging my best friend on his back porch, Ginny now knows I'm gay and in love with her brother, and the twins just caught me crying my eyes out.

I felt terrible, but thankfully, Ginny was determined to make sure I didn't.

"They may be a couple of gits, but I swear Bill and Charlie are completely normal." She smirked and I couldn't help but smile.

"Yeah, but how do they feel about younger men?" I joked causing both of us to burst into giggles. It was a much better feeling than thinking about Ron. Even if it only cured the hurt temporarily, I was taking it.

* * *

**TBC **


	4. A Second Chance

**A Second Chance**

The next week wasn't any better than the last. If anything, it was a million times worse. Ron and Hermione took every opportunity to snog each other, but Ginny tried her best to make sure I didn't have to witness any of it.

Ron wouldn't bother to acknowledge my existence unless Hermione was around, and I tried to avoid being with the both of them if I could. If I ended up talking to Ron, it would only cause me to cry in front of him, and I've done enough crying lately.

Fred and George didn't disappoint and cornered me the second I was alone, which was only because Ginny was packing. We were finally going back to school tomorrow, and I couldn't wait to get out of this house.

"Harry, you know we've been a little worried about you." I tried my best not to break down and reveal all my secrets like I did with Ginny. It was bad enough knowing that she knew. "We're always here to help, just tell us what's up." I needed to tell them something, but the truth was out of the question, so I lied.

"It's just Sirius."

"Oh." Both of them had dumb looks on their face like they've just been confunded. I felt guilty I used Sirius to get out of having to answer their questions, but it was the only way that would prevent them from pushing the issue. The twins were not known for their supportive advice so I changed the subject before they made an attempt.

"So have you guys got anything new going on for your shop?" They began to get very excited, and not only from relief for the change of topic, but I wasn't paying attention to a word they said. Because at that very moment, Ron walked into the room without Hermione for once.

He leaned against the couch I was sitting on and hit me in the shoulder. He nodded his head in the direction of the stairs, suggesting I should follow him. I don't think the twins even noticed I left them but I walked up to the room Ron and I shared absolutely terrified of what might happen. The second the door was closed, Ron spoke.

"Listen. Can we just forget everything that happened last week?" More than anything I wanted to tell him I will never forget a single moment from last week, but I also still wanted to be Ron's friend.

"If that's what you want." I was miserable and I wasn't doing a very good job hiding it. I wanted him to know how he was making me feel.

"Merlin Harry, why do you have to be like that?" Ron asked in frustration.

"Like what exactly? Hurt? In love? Gay?"

"Yes! Why are you gay?" I couldn't believe him. I expected him to resent me for loving him. I wouldn't think different of him, but not for being gay. No, he should accept that.

"You think I want to be gay? You think I wanted to fall for my best friend who obviously wants nothing to do with me?" Harry half shouted back. He was angry, but he didn't want the whole house to hear him. "This isn't my ideal life."

"Well why did you have to say anything? Couldn't you just have kept it to yourself?" He was right. I should have kept it to myself. I was his best friend. I should of known he'd react this way. But still, I wasn't going to let him win this because he was being irrational.

"Sorry for hoping I could have a little happiness in my life."

"Did it make you any happier?"

"Maybe not, but at least I know who you really are now." With that answer, I jumped in my bed and turned away from him. Tears started dripping from my eyes. I couldn't wait till we went back to Hogwarts. At least then we'll have three other guys in the room with us, so this can't happen again.

"I'm sorry Harry." Ron whispered after a few minutes of silence, and I honestly couldn't believe it. "I mean, it's all kind of sudden, I'm not sure how to handle this. You're still my best mate, right?" I tried to catch my breath before I spoke so he couldn't tell I was crying.

"Yeah, always." My voice cracked, and I'm sure he caught it, but he didn't say anything. He left the room, but I just laid their until I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, I began stirring in my bed until I heard a moaning coming from Ron's bed. I was terrified to turn around and find Ron and Hermione in bed together. I would not be able to handle that one bit.

"Harry?" Ron must have noticed I was awake.

"Yeah.." I said nervously. I didn't want to turn around, in fear of what I might find when I did.

"Why don't you come here?" He said in the same seductive voice he used on me last week. I didn't know how to react. It was obvious he wasn't with Hermione now, and I wanted so bad to go over there and hop into bed with him, but I didn't want to go a week without talking to him again.

I couldn't help myself. I sat up and looked over at him. He was laying on his bed completely nude, propped up by pillows. The sight was enough to make my cock twitch. He was stroking himself and biting his bottom lip with his eyes rolled to the back of his head.

"C'mon Harry, get over here already." I just sat there, using every shed of willpower I had to not go to him and grab that thick cock. "I'll return the favor this time."

That was all it took. My cock was throbbing; I couldn't control myself. I got up and walked over to his bed and he hissed, "Strip."

I pulled my shirt over my head, and Ron began to stroke faster. I slipped my thumbs into my pajama bottoms and pulled it so my hip bone and my pubic hair peeked out. I slowly pulled them lower until my erection popped out and stood tall. I dropped my pants and stepped out of them. I walked closer to Ron and he let go of his cock and grabbed mine. He started stroking really fast, lubing me up with my pre-cum. His other hand started to explore my body and suddenly I felt two fingers dip inside me. It was a little uncomfortable, but it still turned me on.

"Lay down on your stomach," he whispered through his own moans. I did as he said, and I knew what was going to happen. I was scared, but I was too excited to let it show. I was going to lose my virginity to Ron. I wondered if Ron was losing his virginity too, but I let that thought escape my mind, because it would only hurt me knowing that he and Hermione have had sex.

Ron removed his fingers for a minute and then stuck them back in, but this time they were covered in lube. I had to put all my energy trying to hold back my release. He removed his fingers. The next thing I knew he thrusted into me hard. I yelped, loudly, but then realized where we were and shoved my face into the pillow.

"Shut the fuck up," he was angry for me yelling, but it didn't stop him from thrusting harder causing more yells from my mouth. I was screaming into the pillow. It was painful, very much so, but felt amazing at the same time. He gripped hard onto my hips and I couldn't take it anymore. I came. Ron leaned forward, grabbed my hair, and whispered into my ear.

"I want to come on your face." He pulled out of me and I flipped over. He hopped on the bed and straddled my chest he was stroking his cock and then he came. I closed my eyes, as the warm liquid covered my face,

"Shit," I looked at Ron and noticed he heard it too. Someone was running up the stairs and we both rushed to get dressed. I got my pants on and was about to slip on my shirt but realized I should probably clean my face with it instead. Having come cover my face may just be a little suspicious. The next thing I knew Fred, George, Ginny, and Hermione were bursting through the door.

"Good, you're awake." Ginny said out of breath. I grabbed another shirt off the floor, which happened to be the shirt I was wearing yesterday, and slipped it over my head.

"Mum found our new experiment -" Both of the twins said, slightly out of breath.

"- and let's just say it's not a good idea to give someone with her temper something that, well -" Fred began.

"- makes her head even bigger." George finished with a shaky laugh.

"Well don't get her to come up here," Ron said in fear, and he threw his pillow at his brothers as they laughed, and slipped out the door. Unfortunately, Hermione and Ginny stayed behind.

"You guys better pack soon, it's already 9:00. You don't want to miss the train." Hermione gave her very best Mrs. Weasley stance, and Ron rolled his eyes at her. I knew that shouldn't have made me happy, but it did. I realized I had a big stupid grin on my face when Ginny looked at me with one eyebrow up. I gave her a look begging her to get out.

"Let's go Hermione, and let them pack." They walked out of the room and once we were sure they couldn't hear us anymore, Ron looked at me, and I was so afraid of what he was going to say.

"Now that was close." He looked up at me and smiled. Relief swept through my body. This wasn't going to be the same as last time.

"Yeah," was all I could say. I couldn't stop smiling even if I tried. I was content.

* * *

**TBC**


	5. The Hogwarts Express

**The Hogwarts Express**

In a few short hours, I was sitting on the Hogwarts Express with Ginny, Neville, and Luna. Ron and Hermione were in the prefect compartment, but promised to meet up with us later. Luna was reading us a story from the Quibbler but I couldn't pay attention. My thoughts were solely on Ron and what happened this morning.

I don't think I ever felt happier in my life. I was dying to tell Ginny, so I gave her a smirk and announced I was going to use the bathroom, hoping she would take my hint. I moved to the end of the train cart and waited for Ginny to join me.

"I been trying to get you alone since this morning. What the hell happened?" Ginny whispered as she made her way up to where I was standing. I put a big smile on my face, knowing I could torture her by withholding this information.

"We talked." She just scowled, "Well, he apologized last night for being such an idiot." I hummed a little bit, to pretend I was finished with my story and she glared at me with all her might.

"Harry James Potter, I will hex you to oblivion if you don't tell me right now," I gave her a smug look, but realized I couldn't hold back anymore. I had to tell someone immediately.

"We had sex." She gasped and threw her hands to her mouth. "This morning, literally minutes before you guys showed up." She didn't move a muscle. "I guess you're lucky you didn't come any earlier." I continued to wait for a response, but I got nothing. "Well say something already."

"I can't believe it."

"Well believe it."

"Not that it happened. That you allowed it to happen after how he treated you. Plus he's going out with Hermione, you know, your other best friend." I didn't even think about how this would make Hermione feel, but then again, I had him first and she interfered. Granted she had no idea what happened between us, but I can look passed that. I loved Ron, so what should it matter.

"I'm sure he's going to break it off with her once he gets a chance." But even as I said it, I wasn't sure. Did Ron expect to date her while he fucked me? Horrible thoughts began to flood my mind. Ginny finally moved and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Harry." She looked at me with pity.

"No Ginny, I don't want to hear it. I love him. Yes, he made a mistake, but I'm not going to give up on him forever because of it. I know he cares for me, he just doesn't know how to show it."

"That's not what I'm trying to say. I know my brother, and he's an idiot. If he is gay, I know he's not ready to admit it."

"What do you mean, if? We had sex, Ginny, How many blokes do you know that have sex with other blokes who aren't gay?" I knew Ron wasn't ready to tell other people he was gay, but neither was I. So the way I see it, this wasn't actually a problem.

"Well yes, but still, he's awfully stubborn, you know that." She was right. After the first night we were together, he ignored me and snogged Hermione every chance he got. He obviously had some issues to work out, but I could help with that. I would do anything for him, for us. "You have to talk to him, Harry. The sooner the better." She was right about that. I couldn't wait, I'll would just be torturing myself.

Next thing I knew I was heading in the direction of the prefect compartment. As I was walking, all I could think about was how I was going to bring this up without sounding so pathetic. Then again, maybe I shouldn't say anything at all. Ron usually doesn't know how to handle it when I tell him I love him, and I end up getting hurt by his words.

Maybe I should just wait until he decides he wants to talk to me. Then again, that day would probably never come. He'll just ignore me until he wants to fuck me again, and I'll be too weak to resist.

I kept going back and forth in my head, debating whether or not I should actually try talking to him about this. I was so lost in my thoughts I wasn't paying attention to what was going on around me.

Needless to say, I didn't notice I was being followed until someone grabbed me and dragged me into an empty compartment. The force of being pulled knocked me down, and suddenly, I got a reminder how painful the sex actually was. It hurt so bad I didn't even have time to grab my wand before there was one pointed right at me.

Malfoy.

"If it isn't the great Harry Potter. I was hoping I would run into you without your fan club." He just smirked like always, looking quite proud of himself for having me on the better side of his wand. I was merely surprised he had the guts to try anything without Crabbe and Goyle behind him.

"Sod off Malfoy." I really didn't have time for this. I tried to get up but he shoved his wand into my chest forcing me back to the ground, causing me to wince from the pain.

"Watch your tongue Potter," he spat, "We wouldn't want to have any accidents. I never thanked you for what you did for my father."

"What are you on about Malfoy?"

"Didn't you hear? Father was cleared of all charges, since you never showed up to give your testimony." Malfoy looked utterly pleased. I had no idea what he was talking about. How could no one tell me I had to testify? Now Lucius Malfoy was free to kill again. Everything about Ron suddenly slipped from my mind.

"Your father deserves to rot in Azkaban forever, Malfoy, and trust me I'll make sure he does." It was probably not the smartest thing to say to someone who had their wand pointed at your chest, but thankfully Ron and Hermione's voices could be heard patrolling the corridors. Instead of cursing me, Malfoy cast a silencing charm on the corridor so I didn't have a chance to call out to them.

"Honestly Ronald, you can't stop being his friend just because he's gay."

"It's not just that, he said he's in love with me. We had to share a room Hermione! I couldn't even get changed without him eying me up." I couldn't believe Ron was telling Hermione all this. I understand if he was not ready to tell people about him being gay, but why would he expose my secret.

"You're his best friend. He's probably just confused because he realized he likes men, and you happen to be the only one he sees on a daily basis."

"Hermione, I woke up this morning to him masturbating naked. He wasn't even.." but whatever he said after that was lost because they got too far for me to hear anymore. I couldn't believe Ron would do this to me. Not only did he expose my secret to Hermione, and Malfoy unknowingly, but he was blatantly lying.

I was crying uncontrollably, I barely noticed Malfoy still had his wand pointed at me. He was looking at me with what I would consider concern if it was coming from anyone but Malfoy. I got up and pushed him to the side, and he didn't try to stop me. I ran out of the compartment as fast as I could and went into the bathroom and locked myself in the stall. I wasn't coming out until we were at Hogwarts.

* * *

The train was slowing down, so I thought it would be safe to come out of the bathroom stall I just spent the past hour in. I glanced in the mirror and noticed my eyes were still red, so I splashed some water on my face in an attempt to look like I hadn't been crying this whole time. Then I realized I wasn't alone.

"Honestly Potter. Weasel-Bee?" Malfoy looked awfully proud of himself at this moment. This is exactly what I need. All of Hogwarts will know I'm gay before the feast even begins. "I'm sure the famous Harry Potter could do a lot better than that."

'_Why does he even care about who I like?'_ I thought.

"Get away from me." I couldn't even pretend to sound threatening. I just sounded pathetic. I was too hurt at the moment to bother with Malfoy, and I wished more than anything that he would just leave me alone.

"Oh! Poofter Potter is going to cry some more. Don't you think an hour is more than enough?" I was about to just push him out of my way and leave, but the fact that he must have been here this whole hour to know what I've been doing peaked my curiosity.

"What's it to you anyway Malfoy? Don't you have anyone else to annoy?"

"I was just checking," then he paused. If I didn't know any better, he actually was concerned about me. "You better get back to your little boyfriend and your mudblood." He changed his tone quickly, dismissing my theory. As hard as I tried not to, tears started to fall from my eyes again. Malfoy scoffed and I just turned back to the mirror.

"Listen Potter. Not everyone in the wizarding world is as close minded as your little Weasel." Then he left the bathroom leaving me to ponder his words.

I honestly had no idea what to make of that. Malfoy was actually being considerate of my feelings. It was an impossible thought, which meant it was some type of trick. He was going to do something with his new found knowledge and I was certain it wouldn't be good for me. It was going to be a long year.

* * *

**TBC **


	6. Ginny's Bright Idea

**Ginny's Bright Idea**

By the time I got out of the bathroom, mostly everyone was off the train already. Being prefects, Ron and Hermione would probably stay with the crowd to watch over them. When I got outside to catch a carriage, there were very few students left. Then it hit me, I'd have to get on with some of them, and I wished I would of left early enough to make Ginny come with me.

There were only a group of second year Ravenclaws who kept looking at me like I was going to attack, some players from the Hufflepuff team which still seemed to hold a grudge against me for Gryffindor winning the Quidditch Cup last year, and of course Malfoy, flanked by Crabbe and Goyle. My life couldn't possible get any worse.

I figured my best bet would be to grab the next carriage before anyone else and let them decide. As soon as the carriage arrived, I jumped on without looking at any of them. I stared off into the lake, and watched the first years crossing on the boats. I suddenly wished I was there with them. There is nothing like the first time you see Hogwarts.

Eventually someone got on the carriage with me, and when I turned around, there was Malfoy sitting next to me, but Crabbe and Goyle were nowhere to be seen. I immediately turned to look for them, and saw them harassing the second years, which didn't surprise me one bit. The part that did surprise me was that Malfoy decided to get on without them.

"What are you doing?" I asked while glaring at him.

"Well, I couldn't possibly have you riding all alone, now could I?" Malfoy was acting really weird, even for Malfoy. I was speechless. For a moment, that is.

"I'd rather be alone then with you." Which wasn't exactly true. I was dying to ask him why he sat in the bathroom waiting for me to come out of the stall, but I wouldn't dare.

"Now that hurts, Potter. I think it's time you learn some manners," and he leaned in to whisper in my ear, "or I might just have to punish you." Then he leaned in further and nibbled my ear lobe. I jumped up the second I felt his lips graze my ear and jumped to the other side of the carriage.

"What the fuck are you doing Malfoy?" I didn't understand what he was trying to do. I couldn't tell if he was hitting on me or if this was some new plot to make my life worse. Considering this is Malfoy, it has to be the latter.

"I thought you liked that sort of thing Potter." Malfoy smirked and leaned forward, "Isn't this what you want?" Then he stretched out across his seat with his hands behind his head.

"NO!" I shouted, which was only half true. He did look incredibly sexy the way he was laying, but no, this was Malfoy. I shouldn't even think like that. He did not look sexy.

"Please Potter. You're thoughts are practically screaming you want me." Oh. My. God. I had no idea Malfoy was a legilimens. I had no idea he was that powerful. It actually sort of made him hotter, but NO! Stop. Thinking. Idiot.

"I..." I wish I would have done better in my occlumency lessons with Snape.

"HA! Speechless are we? I do tend to bring that out in people." He was really getting on my last nerve, but thankfully the carriage stopped. "Don't worry Potter. You're secret is safe with me." Then he got up and before he got off the carriage, he turned and said, "Oh and by the way, I don't know legilimency."

Then he left. I felt like an idiot. I basically told Malfoy I wanted him. But I don't want him. Why am I so stupid?

When I got to the Great Hall, everyone stared at me. Of course, I jumped to conclusions and figured Malfoy told everyone I was gay, until I realized I never changed into my robes. This is just great. Well I guess I found one more way to draw attention to myself. I tried to get over to the table and sat down next to Ginny, who happened to be sitting across from Ron and Hermione.

"Where have you been Harry? We looked everywhere!" Hermione said looking right at me, but I looked right over to Ron. Everyone seemed to notice this except for Ron. I looked over at Ginny who obviously looked at me like I was about to break, so I just stared down at my empty plate. "Are you just going to ignore me?" I forgot Hermione was waiting for an answer.

"Malfoy was just being an arse, like usual." Then I lifted up my head and looked at Malfoy, who was staring right back at me, smirking.

"Just ignore him, Harry." That normally would be a good idea, but I couldn't. I kept waiting for him to make his move and watch my whole life crumble. Not like it mattered now, my best friend wouldn't even look at me. I couldn't help replaying everything he said to Hermione on the train over and over in my head. I suddenly felt flushed, and I'm sure it was obvious. I had to get out of there.

"I'm not feeling too hot, I'm going to go up to the dorms." I got up and rushed out of the crowded Great Hall. I was practically sprinting down the hall when Malfoy was shouting behind me.

"Wait up Potter!" I probably should of kept going, but for some reason I stopped. Malfoy was being so weird today, I was curious as to what he wanted this time. "Why you in such a rush?"

"Malfoy, whatever you came out here for, just do it, cause I really don't have time to listen to you tell me how pathetic I am." He reached his hand out and touched my arm in such a tender way, I was really starting to get scared.

"Get away from him Malfoy!" Ginny must have followed him. She came up and grabbed my arm and pulled it away from him.

"Why don't you tell the Weaslette you not really in the market for a girlfriend." Malfoy smirked at Ginny. Malfoy obviously had no problems telling anyone I was gay. Granted Ginny already knew, but he didn't know that.

"Stay away from him if you know what's good for you." Ginny held on tighter to my arm and started to drag me away, and Malfoy didn't follow. She took me all the way to the Gryffindor common room before she said a word. Luckily everyone was still at the feast so it was completely empty.

"Did you tell Malfoy your gay?" Ginny looked scandalized.

"No. I didn't have to." I then explained to her everything that happened on the train with Ron, Hermione, and Malfoy down to every last detail.

"You know what this means, don't you?"

"You were right. Ron isn't ready to admit he's gay..." then I began to mumble under my breath, "not even to himself." I was starting to get upset just thinking about him. He wouldn't even look at me earlier. I wish I would of never told him anything.

"Oh Harry, don't let him get to you. He's a prat." I plopped down on the couch and she sat next to me and put her arm around my shoulder. "Besides, that's not what I meant. I'm talking about Malfoy."

"He's just being annoying, that's nothing new. Now that he knows I'm gay, I'm sure it won't be long until everyone else does."

"You can't honestly be that naive. He was flirting with you!" First off, Malfoy could not have been flirting with me. Second, even if he was, that wouldn't be good news, but Ginny seemed to be quite pleased. I was about to respond, but she never gave me a chance. "Harry, just trust me on this one. For Malfoy's standards, he was definitely flirting with you. Waiting for you in the bathroom, the way he held you in the hallway, and did I mention, HE NIBBLED ON YOUR EAR! What does he have to do to make you notice?"

"Even if you're right, which I don't think you are, there is nothing good about it, so stop smiling." She didn't listen. If anything, she seemed to be even happier. She even started to giggle a little. "Seriously Ginny, this is not funny."

"No, it's great! Malfoy was flirting with you." I still didn't understand what she was so happy about.

"Malfoy will be the perfect rebound guy for you."

"What? NO! Are you insane?"

"No, see, it's perfect. You need to get over Ron, but you don't want to rebound with someone you care about, cause you know it's never going to work out. With Malfoy, you can take what you need from him, and then leave him."

"What exactly do I need from Malfoy?"

"Oh, I don't know. Comfort, support, multiple orgasms."

"Ginny! This is Malfoy were talking about. I can't think about getting.." even if I knew no one could hear me I dropped my voice to a whisper, "orgasms from him."

"He may be an idiot, but he's pretty good looking, and don't pretend you haven't noticed." I again tried to talk but she stopped me again, "No, this is a good idea. You need it." I sat for a minute and thought about everything she said. She was right about Malfoy being good looking, but I don't think I would feel comfortable being around Malfoy and not fighting. Besides, there was still one big thing I wasn't ready to look past.

"If I were to do this," she now seemed utterly pleased I was considering it, "it would ruin every chance I would have to be with Ron. I mean, he wouldn't even look at me if I were to be with Malfoy." Her smile faded.

"That's the point Harry. Ron isn't going to change overnight. You can't sit here waiting for him." As much as I didn't want to admit it, she was right. Ron wasn't going to change. He hadn't changed since I've known him, but I wasn't sure if I was ready to give up on my last bit of hope. "So what do you say?"

"Didn't you just tell him to stay away from me?"

"Seriously, when does Malfoy listen to any of us? Besides, why wait for him to approach you?" Ginny is getting scarier every day. "You're doing this."

"Fine. But if this backfires, you're going to pay." She looked too excited. I was already regretting my decision.

"This is just too good. We have to make you look totally hot. Bring me to your wardrobe."

Ginny and Harry were in the boys dormitory so Ginny could find the perfect 'seduce Malfoy' outfit. Harry still thought Ginny's plan was ridiculous. She insisted he just had to look 'hot' and Malfoy would be sure to approach him. Then I was suppose to offer to take him to the Room of Requirement, which I still protested against. It's one thing for me to even attempt to seduce him, but to take him into a room that no one would be able to find him in if something went wrong was not a possibility.

"Do you own anything that isn't twice your size, honestly?" Ginny said, flinging his clothes around haphazardly.

"Well the Dursleys didn't exactly take me shopping, now did they?" The only clothes I had were Dudley's hand me downs and school uniforms. I had a few pairs of jeans and sweatshirts I bought recently in Diagon Alley, but I don't think Ginny would find them too sexy.

"Well these jeans will be perfect with this shirt I have." And she ran out of the room down the stairs into the common room. I quickly followed, but regretted it when I realized everyone was now back from the feast.

"Harry!" Hermione stopped me, and Ginny ran up to the girl's dormitory. "Are you okay? We saw Malfoy follow you, he didn't hurt you, did he?"

"No, Ginny came to the rescue." I couldn't even imagine explaining to them about Malfoy flirting with me, and me attempting to seduce him. Hermione would probably go into shock, while Ron would probably just start finding new ways to insult me for being gay.

"Here, try this on." Ginny was back and just handed me a pale pink button down shirt which would probably cut off my air supply if I put it on. Ron almost choked on nothing from laughing.

"You not going to wear that, are you?" I was thinking the same thing, but I didn't want to give him that satisfaction. I grabbed the shirt from her and slung it over my shoulder.

"Come on Ginny, let's go back upstairs." I could hear Hermione arguing with Ron to show some sympathy with me, but that didn't make me any happier. She was pitying me for being gay, when her boyfriend was a much bigger closet case than I am.

"There is no way I'm wearing that Ginny." I threw the shirt at her.

"Oh come on. You'll look totally hot. I know Draco will like it." I gave her a look that her subtle attempt to use Malfoy's first name was not working. Just because I agreed to this little stunt of hers, did not mean I was going to start calling him Draco.

"I still don't see why I want Malfoy to think I'm hot. Why am I even seducing him? If this is just some joke of his, then he won, and I look like an idiot." I don't know why I didn't think this before. This whole thing was suicide. This was probably Malfoy's plan all along. Get me to seduce him so he can tell the whole school.

"I know what you're thinking Harry, and you're wrong. You already agreed to this, and there is no way you're getting out of it. Now try it on!" I gave her a smug look but figured it as no use arguing and took off my shirt. After buttoning every button on the pink shirt, it felt rather snug, but it a good way. It did show off my body quite well.

"You look hot. Malfoy won't know what hit him." As much as I loved Ginny's enthusiasm, it was still extremely odd to hear her talk about Malfoy like that. _What have I got myself into?_

* * *

**TBC**


	7. Perfect Day

**Perfect Day**

The following morning, everyone was sleeping when I woke up. I jumped right in the shower. I was thinking about just hiding out in my room all day, but I knew Ginny would never allow that. I put on the outfit Ginny picked out for me, and I had to admit, she knew what she was talking about. I looked good. But I was more interested in what Ron thought of it than Malfoy. I knew this whole plan was to help me get over Ron, but then again, I still felt it was a little sudden.

"Hot date Harry?" Neville said jokingly. He was wide awake, and from the look of it, everyone else was starting to stir.

"You're not actually wearing the shirt." Ron just had to comment. I was not going to let him get to me.

"Actually Neville, I'm hoping this outfit will help me snag one." I said smugly, ignoring Ron. I think I was more excited to get Malfoy now. Just to see the look on Ron's face when I tell him about it would be perfect. I would tell the whole school if it meant Ron would be the slightest bit jealous.

"I don't know many girls who like guys who wear pink." Ron said, in some attempt to piss me off. In my determination to not let him get to me, I said something I shouldn't have.

"Who said I'm trying to attract a girl?" I said with complete confidence, but on the inside I was dreading the guys reactions. Ron reddened with anger, Neville and Dean continued to do what they were doing and Seamus asked who I was after. "Well if all goes well, you'll know soon enough." And with that I left the dormitory. I couldn't believe it. I just told four other people I was gay and no one cared.

Then I remembered how Malfoy said not everyone was as close minded as Ron, I just can't believe he was right. But then again, I learned most of my social morals from the Dursleys, so my views were obviously not the best to go on.

Down in the common room, I sat on the couch with Hermione who thought I looked absolutely gorgeous. Ginny came down and started to gush over me. I felt so embarrassed by the way the girls were acting.

"Ginny, I don't know if I can do this," I whispered as quietly I could, but it didn't work.

"What are you planning to do?" Hermione interrupted us. I contemplated telling her, but I knew she wouldn't approve, so I didn't bother. Ginny looked from me to Hermione, then back to me again, which made us both look suspicious.

"Nothing Hermione." I couldn't even think of a good lie to tell her.

"Oh Harry's just on the market for a new boyfriend," Seamus said from behind Hermione, and Ginny gave me a look of surprise, and I just shrugged, "Isn't that right Harry? He just won't tell us who it is yet." I just nodded and Hermione looked upset.

"Boyfriend?" Hermione actually tried pretending that she didn't know. I really wanted to call her on it, but then I figured she was probably just being polite and protecting Ron.

"Yeah, so Ginny, why don't we get going." I said in desperation to escape the conversation. "See you in the Great Hall Hermione." And we were off before she asked me anything else.

When we walked into the great hall, I couldn't help but look right over at the Slytherin table. The second I saw Malfoy, I lost my stomach. What the hell did I think I was doing? Ginny made it sound like a great idea last night, but now I'm thinking she hexed me into thinking so. This was the worse idea ever. I had to get out of there as soon as humanly possible.

"Ginny, I..." but that's the most I could get out, before Ginny put a vise grip on my arm.

"I don't think so Harry. I don't even see what the big deal is. All you have to do is wait for him to come to you, what is so hard about that?"

"It's what's going to happen once he does. I can't do it." I started breathing really heavy. I don't know why I was so freaked out. It's not like I had to go have sex with him the second he talked to me. I was making this much bigger than it was. But I really didn't even know what this was.

"Calm down Harry. Just eat breakfast and we'll go from there." I took it upon myself to not look over at the Slytherin table for the rest of breakfast. That was until Ron and Hermione finally got there.

Ron sat next to me, and Hermione sat right across from him next to Ginny. Even though he wasn't talking to me, he was acting like his normal self, and I was so relieved. He was stuffing his face, and his hair was a mess, but he still looked incredibly sexy. I think Hermione caught me starring at him, and tried to distract me.

"So Harry, who's this mystery guy you're after?" Ron dropped his fork, and Ginny just smiled. I looked up at Malfoy and regretted it the second Hermione's gaze followed mine. "Oh Harry! You can't possibly be serious. Please tell me your joking." Ginny started acting like she had no idea what we were talking about, like Ron, who actually didn't have any idea.

"Actually I'm not. And I don't want to hear some lecture on it either." I really didn't feel like having this conversation with her. Everything she would point out would be right. This is Draco Malfoy, death eater junior. What am I thinking? What if he turns me over to his father, who then turns me over to Voldemort? This is suicide.

"By the look on your face, I don't think it's necessary. Sorry, but I'm not really that hungry anymore. I'll talk to you guys later." She stormed off, and Ron looked even more confused.

"What the hell is going on?" He proclaimed.

"Honestly Ron, I can't believe you haven't figured it out yet," Ginny looked over at me and gave me a look which was asking me if it was okay to say it. I know it would probably be a dumb idea to tell him, but I was dying to see his reaction, so I nodded. "It's Malfoy."

Ron's mouth practically hit the floor. He didn't even say a word, and I don't think I could of hoped for a better reaction. He sat there, in that position for what had to be five minutes, before he finally continued to eat, without saying a word.

* * *

Once we were done eating, I took another quick glance at the Slytherin table, but this time, Malfoy looked right at me and smiled. Smiled, not smirked. I smiled back at him and it did not get passed Ginny, and luckily for me, Ron caught it too. I suddenly wanted to kiss Ginny for her genius. This was a great idea. And all the other stuff didn't seem to be that big of a deal. It's not like I'm marrying him. I'm only going to see him at Hogwarts, so his father will never be around. There wasn't actually a problem.

When we got back to Gryffindor tower, I just threw my school robes into my backpack, so I could just throw them on before class. Ginny had morning potions, so I walked her down to the dungeons. At least that was my excuse anyway. Really I was hoping I would run into Malfoy. Not that anything could happen because we both had to be in transfiguration, but it was a step in the right direction. Sure enough, as soon as we turned the corner towards potions, Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle were walking straight towards us.

"Well Harry, I better go, I guess I'll see you at lunch, or maybe not." She winked at me then turned to smile at Malfoy and walked into the Potions classroom. Then Malfoy stopped in front of me.

"Potter."

"Malfoy."

I couldn't help but replay every time we played this scene out. Usually it was followed by trading insults, a duel, or Malfoy getting punched in the face, but this was different.

"Crabbe, Goyle, get out of here."

"Draco.." Goyle groaned and gave his most sympathetic look, and Malfoy just scowled at him, and the two boys continued down the hall. Then I realized I was alone with Malfoy in the dungeons. I was hoping he was about to say something, because I don't think I could form a sentence in that moment. Once Crabbe and Goyle had to be well ahead of us, Malfoy finally spoke.

"Nice shirt. Not exactly your style. It's almost like you were trying to get someone's attention." He smiled knowingly, and I couldn't help but smile back. I felt like I did before my first kiss with Cho. Of course, that was a complete disaster, but I had more hopes for this one.

"Ginny picked it out. I got my robes in my bag." I sound like an idiot. Like I can't even pick out my own clothes. Malfoy seemed to think that statement was funny, because he started laughing hysterically.

"Should of known you didn't have any taste," he managed to say through his laughs. This wasn't going as well as I would of hoped. Eventually his laughter died down, "Why don't we head to class. McGonagall will have a fit if her teacher's pet doesn't show. Oh and you might want to throw those robes on before we get there."

We started walking down the hallway, and I was trying to pull my robes out at the same time. I couldn't believe how nervous I was. I felt like an idiot, not saying anything, but considering the last time I tried to talk, I figured it would be better if I just stayed silent. We were already a few minutes late, but Malfoy stopped me right before we rounded the corner to class. I finished fastening my robes real quick.

"Meet me by the black lake tonight after dinner, alright?" I wanted to say yes, but I wasn't sure I would be able to spend that much time alone with him if I couldn't think of anything to say while walking down the hallway. He didn't wait for an answer, and we just both walked into the classroom.

McGonagall was not happy with our tardiness, but I was ecstatic. Ron couldn't keep his eyes off me and Malfoy.

"Malfoy. Potter. Detention for your lateness. Meet me in my office tonight after dinner." This was perfect. I could spend time with Malfoy, without any pressure. Plus, Ron looked like he was about to have a heart attack. This day couldn't get any better.

The rest of the day went pretty normal. I sat with my back towards Malfoy at lunch, so I didn't see much of him. The only afternoon class we had was Charms, which was with Ravenclaw, so again I didn't see him. I was about to leave for dinner but I wanted to look good because I would have to go straight to my detention afterwards. I was attempting to flatten my hair a little, which wasn't working, when Ron walked into the room.

"Primping yourself for your detention date." I knew he was just trying to start something, but I had my own agenda.

"My hair never stays down. Not that Draco cares, but I wanted to look my best." I had to hold back my smirk. Ron looked livid.

"Oh, it's Draco now, is it? Harry you're an idiot if you think he actually wants to be your boyfriend. He's a death eater!" I really wanted to hit Ron. I know this was the reaction I was expecting, but I just didn't expect it to piss me off so much.

"No Ron, his father is a death eater. Besides, what makes you think I want him to be my boyfriend. Maybe I just want to fuck him." Ron suddenly looked disgusted, but I wasn't stopping. "You know, it has been a long time since I had a good lay, and Draco is the best looking guy in the school." I'm sure Ron knew I was a virgin until yesterday, but he still was not going to be happy that I insulted his skills in bed. Plus I wanted to know if I could get him to admit we actually had sex.

"What are you trying to say?" Obviously I was right.

"That depends Ron. What exactly are you trying to say?" He thought about that for a moment, opened his mouth, then closed it again. "I didn't think so. I'm going to dinner." I walked out casually, but immediately broke into a smile once I closed the door. This day has gone perfectly so far, and for once I couldn't wait for detention.

* * *

**TBC**


	8. Detention

**Detention**

I walked to the Great Hall alone, but I had all the confidence in the world. First thing I did was glance over at Malfoy, who was laughing with his friends, and didn't seem to notice that I came in. I went over to the Gryffindor table and sat right next to Ginny. Hermione was sitting across from her, and seemed royally pissed off that I sat near her. As much as I loved the same reaction from Ron, I didn't want Hermione to hate me.

"Oh come on Hermione, don't be mad at me, pleeease," I begged playfully. Unfortunately it didn't work on her.

"Harry, this is serious." It looks like I'd have to face her lecture after all. I really didn't want to ruin my good mood, but I don't think I could back out of it. "Malfoy is dangerous. Do you remember a couple months ago when you were face to face with his father, you know, fighting for your life? He is pretty much in Voldemort's lap."

"That's his father, not him. Malfoy may be a jerk, but he's not a death eater."

"You can't know that for sure," then Ron came in, and sat next to Hermione, "do you even bother to find out anything about him before you decided you were going to court him." I was about to respond before Ron jumped in.

"Don't bother Hermione, I already tried, he doesn't care. He only cares about himself." Ron grabbed his pumpkin juice to take a sip, but suddenly the juice jumped up by itself and dumped itself over his head. Everyone in the Great Hall started cracking up, and I looked over at Ginny who happened to have her wand out, and looked very unpleasant.

"How dare you say Harry only cares about himself, you jerk!" And she stormed out of the room, receiving a few pats on the back for the curse. Hermione looked confused, which wasn't a common look for her, while I gained another reason to love this day.

I grabbed a piece a bread and took a big bite, like nothing had just happened. I looked over at Malfoy who was starring right at us, along with all of his friends. He nodded his head towards the doorway, saying I should follow. I got up and started to walk away, but then turned back and leaned in so no one could hear but Hermione and Ron.

"When I do get to see Malfoy without his clothes on, I'll let you know if he has a dark mark, will that satisfy you Hermione?" She looked like she was going to curse me, when Ron looked like he wanted to punch me. I looked back and forth between them, then leaned up off the table. I did feel guilty for treating Hermione like this, when she didn't do anything but worry about me. "Well, I have a detention to get to. We can talk afterwards if you want Hermione." She seemed to ease up after that, so I walked away. I'm sure I could hear Hermione asking what happened with Ginny and suddenly wished I stayed to hear what lie he would use next.

Malfoy was waiting against the wall just in the entrance hall. I still felt pretty confident, so I decided to do something bold. I stopped in front of him and put my hand on the wall right next to his face and leaned in only inches from his face.

"I think we should head to detention, we'll have plenty of time to talk afterwards," and I slipped my other hand in his robes and grabbed his belt and used it to pull him off the wall so he was leaning against me. He was obviously shocked by my forwardness. I wanted to kiss him right then and there, but I wasn't sure if how he would react.

We stood there for a while, and I couldn't take the tension anymore. I lightly grazed his lips with mine, and pulled back before he was able to stop me. I studied his face and he looked a little stunned, but he didn't look upset or angry so I took that as a good sign. "Come on, let's go." I turned to walk towards McGonagall's office, and Malfoy quickly followed right at my side.

It was another silent walk, but I didn't mind, because my head was swarming with thoughts to keep me busy. Yesterday morning I was having sex with Ron, and now I'm walking around school with Draco Malfoy after I just kissed him. I kissed Draco Malfoy! I never even thought that was a possibility. I mean, Malfoy hates me. I'm not even too fond of him, to be honest. Other than the fact he was gorgeous beyond reason, there was no reason for this to be happening. He was a complete jerk to me for the past five years, and now I'm kissing him. I never thought my life could get any crazier than it already was, but here I am.

Next thing I knew we were in McGonagall's office.

"I'm really ashamed of you boys. The first day of classes and you two are late. Knowing your history, I'm sure I wouldn't be pleased to find out what held you up." I thought it was highly amusing that she thought we were fighting now considering what just happened in the hall. She would probably pass out if I told her what I was planning on doing with him. "Unfortunately, I have nothing needing to be done, so you two will be writing lines,_ silently._" I was suddenly not that excited about this detention.

After writing, 'I will not be late to class' for almost two hours, McGonagall said she would cut us a break and let us go. I couldn't wait to get out of there. The whole time I couldn't think of anything but getting Malfoy alone. I wanted to kiss him again, but this time for real. I wanted to touch him.

The second we got out of the classroom, I grabbed his hand and started to walk fast down the hall. I pulled him down an hallway that looked abandoned and pulled him into an alcove. I shoved him into the wall and immediately pressed my lips against his. I licked his lip, begging for entrance and he responded. I put one of my hands behind his head and caressed his blond locks. I laid my other hand on his hip underneath his robes but still above his clothing. He followed my lead and mirrored my hand movements.

I pressed my body close to his, and felt his erection against my stomach. The thought of me pleasing Malfoy this much with my tongue was turning me on. I reached down for his belt and unfastened it. I was just about to unbutton his trousers when I heard the worst possible thing I could of heard at that moment.

"Mr. Potter." It was Professor Snape. "Please do tell me what it is your doing?" I leaned back and turned towards him. No doubt my hair was a mess and my lips were swollen red, but he didn't even give me a second look. I never thought I would ever see Snape look so dumbfounded as he did at this very moment. "Mr. Malfoy?"

"Sorry Professor, we were just on our way back to our common rooms after detention when we stopped to talk." I don't know how Malfoy could form a sentence right now, when I couldn't even form a thought.

"Right." And suddenly Snape snapped back into his normal demeanor, "Well I would definitely not linger any longer Mr. Potter, you wouldn't want to have another detention before the night is over. Leave." He didn't have to tell me twice. I walked as quick as I could until I got to the portrait hole. I knew once I walked in there Hermione would be prepared to give me a lecture I wasn't ready to listen to. But unless I wanted to sleep in the hallway, I didn't have a choice.

I said the password 'Meliora cogito,' and the portrait door swung open. Sure enough, Hermione was sitting on the couch starring directly at me. This should be interesting.

* * *

**TBC**


	9. Lectured

**Lectured **

I walked in and sat down on the couch next to Hermione. Ginny came running up to me with a huge smile on her face. Ron looked over from across the room where he was playing chess with Seamus, but stayed where he was, surely about to eavesdrop on our conversation.

"So you going to tell us what happen?" Ginny asked eagerly.

"We had to write lines." Both girls looked at me and scowled. I just tried to keep the best innocence face I could muster. "That's all."

"Well if that's all you did, I'm rather curious to how your hair suddenly looks like it got caught in a hurricane." I pressed down my hair as best I could, but I know it was pointless. "Seriously Harry, spill it."

"We kissed."

"Harry, did you even think about anything I said?" Hermione suddenly joined the conversation.

"Oh Hermione, what's the big deal?" Ginny answered for me. Normally that would bother me, but in this instance, it was a welcome intrusion. "It's not like he can seriously hurt him while he's at Hogwarts."

"Of course he could get hurt here! It's not like nothing bad has ever happened here. Ever since Harry came to this school, something horrible has happened to him every year!" I suddenly didn't like the way this conversation was going, but I stayed quiet.

"I'm sure you-know-who is using Draco Malfoy as part of his plan to get Harry," Ginny said sarcastically. "What exactly would his plan be? Make him fall in love with him then break his heart so he commits suicide?"

"You're being ridiculous Ginny."

"That's cause that whole theory is ridiculous." Hermione looked defeated.

"You know, I'm sorry for worrying about Harry. I just don't think he needs to be hurt anymore. He's had enough." Hermione got up to walk away but I got up and stopped her.

"Is that what this is about? You think I'm going to get hurt?" I suddenly felt surprised by all of this.

"Harry, it's just you've been so through much, I just worry about Malfoy's intentions." She grabbed my hand with her own.

"I appreciate it Hermione, I do. But trust me on this one, Malfoy will never be able to hurt me like that." Then I looked over at Ron, who was no longer playing chess, but watching us intently. "It's too late for that." I sat back down on the couch, my smile wiped from my face, looking down at my feet. Hermione looked up at Ron, and looked back at me with wide eyes.

"Just promise me one thing Harry," I looked up into her eyes. "Just promise you'll be careful."

"Hermione..."

"Just promise me!" She wasn't giving me a choice. "Please."

"I promise, Hermione." She just smiled and then looked up at Ron. He made a gesture for her to come over to him, but she just shook her head and walked towards the girls dormitory. The second she was gone, Ginny plopped down next to me, eyebrows raised and biting her bottom lip.

"So why don't you tell me about this kiss?" I couldn't help but laugh. Even after all the serious talk, Ginny is still worried about how my detention date went.

"You won't believe it," I explained. I told her about the entire night in complete detail. I explained how Snape interrupted us before it could have gone any farther. She almost fell off the couch from laughing so hard.

"If I could of seen the look on his face," she mumbled through her bursts of laughter. "Potions should be interesting tomorrow."

I couldn't help but to join her in laughing. I never have seen Snape look so shocked. It was priceless.

I was getting dressed for bed when Ron came into the dormitory. I glanced up at him when I heard the door open, but quickly looked away when I realized it was him. He went to sit on his bed, which put him out of my line of sight, but I'm positive his eyes didn't leave me for a second. I got into my pajamas and walked over to my bed. I sat down, and was about to close my curtains, but Ron said something under his breath.

"What was that?" I spat out. I really didn't hear what he said, but I'm sure it wasn't nice.

"I just...never mind." He looked really upset, and I wanted to hold him so bad. I wish I could just get over him, but I'm not sure if that will ever happen. "It's just.."

"Just say what you want to say," I said a lot louder than intended. Seamus and Neville looked over at us. I dropped my voice a little. "But if you're just going to try and talk me out of being with Malfoy, forget it."

"I really don't care about who you fuck," he yelled, and now Dean looked over as well. The guys weren't even pretending not to listen. "If you want to fuck that stupid git ferret go right ahead. But when it backfires on you, which you know it will, don't come crawling back to me." He then stormed into the bathroom and slammed the door shut.

"What did he mean 'come crawling back to me?'" Seamus asked, confused, but he couldn't been more confused than I was. I wasn't sure if he was applying we had some sort of relationship or if he was talking about us being friends. I thought about going to talk to him in the bathroom, but decided against it. I just closed the curtains on my four poster and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Hermione thought about everything she been told the last few days and suddenly had a lot of questions. She knew Ron would never give her the truth, and Harry would probably refuse to answer her, so that only left one person. She woke up earlier than usual and headed to the fifth year dorms. Ginny answered the door, still in her night gown.

"What is it Hermione? Is everything okay?"

"Yes, well, I hope so. It's just I have to ask you something. In private." Ginny stepped aside to let Hermione through and headed to the bathroom. Once the door was shut, Hermione casted a silencing charm on the door.

"I'm not sure how to ask this, so I'm just going to say it. Did anything happen this summer between Ron and Harry?" Ginny bit her lip, not knowing how to answer this. "I just want the truth Ginny, please."

"Did you ask them this?"

"Ginny, I know you can tell me, I have a right to know, Ron is my boyfriend after all."

"I'm not going to give you details," Ginny said. She knew Harry wouldn't like her to tell, but Hermione had a point. She deserved to know.

"I wouldn't ask you to. I just want to know what's been going on."

Ginny then explained how Harry confessed his love to Ron and how they did have sex, but left out all details. Hermione still seemed shocked to hear it none the less.

"Is that what this whole Malfoy thing is all about?" Ginny nodded, and Hermione seemed to have some moment of clarity. "I knew something had to make him do that. Now all that nonsense Ron told me makes sense. Oh my god, this is horrible. Ron's been using me to upset Harry."

Ginny went to her friend and gave her a hug. Hermione didn't deserve to be thrown in the middle of her two best friends. Ginny was so angry with her brother for hurting his two best friends like this. "Hermione, Ron is a jerk."

"He did something stupid, but he is still my best friend. He's probably so confused. I should talk to him."

"I was thinking the same thing," Ginny said with a vengeful tone.

"No, please don't, not on my behalf anyway." Hermione said seriously.

Ginny just mumbled something about Harry but Hermione stopped listening. She might not have been looking for revenge, but she was still hurt by Ron's behavior. She cried into Ginny's shoulder until the other girls began banging on the door in need of the toilet.

* * *

The next morning I walked into the potions classroom with Hermione. The class was a lot smaller this year because Snape is so strict with who can get in the Newt class. Most the Slytherin sixth years made it besides Crabbe and Goyle, which didn't surprise me. There were a few Ravenclaws and one Hufflepuff. It was just me and Hermione for Gryffindor. Luckily for me, Ron didn't make the cut.

I sat down next to Hermione at the table we usually shared with Ron. Malfoy got up from his group of friends and came over to sit next to me, and leaned in to whisper in my ear.

"I thought I'd let you know, I'm going to be by the black lake tonight after dinner," he put his hand on my thigh and I shivered a little, "I don't think many teachers come down there, so we won't be interrupted." Then he got up and went back to his seat. Surprisingly, Hermione didn't say a word about Malfoy.

Class was no different than every other year. Snape found ways to insult my potion skills, but it all seemed rather pointless. I was obviously good enough to make it into this class, so I wouldn't let it get to me. At the end of class, I did get a little worried when he asked me to stay behind. Everyone filed out of the room and I stood at my desk. Snape sat at his work area continuing to brew his potion, which was not the same potion he had us brewing.

"Professor?" I said nervously. He stared at his potion for a moment then looked up at me.

"Potter." He acted as if he had a horrible taste in his mouth as he said my name. "As much as I don't want to have this conversation, I believe it's necessary." I really was not looking forward to Snape talking to me about Malfoy. "Normally it would not bother me what you do with other students in this school, but.."

"I don't think that's any of your business."

"You're right, it is not. But Professor Dumbledore seems to think you need to hear this, and for some reason, I should be the one to tell you it." He obviously was not happy with the headmaster. I couldn't say I didn't feel the same way right now. I had enough people lecturing me about Malfoy. I knew Dumbledore would probably give me one once he found out, but I never would expect him to have Snape give it to me.

"Sir, I know what you are going to say. You can tell Professor Dumbledore that I will be careful."

"No, you won't. You are to end it, immediately."

"What?" I said, surprised.

"You are not to pursue anything with Mr. Malfoy." He said matter-of-factly.

"You can't tell me who I can and can't see."

"Potter, I will not argue with you. Take it up with Dumbledore if you wish." He then walked into the back room of his classroom, which I assume lead to his private quarters.

I was furious. I couldn't believe he would try to tell me what to do. I was not some pawn to be controlled. I could make my own choices; I'm not an idiot. I know there are risks with Malfoy, but I can be careful. Why is everyone so insistent that he is just like his father. He can't control who his parents are.

I stormed to the headmaster's office and stood in front of the stone gargoyle. I realized I didn't know the password, but I didn't need to. Without saying a word, it jumped aside and allowed me to ascend the stairs. I banged on the door as loud as I could.

"Enter." The old wizard said as calmly as always from behind his desk, "Oh Harry! How good it is to see you! How was your summer?"

"Stop it. You know why I'm here." The fact that he acts like he did nothing pissed me off even more.

"Right. Draco." He smiled. "I know you don't want to hear this but.."

"No. I don't need to hear it. I know who he is. I know what I'm doing. You can't force me," I had to catch my breath, "You can't.."

"I am not forcing you to do anything my dear boy. I'm just telling you what is. Draco Malfoy is not on the side of light. In the end, he will be against you."

"You can't know that."

"Oh I can, and I do. I am not trying to upset you Harry, you are the object of my concern." He got up and moved to the front of his desk, and sat on the end of it. "You have always been my biggest concern."

"Well, stop worrying about me. I know what I'm doing."

"Do you Harry?"

"Yes. Don't worry about me, I can handle Malfoy."

"It's not Draco that I am worried about." I was really getting frustrated, "But you are right. I shouldn't interfere in your affairs. Please do be careful. And remember, I will always be here if you need me. Now if you don't mind. I have some pressing matters to attend to."

I wasn't ready to leave, I was still so angry with him, but I figured he wouldn't allow me to stay. I don't know why everyone was so worried about this. They acted as if Lucius Malfoy and Draco were one person. Just because you are raised by someone who is horrible murderer, doesn't mean that you are horrible too. I was raised by the Dursleys and I am nothing like them. Everyone has been getting on my nerves. I couldn't wait until tonight. I really needed a release.

* * *

Severus Snape was shocked to say the least when he ran into Harry Potter last night. Of course the boy was known to break the rules, but he wouldn't have every guessed he would of caught the boy making out with Draco Malfoy. Of course, he felt it was important to inform Albus of this, well, he wasn't sure what it was, but he was sure he would want to hear about it. The headmaster didn't seem surprised to hear it, but still seemed worried. Of course Severus was not happy to be asked to talk to Potter about it, but he found it very difficult to say no to the old man. He did as he was told, even if the boy didn't take it well. When Albus invited him to his office for tea that afternoon, he was sure he would want to know how it went. When he arrived, the Professor announced he could enter, before he even knocked.

"Severus, I'm so glad you decided to join me." He said with that annoying twinkle in his eye.

"Yes, well, it will please you to know, I did as you asked."

"I know, Harry has already come to see me." He smiled, "I have another request, if you don't mind."

"As long as it doesn't involve me talking to Potter about sex, I..." his eyes widened, "You can't possibly expect me to talk to him about sex."

Dumbledore chuckled lightly, "No, I think the boy is old enough to know what he needs to. I want you to keep an eye out on them for me."

"I will not!"

"Severus, I need you to do this for me. It should be no problem, Draco is quite found of you." He turned around and walked over to his pensieve. "I've been watching Harry since he arrived. I'm rather worried about him."

"Albus, I don't see how two adolescents acting on their hormones should need an extra eye."

"Of course you do not, but as you know, I have the luxury of seeing things others do not. I am not asking you. You will do this for me, and report to me weekly. Do not argue."

Severus was not pleased. He couldn't believe that he could force him to do something so horrible. He would rather suffer the crutiatus curse then spy on two teenage boys, especially when one was Harry Potter. Dumbledore may not let him off the hook, but if he could only get the two boys to stay away from each other, he wouldn't have to bother. His new agenda was to separate the boys, no matter what the cost.

* * *

**TBC**


	10. Stay With Me

**Stay With Me**

I was standing by the black lake in my invisibility cloak. Malfoy was throwing rocks into the water, looking around, presumably for me. I stood behind him, watching for a good ten minutes before I took off my cloak, and hid it behind a tree.

"Looking for someone?" He jumped and turned around with his wand in hand.

"Where the hell did you come from?" He put his wand away.

"It's a secret."

"If you're talking about that cloak of yours, it's no secret." He shook his head and walked over to me. "I wasn't sure if you were coming." I suddenly felt very nervous again. I guess it's because me and Malfoy never had any civilized conversation before, so I'm always at a loss for words.

"Malfoy.."

"You know, it would be alright if you started calling me Draco, now." He smiled. I hated that he wasn't nervous at all. "I don't plan on calling you Potter in bed."

"Bed?" I croaked. I wasn't sure if I was ready to have sex with him. I've only ever had sex one time, and it didn't go too well, afterwards anyway. Malfoy just laughed at me, and my throat went dry.

"Calm down, Harry," it sounded so weird to hear my name come out of his mouth, but oddly enough, it also calmed me down considerably. "We have plenty of time for that." Then he grabbed my hand and walked me to sit under a large tree.

"Draco," I don't know if I would ever get use to that, "What did Snape say to you last night?" He started to laugh, but never let go of my hand. This wasn't at all what I expected.

"Technically nothing," he leaned his head against my shoulder, "he tried to, but every time he started to bring it up, he would get tongue tied."

"Snape got tongue tied?"

"Yeah, apparently the one way to make him lose his cool is for us to make out." He lifted his head up, and turned my to face his. "Too bad he's not here now." And he kissed me. This was sensual, passionate, and not at all like our first kiss. I couldn't help but think about Ron, and I hated myself for it. He pulled away and went back to leaning on my shoulder. "You know, you are the first guy I ever kissed." I couldn't believe it.

"Your joking." Which was more of a statement than a question.

"Nope. I kissed plenty of girls, but I always sort of knew I was gay, I just guess I was waiting for the right guy." This blew my mind. Draco Malfoy was waiting for the right guy to kiss, and that guy was me? This was too much. "How many guys have you kissed?"

I hardly registered that he was talking to me, but eventually got out, "just one, besides you."

"It wasn't the Weasley was it, because I got the impression that he didn't exactly go for that sort of thing." Suddenly the incident on the train came flooding into my mind. I felt terrible. The whole reason I started this thing with Malfoy was to use him to get over Ron, but it wasn't working. Malfoy wasn't using me, and I felt like a horrible person. I still loved Ron. I stood up abruptly.

"I have to go!" I started to walk away, but Draco followed me.

"What's wrong Harry?" He grabbed both my arms and held onto me, "Stay with me." Then he kissed me again. I knew I should of probably pushed him off of me, but it felt so good to be kissed like this. I wrapped both my arms around his neck.

We spent most of the night by the tree snogging until we ran out of breath. Nothing else. I was happy that's how it went. I wasn't ready to have sex with him yet, because I still cared too much about Ron. We eventually made it back onto our original position leaning against the tree with Draco's head on my shoulder.

"Harry.." Draco said tentatively, "What made you so upset earlier? Was it what Ron said on the train?"

"Ron is a liar!" I said quicker than I should have.

"So you don't love him?" He said hopefully. I really didn't want to explain to him everything, but I didn't want to lie either,

"No, that's about the only truthful thing he said." My eyes began to water up, and I tried holding back as best I could.

"Tell me about it. I promise I won't tell anyone." I don't know why I actually believed him, but I did. I started to cry and he wrapped his arms around me. "It's okay Harry, you don't have to tell me." I couldn't believe I allowed myself to cry into his arms. But was surprised that he let me, and was actually comforting. When I finally stopped, I realized it was well past midnight.

"We should probably go back before we get caught past curfew." I said as he released me.

"Yeah well you can get back no problem, but I'm not lucky enough to have an invisibility cloak." He smirked his usual smirk I've known for years.

"Well I could walk you back underneath it." Then he smiled. "We'll have to squeeze pretty close together."

"I think I can handle that." He stood up and held out his hand to help me up. "Let's see this thing." I went to grab my cloak, and handed it to Draco. He seemed amazed by it. I figured someone with all his money would have seen one before, but maybe I never realized how rare it actually was.

We both had our arms wrapped around the others waist, while we crouched down. I remember how easily it use to be to get three people under it, now two was extremely uncomfortable. It seemed like it took forever to get down in the dungeons, but we got there and Draco slid out of the cloak.

"You know it would be easier to say goodbye if I could see you." I pulled off the cloak and gave Draco a quick kiss before throwing it back on. "Goodnight," he said, and I watched him until he slid behind a large door with a serpent on it. I began to walk away until I heard footsteps behind me, and stopped, trying to keep my breathing as quiet as possible.

"I know you're there Mr. Potter." It was Snape again. _Is he following me around now?_ He probably caught me taking off my cloak to say goodbye. "Show yourself."

I thought about ignoring that command and pretending I didn't know what he was talking about when he would surely ask me about it tomorrow, but I knew he wouldn't let me get away with it. He would probably only give me a detention if I show myself now, so I slid off the cloak.

"What are you doing wandering around the castle at this time of night?" He seemed delighted every time he caught me doing something I wasn't supposed to be.

"Couldn't sleep."

"So you decide to come down to the dungeons and pass by the Slytherin dormitories." I knew he must of saw me with Draco.

"Listen Snape, if you're going to punish me, go ahead, but I really want to get to bed." He looked furious. I realized I called him Snape, and suddenly wish I could take it back. "If that's alright with you, Sir?" I tried to save myself.

"How amazing you suddenly have the urge to sleep. Detention, all week!" He actually smiled as he said it.

"That isn't fair!" I shouted, forgetting how late it was.

"Maybe you'll think about that next time you come places you shouldn't be." He turned around and I stood there watching him walk away. He was about to turn the corner before he stopped and looked at me. "I would get back to your dormitory before I add another week of detention." I immediately walked in the direction of Gryffindor tower, putting my cloak back on as soon as I was sure Snape couldn't see me anymore.

* * *

Severus Snape couldn't have been prouder of himself. It only took a day for him to find a way to keep Potter and Malfoy apart. Besides, he always rather enjoyed giving Harry Potter detentions. That of course was only a bonus, for his real agenda was to make sure he stayed away from Draco Malfoy. He was sure once they were separated they would get over whatever this was. As much as he hated to admit it, he was rather curious to how the two boys even got together. The past five years, they constantly fought, and now there kissing in the halls. Something had to happen, and he was going to find out, and he knew just what he had to do.

* * *

I made it to the Gryffindor tower with no other incidents. Hermione was asleep on the common room couch with an open book in her lap. I figured she was probably waiting up for me to be sure Draco didn't turn me over to Voldemort, or some such nonsense, and I thought it would be best to leave her there. But she would probably just yell at me more in the morning.

"Hermione, wake up." I shook her lightly. She rolled over a little but didn't wake up. "Hermione!"

"What? What's wrong?" She jumped up, "Harry, what time is it?"

"It's 1:30"

"Are you just getting back? Where have you been? Are you hurt?" She looked me up and down, presumably for injuries.

"I'm fine. Honestly. Just lost track of time." Which wasn't a lie. I had no intentions of staying out this late, and it's not like we did anything of consequence.

"Harry, I need to talk to you about something. It's important." I really was not in the mood for another lecture on why I shouldn't bother with Draco. I've had enough of those the past two days. "It's about Ron." I gulped. I was terrified as to what she was going to ask me, because I knew I was horrible at lying, but I didn't want to hurt her.

"What about him?" I managed to get out without my voice cracking.

"I know what happened between you two this summer," my eyes grew wide the second she said that, "I'm not angry with you. I only wish you would have told me."

I couldn't believe this, did Ron actually admit that we had sex? Did he break up with her? Maybe being with Malfoy made him jealous enough to want to be with me? Hermione must have noticed my mind moving a mile a minute, because she squinted her eyes and stared into mine, as if she was reading my mind.

"What did he tell you?" I asked hopefully. Hermione just shook her head.

"Ron didn't tell me anything. He doesn't even know that I know." Was it that obvious that she could guess, or..

"Ginny." As much as I loved her I couldn't believe she would tell Hermione this.

"Don't be mad at her. I figured most of it out myself, she just filled in some details."

"Details?" I couldn't imagine Hermione knowing about that.

"Not those kind of details." She slapped me on the arm jokingly. She was taking this rather well considering I did sleep with her boyfriend. I wouldn't be this calm if I was her.

"Why aren't you mad at me?" I knew she should be, but suddenly regretted asking this. I didn't need to remind her to hate me.

"Because you acted on your heart."

"What about Ron?" He's probably going to kill me when he finds out Hermione knows.

"I am very angry with him. He used me, but he is still my friend. I can't imagine everything he's going through." I can't believe her. She actually felt sorry for him after what he did to her, and me!

"What he's going through? Fuck what he's going through! He brought this on himself." I didn't even want to listen to her anymore.

"Harry, I know, I'm not saying he did nothing wrong. But that doesn't mean he's not hurting. He is your best friend." She pleaded, "Just give him time."

"You do whatever you want, I don't want to be a part of it." Hermione still looked upset, but stayed quiet. "I'm going to bed."

"Maybe we can talk some more tomorrow after classes?" Then I remembered seeing Snape In the hallway.

"I can't, I have detention."

"What did you do?" Taking on the tone of an overprotective mother.

"Snape caught me out after curfew. He gave me detention all week. I know it's just because he caught me with Draco." I forgot I never told her about that when she looked surprised. I'm never going to get to bed. "Oh right, well Snape sort of caught us kissing yesterday, and I'm pretty sure he caught us again tonight."

"He caught you kissing him?" I mouthed yeah, but no words came out, "So you and Malfoy are like really going through with this. Is he your boyfriend?"

"I'm not sure what he is, we only kissed, and I'm not sure, it's all very confusing." I really haven't thought about that. I should probably ask Draco what he wants.

"Well you should probably figure out what you want, before someone gets hurt. But you best be off to bed. It's rather late. Goodnight." She went up to the dormitories, and I soon followed.

* * *

The following morning, I was the last to wake up, despite the fact I fell asleep as soon as I laid down.

"What time did you get in last night Harry?" Seamus asked excitedly. He was his only roommate who seemed interested in my relationship with Draco.

"Sometime after one I guess." Even though I knew exactly when I got home.

"Ooh and what kept you out so late?" Ron grunted, and Seamus just waved his hand to gesture I shouldn't listen to him.

"Just hanging out, lost track of the time."

"With Malfoy?" Seamus put a huge grin on his face. "I know if I wanted a bloke, Malfoy would be my top pick."

"Has everyone gone mad?" Ron looked at both of us, "This is Malfoy you're talking about. The same kid who tortured us for the past five years." We both just ignored him. There was no point in arguing.

After I finished getting ready, I walked down to breakfast with Ginny. I explained everything that happened the night before. She seemed pleased with how things turned out, even the fact that I would be spending the next week in detention.

"Malfoy really likes you, it's so cute!" She smiled her evil grin, "It's a shame you'll be in detention all week, how will you get by without him."

"Oh will you shut up." We were almost to the great hall when I saw Draco with Crabbe and Goyle standing outside the main entrance.

"There's lover boy now," Ginny joked.

Draco caught a glimpse of me, "Hey Harry," and waved for me to come and join him. Ginny's evil grin returned.

"He calls you Harry now. Interesting. Should I leave you two alone?"

"He's not exactly alone. Stay." And we both walked over to the three boys. Draco wasted no time in kissing me right in front of everyone. Ginny enjoyed this very much, but Crabbe and Goyle acted like they were watching their parents kiss. Passersby had all different reactions, but I paid them no mind.

"I was hoping we could spend the night together again," Ginny stared at me, as if I'd I left something out from my story, but I shook my head to reassure her.

"I can't."

"Is there something you'd rather be doing?" He looked offended.

"No, I would love to spend the night with you, but I have a detention." I said miserably.

"Already? Breakfast hasn't even began yet." He laughed as we entered the Great Hall, and suddenly became everyone's point of interest.

"Well Snape sort of caught me again last night, and gave me detention all week." He just shook his head, still laughing.

"Well maybe I'll come sit with you in potions, if Granger won't have a fit. Now go eat, and I'll see you in class." He leaned in again, and gave me a quick kiss on the lips. The Great Hall erupted in a million side conversations, but I didn't care. It felt so nice to have someone like me and not be ashamed to let people know.

* * *

**TBC**


	11. Occlumency Lesson

**Occlumency Lesson**

I managed to convince Hermione to allow Draco to sit with us during Potions, since I would be preoccupied with detentions all week. The whole school was talking about our kiss this morning, so nobody was surprised by our new seating arrangements.

Snape seemed to be confused with it all. He was use to insulting me, but now that I was working with the two best students in the class, he couldn't really think of any insults. I'm sure he would make up for the lack of insults tonight in detention however.

Hermione seemed to enjoy working with Draco, because she actually had someone who could 'grasp the material.' It might have seemed like a compliment to Draco, but in actuality it was an insult to me and Ron. I didn't mind though. I was happy Hermione was willing to give him a chance. At the end of class, Draco surprised us both.

"Granger, I just wanted to apologize for being a jerk, and for.." he started to mumble, which was not usual for him, "calling you a mudblood all those times."

Hermione seemed pleased, even if his apology was a little weak, she knew he was trying. "Well thank you Malfoy," she beamed, "I'll accept your apology on one condition."

"Yeah, and what's that."

"You promise you will never hurt Harry." She said in all seriousness, and I felt rather embarrassed.

"Geez Harry, you got all these women looking after you, and I thought you were gay," we both laughed a little but Hermione just stood there waiting for him to answer. "I promise I will never hurt Harry." Then he grabbed my hand and we walked out of class together.

The rest of my day went perfect. Draco walked with me to the rest of my classes, and to the Great Hall for dinner. I sat down next to Ron and he got up and moved to sit with Dean. I looked up at Hermione, who just shook her head, so I assumed that she talked to him about what happened this summer. I was upset that he would get so angry with me, but I tried not to let it show. Besides, I had Draco now.

He wasn't ashamed to hold my hand, kiss me, or tell people he liked me. We haven't actually talked about it, but I'm pretty sure everyone thought he was my boyfriend, which was something I could get use to. Today was the happiest I been since the day Ron kissed me. (Before he turned into a jerk, of course)

* * *

After dinner, Draco walked me down to the potions classroom, so I could go to my detention.

"Detention isn't a social event. Let's go Potter." Draco kissed me and Snape looked like he was going to be sick.

"I'll wait in the library until curfew, so just come by when you're done."

"I wouldn't bother Mr. Malfoy." Snape smirked, "Potter will be busy all night." Draco ignored this, and just gave me a look that said he would wait in the library anyway.

"Bye." Then he finally let go of my hand and I followed Snape into his office.

Snape waited for me to enter his office before he closed the door with a swish of his wand and put up a silencing charm, which frightened me. Why wouldn't he want anyone to hear us? What was he going to do? He must of noticed the terror on my face, "I'm not going to hurt you," he smiled, "even though I wouldn't be opposed to the idea if the headmaster let me have free rain with my punishments."

"Then what are we doing in here?" I said apprehensively.

"Well as much as I enjoy watching you scrub cauldrons, I don't plan on wasting a week with you. Considering your recent behavior," his disgusted look returned to his face, "I felt it would be best if we continued our lessons from last year."

"You've got to be kidding," Dumbledore must have put him up to this, "I'm not doing it."

"It never ceases to amaze me how stupid you actually are." I couldn't believe Dumbledore would subject me to this again. If he wanted me to learn occlumency so bad, he should teach me himself.

"No. There is no way I'm doing this. You can't force me to!" I walked towards the door and of course it wouldn't open. Even after using _'alohomora' _it remained shut.

"If you're finished, I would like to begin." Snape said calmly as ever, like he wasn't about rape my mind. "Now prepare yourself."

"No, you can't!" I was begging a little, and felt sick to my stomach for having to do so. "My thoughts are private!"

"If you wish to keep them that way, all you have to do is stop me," He smiled, knowing damn well I wouldn't be able to, then pointed his wand at me, "_Legilimens."_

The next thing I knew I was back at the burrow studying with Ron, only Snape was there. I could hear myself telling Ron I love him and then I was kissing him. It was as if I was doing it all over again but watching from a third party view at the same time. Then Ron was kissing me, but we were in our pajamas and I knew what was coming next and tried so hard to push Snape out, but I couldn't. I began to go down on Ron and I felt so embarrassed that Snape was watching all of this. I tried and tried to push him out, but it was no use.

The scene changed to just outside the burrow and I was watching Ron and Hermione snogging on the back porch, and I felt sick to my stomach again. Then I was laying on Ron's bed when he was fucking me from behind. Right at that second I put all my efforts into getting Snape out of my mind. I would not allow him to see that. The next thing I knew, Snape was standing above me as I was back in his office, crying on the floor.

"About time, Potter," he sneered, "anymore of that, and I might have been forced to killed myself." He stared down at me with disgust by I could only cry. "Get up so we may continue."

"What?" I asked in shock, "But I stopped you, why do.."

"One success and now you don't need to learn anymore? How very arrogant of you." He pointed his wand at me. I didn't think I could hate him more than at that moment. "Legilimens."

We were back in Ron's room again, but we were both sitting on different beds. I knew exactly what was coming. But this was before we had sex, and I don't know why we went back in the time line. _'I don't love you. I never will love you. This meant nothing.'_ I never wanted to relive that moment. Then we were back to me and Ron having sex. What Snape trying to catch the whole thing? This is sick. But this time he must have started at the end of it, because Ron was flipping me over and now sitting on top of me, and I couldn't believe Snape was going to see this. He came on my face, and then we were back in the potions office.

"How come you couldn't get me out that time, Potter? Given up, have we?" I started to cry some more. I needed to find a way out of this room before he could do anymore to me. "Let's go again."

"Please, I can't.." that was all I could muster between tears.

"You cannot learn that way. I only stopped to prevent myself from hurling. Now get ready. _Legilimens_."

Now we were on the Hogwarts Express and Draco was pointing his wand at me, telling me about his father, and I was becoming irate, until Ron and Hermione's voice came into the memory like a fog horn. I began crying along with my memory self, and couldn't stop. Everything else Snape was seeing was a blur. Me crying in the bathroom, Draco flirting with me on the carriage, and then us kissing by the black lake. I couldn't stop crying and I started to feel sick, and then everything went black.

* * *

The next thing I knew I was waking up in an unknown area. I was on a black leather couch of a small sitting room. I reached for my wand, but it wasn't there. My head was pounding, and I could taste vomit in my mouth. Where was I? Then the answer became obvious.

"Potter. You're awake?" Snape was over to me, and I felt very vulnerable without my wand. He handed me a potion, and I set it down on the end table. I wasn't going to drink anything from him. "If I wanted to poison you, I had ample opportunity while you have been sleeping for the past three hours."

"Three hours?" It must have been well past curfew. "Where is my wand?"

"Relax. I have your wand, and I will return it to you when you drink the potion." He picked the bottle back up and handed it to me.

I sniffed the potion, even though I wouldn't be able to tell if there was any poison in it, but it seemed like the right thing to do. I downed the potion in one gulp to avoid the bitter taste most potions tended to have. He went back into the room he originally came out of, which I realized was probably his bedroom. I have no idea why Snape would bring me into his private quarters, but I didn't fancy asking him. I just wanted my wand and to get out of there. He returned seconds later with my wand in hand. I grabbed it right away and went for the door. It was locked.

"Let me out." Snape looked like he wasn't going to let me, but then the door suddenly opened. When I got out into the hallway I noticed I was in the hallway where the Slytherin common room was. I turned to look at the door I just walked out of, and realized it was gone. I started to run down the hallway and I passed the potions classroom. I couldn't even imagine going into that classroom tomorrow.

"Harry?" I immediately jumped up and turned around to be face to face with Draco. "Where were you coming from? I been waiting here for a while."

"What for?" I was not ready to see him after the night I just had.

"Well when you didn't show up to the library, I came down here, but the door was locked. I figured Professor Snape wouldn't keep you too late, so I thought I would wait." He looked really concerned. "Are you okay? What did he make you do?" I realized I probably looked like a complete mess.

"What? Nothing." I didn't want to explain what happened. I couldn't tell him about having occlumency lessons, and I couldn't even think of an acceptable lie. "What time is it?"

"Almost midnight."

"It's past curfew, you could have gotten in trouble. You shouldn't have waited." He just smiled and got closer to me.

"It would have been worth it." Then he put his hands on both of my cheeks and gave me a big kiss. "So, are you going to tell me what he made you do that has you all riled up? Was he torturing you or something?" I knew he was only joking, but he wasn't wrong. I just had to relive everything that happened with Ron, which was complete torture.

"Oh, um, I just had to scrub cauldrons." I could tell by the look on his face he thought I was lying, but he didn't say anything. "But I should get going before Snape finds us and gives me more detentions."

"Yeah." He held onto my hand as if comforting me, and I wondered if he could tell how upset I really was, even if I tried to hide it. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Of course." I felt guilty for my lack of answers, so I wanted to make it up to him. "If you want, you can always sit at the Gryffindor table for breakfast."

"As much as I would love to have breakfast with you, I also want to live past breakfast." That really helped lighten the mood. I couldn't help but smile. "You need to do that more often."

"What?"

"Smile." He looked so cute standing in front of me. I grabbed him by the hips, pulled him against me, and kissed him hard. Our tongues danced with one another, and I felt Draco getting hard, like the first night we kissed. I almost got lost in the moment until I realized where we were and pulled away.

"I can't wait till I have you alone again." Draco seemed to blush by that. As nervous I was to be alone with him, he was probably worse off than me. If I was the only guy he ever kissed, he obviously never slept with one. Not that we were going to sleep together next time we were alone, but I'd be lying if I said I didn't want to. I reached down and cupped Draco's erection through his pants. "But this will have to wait." I kissed him once more, but this one was short and sweet. "Goodnight Draco." I started to walk back down the hall, when Draco called out.

"Goodnight Harry." I couldn't help but smile at the amount of time it took him to respond. I would never expect Draco Malfoy to be so shy.

* * *

**TBC**


	12. Surprises

**Surprises**

Snape didn't mention that night for the rest of the week, and I think he gave up on giving me occlumency lessons. I spent my last few detentions scrubbing cauldrons, grading first year papers, getting insulted on my grading abilities, and one night I just sat there for four hours in complete silence. As torturous as it was, it was much better than being stuck reliving memories with Ron.

The whole school wouldn't stop talking about Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy being a couple. We still haven't actually talked about us being a couple, but it sure looked like it. There were a million different rumors of what we were actually doing, but I didn't care. We spent all of our free time together, which kept becoming less and less. We both had separate Quidditch practices and tons of homework. We tried doing our homework together, but it always ended up in us finding a quiet corner and snogging till Hermione found us and gave us another lecture on how important NEWTS were.

Ron began talking to Hermione again, but she didn't talk to me about him, which I was grateful for. He would sit in my general area at meals, but he never spoke to me. As much as I enjoyed being with Draco, I still had feelings for Ron, so avoiding him was easiest for me. I was hardly in the Gryffindor common room anymore, and I only went into the dorms to sleep and shower, so it wasn't too difficult to stay away from him.

The one place that was impossible to avoid Ron was Quidditch. Fortunately, Ginny was with me to keep us apart as much as possible. But since I was captain this year, there were times I had to give him instruction. Ron always had a problem with nerves, and I was usually the one trying to boost his confidence, but I was finding it hard to find the right words to say. Draco was really not much help either when he showed up one day at the end of practice. I just finished my speech to get everyone pumped for our game this weekend.

"You can't possible think you're going to win against Slytherin this year, do you?" He said, mocking my speech.

"You never once caught the snitch before Harry," Ginny interjected, "Don't think he's going to start going easy on you now."

"It won't matter if he catches the snitch or not," he looked over at Ron, "With a keeper like yours, I'll just have to make sure you don't catch it in the first fifteen minutes."

I was really mad that Draco would do that. Ron was nervous enough; now there was no way I was going to get out of giving him a good confidence boost. I would have to wait until I got in the locker room, because I'm afraid it would only get worse if I tried in front of Draco. Everyone started to walk inside but I hung back.

"You ready to get your butts kicked tomorrow?" Draco punched me on the arm lightly. I looked miserable. "What's wrong?"

"You shouldn't of said that about Ron." Draco scowled, and it looked like it was more towards me.

"Whatever." He started to walk away. Draco didn't know the whole story of me and Ron. All he knew was that I loved him and he hurt me, but he didn't know that I slept with him or that I still had feelings for him.

"Draco..." I jogged up to him and tried to grab his hand but he pulled away. "Why do you have to do that?"

"Why don't you just go hang out with your little boyfriend?" As much as Draco seemed to change since we been together, I forgot he could still be a big jerk when he wanted to.

"That's what I'm trying to do." I said without really thinking. I considered Draco my boyfriend even if we didn't talk about it.

"You talking about me?" He asked, which Harry thought, in a hopeful voice.

"Of course I'm talking about you, idiot." I grabbed his hand and this time he didn't push away.

"Then why do you care so much about the stupid weasel?" He looked down at his feet.

"He is a part of my team, and I need to keep morale up." I kissed him. "Besides, I still think of him as my friend." Which was true. We may not talk, but I still hope that we could get passed all this and become friends like we use to. Draco didn't seem too happy with this information, but let it slide.

"So I'm your boyfriend?" He put on his best innocent face, and I couldn't help but kiss him. I wrapped myself around him and put my head in the crook of his neck. "Well I'll take that as a yes. But as much as I enjoy being this close to you, I'd rather have it be when you got out of the shower." I laughed a little, but let go of him. We walked back to the castle, fingers intertwined.

We said goodnight at the locker room, since we both had to get a full night's sleep before the match tomorrow. When I got in, Ron was still sitting on the bench by our lockers, full uniform. I dreaded going over there and talking to him, but I knew if I didn't we would lose for sure.

"Ron," I said with reserve, "You're a great keeper." He didn't say a word, and I was really at a loss for words. "You just got a little problem with nerves."

"Don't bother, Harry." He looked down at his feet and put his head in his hands. He reminded me so much of the Ron I spent the last five years with, and I momentarily forgot everything he did to me. I sat down next to him and put my arm around his shoulder without thinking. He jerked a little from my touch, but quickly relaxed.

"Don't do this to yourself. You are a great keeper." He looked up at me, and he looked like he was about to cry, but I knew he wouldn't. He wasn't saying anything so I let go of him and stood up. "You'll do great tomorrow, I know it." I started to walk towards to shower.

"You really think we can win tomorrow?" He smiled at me, and he wasn't a jerk anymore, he was my best friend, Ron Weasley. I missed him so much. Even if I still had feelings for him, I knew we wouldn't be together like that. But if I could have my best friend back, that would be good enough.

"I couldn't even imagine another possibility." We both laughed and he joined me in the walk to the shower. I was so happy Ron was talking to me like we were friends again, I wasn't even thinking that in about five minutes we would both be naked in the same room. There were stalls in between showers, but we usually got undressed outside of them. I tried not to look at him, but I couldn't resist. Ron's body was so perfect. When he took off his boxers, I had to force myself to look away. I didn't think I would be able to stop myself from jumping him right there if I would have looked. When he got into the stall, I slipped off my boxers and went into the one next to him.

I started to get hard just from thinking about Ron naked only a few feet away from me. I turned on the cold water since there was no way I would be able to wank without Ron hearing me. I washed myself as quick as possible and ran back into the locker room with a towel wrapped around my waist. I just finished putting on a clean pair of boxers when Ron came out with just a towel on. We both continued to get dressed without another word. As hard as I tried, I couldn't help but steal a few glances of Ron's naked body, which wasn't doing me any good. Once we both were dressed, we walked towards the door together, but Ron stood in front of me right before we left.

"Harry..." we were only inches apart and I thought I would pass out if he moved any closer. He put a hand on my waist. I had no idea what he was about to do, but I was extremely nervous. He looked like he was going to kiss me. I knew I would never be able to stop him if he did, so I was hoping he wouldn't. "We're friends, right?" He moved his hand slightly lower and I gulped, "I mean, we can put everything that happened behind us, right?"

I'm pretty sure I croaked out a yes, but I can't be certain. All I could think about his hand, laying on my hip, right above jeans that hung loosely without a belt. It soon became obvious that I must have answered since he removed his hand and had a smile on his face.

"Let's get back to the common room." And he walked out the door. I stood still for a moment thinking about what we just talked about, but eventually followed him.

* * *

The next morning I woke up to Ron throwing a pillow at me.

"Wake up Harry. We got Quidditch!" This was the first time Ron has been so excited before a match. I was so happy because Ron was being normal again. I had my best friend back. Plus, I had an amazing boyfriend, my life was pretty much perfect in this moment.

"Since when are you a morning person?" I joked. Normally Ron would sleep until the last minute. I usually had to pry him out of bed, but I guess he got use to waking himself up since we hardly spoke all month.

"Well today we have to kick Malfoy's ass!" He said, joyously. As much as I wanted to say something, I didn't. Ron was taking this personal. He was going to beat Draco, not Slytherin. I know he would never admit it, but I'm positive he was jealous of me and Draco, which made me extremely happy.

Once we finished our morning rituals, we walked with Hermione and the rest of the Quidditch team to the Great Hall. It was packed, because everyone came to breakfast on the days we had Quidditch. I searched the Slytherin table for Draco, but I didn't see him. I hardly ate because I kept glancing up at the entrance, but Draco never came through it. It wasn't like him to miss breakfast, so I was worried.

We all walked down to the pitch together, but separated from Hermione so we could get to the locker room. I saw Draco headed towards the Slytherin rooms.

"Hey guys! I'll be right back." I said to Ron and Ginny.

"Yeah, go to your little boyfriend," Ron spat, and I suddenly wished I didn't see Draco. As much as I liked him, I really wanted to be friends with Ron again, so I would have to ease him into the whole Draco being my boyfriend thing.

"Ron.." I pleaded for him to not do this, "I know you don't like him.."

"I know Harry. I'm sorry. I'm just still not use to it." Ginny looked like she just been stunned. I couldn't believe how reasonable Ron was being either. This was definitely out of character for him.

"Thanks, mate." I patted him on the shoulder playfully.

"Yeah, yeah," he laughed, "now hurry up and kiss your boyfriend before we have to mess up that pretty face of his." I never expected Ron to call Draco pretty, but I'll take the joke as a win. Ron was being civil. I looked over at Draco and noticed he was watching us.

"Draco!" I started to walk over to him.

"There's the man I've been dying to see." We kissed quickly. "It seems you and Ron are awfully friendly," he said accusingly.

"Well we made up from the fight." I said probably happier than I should have. "It's great, everything is going right for once."

"You're not breaking up with me for him, are you?" He looked devastated.

"What? No! Absolutely not. We are just friends. Promise." I reassured him, and he looked like he believed me.

"Okay." He kissed me again, but we let this one last a little longer.

"I didn't see you at breakfast, where were you?" He seemed to look away when I asked, which only made me nervous. "What is it?"

"I just had to greet father at the gate." He said timidly, and my chest hurt. I've been so wrapped up in this relationship with Draco I forgot who is father was.

"He's here?" Draco only nodded.

I can't imagine how angry Lucius Malfoy will be when he finds out his son is dating Harry Potter, his Lord's enemy. Draco never talked about his father with me, so I have no idea what his home life is like. The last time I saw his father was at the Department of Mysteries, which ended in him getting arrested. He should still be there, but apparently he got off because I never testified. I reminded myself to ask someone about that, but since I didn't want to speak to Dumbledore, I didn't know who to go to.

"I guess we probably shouldn't be together today?" I didn't like the idea of having to hide my relationship, but if I knew anything about the older Malfoy, it would be the best thing to do. "I mean, at least until your father leaves." Draco looked like he was going to faint, and I soon figured out why.

"I think it's a little late for that now, Mister Potter." I turned to see Lucius Malfoy standing there, watching us with a look of horror on his face. I doubt this will end well.

* * *

**TBC**


	13. Lucius Malfoy

**Lucius Malfoy**

I was in a total state of shock. Lucius Malfoy was standing over us, and if we weren't at Hogwarts, I'm pretty sure he would have killed me.

"Father," Draco said, trying his best not to looked terrified. "What are you doing down here?"

"Well I was speaking with Severus and he said I should see what you've been up to this year. Apparently with good reason." He looked down on me like I was the dirt on his shoes. "What is the meaning of this Draco?"

"Maybe we should talk about this after the match." Draco was trying so hard to keep it together. "When there is more time."

"Yes. Maybe you'll be alone then." I got another _pleasant_ look.

"Of course father." Lucius turned and began walking away. Draco went right into his locker room without even looking at me. I should of known my happiness wouldn't last. This is going to be one lousy game of Quidditch.

The game only last forty five minutes. Although Gryffindor won, I didn't feel like it was a big victory. Draco was extremely distracted the entire time. I wanted to talk to him before he went to talk with his father, but my team was very persistent with carrying me back. I tried to look as excited as all of them, but it was difficult. They finally let me down right outside the locker rooms, and Ron jumped up and put his arm around my shoulder.

"That was great mate. Malfoy didn't stand a chance." I tried smiling, but it was obviously fake. "You're not upset because you beat your boyfriend, are you?"

"No, it's not that." I wasn't sure if I should tell Ron this, but I did anyway. "Lucius Malfoy found out I'm dating Draco and he's not too happy about it."

He just looked at me for a while, and I was sure he was holding back what he really wanted to say. All I got out of him was a simple, "Oh."

"I'll meet you in the common room." And I just walked straight towards the Slytherin locker rooms. I didn't care about what anyone would say and walked in. Vincent Crabbe was the first one to see me.

"What the hell are you doing here Potter?" He said bitterly. I ignored him and continued to look for Draco, but he followed me. I didn't see him by the lockers, so I walked into the shower room. I saw his platinum blond hair just barely sticking out in the fourth stall. "Don't even think of taking your shower here." Crabbe yelled, which got Draco's attention.

"Harry!" He turned a bright shade of red, "What are you doing here?" I momentarily forgot what I was doing, because Draco was only a foot away from me naked and wet. I could only get a glimpse of his upper body, but it was still too much. His skin was slick and silky white. I don't think I would be able to have a serious conversation with him right now.

"What are you doing in here Harry?" Draco didn't seem too happy I was there, and Crabbe seemed too pleased about it.

"I wanted to talk to you before you met up with you father." I looked at his body once more and couldn't help myself. I was getting hard, and I wanted him so bad, but I knew now was not a good time.

"What about?" He said casually like he wasn't practically naked in front of me.

"This might be easier if you had some clothes on." Draco laughed, which eased me up a bit, but I was still worried about what his father might do. Draco gave his usual evil smirk letting me know he was planning something.

"Crabbe, get out of here." He no longer looked happy and slunk away miserably. "Potter, you get in here." I was stunned by the familiarity of Draco calling me Potter. But I was even more surprised that he was asking me to get in the shower with him.

"What?" I looked around to see if anyone was listening or watching, "Draco, you can't be serious."

"I said. Get. In." He opened his stall door and pulled me in with all my clothes on. I was stunned when I got a full view of Draco naked. He was still limp, but I suddenly felt eager to make him hard. I pushed my lips up against his and snaked my hand in between our bodies to grab Draco's cock. It didn't take long for him to respond to my touch, but Draco pulled back suddenly. "We have to get these off of you."

He started pulling at my robes and tearing them off of me as quick as he could. He threw them over the stall onto the floor. He got me down into my boxers, and I felt extremely self conscience. My body was not nearly as fit as Draco's. Ron was the only person to see me naked, but we were changing in front of each other since we were eleven, so it didn't seem like a big deal. When Draco slipped his fingers into the sides of my boxers to pull them down, I flinched. He looked up at me and smiled, but continued to pull them down, releasing my erection.

"I been dying to see you naked." He smirked, but pulled me in for another kiss. Our bodies were rubbing up against each other. The friction was killing me, and I was craving his touch more and more. As much as I wanted him inside me, I didn't want our first time to be in the locker room, feet away from the Slytherin team.

"Draco." He pulled away slightly to look me in the eye. "We should stop. You're father is waiting for you."

"Make him wait, I don't want to leave you." He kissed me again, and I gave in. I slipped down onto my knees, and grabbed Draco's thighs. I began kissing him below his navel, and slowly moving down until I was kissing the tip of his penis. I licked down his shaft, teasing him slightly, but then took him all into my mouth. I could hear Draco moaning, but then he jerked slightly. At first I thought he was about to come, but then I heard Crabbe's voice.

"You're fathers outside waiting for you Malfoy." I kept going, knowing Crabbe wouldn't be able to see me. "What's taking so long anyway?"

"Crabbe, get the fuck out of here!" Draco yelled followed by a sudden moan and I remembered my Gryffindor Quidditch robes were laying on the floor right outside the stall. I'm assuming Crabbe figured that out, even if he was a complete moron.

"Oh what the fuck Malfoy. This is our locker room." He complained and Draco stiffened.

"I said get the fuck out," He was using the same tone he would use with me when we would fight. I assuming Crabbe left, because Draco started moaning loudly. All of a sudden his hands flew to each side of the stall and my mouth was filled with his seed. I stood up and Draco wrapped his arms around me and kissed me.

"Maybe you should go talk to your father before he comes looking for us." Draco shook off the idea.

"Maybe we should lock ourselves in here and never leave." He looked so upset and just looked down at the floor, but started smiling again. "How can you even think about leaving when you haven't even been satisfied yet?"

The next thing I knew Draco was on his knees and taking me fully in his mouth. I gasped at the sudden blast of pleasure. I realized this was the first time I ever gotten a blow job. Which was weird since I've giving two before, and have had sex before, but those thoughts quickly slipped my mind. It felt so good to have the warmth of Draco's mouth wrapped around me. I knew I was going to come soon, even though it hasn't been long. I felt embarrassed by my quick release, but I couldn't hold back.

As soon as I came back into reality, I convinced Draco not to keep his father waiting any longer. He left the stall and brought me a clean towel. I wrapped it around myself, but realized my clean clothes were in the Gryffindor locker rooms.

"I guess I'll have to take another shower." I shrugged and picked up my dirty clothes off the ground.

"I don't think so." Draco reached into his locker and pulled out some clothes folded neatly in a nice pile. I could tell by looking at them that they were a set of extremely expensive black wizards robes.

"I can't wear this." I held the garment against my chest.

"Do you have something against looking nice?" I scowled. "Just put them on."

I did as he said, but soon regretted it the second I looked in mirror. Draco could wear this and look incredibly sexy, but I just looked stupid. Draco came up from behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"You look so sexy. I have half a mind to take those clothes off of you and have my way with you." He leaned in a started kissing me on my neck.

"I look stupid." I moved away from him.

"No you don't," he walked over to me and cupped my cheek with his hand. "You never looked sexier, I promise." He kissed me and grabbed my hand as he pulled away. "Now let's go find father so he can pretend he can stop me from being with you."

"What? I thought you were going alone?" The last thing I wanted was to go talk with Lucius Malfoy.

"No, he'll understand how serious we are if you come with me."

"Why is that?" I really just thought he was too scared to face his father alone. If that was the truth, I wouldn't mind going to protect him, but he was definitely too proud to admit it.

"Because if Harry Potter is willing to walk up to Lucius Malfoy and tell him you're my boyfriend, he'll know we're serious." Malfoy looked pleased as he said this, but I just look terrified.

"What? You're joking right?" I started to ramble, "You can't possible expect me to do that. He'll kill me for sure. Or call Voldemort here so he can do it himself. This is crazy."

"Calm down Harry." I snapped back quick enough. "Yes I expect you to do that. He definitely won't call the Dark Lord to Hogwarts," Draco chuckled slightly, "and my father doesn't kill people."

I'm sure he was right about not calling Voldemort to Hogwarts, but I can't possibly believe Draco didn't know what his father was really up to.

"We are talking about Lucius Malfoy, right?"

"Harry, I know my father. He may not be an innocent man, but he's not a murderer." I looked at him with both eyebrows raised. "He's not what you think." I decided to let it go. He was after all his father, and I didn't want to upset him.

"Fine. I'll go." He smiled and squeezed my hand. "But were going somewhere my screams will be heard." He laughed a little, but we began to walk out of the locker room, everyone else was long gone.

Lucius Malfoy was waiting just outside the locker rooms and he did not look pleased to see me and Draco holding hands as we came out.

"Father." Draco said coolly, but I was trying to keep the down the lump in my throat.

"Draco, we were to speak alone. I will have none of this nonsense." Looking straight at our public display of affection with repulsion. The look on his face made gave me all the confidence I needed.

"Sorry, Mr. Malfoy," I said with hostility. "Draco and I are dating. We don't plan on breaking up anytime soon. I suggest you get use to." He looked back and forth between us, and settled on Draco.

"I bet you're satisfied with yourself. I thought this obsession with Harry Potter would have been over by now, but apparently I was wrong." He turned and walked towards the castle abruptly. I was really confused about what he meant, and when I looked at Draco, he looked utterly embarrassed. I figured I would wait to ask, because I don't think he could handle that right now. I pulled him into an embrace and kissed him on the forehead before walking back to the castle together.

* * *

"Lucius, what is it that had you so eager to see me?" Lord Voldemort sat on a luxurious leather arm chair in large sitting room at the Malfoy Manor,

"My lord," Lucius bowed his head, "I am ashamed."

"I don't like disappointment, Lucius." Voldemort looked at Lucius with distaste. "What have you done?"

"It is Draco, my Lord." Lucius tried to look down as low as possible. "He appears to be in a relationship with Harry Potter." He whispered the last part as quiet as possible, but Voldemort did not miss it. He sat in silence contemplating what he just heard. He stood up and walked around Lucius, but he never once looked up.

"Look at me, Lucius," he did without hesitation. "I want you to encourage this. I want you to earn Harry Potter's trust." Lucius almost protested but thought better of it. He nodded instead. Voldemort sat back down in the seat he originally occupied. "Leave me. I wish to be alone."

Lucius walked out of the room and retreated to his study. He thought his Lord's wishes were unattainable. There was no way Harry Potter would ever trust him. But then again, he never thought he would succumb to his son's advances either. Lucius knew this would be a difficult task, but he never was one to back down from a challenge. He was determined to succeed, no matter what had to be done.

* * *

**TBC**


	14. The Letter

**The Letter**

I had to leave Draco to go attend the Gryffindor victory party. I was already incredibly late, and I didn't want my house to think I abandoned them for my boyfriend. When I walked into the common room, everyone's eyes suddenly turned towards me. I felt uneasy with all the attention, and searched the crowd for some friendly faces and found Ginny. I walked over to her and leaned down to where she sat to whisper in her ear.

"What did I do this time?" She laughed and looked me up and down and I remembered what I was wearing.

"New clothes?" She said with a hint of sarcasm.

"There Draco's." I frowned slightly, "I look stupid in them."

"Whatever you look in them, it's not stupid." She lifted up her eyebrows, "I'm just curious as to how you got all nice and clean when you never even took a step into the locker room." I blushed instantly. I didn't even think anyone would have noticed. I don't mind Ginny knowing, but if she did, Ron must have figured it out. I felt guilty for caring so much about Ron and what he thought when I had a great boyfriend down in the dungeons.

I refused to listen to my conscience and decided to find Ron. I didn't see him in the common room, which was odd considering the whole house was there. I figured he must have been upstairs so I walked up into the dormitory and saw him lying on his bed.

"Why aren't you celebrating with everyone else?" I sat down on my bed and he turned his head to face me. He stared at me with wide eyes when he saw what I was wearing.

"Did you boyfriend buy that for you?" Ron gibed, "I guess you don't have to hide being rich anymore since you got a rich boyfriend. Tell me, was it killing you to live so poorly?" I suddenly felt terrible, even if I knew I did nothing wrong. The one thing Draco tortured him the most about was his family's lack of money. It never once bothered me that the Weasleys were poor, but I know it bothered him.

"You know I don't care about money. I just borrowed these." He turned his head away from me. "And if you want to know, I feel completely uncomfortable in them."

"Yeah, sure you do." He mumbled. I couldn't believe we were fighting already, we just made up last night, and I wasn't ready to give him up again. I went to sit on his bed by his feet.

"Ron, please.." He sat up on the bed next to me. "These aren't me. I just needed some clean clothes to wear, that's all."

"Then why are you with Malfoy?" I had to think what he meant by that for a second, then it hit me. He thought I was with Draco because of his money.

"You think I'm with Draco because of his money?" I snickered a little. "Now you know that's not true. I'd choose love over money over any day." Ron looked up at me when I said the word love, and I regretted it.

"You love Malfoy?" He looked exasperated.

"That's not what I meant," and I think he got it. I love him, but I would never say it again to him. "Never mind, why don't you come downstairs with me so we can celebrate." Ron smiled, and I think he felt better knowing I would choose him over Draco.

"Alright. Let's go." We got up and were almost at the door, but I decided I should change before I went back to everyone's lingering eyes.

"Actually I'll meet you down there. I'm going to put on some different clothes." I went to turn towards my trunk but Ron grabbed my wrist.

"No." He smiled, and I felt nervous for some reason. "You look good in them." I knew I was blushing. This is the first time Ron has ever complimented me on my looks. I thought about asking Draco if I could keep this outfit, but dread filled my heart. Here I am worried about what Ron thinks about me when Draco is my boyfriend. He is a great boyfriend who even stood up to his father for me. I felt so idiotic. I'm trying to win over someone who was too ashamed to admit to himself he was gay, when I had a gorgeous and sweet boyfriend who is proud to tell everyone about me.

I suddenly didn't want to be at this party. I wanted nothing more than to be with Draco and prove to him how much I cared about him. There would be no way I would get out without being interrogated by Ginny and Hermione, so I would have to wait until morning.

* * *

When the next morning rolled around, I didn't wait for anyone, and went straight to breakfast by myself. I realized soon enough that Draco had no reason to rush, so my effort was pointless. I decided to head down into the dungeons and wait outside of the Slytherin common room. I sat on a nearby bench, and kept my eyes focused on the door. A lot of kids were coming out in groups, the older ones giving me dirty looks. When Draco's friends walked out without him, I was wondering if he was even in there.

A first year student came out by himself a few minutes later, and figured he couldn't possibly hate me yet, and decided to get him to find Draco for me.

"Hey!" His eyes widened in terror, "Is Draco Malfoy in there?" He shook his head.

"I don't know, sir." I almost laughed at the kid's use of the word sir. First years were hilarious.

"Could you go check and tell him Harry Potter is waiting for him." He nodded and ran back into the common room. It was only about two minutes before the kid returned followed by a tired looking Draco. I said a quick thanks to the kid while he was running off before I pulled Draco into an embrace.

"What are you doing here so early?" He walked over with me to the bench and sat down.

"Well, we had to say good night so early last night, I thought I would come see you right away." I grazed his lips with my own as his formed into a smile.

"You missed me." I smiled and kissed him again. "I can't say I didn't miss you either, it just obvious I have more self-control then you," he said mockingly.

"Shut up." I pushed him away from me but he pulled me back and kissed me again, but this time using his tongue. Our kiss quickly turned into a hot and heavy snogging session on the bench. Draco laid down, pulling him on top of me, and grabbed by arse to pull me closer.

Then I heard someone clear their throat.

"Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy." No surprise Snape caught us again. I really was beginning to think he was following us. "I know you have grown accustomed to treating the hallway as a bedroom, but I assure you, it's not."

"Yes, sir." We both said in unison.

"Mr. Potter. You are to meet me 8:00 in my office." I glared at him.

"Professor Snape, I should have a detention as well." Draco stood up from the bench, "It was actually all my fault."

"Who said I was giving him a detention?" Snape smirked, and I became a little worried.

"But, sir?" Draco looked down at me.

"8:00 Potter. I won't tolerate lateness." Then he walked away robes billowing as usual. If Snape wasn't giving me a detention, I was terrified. The only other reason I ever met with Snape was to have occlumency lessons, and I would not do that again.

"What wrong Harry?" I shook those thoughts out of my head. "You okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine." He didn't look like he believed me. "Just hungry. Let's go get something to eat before breakfast is over." I pulled him to follow me before he had a chance to ask more questions. We had a very quiet walk up to the Great Hall.

We separated to go to our separate house tables to eat. I sat across from Ron and Hermione who were almost finished. Ron just kept eating without saying a word, but Hermione, unfortunately, did not.

"I saw Malfoy's dad yesterday, Harry." She looked over at Ron, so it's safe to say that he told her.

"Yeah." I really didn't feel like talking about Lucius.

"Harry, you should be careful. He's dangerous. You don't know what he could do. I mean he could of told Voldemort," she only stuttered a little when saying his name.

"So what if he does?" I got louder than intended, "Is Voldemort going to start trying to kill me harder or something? I'm not going to sacrifice my happiness for him." I may have been overreacting a litle, and I regretted it when everyone around was looking in my direction, including Draco.

"I just want you to be careful. I would never suggest you give up any happiness." I looked over at Draco who gave a nod to the door asking if I needed to get out of there. I just shook my head and continued to eat. "He makes you happy though?" Hermione asked, with optimism. Ron looked up at me, presumably waiting for my answer.

"Yeah, he's perfect." We both were quiet after that. Ron practically inhaled what was left on his plate and walked out the great hall without a goodbye.

"Bye." I said knowing he was too far gone to hear me.

"He'll come around Harry." She dropped her voice considerably, to the point I could hardly hear her. "He's just jealous you chose Malfoy over him."

"Did he tell you that?" I asked a little too quickly.

"No, but I can tell." She looked at me questionably, "But it doesn't matter because you're happy with Malfoy."

"Yeah." That was all I could make out, and I stayed silent for the rest of breakfast.

Hermione left for the library, and I walked back to the common room with Ginny. I've sort of been neglecting her since Draco and I have become so close. We settled at a small table with our books, even if I knew we would probably get very little studying in.

"So," Ginny bit her bottom lip, "What happened after the quidditch match?" I blushed instantly. I haven't told anyone, and if I was going to, it would be Ginny.

"I took my shower in the Slytherin locker rooms," she smiled, "with Draco."

"I'm going to need more details than that." We both laughed. I don't know what came over me, but I didn't feel shy anymore. I told her in graphic details what happened in the shower. Ginny was delighted to hear my story, and we spent the whole morning gossiping, and never even cracked a book open.

It felt great opening up to Ginny without having to be worried of embarrassment or fear. I had so much confidence at the moment, I thought I could have done anything. When I made it back down to the Great Hall for lunch Draco was waiting at the entrance. He came up to me yelling, but I wasn't worried.

"Where have you been all morning?" He had an attitude, but it didn't feel like it was directed towards me.

"Hanging out with Ginny, what's wrong?" He reached into his pocket and pulled out a rolled up piece of parchment.

"It came just after you left breakfast." He handed it over and I unrolled it to find a letter in elegant script.

_Dear Draco,_

_I am writing to apologize for my behavior yesterday. I treated both you _

_and your lover with disrespect. I am not pleased with your choice, but I _

_will accept it. If this is more than casual, which you were so insistent _

_on implying yesterday, I hope we can reconcile. Maybe Mister Potter and _

_I can try to set aside our differences. It is two weeks until your first _

_Hogsmeade weekend, so I should expect your reply before then. Hopefully _

_the three of us will have a chance to talk. Until then._

_Lucius_

I read the letter twice before I spoke up.

"Is he serious?" I searched Draco's face for answers.

"My father isn't known for making jokes." Draco sounded more like his old self in that statement and I lost my confidence.

"He's up to something." I had to remember not to drop my guard around Malfoy senior.

"I know it's hard for you to believe, but my father loves me." I didn't doubt that at all. "He knows how I feel about you, so he will at least tolerate you, I'm sure."

"I always wished one day my boyfriend's father would tolerate me." I joked, but Draco didn't seem to find it amusing.

"At least he is trying." Great, more guilt on my plate.

"I'm sorry. You're right. I'll try, but again, it has to be somewhere very public." Draco smiled at me for giving this a chance, even if I didn't believe it. I rolled my eyes at him and gave him a long kiss before we went to our separate house tables.

* * *

**TBC**


	15. Difficult Question

**Difficult Question**

Draco came down with me to Professor Snape's office. I asked him to come in with me until I figured out what he was planning. Snape looked disturbed from seeing us both.

"Malfoy, I didn't ask you to come," he spat. I never heard Snape talk to Draco like this. It was almost as if he was talking to me. I guess dating me isn't helping his reputation with his head of house.

"I asked him to come with me, Sir." I stressed out the sir. "Last time I was alone with you in your office, things didn't go so well." Draco looked at me with concern. I never explained to him about the occlumency lessons, but I'm sure he was now remembering how scared I was that night when he saw me in the hall.

"That is not why I asked you here. I have a private matter to discuss." He shot a look at Draco, telling him to leave with his eyes, but he just held my hand tighter. "I promise, it won't take more than a few minutes."

"It's okay Draco. I'll be fine. I'll see you tomorrow." He scowled at Snape shortly, before turning his attention toward me.

"Alright. Goodnight." He kissed me passionately, which I'm sure was just to annoy Snape. I thought it was highly amusing considering the two of them use to practically work together to annoy me. Once Draco let me go, I turned to Snape to see the look of loathing on his face, and smiled. Once the door was closed, Snape locked the door and put up a silencing charm.

"I like to keep my private matters private, I have no plans on having an occlumency lesson," he said in explanation to his privacy spells, "but that is what this matter is about." I didn't want him to mention anything he saw that night, so I jumped in to prevent the unnecessary conversation.

"What you saw, you shouldn't have, so you can just keep on pretending you didn't cause it's none of your business. I can't even believe you would attempt to talk to me about that. You were completely ridiculous that night. I was in pain, and you kept pushing me, you knew you were hurting me, what the hell is wrong with you?" I was still angry from that night, so I let all my frustrations out.

"If you are finished, I would like to get this over with." I glared at him briefly, but allowed him to continue. "Well, first I would like to say, I shouldn't have pushed you that night." He paused and it looked like he was struggling to get out his words. "I was wrong."

I couldn't help but chuckle a little.

"Are you trying to apologize for what you did?" I don't think I've ever seen him more angry in his life and I knew now he was holding back.

"Please, Potter. All I am saying is I should have took into consideration how incompetent you are," he replied. I think he did pretty good job at apologizing, considering it was Snape.

"Thanks?" I said, uncertainly. He cringed from my words.

"Get out of here, Potter." I was at the door, ready to make my escape, but turned back before I grabbed the handle. I realized this would probably be the only time I could ask him a serious question without facing any backlash, and didn't want to waste the opportunity.

"Sir?" He looked up at me but didn't speak. "Draco told me Lucius was cleared of all charges because I didn't testify, is that true?"

"Yes, I do remember." I forgot he actually saw that memory and regretted bringing it up. "It is very much true, but it's not your fault."

"How can you say it's not my fault?" I felt sick to my stomach.

"Lucius used his contacts at the ministry to manipulate his trial so the only way he could go to Azkaban was if you test-"

"But why didn't anyone tell me?" I cut him off, "How was I suppose to know?"

"If you could control yourself, you would know by now." I nodded for him to continue.

"He knew what he was doing, Potter. He made sure no one knew the conditions of his trial until it was too late." I couldn't believe I agreed to meet with this man in two weeks. This was Lucius Malfoy. I was being blinded because Draco isn't the boy I known all these years, but Lucius is exactly who I thought he was.

"It wasn't your fault. Don't beat yourself up." As shocked as I was with Snape's civil behavior, I still couldn't believe his words. I should of paid attention to the trials. I know the Ministry has too many flaws, I should have never trusted them to handle this. "Is that all, Potter?"

"Well, Sir, I told Draco I would meet with his father during the next Hogsmeade weekend." Snape seemed genuinely surprised by this. He sat in thought for a while before speaking so low, I'm surprised I heard him.

"I'll make sure nothing happens." He turned to face the farthest wall and place a hand on it and a door appeared. I'm assuming to his private quarters. He walked in and left me alone, and the door disappeared.

* * *

I went back to the Gryffindor common room and went straight to bed. I skipped breakfast the next morning to avoid having to answer any questions, but figured I would have to face Draco eventually. I decided to just bite the bullet and went looking for him.

I found him in the library. Surprisingly, he was sitting with Ron and Hermione. He had gotten along with Hermione during potions with no problem, but to see him with Ron was a shock.

"Did pigs start flying or something?" Hermione smiled, but Draco and Ron looked at me like I was crazy.

"Are you alright, Harry?" Draco asked, and I knew he was talking about Snape. Ron looked taken aback when Draco said my name. "What did Snape want?" I tried thinking a lie but remembered how horrible I was at it.

"Uhh.." Hermione seemed to notice I was searching for an answer.

"Oh was it about that extra potions assignment?" I gave her a quick thank you look.

"Extra assignment? But you've been doing great in potions." Draco looked between me and Hermione and I knew he didn't believe us, but Hermione jumped in.

"Yeah, well I didn't get the highest marks on my first potion together, and we wanted to make up for it." She wasn't too good at lying either. "But he turned me down, so Harry was going to talk to him for me." She seemed satisfied with herself, but Draco looked at her dubiously.

"Right." Was all he said in response. I assumed he would ask me again later, and I had no idea what I was going to say.

"So, what are you guys doing?" I said, still wondering how Ron and Draco were sitting at the same table.

"Working on the transfiguration essay that's due on Friday. You should probably start on yours too." Hermione answered.

"It's only Monday, Hermione. I say we do something fun." Ron immediately shut his book, and jumped out of his chair.

"I'm with Harry." Ron then three his arm around my shoulder, and I couldn't help but notice Draco didn't seem pleased with the movement. "What do you want to do?"

"Let's go visit Hagrid. I haven't really seen him at all this year." We both looked down at Hermione. She rolled her eyes, but started gathering all her things. Draco just sat there. I grabbed his hand and tried to pull him up, but he resisted. "Come on!"

"You want me to come and visit that stu.." Draco stopped himself "I mean, he doesn't want to see me, I'm sure."

"Hagrid is my friend." He rolled his eyes, but allowed me to pull him up and I gave him a quick kiss before heading out.

Draco didn't speak much at Hargid's. He said his thanks when he was poured some tea, but that was about all. Hagrid didn't seem too keen on having him in his hut either. It was too awkward, and I tried to lighten the mood.

"So Hagrid, how's Grawp doing?" Hagrid looked over at Draco. I know I wasn't suppose to tell anyone about Grawp, but I've been with Draco so much, I forgot he didn't know these things. I would have to learn how to control that before I let something really important slip.

When everyone just shut up, Draco figured it was because of him.

"You know I could use some fresh air," he said while getting up to leave. I felt terrible. I said I wanted to do something fun, and took Draco somewhere he would feel incredibly awkward. I know if he brought me to hang out with a bunch of his friends, I wouldn't have any fun.

"You want me to come with?" I asked, but he just shook his head.

"You spend time with your friends. I'll see you at lunch." He gave me a kiss open mouthed and I blushed. I know we've kissed plenty of times in front of students, but never so close to my friends, especially Hagrid. "Thank you for the tea, Hagrid," and he walked out of the hut. Everyone was looking straight at me.

"Harry, you know I care 'bout you very much." He looked over at Ron and Hermione for support. "But how did you get together with Malfoy?"

I didn't know how to answer this. I couldn't explain how I planned on using him to get over Ron, which wasn't working anyway. In fact it just made me fall for Draco, while still caring for Ron. I just said the only thing I wasn't scared to say, but that was still true.

"I just like him." Hagrid didn't seem to think that answered his question, and he was right. There was no reason for me to like Draco before we first got together. I only liked him now because I got to know him better. But no matter what he thought, he didn't ask any more questions.

We all chatted about our school year so far, but I didn't mention Draco anymore. Everything was pretty much as usual, but then I realized lunch was almost over.

"Lunch is almost over guys, we should head over." They all seemed to be hungry, so no one bothered to say anything else. We got up to the Great Hall and Draco wasn't sitting at the Slytherin table. I couldn't help but think he was mad at me for not following him, even if he said I should stay. I ate as quickly as I could so I could go look for him.

"I'll see you guys in Charms, okay?" Ron looked upset.

"Yeah, I'm sure Malfoy can't live one day without you," he jeered. I don't know why I let him get to me, but I sat back down. I tried my best not to let it show that I wanted nothing more than to find Draco.

I didn't get to find him at all that afternoon, because I only had Charms and Herbology, which he wasn't in. When we went to dinner and I saw he wasn't there, I decided to wait in the hallway for him. Surely, he wouldn't skip two meals in one day.

Dinner was coming to an end, and I didn't see any sign of him. My stomach was grumbling, but I didn't want to eat until I found him. I started to head towards the dungeons when I heard him behind me.

"Not going to eat, then?" He didn't seem upset or anything, but something was different.

"Where have you been? You weren't at lunch and dinner is almost over." He just gave me a kiss and began walking back into the Great Hall.

"Draco, seriously, what's going on?" He stopped and gave me a look I never seen from him before. It was almost the look I've grown use to our first five years at Hogwarts, but with an added love behind it. It was just too confusing.

"I was just spending time with some of my friends." Ironically enough, his friends all showed up to lunch and dinner. "I figured I'd give you some time alone with your friends, since they don't seem to want me around."

"You just have to give them time." I pulled him into a hug, but he didn't seem to be happy. "What's really wrong?"

He was silent but I know there was a lot going on in his head. I just stared at him until he finally spoke up. "Are you still in love with Ron?"

He completely caught me off guard. I don't even know what would make him think of that. I knew I should answer quickly before he became even more suspicious.

"Well, he's my best mate, so yeah I love him," I said. That was the best way I could answer without lying.

"You know that's not what I meant." My answer obviously did not make him feel any better.

"Well it's a difficult question to answer." I tried to hug him once more but he pulled away.

"Actually, it's not. You better figure out what you want, because I'm not going to be anyone's second choice." He then walked into the Great Hall. I watched him sit at the Slytherin table and then turned around. I wasn't very hungry anymore.

* * *

I was laying down on my bed face down when someone slipped into the room. It was still really early for someone trying to go to bed, so I wondered who it was, but I didn't need to turn around to know.

"Trouble in paradise?" Ron said, just sounding too happy. It was making me sick. He hurt me this summer and I managed to get through it because of Draco. Now here I am, still worrying so much about Ron, who doesn't deserve it.

"Draco thinks I'm still in love with you." I mumbled into my pillow. I didn't know how I expected him to react, but I wasn't ready for it.

"You told him you loved me?" He stood over me, and I turned around to look at him. "What else did you tell him?" He looked infuriated.

"I didn't tell him anything, _Ronald_!" I was furious. Here I am, trying to find some advice, and he thinks he has the right to be angry. I didn't care about holding back anymore. "Draco was with me in a compartment on the train. We both heard you talking to Hermione. Or should I say lying to her?"

Ron obviously had no idea I heard what I did that day. His cheeks were becoming redder than normal and I could tell he was searching for something to say.

"Harry, I'm so-"

"Don't you dare try apologizing now. You're not sorry. You knew how I felt about you, and you used it to your advantage. You used me." My eyes started to water and I held back the best I could.

"Harry, I didn't mean to hurt you." I couldn't hold back anymore and tears were slowly streaming down my face.

"Shut up. You didn't even care. All you were worried about was how people would react." I wiped my tears with my sleeve, wishing he hadn't seen them. "I did love you. But I don't love you anymore. You're not worth my time."

I walked to the door and right before I swung it open I was being turned around and slammed against it. Ron was standing about a foot away from me with his wand out.

"What are you going to do?" I couldn't believe how pathetic he was being. He put his wand away and I looked right in his eyes. I tried not to be hypnotized by them, but was having a hard time resisting.

Ron put his hand on my cheek and I couldn't help but fall into the touch. I closed my eyes and relaxed. Then Ron put his lips on mine. I allowed my lips to part to give his tongue entrance. It felt so nice to be kissing him, but then Draco's face came floating to the tip of my thoughts. I pushed Ron away.

"I can't do this." I went to my trunk and grabbed my invisibility cloak and the marauders map. He was still standing at the exact same spot. "I'm sorry Ron, but I'm with Draco. You already gave up your chance to be with me." Then I threw the cloak over myself and walked out of the dorms. I had to find my boyfriend.

* * *

**TBC**


	16. Down In The Dungeons

**Down In The Dungeons**

Once I got into the hallway I pulled out the marauder's map.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." I frantically searched the map for Draco, but I couldn't see him anywhere in the castle. The I noticed a single dot on the outskirts of the grounds by the black lake.

I put the map away and rushed outside. The October weather didn't feel so good when I didn't have my robes on and the cloak providing no warmth whatsoever. It seemed to get even colder when I got closer to the lake. That all slipped my mind when I got a glimpse of Draco sitting my the tree we met up at in the beginning of the year. I sat down next to him before pulling off my cloak.

"Hi Harry." He didn't seem the slightest bit surprised with my sudden appearance. We both just sat there and I wasn't sure what he wanted to hear, so I just said what popped into my head.

"I don't love Ron anymore." He stopped staring into the lake and turned his attention towards me. "I still care about him though, but not in the same was I care about you."

We both stared at each other without saying a word. I don't know why I said what I did, but it just felt right.

"I love you." I didn't have anymore time to think about why I said that because Draco's lips were crushing mine. Draco finally pulled away holding me at arms length by the shoulders.

"I've been waiting to hear that for so long. I love you too." He leaned in and kissed me, but this time he jumped on my lap pushing me to the ground. I was incredible hard and aching to be touched but Draco pulled away leaving me panting on the ground.

"What are you doing?" Draco just smiled and reached a hand out to pull me up.

"I'm not ready to..you know." I never seen Draco look so shy the entire time I knew him.

"We don't have to if you don't want to." I had to force myself to say those words. I wanted to make love to him right there in the grass. I was dying for closeness.

"Thanks." He pulled me close and we shared a short kiss. He started to unbuckle my belt.

"What are you doing?" He continued to unbutton my pants and began kissing me again. He got my pants down and I got a reminder of how cold it was and began to shiver. Draco noticed and took off his outer cloak and put it around me, without fastening it. He got down on his knees and removed my erection from the slit of my boxers. I didn't have a chance to feel the cold because Draco immediately had his mouth wrapped around me. I almost fell back from the blast of pleasure flowing through my body. I had to focus most of my energy on standing up, but it became too much when I came. My knees gave out and I would of fell over, but Draco got up and wrapped his arm around my waist and I fell onto him resting my head on his shoulder.

I stood there for a while taking in Draco's scent. Once I regained my composure, I pulled up my pants. I gave Draco a kiss and brought my hands down to his belt, but he stopped me.

"No. Tonight's about you." He smiled and touched my face the same way Ron did earlier and I felt so guilty. I allowed Ron to kiss me. I didn't deserve Draco.

"Draco, there's something I should tell you." His smile faded.

"Harry, do you love me?" He asked hopefully.

"Yes, very much." I wrapped myself around his waist and he let his hands run through my hair.

"Then nothing else matters." We ended up sitting by the tree wrapped in each other's arms.

We both sat there in silence for a while and I suddenly remembered what Lucius said about Draco being obsessed with me and my curiosity couldn't wait any longer.

"What did your father mean when he said you were obsessed with me?" His cheeks suddenly turned a bright scarlet, and I couldn't help but laugh a little.

"You're gonna make fun of me." I held him closer, if that was possible and kissed him down his neck.

"I promise I won't." He began moaning from my kisses. "Please tell me."

"Fine, but when you make fun of me, I'm going hex you." His voice was higher than normal when he said that, and I could tell he was trying to hide his embarrassment. It just made him look even cuter.

"Of course." I tried to suppress my smile, but I wasn't doing a good job.

"The summer before I came to Hogwarts, father and his friends would talk about you a lot, about you finally coming to school." I rolled my eyes knowing it was a bunch of death eaters probably planning to kill me but Draco was too young and naive to notice. "I was sort of excited to meet you, and I kept talking about meeting you." I got a flashback of me meeting Draco and refusing his friendship. Granted he was being a jerk, but I felt guilty knowing how much he was looking forward to it. "But when that didn't work out too well," he flashed me a coy smile, "I wasn't too happy about it. I spent most of the next few years or so talking about you and how I was going to get you to be my friend." He looked away from me and faced the lake.

"Umm Draco? No offense, but if you were trying to be my friend, you went about it in all the wrong way." I laughed thinking of all the times he made fun of me and my friends.

"I know. It's hard for me." He seemed ashamed for some reason, and I really didn't get it. "I'm not use to people rejecting me. I didn't know how to handle it. I was doing what I knew how to do." I didn't laugh this time.

"It doesn't matter now. You won me over, indefinitely." I pulled him up onto my lap and kissed him. "Stay with me tonight."

"You want to sleep outside, it's freezing!" I wrapped my arms around him tighter. I didn't want to go back to Gryffindor tower tonight. "I have an idea. Put on your cloak."

"What are you gonna do?" He just grabbed my invisibility cloak and wrapped it around me.

"I'm bringing you to my bed." I let the hood slip off my head.

"What? I thought you didn't.." I don't know why I would try and talk him out of this.

"Not that pervert!" He laughed. "I just wanna sleep next to you." I couldn't help but put a big grin on my face. He was too cute. "Now put that back on and stay close to me."

I followed him all the way into the Slytherin common room without incident. There were only a few people in there but we walked up a set of winding stairs. We finally stopped at a large wooden door and Draco opened it. I looked inside the room and saw all his roommates wide awaken. He stood to the side to let me pass. I grazed his arm so he knew I was in and he closed the door. I didn't know how we were going to get away with this when all his roommates were here and awake. Draco didn't seem disturbed by this one bit.

"Malfoy! Out with Potter again?" It was Blaise Zabini.

"Yeah. What the hell are you guys doing?" I felt so weird just standing here watching the Slytherin guys in their own environment. Crabbe, Goyle, and Nott just seemed to allow Zabini to speak for them.

"Nothing. Unfortunately, not doing ungodly things to Potter, like you, I'm sure." I gasped but threw my hands over my mouth immediately. Draco noticed and looked up in my direction with a big smile. The other guys didn't seem to agree with Zabini, which I was thankful for.

"Is that right?" I take it that this wasn't the first time Draco heard this.

"Yeah, after being with you I'm sure he could use a real man." The three guys sat in silence. Zabini kept smirking at Draco, but he seemed to find this all highly amusing.

"Why don't you proposition him then?" Draco kept looking to where I was standing and I really wish he wouldn't. "I don't think you have the balls to even tell him."

"Ha! Please. If I did, you would lose your little boyfriend because once he realized I wanted him, he'd leave you in a heartbeat." Draco burst into a fit of laughter. Once he calmed down he looked me straight in the eyes, I would of swore he could see me.

"Is that true, Harry?" He asked jokingly, but the other guys all suddenly looked towards me. Crabbe finally spoke up.

"What are you talking about Malfoy?" He didn't take his eyes off me. "And what are you looking at?"

"It's okay, Harry. Take it off." I wanted to kill him. I contemplated running out of there and heading back to my own dorm, but remember what happened with Ron, I decided it would be better just staying here. I hesitated a little, but slipped off the cloak.

"Malfoy!" The three quiet boys said in unison, but only Goyle continued. "Why would you bring him in here?" I could tell he was angry but wouldn't bring himself to yell at Draco.

"Because he's sleeping here tonight." I looked over at Zabini who suddenly became very shy. But I'm sure my cheeks were just as red, so I really shouldn't say anything. "Get over it."

Draco reached into his trunk and pulled out two sets of pajamas. He walked into the bathroom and I followed. Once the door was closed I punched him in the arm.

"Ow! That hurt." I didn't hit him that hard, so I knew he was lying.

"I can not believe you did that." He just laughed and pulled me in for a kiss.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." He began to undress me. I knew he was only doing it so I could put on his pajamas but it didn't felt too intimate for where we were.

"Stop." Draco looked dumbfounded. "It's just easier for me to do it." I was blushing fiercely.

"Oh!" Draco smiled as he noticed my slightly firm cock. "I can take care of that for you."

"No! Not here!" He held his hands up in surrender.

"Okay, okay. Just get dressed then." I did as he said and avoided watching him change at all costs.

When we both were finished getting ready for bed, we went back into the dorm room where everyone was less riled up. They didn't say another word to us. I laid down on the bed Draco pointed out to be his. I got under the covers and held them up so Draco could get in. He eagerly got in and cuddled up against me, resting his head on my chest. I flicked my wand and the curtains closed shut.

The bed was not made for two people, but I never felt more comfortable and safe. I gave Draco a kiss on the top of his head. His hair felt so soft under my lips.

"I love you, Harry." He squeezed me tighter. "Goodnight."

"I love you, too." Then I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

-

-

It felt so nice to wake up with Draco in my arms. As much as I wanted to watch him sleep, I really had to use to bathroom. The guys were making noise, and I felt extremely uncomfortable going in there without Draco. I tried holding it in as best I could, but if I didn't get up right away, Draco's bed was going to get a whole lot wetter.

I peeked through the curtains and Nott was on the bed next to us. He didn't say a word to me. I slid out from Draco's arms and walked into the bathroom. The two showers were running, and Zabini was at the sink brushing his teeth. I felt really uncomfortable around him after what he said about me. He nodded, and I let a 'hi' slip out of my dry throat.

When I got back into the dorms, Draco was awake.

"I was wondering where you went." He lifted the blankets up in the same manner I did last night. "Get in here and give me a kiss." I did but pulled away before it became more than just a kiss.

"I have to get back to my rooms to get dressed."

"Get an elf to grab you something." I didn't think I could have an elf grab me anything without Dumbledore knowing unless, "Dobby."

With a crack, Dobby appeared. Zabini and Nott turned their attentions to the elf in the middle of the room.

"Harry Potter, sir. What is sir doing here in the Slytherin dorms with the foul cruel Malfoy boy." Draco looked at me questionably, and I snickered just a little.

"This is the elf you call. The one you freed from my family?" Dobby shuddered as Draco talked. Zabini and Nott just watched us with interest.

"Dobby, can you do me a favor?" I just ignored Draco. "I need a clean set of school robes from my room. Do you think you could get some for me?"

"I thought he was freed, how come he is taking orders from you." Nott said, but I just shook my head.

"Dobby is free, sir. He choses who to take orders from. Dobby will always help the brave Harry Potter." I felt embarrassed from Dobby's praise, and Nott just scoffed. Dobby left with a loud crack and I got up and looked down at my lover.

"I guess we better get in the shower." Draco smiled and eagerly got out of bed to join me.

-

-

When we got out of our extended shower, I had a fresh set of Gryffindor school robes waiting for me. We had to hurry if we wanted to catch breakfast, so it wasn't too awkward being around the other Slytherin boys.

I slipped under my cloak when we were leaving. Draco ordered his friends to make sure I can get through the common room without bumping into anyone. I didn't feel comfortable being in the middle Draco's friends, but it was the safest way to go. Once we were out in the hallway and we sure no one was around, I took it off.

"Got away free." Draco said proudly as he leaned in to give me a kiss. "Hope were as lucky next time."

"Next time?" As much as I loved laying in bed with him, I didn't enjoy spending time with the neanderthals he calls friends.

"If you want I could always sneak up into your dorms." I started to crack up histerically.

"That would go over real well." I could only imagine Ron's reaction when I revealed Draco in the middle of our dorm.

"What? You're friends wouldn't be okay with me doing _ungodly things_ with their hero." As much as I wanted to laugh with Draco's choice of words, I cringed when he called me a hero. Not wanting to argue, I just grabbed his hand and walked on.

-

-

I sat at the Gryffindor table with Ginny, Hermione, Ron, and Neville. They all looked at me oddly, and I wasn't looking forward to their questioning I was sure was coming.

"Where were you last night, Harry?" Neville asked with real concern. "Are you alright?" I was about to answer but Ron didn't give me a chance.

"He spent the night in the Slytherin dormitory." I shot him a 'how did you know' look. "Dobby told me, when he came to get your clothes."

Ginny gaped with excitement. I'm sure if the air wasn't so smug right now, she would be forcing me to tell her details on whatever she thought happened, even though there was nothing to tell. Hermione kept watching Ron's reaction, and I tried not to linger on him too long.

"Is that true, Harry?" I almost forgot Neville was talking to me. I just nodded to him and neither Ron or I said another word for the rest of breakfast.

-

-


	17. The Invitation

**The Invitation**

After the night I stayed in the Slytherin dorms, everything had changed. Draco's roommates stopped insulting me, but continued to insult every other Gryffindor. They even once talked to me casually in front of a multitude of Gryffindors. That only lead to them not wanting to talk to me. Besides for Ginny, every one of my friends treated me differently. It was pretty much expected from Ron, but even Hermione would act weird. I knew she would talk about me with Ron. Every time I would walk up to them having a conversation, they would get mysteriously quiet.

It really bothered me coming from her, but at this moment, that was the least of my worries. Today I had to meet with Lucius Malfoy. I had no idea what we were suppose to do, but I remembered Snape's promise that he would make sure nothing happened. I didn't think anything would in the middle of Hogsmeade, but I still was curious as to why he was so keen to meet with me. I couldn't believe he actually thought there was a chance we could reconcile.

A house elf brought me a package with a set of robes in it, presumingly from Draco. I knew it would make him happy if I made an effort, but these expensive robes just weren't my style. I really wanted to wear the cheapest muggle clothes I had just to insult Lucius, but I promised Draco I would give it an honest try. I put on the robes and began fussing with them in the mirror.

"I see you got a date with Malfoy?" Seamus seemed to only talk to me trying to divulge details of my sex life. I never gave him any, but he kept trying. He claimed he was straight, but his behavior proves otherwise.

"Yeah, we have to meet up with his father," I mumbled. The other boys who were ignoring suddenly became interested.

"WHAT? What the hell are you thinking?" For once it wasn't Ron, but Neville. He looked disturbed with this revelation, and I didn't blame him. I thought the same thing at first.

"Listen, Neville.." I wasn't sure how I was going to explain this without sounding crazy, but he didn't give me the chance.

"No. I don't care. I didn't say anything about you dating Malfoy because you're my friend, but this is too much." The other guys seemed to stand behind him in agreement. "How could you possibly meet with that monster?"

"I'm doing it for Draco." I realized my reason seemed kind of stupid, but I kept on. "I gotta give this a try for him. I love him."

Of course Ron couldn't get through a fight and not become a part of it. "Oh, so if Malfoy asked you to meet with You-Know-Who, I guess that would be okay. As long as you love him."

"Of course not. That's not the same and you know it." I really didn't like being ganged up on and I wish they would all go back to their ignoring Harry routine. Neville didn't let Ron respond, he was taking this very personally.

"Yeah, what's so different about it? Why don't you go pal around with Bellatrix while you're at it then?" And that's why. Bellatrix tortured Neville's parents. She was pretty much on the same level as Lucius in death eater standards.

"It's not like that." I sounded pathetic, and in my heart, I knew I was. But that didn't stop me from being angry with all of them. Everyone always had to put an input in what I do. Like I'm so stupid, I can't be careful. I know how to handle myself. I wanted to voice my opinions, but I didn't bother. I turned around to take a final glance in the mirror before I walked out of the dorms without saying another word.

I walked into the Great Hall to have a quick bite to eat. Draco was already settled at his table when I got there. He took one look at me and the broke into a jubilant smile. He was obviously pleased with my choice of wardrobe. I sat down across from Ginny, and she took one look at me before asking what's wrong.

"I mentioned to the guys that I had to meet with Draco's father today." I shoved a piece of bacon in my mouth.

"Ah." She looked at the door, and my eyes followed hers. Neville, Ron, Seamus, and Dean all walked in together and were shooting daggers at me. They sat around me and Ginny.

"Ginny, watch yourself around him. He likes spending his free time with Death Eaters." Ginny just ignored Neville's comments. She knew about this meeting for a while, but didn't think it was a good idea. She knew why I was doing it, and even if she didn't fully agree, she didn't hassle me about it, which I was gracious for.

"You know what?" Ron jumped in. "I don't want my little sister hanging out with someone like you." Ron grabbed Ginny by the arm, "Come on Gin, let's go.

Ginny pulled her arm away from him. "I don't think so, get off me!" Ron glared at me.

"He's dangerous Ginny!" Ron didn't take his eyes off me.

"Just leave her alone Ron."

"Don't even think you can speak to me Death Eater." That was it. I stood up and pointed my wand in Ron's face, he did the same.

"Mr. Weasley! Mr. Potter!" McGonagall and Snape stood by us, and I put my wand away but Ron didn't. "What in the world is going on here?"

"Just that Harry is suddenly good friends with Death Eaters." McGonagall eyes grew double in size. Snape looked the same as always, knowing perfectly well what we were fighting about.

"Potter, detention, Monday night. 6:00." Snape said and turned back to the head table. I just slumped back in my chair. McGonagall didn't move.

"Mr. Weasley, your wand." McGonagall finally got Ron to put his wand away. "Good. Now since Mr. Potter will be serving a detention with Professor Snape, you will serve one with me. Same time."

McGonagall's detentions usually aren't nearly as bad as Snape's and Ron looked happy with the way things went. Ron sat down next to Ginny without taking his eyes off me.

"You know what Ginny, I'm gonna get a head start on the walk. I'll talk to you later." Ginny looked upset for me, and gave me a little half smile before I left.

I was walking down the hall when a pair of arms wrapped around my shoulders.

"Do you wanna tell me what that was all about?" Draco turned me around.

"Your dad."

"Are you still going to come?" I really wish I could say no, but by the look on his face, he'd be really upset.

"Yes, I promised I would." I kissed him gently and tried to put a smile on my face.

"Well I promise it won't be so bad. If he gets out of hand, we'll leave." That cheered me up a little. "By the way, I love the outfit." He leaned in to kiss me again but we were interrupted by the masses coming out of the Great Hall, preparing to head to Hogsmeade.

-

-

Unfortunately, Draco's friends decided to walk down with us. Of course my reputation with my house mates wasn't too good to start with, but seeing me hanging out with a bunch of sixth year Slytherins wasn't going to help me the slightest. Ron and Hermione were walking alone together, and passed right by me without a word. I felt terrible. Two months ago, they were my best friends, and now they're acting as if I don't exist. Draco must have noticed my sudden unhappiness and hung back so we could be alone.

"You should work things out with them." I was shocked with Draco's interest in my friends, especially when he was telling me to work things out with Ron. I couldn't even imagine trying to have a normal conversation with him anymore.

"What's the point?" I just got closer to Draco. He was the only person I really had left. Ginny was the only one of my friends really speaking to me, and who knows if that would last. She'll end up being an outcast too if she stays my friend.

"As much as you're friends annoy me," he tried joking. "I know they mean a lot to you."

"But after what happened between me and Ron, I'm not sure he'll ever talk to me again."

"What exactly happened?" Oh great. This is the conversation I want to have now. The last thing I need is to be in an argument when we meet with Lucius. Draco must of sensed my unease. "Never mind. We won't worry about it today. Today we're going to have fun."

"Yeah, fun." Draco squeezed my waist with the arm that was wrapped around it, and I leaned my head on his shoulder. "You will tell me though?" I knew it couldn't be that easy.

"Yeah." I was hoping against hope that he would forget I ever said that, but I had a feeling I wasn't going to get off that easy.

When we got to Hogsmeade, we went straight to the three broomsticks to meet up with Lucius Malfoy. Draco began to walk to the back.

"Where are we going?" Draco just smiled.

"Father wanted us to have some privacy." I stopped in my tracks. "Harry, I would never let anything happen to you."

"Why can't we just stay in the front with everyone else?" I looked around, for once, hoping to see Snape.

"I don't think father would feel comfortable out here. After last year, it's been harder for him to come out in public." Draco looked more embarrassed then I have ever seen him before. Of course Lucius Malfoy didn't like being in public. Even if he got off clean, he was still suspected to be a Death Eater to most people, except for the idiots at the Ministry. I held onto Draco's hand and gripped onto my wand under my robes with the other.

The back of the three broomsticks was a small sitting area with a small bar and fireplace. It looked quite eloquent compared to the pub in the front. Lucius was sitting in an armchair with a drink in hand.

"Draco." Lucius stood up and placed a hand on his son's shoulder and squeezed lightly. I imagined this was his idea of a proper greeting, when most father son relations would show more affection than that. "Mr. Potter." Malfoy extended his hand for me to shake, and I hesitated before taking my hand off my wand. "I'm so glad you have agreed to meet with me."

"Yeah I bet." I said sharply. Lucius seemed to be expecting this type of reaction, but Draco just looked at me disappointed. "Sorry," I said more to Draco.

"That's an interesting attire you have on." Lucius directed towards me. "I didn't know you had such immaculate taste." I'm sure he knew this were his son's robes.

"They're your sons." Lucius seemed to get some sort of pleasure with this, knowing Draco got me to dress up for his presence and I really wish I would of worn my clothes. Draco tried to save the moment by briefly talking about school. I listened to the small-talk but notice Lucius staring behind me and turned to find out what caused his gaze to stray from his son.

"Good morning Severus!" Sure enough, Professor Snape stood just behind me in the doorway.

"Good Morning Lucius. Draco." He nodded to them both then paused before he looked at me. "Mr. Potter." He rolled his eyes as he said my name. The two older men got into a heated discussion about politics, which caused Draco and I to stop listening. He gave me a look and began licking his lips seductively, and I started to get flushed. His eyes glanced to the door real quick, and I didn't need anymore explaining.

"Excuse me." I got up and ran to the door without saying another word. I stood in the hallway and a few minutes after Draco joined me by jumping on me and wrapping his legs around my waist. I moved forward to shove him against the wall to help me support his weight. We were kissing so frantically, I was sure my lips would be bruised. We pulled away for a moment.

"You're father could come out here at any moment." Draco seemed excited by this fact and began mauling me. He jumped off of me and pushed me to the other wall before jumping back in his original position. We weren't exactly keeping a low profile. Draco began unfastening my cloak, and the second it fell to the ground, we were discovered.

"I'm so surprised to find you two in a hallway together." Snape said as calm as ever. Lucius, however, did not seem okay with this. He banged his walking stick against the door frame causing a loud bang.

"DRACO!" He tried to calm down, and finished in a much softer voice. "This is not appropriate public behavior."

"Sorry Father," Draco jumped off of me and grabbed my cloak off the ground. "I couldn't control myself." Lucius clenched his teeth in an effort to stay calm. I was positive Draco did this just to infuriate his father. It was a little surprising considering how much he wanted me to give his father a chance, when he didn't seem to care. "Honestly, it's practically impossible to keep my hands off him."

Snape looked like he had just ate a rotten egg flavored Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Bean.

"Very well Draco," Lucius sighed. He was obviously trying very hard to keep his cool. "Shall we order something to eat then?"

The rest of the afternoon went exactly like that. Draco kept finding excuses to touch me, and Lucius would attempt to not be bothered. He would push my hair out of my eyes, lean his head against me, and he even once started rubbing my thigh until I was forced to stop him. As much as I enjoyed watching Lucius try and stay calm while his son was all over me, I didn't fancy getting hard around him.

After lunch and a couple of strong drinks, which Snape surprisingly didn't stop us from consuming, we were saying our goodbyes. Lucius seemed to put away his anger and actually gave Draco a hug. I was shocked by his display of affection, and I definitely showed it. After giving his son a talk about grades being more important than messing around, he extended his hand to me.

"Mister Potter. It was a pleasure." I shook his hand but said nothing in return. "I guess we'll see each other again at Christmas time." I looked over to Draco with wide eyes. Snape averted his eyes for a second, obviously just as shocked as me.

"Sorry, Sir, Christmas time?" Lucius put a smile on his face.

"The Christmas Eve party at the manor. Surely Draco has mentioned it." I was positive he knew Draco never mentioned it to me. I just lifted my eyebrows at him and he smirked. "Yes, well as Draco's boyfriend," he winced from the word, "You are of course expected to attend. Draco shall give you the details." Then he walked away with Snape following shortly behind. I waited until they were out of earshot before bombarding Draco with questions.

"How come you never told me of this party? Do I really have to go? Is this a plot to get me alone?" Draco just grabbed my hands.

"Calm down." I took a deep breath. "I didn't tell you about the party because I wanted to see how today went first. I would really love it if you would go, and no this isn't some plot to get you alone. There will be tons of people there, you will be in no danger, I promise."

None of this really seemed to make me feel any easier about venturing into the Malfoy Manor. Even if I did agree to it, I can't even imagine how all my so called friends would react. Of course there would be no chance in hiding it from them since I am to spend the holidays at the burrow.

Now the least of my worries was this party. I had to spend Christmas at the burrow. I have to spend my holiday sharing a room with Ron. I'll probably have to spend a lot of time explaining my relationship to Mr. And Mrs. Weasley and the rest of the family. This is one holiday I am not looking forward to.

-

-

A/N: There won't be an update tomorrow night but I'll try and get it out sunday. If not, then monday for sure. Promise! -Amelia


	18. The Last Night

**The Last Night**

My life at Hogwarts had changed drastically this year. Most of the Gryffindors wouldn't even speak to me aside from Ginny and Hermione. I only usually talked to Hermione when Ron wasn't around, which was Potions class. Even during Quidditch, the team treated me like crap. Even if they still listened to me as captain, they didn't mind voicing their opinions about me. I thought about quitting, but I didn't want to give them the satisfaction. Most of the Slytherins treated me as a friend now, which was the weirdest part of all of it. I was use to everyone hating me, but people who use to hate me starting to like me was a little unnerving.

I didn't bother going to Dumbledore anymore when I had questions, but to Professor Snape. I've grown to respect the man very much. He seemed to understand me now better than anyone. That's probably because he saw all of my life changing moments this year with his own eyes. During my detention for my almost duel with Ron, I opened up to him a little. I explained the back story of my memories, and he seemed truly sympathetic. Ever since then, he treated me like any other student during class, and we got along quite well outside of class. I would even go as far as calling him a friend.

Things with Draco have never been better. I did explain the whole story about Ron, and he seemed to handle it well. He began to hate Ron even more if that was possible, but he said he still felt the same about me, so I didn't mind. I've sort of clung to him since the fallout with my roommates. Every moment I spent without him seemed like torture. I even begun sleeping in his dorm room once, sometimes twice, a week. It was only a day away until the Christmas holidays and I was not looking forward to going two weeks without seeing him. Of course, he still wanted me to come to the party, and even though I knew it would be dangerous, I figured it would be worth it to see him. Ginny didn't seem to think I was thinking reasonably.

"That is just insane!" She stopped eating her pudding and leaned in to whisper to me. "Draco may have promised nothing would happen, but he might not know. He could of been tricked into thinking it's safe too."

"I know that's possible, but I just don't think that's true. Besides, Snape would be there." That was the biggest reason I was considering the party. Snape was a member of the order, so if anything went awry, he could get help.

"Yes, but it's not as if you are going to be with him the entire time, I'm sure you and Draco will want to be alone."

"I know, I just don't think anything is going to happen. Besides, it will be nice to go to a party." Ginny's features faltered.

"Harry, you do know that it's going to be packed with a bunch of Death Eaters who want you dead, right?"

"But they won't kill me." Voldemort wanted to do me in himself. "Besides, it's better than hanging out at the burrow."

"Hey!" Ginny threw a biscuit at me.

"Gin, you know I love you, but I can't imagine sharing a room with Ron all throughout the holidays."

"Well I'm sure Bill or Charlie would share with you."

"Yeah but I'd have to explain to your parents why I need to switch." I smiled a little at thought of admitting to the Weasleys what a jerk their son is. "And as much as it would amuse me to out him, I think that would only make things worse."

"Fine. But you know mum will have a fit when she finds out." She wasn't wrong about that. I wish I could think of some lie on why I had to leave all Christmas Eve, but nothing would be believable. But then again, I'm not sure if they'll believe I'm heading to Malfoy Manor to spend time with my boyfriend who happens to be Draco Malfoy.

"Well we can hold off telling her until the last minute."

"I don't think that will be so great," She took a big swig of her pumpkin juice before finishing. "If you tell her right away, she'll have time to get use to the idea."

"You mean she'll have time to try to stop it." She shrugged. "You really don't want me to go that bad?"

"I'm just worried. It's a big deal Harry. You'll be in a house full of Death Eaters and only one order member who can't even admit he's an order member, so if they were planning something, he would be no help to you and it would probably work."

"But if they were planning something, Draco would probably know, and if not, Snape definitely would." I looked up at Draco and noticed he was staring at me. I couldn't help but plaster a big grin on my face. I knew Ginny was saying something, but I was tired of listening to her arguments.

"Harry? Hello?"

"What?"

"You have no idea what I just said, do you?" I was too busy watching Draco licking his ice cream in a seductive manner. "I take it you guys are spending the night together?"

"Yeah," I tore my eyes away from him, glad that she changed the subject. "He said he's planning something."

"Like?" She bit her lip, and I knew exactly what she was thinking.

"I think we're finally going to. It's been a long time coming." I was hoping beyond hope I was right. Draco had a habit of pushing me to the brink but backing out before we actually had sex. He told me he wasn't ready yet, but I'm going crazy with all the teasing.

"You've been dating less than four months. What do you mean a long time coming?" I just shifted my eyebrows and smiled at her before getting up to leave. As I was walking away I could hear her mumble under her breath. "Boys."

-

-

I had Potions that afternoon, and even though I've grown to enjoy Snape's company, I still loathed his class. I decided to let him know I was planning on attending the Christmas party, but Draco didn't seem to happy with my new found friendship with the potions master.

"Harry, it's our last day together and you want to hang out with Snape?"

"I just need to talk to him for a minute. It won't be long, I promise."

"But it's our last day!" Draco started to whine.

"I swear no more than five minutes. You can wait in the hallway if you want." Draco seemed to be even more upset about this.

"Why can't I hear what you're telling him?" He almost sounded jealous, which was absolutely absurd.

"It's private." He looked like he was going to protest but he just walked out of the classroom moping. It was only a few more seconds until there was no one but me and Professor Snape.

"Potter. Why are you still here?" He said condescendingly, not taking his eyes off the parchment he was writing on. I just crossed my arms and stared at him. "Very well. What were you fighting about?" I looked at him questionably. "With Draco, just now."

"Oh." I don't know why but Snape seemed to take an interest in my relationship. "Actually he was upset that I wanted to speak with you, being our last day and all."

"I see." Snape stopped his writing and gave me his full attention. "And why do you want to speak with me?"

"Well, I wanted to let you know I was going to go to the party."

"I figured you would." He stood up and grabbed something from the shelf by his desk. He walked over and handed it to me. It was pocket watch.

"What's this for?"

"If there is an emergency. Just touch the face of the clock and say Hogwarts, you'll be transfered here immediately."

"Like a portkey?"

"Very similar yes, except this is based on an incantation and not a time."

"Where did you get this?" As soon as I asked the question, I knew the answer. Snape must have been telling Dumbledore all the things I've been telling him. That's probably why he's been so nice to me. Dumbledore is making him so he can still control me through him. "I don't want this."

I thrust the watch back in his hands.

"Potter, don't be ridiculous." I turned to leave but I couldn't. I felt like I was glued to the floor. "I only told the headmaster that you were invited to the party, and he gave me the watch. I told him nothing else."

I wanted to believe him. He was a big comfort to me dealing with the loss of most of my friends. "Nothing else?"

"I would never betray your trust, H-Harry." I almost laughed when he said my name, and I knew he struggled to say it in some attempt to prove to me he wasn't lying. A grin formed from the corner of my mouth.

"I believe you, Severus." I joked, and I don't think he found it as funny as I did by the look on his face. "Sorry Professor."

"Just get out Potter, and take the damn watch." He said in the tone close to the one he used for me for the past five years, but it was different. He didn't hate me anymore. Either way, I left to find a still brooding Draco in the hallway.

I ran up to him and started placing kisses down his neck. He still had his arms crossed his chest and a sour puss look on his face.

"What did you want to talk to him about?" He wouldn't let me off the hook.

"Ugh! You're impossible." He just stared at me waiting for an answer. "If you must know, I was just telling him I was going to be at your Christmas party." He brightened immediately by this news.

"Oh Harry!" He jumped up on me and began kissing me all over my face.

"Okay, okay!" He jumped off of me.

"Sorry, but you have no idea how happy this makes me." I wrapped my arm around his waist and pulled him close to me.

"I still don't trust your father, but I know I can't last two weeks without you." I started to kiss him when Snape walked out of his classroom.

"Do you two wait until I'm ready to leave? Honestly, I can't even walk through the hallways without being forced to witness your public displays of affection." I just smiled at him and he made a sound which was close to a growl before walking off.

Draco's eyes watched him tentatively until he could no longer be seen. I found this odd, but didn't feel like getting into it. Not tonight. Draco had a surprise for me and I couldn't wait.

"So, what are we doing tonight?" Draco smiled, but began to walk towards the Great Hall for dinner.

"Patience lover." He reached out to hold my hand. "Get your cloak after dinner and meet me in the entrance hall. I promise you won't be disappointed."

The secrecy was driving me crazy, but I figured it would only be another hour tops, and I would know what my surprise was, even if I was certain I already knew.

-

-

I stood waiting in the entrance hall, cloak in hand, waiting for Draco. It's been thirty minutes so far and I was beginning to wonder what he was up to when he finally came around.

"Put your cloak on and follow me." I tried to ask where we were going, but he insisted. "Just follow me."

I was a little curious when we started heading towards the dungeons. There were lots of students out and it was hard trying to stay out of everyone's way. Then he stopped at the entrance to the Slytherin common room. I was disappointed. He knew I would never do anything in that room. Did he take me here to subtly let me know he still wasn't ready?

I felt like an idiot. I was sure we were going to have sex tonight, but he was on a totally different wave length. I don't know what kind of surprise he had in store here. When we got up to his dorm I took my cloak off.

"Don't look so disappointed." He stared at me shaking his head.

"I'm not, it's just -" I tried to think of something to say that wouldn't make me sound like some kind of sex pervert but I came up with nothing.

"You just thought we were gonna have sex." He didn't seem upset with this, so I thought it would okay to agree.

"Well, yeah." He looked ecstatic, and came towards me to embrace me.

"That's exactly what were doing here."

"But-" Then he put a finger to my mouth.

"I convinced the guys to find some where else to sleep tonight, so until 9:00am, it's just me and you."

"You mean you forced them to leave?"

"Forced, convinced, I'm having a hard time seeing the difference." A smile erupted on my face.

"That's my little Slytherin." And I kissed him. It was only a minute before we were laying on his bed, with me on top. I was unbuttoning his shirt fiercely, then his pants, and then he was lying in nothing but his boxers looking delicious.

I stood up in front of him and he propped himself up on his elbows to watch me undress. I tried to take it slow, but my anticipation got the best of me. I pulled off my boxers to reveal my new found erection. It wasn't the first time Draco has ever seen me naked, but I felt oddly self-conscience.

This is a first for both of us. I was going to have to perform, and I was terrified I would hurt him. I remember the pain I felt when Ron first thrust into me and I didn't want to hurt Draco like that. I was going to spend lots of time preparing him.

I slipped off his boxers and caught a glimpse of his half-erect cock before engulfing it into my mouth. His head dropped down on the bed and he began moaning. I lifted off his cock and moved lower to lick his hole. He tensed up the second my tongue dipped inside.

"Relax." He propped himself back up to look at me. "Do you have any lube?"

"In my dresser." I walked over to his dresser and found the lube. I was opening the bottle and letting a fair amount drip onto my fingers when he whispered, "Does it hurt?"

"A little." I leaned forward to kiss him for reassurance. "I promise to be as gentle as possible." I was kissing him passionately and once he let himself get wrapped up in the moment, I inserted my two fingers gently. He tensed up for a minute but relaxed into it. I began to scissor my fingers until I felt the muscles loosen up. I inserted a third finger and repeated the process.

After several minutes, I was certain I couldn't have him more prepared. I put some lube onto my hand and stroked myself with it. Draco was laying flat on his back, watching me. I grabbed his hips and lifted him up slightly. His legs were resting on my shoulders. I let my head rest at his entrance.

"Ready?" He nodded and closed his eyes. I slowly pushed through and Draco's eyes opened wide and he arched up. I stopped with only an inch in. I waited for Draco to catch his breath and then shoved myself fully in with one motion. I saw a tear come out of his eye, but he didn't say anything.

"Do you want me to stop?" He just shook his head no. I felt complete warmth wrapped around me. It was like nothing I ever felt before. I began thrusting slowly until Draco moaned loudly. I began thrusting back into the same spot over and over, and he wrapped his legs around my waist. Draco was grasping the sheets below him and turned his head to the side. I sped up and the bed was rocking pretty hard. I'm sure the surrounding dormitories could hear but I didn't care right then.

I was going at a fast pace when Draco moaned my name. It was the most amazing moment. Watching Draco experience complete ecstasy while his muscles pulsated around my cock. It only took a few more deep thrusts before I was coming too.

I pulled out of him before collapsing against his chest. We were both breathing heavily and drenched in our own sweat, but we didn't care. There was nothing that could make me move from this spot. After a few minutes Draco summoned a sheet to lay on top of our intertwined bodies, and without another word we drifted off to sleep.

-

-


	19. Jealousy

**Jealousy**

I woke up with my head still resting on Draco's chest. I looked over at the clock and realized it was only two in the morning. I was wide awake and wouldn't be able to go to sleep anytime soon so I watched Draco sleep for a few minutes before freeing myself from his arms.

"What are you doing?" Draco announced being awake.

"I was going to get in the shower," I laid down by Draco's side and kissed him, "but now I have another idea."

"Yeah and what exactly would that be?" He asked groggily.

"I don't know," I let my hand roam down to his exposed cock and began to tease the head with my thumb and forefinger. "I figured we could just go with the flow." He started moaning quietly as his cock became hard.

"I guess I could use a shower too." I released his throbbing erection from my grasp and pulled him up to his feet. I dragged him into the shower and pushed him against the wall as I turned on the hot water. It came out ice cold for just a second before it got warm, and I continued to stroke Draco. The hot water plus Draco's moans got me aroused and it wasn't long before Draco noticed.

He grabbed onto my member and began pumping his hand at the same rhythm as I was doing to him. I put my other hand up to cup his face while I plunged my tongue into his mouth. Within a few minutes he was coming into my hand. He momentarily removed his hand as he came back to reality. He slid down to his knees to took me into his mouth. I let my fingers thread through his wet locks until I was coming deep in his throat.

We dried off and went back to bed. With our limbs wrapped around each other, we laid down. After just a few minutes, it seemed Draco fell asleep already.

"Draco?" His eyes were still closed but I'm sure I heard him respond with a whispered Harry. "Thank you, for tonight, I mean." I kissed him on his temple, which was the closest part of skin to me. "This was the best night of my life." I didn't miss his words this time.

"Mine too Harry. I love you." Then he snuggled into my chest closer and went to sleep. I just watched him until I succumbed to slumber as well.

-

-

I was awoken by the grunts of four boys packing their trunks. I felt completely embarrassed as they just went about their lives as we laid naked under nothing but a thin sheet. I shook Draco forcefully to wake him up.

"What?" He groaned until he looked up and notice how our quiet sanctuary suddenly wasn't too private. "Get out of here!" Draco yelled but the guys just turned their eyes on us.

"We have to be at Hogsmeade in an hour, we have to pack now." Zabini shrugged. "Sorry."

Malfoy was getting angry. "I don't care, we have to get dressed."

"I don't mind." Zabini suddenly had a smirk on his face staring at the two of us. Draco looked as if he was going to use an unforgivable on the boy, but I put my hand on his arm.

"Don't worry about it." I grabbed my wand and summoned our boxers. We put them on under the sheet as best we could. Then once are most private areas were covered we got up and got dressed.

"Stop eying my boyfriend Blaise." Draco seemed to say out of nowhere. I'm pretty sure he wasn't looking at me, but Draco seemed positive that he was.

"I wasn't!" Draco whipped out his wand.

"What are you doing?" I jumped in front of him. He pulled me into a rather possessive embrace, but still kept his wand pointed at Blaise. "Draco, put the wand down." He listened.

He started to kiss my jawline and let his hands roam my still naked chest. I was incredible embarrassed. This was far too intimate to be doing in front of his roommates. "Draco!" I pushed him off lightly, and his face changed immediately.

"What?" He spat and I was getting really confused. I didn't have time to argue with him considering I still had to get back to my dorm and pack.

"I have to go." Draco looked hurt and angry and I couldn't understand why. I threw on the same shirt I was wearing yesterday. "I'll meet you in the entrance hall?"

"Yeah." I gave him a quick kiss before throwing on my invisibility cloak and rushing out of there.

Draco was being a little odd this morning, but it could always just been the rude awakening. I made a note to get him alone before we got to Kings Cross. Today was going to be a hard day. I was going back to the burrow, and for the first time in my entire life, I wasn't looking forward to it.

-

-

I ran threw the hallways with my invisibility cloak on to avoid being stopped by anyone. I ran past Ron and Hermione and was glad with my choice. When I got to to the portrait hole, it opened and I crashed right into Ginny, who happened to be with Dean.

"Ow!" She shrieked and I took off my cloak. "Harry! Geez, you think you could watch where you walking, especially when your invisible."

"Come on Gin!" Dean scowled in my direction. "We don't want to miss the train."

"It's okay Dean, I have to talk to Harry, you go on without me." Dean seemed to be offended by her choosing to talk to me, but went off without her. Ginny left her truck where it lied, and followed me up into my dorm. I threw everything into my trunk in a big pile, not caring about the neatness of it.

"Harry, you're really pushing it." She began to grab things and throw them into my trunk.

"I know, but things went a little crazy this morning." She smiled, and the reason she stayed with me instead of walking with Dean became evident. She was dying to know what happened last night. "Yes, we did."

Ginny squealed, and I shut my trunk and grabbed Hedwig's cage. "Oh Harry! How was it? I want all the details."

"Let's worry about catching the train before we begin gossiping, how about that?"

"Fine, but I want to hear it all on the train." She grabbed the other end of my trunk so we could get it down the stairs easier.

"I'm going to have to sit with Draco, so I'm afraid you're gonna have to wait a little longer."

"That isn't fair!" She picked up her own trunk as we hurried off into the direction of the entrance hall. Draco seemed to be the only person still there and he didn't look too happy.

"It's about time, Harry!" I rolled my eyes at him considering his little show this morning didn't make it any easier for me. We walked over towards the carriages and some of the teachers were there waiting.

"Draco." Snape nodded to him. "Potter. Can I talk to you for a moment." Ginny got into the carriage while Draco slowly made his way there, obviously straining to hear what Snape was saying to me. He leaned in to whisper, "Do you have your watch?"

"Yeah, you can tell Dumbledore not to worry." He stood up straight and looked over at Draco who was still watching us, "I guess I'll see you in a few days."

"Indeed." He walked back towards the castle, and I joined them in the carriage.

Draco just stared at me looking extremely pissed off.

"What did Snape want?" Ginny asked, just making conversation.

"Oh he was just saying Happy Christmas." I lied, and neither of them believed me. I planned on telling Ginny about the watch as soon as we were alone.

"Yeah, he really had to whisper that so no one else heard." Draco was looking a little scary right now.

"I guess he just doesn't want to be seen being polite towards me." I surprised myself. It was actually a decent argument considering the situation. Draco kept staring me down hard, and Ginny could obviously feel the tension in the air and started to stare off into the distance.

"Are you sleeping with Professor Snape?" Ginny choked trying to contain her laughter, while I just laughed aloud.

"Are you serious?" I tried to control myself before continuing. "You can't possibly think I would ever have sex with Snape."

"Well all of a sudden you guys talk privately after class, he's whispering in your ear, and giving you watches." I let that sink in for a moment. How did Draco know he gave me a watch? Did he know what the watch was for?

"What watch?" Maybe lying to him wasn't the best way to go.

"You're going to pretend he didn't give you a watch yesterday after class? I saw him hand it to you." Ginny seemed interested by this. If only she knew the back story she could help me think of a better lie. All I had was the truth.

"That was from Dumbledore."

"Oh really? He couldn't give it to you himself? This is just weak, Potter." The carriage stopped and Draco didn't move. Ginny got off and I followed her. I didn't know what to say to him. "Are you going to tell me the truth, or are you just going to ignore me?"

"I did tell you the truth. Dumbledore wanted me to have the watch so he gave it to Snape to give to me. That's the truth."

"Do you promise?"

"Yes, I promise. I have no reason to lie about that." He seemed to calm down a lot thankfully. "And there is no chance of me ever having sex with Professor Snape." Draco laughed a little, and Ginny gave me a 'What was that about?' look. I shrugged and we got onto the train.

Every cart was pretty much filled. "Are we going to sit with your friends Draco?"

"I guess we don't have much of a choice considering we're the last ones on the train."

"You coming Ginny?"

"No thanks. I told Dean I would sit with him." I said my goodbyes to her as she slipped into the compartment with Dean, Seamus, and a fifth year girl from Ravenclaw who's name I didn't know.

We eventually found the compartment which was packed tight with all of Draco's roommates plus Pansy Parkinson. We slid inside, and everyone seemed pleased to see Draco besides Blaise Zabini. I began to wonder what happened after I left in the morning. Draco was acting extremely weird today, and I wonder what set him off. Everything seemed to go great last night, so something had to happen this morning.

I got stuck squeezing between Draco and the wall. Crabbe, Goyle, and Zabini sat across from us, while Parkinson and Nott sat on our side.

"Potter, I hear your going to be at the Christmas party this year. Aren't you afraid?" Pansy said a little too proud of herself, Draco elbowed her, a little too hard.

"What's their to be afraid of?" She just giggled relentlessly, and I decided it would be best to ignore her. I didn't like that girl very much.

Draco leaned into me and put his legs on top of mine so he was almost in my lap. "I'm sorry for getting so angry at you. I should know you would never do anything to hurt me. I guess I'm just in a bad mood this morning."

"It's okay. I'm not too happy either today. I am not looking forward to these next two weeks."

"I wouldn't be happy either if I had to spend two weeks with a house full of Weasleys." All of Draco's fiends started to laugh.

"You really have to stay at the Weasley's?" Zabini joked, and Draco shot him a look that caused him to look away from me.

"Yeah, well I always spend the holidays at the Weasley's. They're like family to me."

"Then why don't you want to go this year?" Pansy lifted her chin up, making her look snooty.

"Because I have to share a room with Ron." Draco jumped off my lap.

"WHAT?" I wasn't the only one who was shocked with his reaction. "You never told me you were going to be sharing a room with him."

"I shared a room with him forever. Theres not much I can do about it."

"You can't stay there." Everyone was silent and I really just wanted to get away from everyone.

"I have no where else to stay."

"You don't have a home?" Pansy mocked me.

"I can't go home." I really didn't want to reveal my personal information in front of everyone. Draco didn't even know about the Dursleys.

"His family don't even want him, Draco, can't you see how pathetic he is?" As much as I wanted to hex her, she took Draco off the subject, because now he was angry at her. He started fighting with her, but I couldn't listen because I was just trying to hold back from crying. I am pathetic.

"Why don't you come stay with me Harry?" I actually considered it, but once Ginny found out what I was doing, they'd probably send the entire order to his mansion to take me back to the burrow.

"I can't."

"You want to stay with Ron, admit it!" I just shook my head. I didn't want to say anything in front of everyone.

"Can we talk about this later?" I tried to say quietly through my teeth, but it didn't go unnoticed.

"You still love him, don't you?" I couldn't believe Draco would say that in front of all of his friends. I didn't even bother fighting anymore. I just pushed him to the side and left the compartment. I kept walking until I got to the compartment Ginny was sitting in and opened the door and stuck my head in.

"Do you guys mind if I join you?" Dean and Seamus didn't seem to want me to come in, but Ginny waved me in looking concerned. I really didn't feel comfortable in here with them, but I really had no where else to go. All my friends hated me because of Draco, and now he is jealous of everyone and giving away my secrets like it's no big deal. I can't wait until the holidays are over.

-

-


	20. Intervention

**Intervention**

The train ride was terrible. I spent most of it watching the door, waiting for Draco to storm in and start apologizing but it never happened. I was really upset, but just as we were getting off the train, Draco nudged me and handed me a note, that had to be at least two feet long.

"I'm sorry, Harry. I love you." Then he walked away without another word, and I watched him meet up with his mother. I began to open the letter to read it but was attacked by Mrs. Weasley. I was surprised it was only her, Mr. Weasley, and Kingsley picking us up, but thankful for it. I wasn't in the mood to have a group of aurors transport me.

I got a chance to read the letter in the car, which Ginny kept taking glances at over my shoulder. The top of the note said 'The 25 Reasons I Love Harry Potter' which was so incredible cute. It started to get a little sexual towards the middle and I folded the note up and put it in my pocket and caught a wicked grin from Ginny. I suddenly felt a lot better. These two weeks might not be too great, but at least I'll have this note to read every time I got upset.

When we got to the burrow, I walked into the sitting room and was surprised to see it quite full, and not with just Weasleys. It looked like the entire order was there, at least everyone I knew besides Snape and Dumbledore. No one else seemed surprised besides me and Ginny.

"Mum, what's going on?" Ginny asked Mrs. Weasley.

"Oh dear, everyone has just come to visit Harry."

"Me?" I started getting a little worried when Ron came into the room and sat on the arm of the couch the twins were occupying. Everyone was looking straight at me, and I suddenly felt the urge to run out of there, but I stayed.

"Not to be worried Harry, everyone just misses you." Mrs. Weasley pulled me into a hug.

"Funny?" Ginny smirked. She didn't seem to buy this either. "No one missed Harry before."

"Ginny, why don't you put your stuff upstairs?" Mrs. Weasley insisted.

"I'm not leaving Harry." Everyone looked around at each other and Lupin just nodded.

"That's fine, dear. Just have a seat." She stayed standing next to me. We waited for someone to speak and it was Lupin.

"Harry? How has your school year been so far?" I was mad. I know they were here to talk about Draco. I should of known someone would tell them. Considering Ron's complete utter lack of surprise, it was probably him.

"Why don't you just get to the point?" Everyone seemed to fidget a little.

"What exactly is going on between you and Draco Malfoy?" Mad-Eye Moody stated as his eye looked me up and down. Ginny scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"That's what this is about? Harry dating Draco?" She started to laugh. "Don't you guys have more important things to be doing?"

"Ginevra Molly Weasley!" Mrs. Weasley didn't like her daughter's attitude. "In the kitchen now." She hesitated but stormed off into the kitchen, followed by her mother. Lupin got close to me and put his arm on my shoulder.

"Harry, I know you've had a tough time the past year, but you don't have to do this." I pulled away.

"I get that you guys care, but there is nothing to worry about." Fred and George looked back and forth between me and Ron, but settled on Ron.

"So they're not?" Fred said, and Ron looked flushed. So this was all his fault.

"Draco is my boyfriend, but he's nothing to worry about. I know what I'm doing." I kept looking at Ron but he let his eyes drift to the floor.

"Harry, I know the Malfoy's probably better than anyone here." It was Tonks. "They're dangerous."

"I'm not dating the Malfoy's, I'm dating Draco, why can't anyone get that?"

"But didn't you meet up with Lucius Malfoy in Hogsmeade?" Kingsley started too. If I didn't know Ron caused this already, I would know now.

"That was -" I thought being corned by my roommates was bad, but being given the third degree from the entire order was a whole lot worse. "It was just one time okay? I just wanted to make Draco happy."

"One time?" Moody jumped back in. "But you agreed to go to the Malfoy Christmas party?" Everyone seemed shocked by this, so I'm assuming Dumbledore let this information only known to him.

"It's not true." Bill tried to reassure everyone. "That would be suicide. Harry wouldn't do that." Everyone stared at me to see if I agreed. I said nothing.

"Oh Harry!" Tonks said.

"Well obviously we can't let this happen." Everyone stopped talking to me and began fighting with each other, as if I wasn't there.

"What are we going to do? Lock him in here!"

"It's better than letting him die."

"Oh don't be so dramatic. You can't honestly think anything would happen there. The place will be crawling with people from the ministry."

"Yeah, but they also happen to be Death Eaters."

"SHUT UP!" It worked. Everyone looked directly at me. Mrs. Weasley and Ginny even came in from the kitchen. "It's my life. I'll do what I want." I stormed up the stairs followed by Ginny.

When I got up to the room I shared with Ron, I started to feel sick. Last time I was in this room, I was having sex with Ron. Then he went from my best friend to a complete jerk. I hated being here.

I don't know if it was all the thoughts about me and Ron or the fact that everyone wants to stop me and Draco from being together, but I cried. I couldn't stop crying. I was vaguely aware of Ginny putting her arm around me trying to comfort me, but it wasn't working. I just let all my emotions out right then.

"Harry." Remus Lupin was standing at the doorway. "Please don't cry." I stopped crying right then. I was so angry with him. Probably more than anyone else. He should of understood, he shouldn't have done this.

"What are you doing in here?" He actually looked hurt, but I didn't care. No one cared about my feelings, so I'm not going to care about anyone else's.

"Harry, We're just worried about you."

"Just get out." He hesitated at the door for a minute, then walked away. Ginny closed the door and came and sat by my side.

"I'm so sorry Harry."

"Forget it." I grabbed a piece of parchment and a quill and sat down at the desk.

"Who are you writing?"

"Draco." She sat down on my bed. "I guess I should tell him I'm not going to the party. It seems you got your wish after all."

"I had nothing to do with this!"

"You told me you didn't want me to go to that party, and now I'll never be able to."

"I didn't tell anyone."

"Even if you didn't, you're not upset about it so stop lying." She stood up and put her hands on her hips.

"You know what, I'm not upset that you're not going. It's dangerous, but I would never force you to not go, I just voiced my concern. And if you're going to try and push me away, you have another thing coming."She took a deep breath. "I'm not going anywhere, get use to it."

I stood there shocked, and a lot of anger left me. She was right. She stood by me when everyone else decided to hate me.

"I'm sorry Gin, I was just angry." She sat back down on the bed as if nothing just happened.

"So what was the sixteenth reason Draco loves you?" I blushed instantly. I didn't think she got that far.

-

-

I did end up writing a note to Draco, accepting his apology and thanking him for the note. Then I explained all about the ambush, leaving out names of course, and how I wasn't going to be allowed to attend the party. Just as I was sending Hedwig off with it, Ron came into the room. He started getting ready for bed, and I got an urge to punch him in the face. I controlled myself of course, but wasn't going to let him off scotch free.

"I bet you enjoyed that down there, didn't you?" Ron's face turned red and I wasn't sure if it was from anger or not. "Why did you tell them. I know you did, so don't even try to lie."

"You're right. I told them, and I'd do it again." He began throwing things out of his trunk, thrashing his room. "I can't believe you sometimes!"

"You can't believe me? YOU CAN'T BELIEVE ME!" I was a little too loud for my own good. "FUCK YOU RON! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO MADE ME GO TO DRACO IN THE FIRST PLACE!"

"HOW EXACTLY DID I MAKE YOU GO TO HIM?"

"TAKE A GUESS!"

"Whoa boys! Calm down!" Charlie Weasley stood in the doorway. "You want to tell me what this is all about?"

"NO!" We both yelled at Charlie at the same time.

"Okay, sorry I asked." He backed away from the door.

We both stared at each other in frustration. I wanted to kill him right then. We both started thrashing through our trunks to get our pajamas. We got dressed with our backs to each other. When I was dressed, I turned to look at him.

"Why did you tell them?" I tried to say as calm as possible. He just started to walk towards the door ignoring my question. "ANSWER ME!" So much for being calm.

He turned and looked me right in the eye. "Like you don't know."

"NO, I REALLY DON'T! SO WHY DON'T YOU TELL ME!"

"Because I don't want you to get hurt." I couldn't suppress my smile.

"Wow. Now you don't want me to get hurt? You didn't seem to mind four months ago."

"I said I was sorry, Harry. I meant it." I actually believed him. I was still angry with him, but I know he meant what he was saying. I think he was really missing me as a best friend. I can't say that I wasn't either, but I didn't plan on admitting it.

The rest of the night was a lot quieter, even though I was awake for another four hours. I had a lot to think about.

-

-

The next day I spent with Ginny. She finally got to hear the details of my night with Draco. It felt good to be able to talk about him without getting glared at. I would have been fine if everyone would of just let us be, but of course that would never happen.

"Harry, can I talk to you?" Charlie asked while me and Gin sat on the back porch. Ginny stood up, as if she was protecting me. As much as I loved her, it was extremely embarrassing.

"It's okay, I'll talk to him." Ginny gave Charlie a warning look, but went back inside. He sat down next to me. "I'm not going to talk about Draco."

"As much as everyone seems to care about that, I don't." I rolled my eyes. "I promise."

"Then why didn't you stand up for me last night?"

"I said I don't care about you dating Draco, but that doesn't mean I want you to start partying at his mansion with his father's friends." I can't say I'd blame him, because I had the same reaction to the idea.

"So what do you want to talk about?" Like I didn't already know.

"Well I already talked to Ron, and I was just wondering if you're stories were the same."

"What did he tell you?" I had a feeling I wasn't going to be happy with Ron.

"Well," He hesitated, "He said something happened between the two of you before school, I don't think have to elaborate on that one. Then he said he did something stupid to hurt you, and you hate him now." I was in shocked. I sat there gaping at Charlie. "He gave me a little more details than that, and by the look on your face, it's true?"

"Yeah. It's just, I didn't expect.."

"For him to tell me the truth?" I nodded. "Yeah he told me I was the only person he told. Apparently Hermione knows to, but he didn't tell her."

"Ginny told her."

"And I guess you told Ginny?"

"Yeah, but why do you want to talk to me about it?" Charlie seemed to take a deep breath, and for some reason I felt nervous.

"My brother cares about you, Harry." My eyes widened. "He really does, he just doesn't know how to express it. I think you should take that into consideration before you get too serious with Draco."

"Did Ron tell you to say this?" It wouldn't surprise me if he did, it's just like him to find some way to ruin my happiness.

"No, but I know him. You should talk to him. I know you guys would be great together." I started to feel sick. Four months ago, I would of loved to hear this, now I felt like I was going to hurl all over the back porch.

"Sorry, but you're already too late. Me and Draco are very serious." I walked back inside without another word. I wanted Ron back in my life, but not like that. He already proved that he wasn't right for me. I wanted my best friend, not a boyfriend. I already had one.

I avoided Charlie like the plague for the rest of the day, but kind of found it unavoidable at dinner time. It was like being in my dorm room at school. Everyone pretty much avoided talking to me besides Ginny. Mrs. Weasley did ask me how my classes were going, but that was the extent of all conversations with me. I didn't think they could hate me any more than they did right now, but then there was a knock at the door. Fred got up to answer, but when we saw who was standing there, we were all shocked.

-

-


	21. Malfoy Manor

**Malfoy Manor**

Lucius Malfoy stood in the doorway of the Burrow. Mr. Weasley got up to stand beside Fred, and the rest of the Weasley's just stared with open mouths. He was eying the inside of the house with disgust, and Draco appeared from behind his father and looked directly at me.

"What are you doing here, Lucius?" Mr. Weasley put a protective arm around Fred.

"We've come to fetch Mr. Potter." He stated matter-of-factly. Everyone was stunned, including me. I jumped up and ran to Draco. I figured this is a conversation I would rather have without the entire Weasley clan listening in. "Are you going to invite us in?"

Mrs. Weasley came up to the door and gestured Lucius into the sitting room, but I stood at the open doorway with Draco.

"What are you doing here?"

"I got you're letter. You didn't seem like you wanted to be here, so I talked to father, and he agreed you could come spend the holidays with us." Draco held my hands tightly. He was obviously very excited with this idea.

"I can't stay with you. They won't let me, trust me. They wouldn't even let me come to your party." I was upset. I didn't think that Malfoy Manor would be somewhere I would want to go, but I did. I know it would just be me and Draco alone most of the time, and even if it was a trick, I always had my watch.

"That's why I brought father with me. They won't be able to stop you with him here."

"No offense Draco, but that probably just made it worse." I leaned into him and wrapped my arms around his waist. "I wish I could come."

"So just come. We can spend the whole time together, locked away in my room, where no one could hear us and all the noise we'll be making." I bit my lip. I could stay here and be ignored and uncomfortable the whole time or I could spend every day making love to Draco.

"Alright. I'll come." Draco was so happy, he grabbed me and pulled me into a passionate kiss. When we broke away I noticed that everyone was watching us. "I got to go get my things." We walked into the sitting room and Draco nodded to his father.

"Very well. Please do hurry Mr. Potter, I don't think I can stand to stay here much longer." Ron stood up, as if he could hurt Lucius, but then looked at me. I looked him in the eye for a second then turned to head up the stairs. When I got into the room, I noticed Ron followed me.

"You're actually going to leave to stay with them?" He wasn't even yelling. He just looked right into my eyes.

"No one really wants me here anyway. It's better this way." I threw all my things into my trunk and grabbed Hedwig's cage. I made a move to the door and Ron grabbed my wrist.

"I want you here." I looked right up at him and wished he wouldn't of said anything. "Please stay."

A single tear fell from my eye and I hated myself for it. I should have been able to hold back better than this. I hate that Ron could still do this to me. I know I didn't love him anymore, but I still cared for him and I'm not even sure what that meant.

"Ron, don't.."

"Harry, please stay."

"I can't. Not after everything. I just can't." He let go of my wrist and I stepped out of the door.

"Will we ever be back to normal Harry?" I turned to look at him, he was being sincere.

"I don't know. But if you're still interested in trying to get things back to normal, you can still do it in two weeks." I left and Ron didn't follow me this time.

When I got into the sitting room, the two Malfoy boys looked extremely uneasy, and I expect the twins were the cause of that by the look on their faces.

"Ah, good! Shall we?" Lucius got up and Draco came and grabbed Hedwig from me. Ginny came over and hugged me.

"It's going to be weird not having you for Christmas this year. Write me?" I knew she wasn't too happy with this, but I appreciated her not saying anything. Oddly enough, neither did anyone else. I half expected them to call in reinforcements, but I guess they didn't expect it to work. Which I knew it wouldn't, because the second they came in, I would be gone. I said my goodbyes and walked outside.

"How are we going to get there?" Lucius looked right at me.

"Hold on to your things Potter," he grabbed my arm and I felt like I was going to explode from the inside. I closed my eyes and wished for it to be over. When I felt normal again, I looked up and realized we were there.

"Welcome to your home for the next two weeks." Draco smiled and grabbed onto me. "Come on, I'll show you _our_ room."

-

-

I was shocked to see Draco's home. It was incredibly huge, and extremely beautiful. We traveled up a marble staircase to the second floor. Their house elf, Minga, followed behind us with my trunk. We arrived at a door at the end of the hall, and Draco told the Minga to leave us.

"Thank you." I said and immediately regretted it. The elf's eyes got huge and started to water.

"Leave." Draco said and she bowed and disappeared. "Don't thank the elf, Harry, she doesn't like it."

"Dobby doesn't seem to mind."

"Dobby was a horrible elf." I looked a little upset by this news. I remember everything Dobby told me about living at the Manor, but I still couldn't believe how prejudice Draco was.

"Elves have feelings too." Then I realized how much I sounded like Hermione. "They're not just your slaves."

"Yes they are. That's why the exist. They like to serve us." I remember Ron saying something similar when Hermione started SPEW. Must be a pure-blood thing.

"I just think you should be nice to them." Draco laughed a little.

"Of course you do, now get in here."

He opened the door to a large bedroom. It was about three times the size of Ron's room. There was a large bed in the center of the room with silk black covers. There was a large bookshelf that covered an entire wall, that was completely packed. I didn't think Draco was such a big reader, but considering how well he did in school, it made sense.

There were two doors inside the room. Draco pointed to the one and told me to leave my trunk in there for now. I opened it up and it looked like a small bedroom, except it was lined with hundreds of robes. I left my trunk in there and turned to face Draco sitting at the edge of his bed.

"A lot better than the burrow, huh?"

"I love it there," I paused thinking about what I just said. "or I did anyway."

"Well maybe you will love it here." He pulled me close to him and kissed me. "I'm so glad you're here. I don't think I could live anymore if I didn't see you for two weeks."

"You are such a drama queen." He smiled a little and I began to strip him of his robes.

"You're not wasting any time then?"

"Well the deciding factor of me staying here was the idea of us having sex the whole time. I just want to get started right away." I laughed a little.

"Ah, so that's why you came. You want to take advantage of me." I winked seductively at him. "Well who am I to deny you."

We began undressing one another until we were both naked. Draco grabbed a bottle a lube and placed it in my hand. He laid down on the bed and began licking his lips.

"You sure you don't want to try it the other way around?" He sat up and pulled me into a kiss.

"I kind of like you being in control."

"Is that right?" I began to stroke him and he put his head back down on the bed. I used my free hand to stretch him out. It was a lot easier this this time since we just had sex two days ago.

It wasn't long before I was thrusting into him. I could tell it still hurt him, but his moaning also showed me he didn't mind the slight pain. I leaned forward and began kissing Draco's neck. It was salty and sweet at the same time. He wrapped his arms around my back and let his hands roam freely over my skin. All the sensations became too much and I was coming inside of him.

I waited for my muscles to relax before pulling out. Then I noticed Draco was still achingly hard. I began pumping him with my hand while planting kisses all over his face. Then he moaned loudly into my mouth while my hand and stomach were coated with his spunk.

We laid on top of the silk sheets allowing them to cool us off. Draco rested his head against my chest.

"I don't know how I ever lived without this." Somehow Draco always knew the cutest thing to say. I lifted his chin up so he was looking me in the eyes. My lips only grazed his before there was a knock at the door.

"Draco." A booming voice said just outside the door, obviously belonging to his father. He jumped up and threw on his boxers and tried to flatten his hair before cracking open the door.

"What is it father?" It made me smile watching Draco be so formal with his dad. It was a little sad that's how things were, but it would be hard to imagine it any other way.

"Remus Lupin is here to see Mr. Potter." Lucius was obviously not pleased with this, but neither was I. Of course for way different reasons. He was probably disgusted with the fact a werewolf had the

audacity to show up at his home, while I was disgusted with the fact he thought he could make me leave.

"Yes, thank you, father. We will be down in a minute." He closed the door and looked at me. "Why is the werewolf here to see you?"

"His name is Remus Lupin, not the werewolf, and he's a friend."

"Right, sorry. What is it with you and teachers being your friends?" I couldn't help but smile at him as I was getting dressed.

"He was one of my dads friends from school. He's almost like family." Draco smiled faintly.

"You said that about the Weasley's too. That they're you family. Where's you're real family?"

"They are my real family, even if were not on the best of terms right now. My aunt and uncle, whom I live with, and my cousin, well they're horrible." I just left it there because we were fully dressed and I grabbed Draco's hand and we walked down into the sitting room to see Lupin sitting by himself.

"Harry." He pulled me into a hug. "I'm sorry for yesterday. I didn't think how it would of made you feel, I'm truly sorry."

"Don't worry about it, I'm pretty use to everyone over reacting about this." I said lifted up our intertwined hands.

"Yes, sorry, hello Draco." Remus nodded his head in his direction. Draco seemed a little stunned by this, but said a simple hello back.

"As much as I appreciate the apology, you didn't have to come all the way here." He looked very uneasy. I wasn't sure if it was from being in this house or from what he was about to say.

"Yes, I was hoping we could speak in private." I should of expected as much. I gave Draco a quick kiss to assure him it was okay, and he exited the room.

"I'm not leaving."

"Harry, it's not safe here." I knew he was only worried about me, so I decided to tell him about the watch so he can sleep easier.

"It's okay. I got this watch from Dumbledore, in case of an emergency." He looked confused. "It's like a portkey, that will transport me to Hogwarts if something goes wrong."

"Dumbledore gave you this? He never men-"

"Snape gave it to me, but he tole me Dumbledore wanted me to have it."

"Can I see this watch?" I reached to get it and realized I left it in my trunk.

"It's upstairs." His eyes were practically bulging out of his face.

"Harry! What good is it going to do you if you don't carry it on you the entire time you're here." He was right. I let my guard down because I felt so comfortable around Draco, I forgot who his family was.

"I'll be more careful from now on."

"I hope so. You know, no one is trying to upset you, we just worry."

"I know, but you all act as if I can't take care of myself."

"But you can't even carry around this watch that is your only back up if anything happens, how can you blame us?" I didn't say anything. He was right, I was being completely irresponsible. "Well, please do be careful. I'll let you be." He pulled me into another short hug before walking out the front door.

I was rooted to the spot. I was thankful he didn't try to take me away, but I still felt anger for him even coming here. I know he worries about me, but I hated it. I hated how everyone worried about me all the time. I was getting so mad until a pair of arms wrapped around my torso from behind.

"What did he want?"

"Same as everyone else. To tell me how dangerous me being here is." I turned around to face my boyfriend.

"You trust me when I tell you you're safe." He looked me straight in the eyes. "Right?"

"Yes." I smiled. "Let's go back upstairs."

When we got back into Draco's room, I immediately went for my trunk and noticed it was gone.

"Where is my trunk?" I yelled, and Draco look shook up.

"Calm down. Minga probably unpacked it for you."

"I need my watch, where is my watch?" I felt so stupid for not bringing that with me. Draco went into his closet and pulled out a small jewelry box. He opened it up and pulled out my watch and I sighed in relief. I grabbed the watch and slid it into my trouser's front pocket.

"Why is that watch from Snape so important to you." He looked hurt and possessive at the same time.

"I told you it was from Dumbledore."

"That still doesn't answer my question. Why is it so important?" I decided it would be best if I told him the truth.

"Well, it's not just a watch. It's sort of a portkey that will get me to safety if anything goes wrong." I didn't think it was important for him to know it took me to Hogwarts.

"You don't trust me?" Then he just look hurt.

"No I do. It's just, you never know. I mean, you might not even be aware of anything going on. It might be against you too." A smile slowly formed on his face.

"Would you bring me to safety too?" I smiled and pushed him onto the bed.

"Of course, I'm going to need someone to have hot and sweaty sex with once I'm there." We stripped back down and laid together in the same manner, only this time under the sheets.

-

-

I woke up the next morning alone in bed. I looked around and noticed the other door in his room was now open, and revealing a bathroom. I made my way over to it to relieve myself and caught Draco primping in the mirror, fully dressed.

"What are you doing up so early?"

"It takes time to look this good." He rubbed his index fingers along his eyebrows with a smirk on his face.

"Oh, well I never had to work to look good, so I can't relate." He laughed. He pulled me in to kiss me, but pulled away.

"Maybe you should brush your teeth." Now I was laughing. "But hurry up, we have to have breakfast in fifteen minutes."

"I guess I have to be fully dressed for that." He sighed. "Alright then. I'll be ready in a flash."

I threw on the first thing I found that was mine in Draco's closet, which wasn't too hard considering my clothes were the only muggle clothes there. Then we head down to the dining room to find both his parents sitting at the table on opposite ends. Lucius was reading the daily prophet and Narcissus was sipping her tea.

"Good morning Draco." His mother gave Draco a kiss on the cheek. It was the first warming moment I've seen coming from his family. "Good morning Mr. Potter."

"You can call me Harry." She smiled even brighter.

"Very well, Harry." I've only seen his mother once before this and I didn't actually speak to her, so it was refreshing. It was obvious Draco got his loving side from her, where Lucius didn't seem to show any emotion besides anger.

"Draco, I think we should continue our lessons this afternoon. We can't have you slacking just because you have company." Lucius said from across the table.

"Lessons?" I whispered to Draco, but Lucius heard as well.

"Father is teaching me occlumency. When I get better at it, he's going to try and teach me legilimency as well." I could tell he was excited about this. I don't know why anyone would be excited from occlumency lessons.

"You're welcomed to join us. I don't mind teaching you both." I was surprised to say the least, but would definitely decline.

"I don't think so."

"Do you have something against learning new things?" Lucius stared at me questionably and I wondered how good he was at legilimency. It wouldn't be too good if he could read my thoughts this whole time.

"No, it's just I had occlumency lessons before, and they were horrible."

"From who?" Draco asked, and I decided to ignore him. Lucius seemed to be curious as well, but when I stayed silent, I'm sure he knew I wasn't going to tell him.

"Well whoever it was, probably wasn't a very good teacher." I almost laughed. Snape was a great teacher to most people. He was just so horrible with me. "Why don't you let me give it a shot? If you don't like the way I teach, we will stop."

I thought about that for a while. I don't see how learning occlumency from Lucius could hurt me. Voldemort could probably get into my mind better than him anyway. I looked at Draco to see what he thought about it, and he just had a big smile on his face.

"Okay, I'll give it a shot."

"Very well, I guess I'll see you both this afternoon." He said with no emotion and went right back to reading his paper.

-

-


	22. Lessons

**Lessons**

Severus Snape was walking the empty Hogwarts corridors. He enjoyed the holidays very much. It was relaxing to have so little students wandering around. He began making his way to the headmaster's office. He wasn't surprised when he got an invitation for tea from the old man. Of course he knew it wasn't just tea. He probably had some information about the order to give him.

"Severus!" Dumbledore beamed as Snape walked into his office, having a seat in the chair across from his desk.

"Albus." Snape took his tea and sipped it a few times before he spoke again. "Is there a specific reason you asked me here today?"

"Always so serious. Can't a colleague invite you for tea without an ulterior motive?" His eyes twinkled and Snape scoffed at the idea.

"I do have work to do." Snape sneered, but Dumbledore smiled at him.

"It is the holidays, Severus. You can relax for once." He stared into the headmaster's eyes glaring. "Very well, I shall get to the point. I got some news from Remus last night. Apparently he went to visit our young Harry at the Malfoy's home."

Snape was very surprised to hear that Harry was already at the Malfoy's when it was still three days until there Christmas party. Albus didn't seem disturbed by this news, so he was sure there was much more following this.

"Remus of course was very worried about him being there, no doubt. But oddly enough, Harry told him a tale that eased him considerably." Dumbledore's smile stretched even wider if possible.

"Please do get on with it." Snape put his teacup back on the desk.

"Well apparently he was given a watch," Snape tried not to show how uncomfortable he felt. "If he were ever in trouble it would transport him here."

"Interesting." The twinkle is in Dumbledore's eye was now positively glowing.

"Severus.." Snape stood up abruptly. "That watch was a present for your own protection."

"Well, you know how incompetent that child is. He is an important part of this war, we can't have something to him before his time."

"And that is the only reason you gave it to him?" He questioned knowingly.

"What other reason would I have for giving it to him?" Snape said as if talking to a scared first year rather than his friend and mentor.

"Perhaps you have begun to care for the boy." He sat there with a simple grin where Snape's features faltered dramatically.

"Ridiculous! I do believe you're beginning to lose it in your old age." Even with the insult, Albus seemed very pleased. "I will not listen to these ramblings, I must get back to work."

"If you must.." Severus walked out of the office leaving behind a snickering headmaster.

Severus was furious at Dumbledore's accusation. Of course he did not care about Potter's well-being. But then he thought of something happening to the boy and felt terrible. That is because he is destined to kill the Dark Lord. _Yes, that's why._ Once the Dark Lord was gone, he wouldn't care what happened to the boy. He could die for all he cared. _Well, maybe not die._ Maybe just get serious disfigured. _Yes, that would be okay._ But then again, he did have a nice looking face, it would be ashame to ruin it. _Oh god, what is wrong with you Severus?_ Severus went back to his quarters to get himself a strong drink. He was not going to think about Harry Potter anymore. _Not tonight anyway._

-

-

I was sitting on a chair next to a fire place in a large room, with nothing much else in it. It looked as if they used this room to duel in. Draco was standing across from his father who had his wand pointed straight at him, they have been like this for almost an hour.

"Have you practiced at all this year?" Draco looked ashamed. "All the work we did this summer, for what?" Lucius was getting a little angry and I was ready to back out of this. Shall we try this again?

"Yes father, I am ready." Without a word, Lucius pointed his wand at Draco and I could tell that he was in his mind. I couldn't believe Lucius could do legilimency nonverbally. Snape never did that, at least not that I know of. I wondered if he had read my mind before, but considering how hard he was concentrating on Draco, I think I would of noticed. After a few minutes, he put his wand down, and Draco looked out of breath.

"Five minutes. You were doing it in two before school began!" Lucius yelled and Draco held his head down in shame. I never seen Draco like this, but it helped me understand him a little more. "Practice tonight. We'll try again tomorrow."

"Of course." He came over to me and stood by the chair, presumably waiting for me to get up and start my lesson. I got up and moved to where Draco was standing before.

"You said you have had lessons before, yes?" I slowly nodded my head, not wanting to remember those horrible times. Why I agreed to this, I can't remember anymore. "Good, then I won't have to explain how this is done."

He pointed his wand at me and the next thing I knew I was in Draco's room pounding into him while planting kisses down his neck. It was only a few seconds before we were back in the empty room. Lucius looked as if he was embarrassed but was hiding it very well.

"Maybe I should give you a refresher on how this is done." He swallowed. I looked over at Draco and he just watched us both with interest.

"When I had lessons before, it pretty much just went like that." Lucius shook his head.

"I feel deeply sorry for you former teacher, even if they are completely useless." Draco looked surprised and confused at the same time, when I thought it was funny to hear Lucius talk about Snape this way. "You have to concentrate on a neutral memory until you know what you're doing. Otherwise, you're naturally going to think of what you don't want me to see."

I thought about that for a minutes and realized how Snape saw all those memories of me and Ron. I never wanted anyone to see that, so that's why they kept coming to him. I thought about a memory I wouldn't mind Lucius seeing and decided on using the day I found out I was a wizard. "I'm ready, sir."

"Good." He pointed his wand at me again and then I was in the little shack out at sea that Uncle Vernon made us go to. I sort of enjoyed watching the first time I met Hagrid and him giving Dudley a pig's tail, but then I realized I was suppose to be forcing him out of my mind. I tried to force all my energy on getting him out the same way I did with Snape but found it extremely difficult. It felt as if we were having a tug of war in my head, but he was a lot stronger.

I was back in the room again, but I was sure I didn't push him out. "Well at least you stayed on that one memory. Have you ever successfully forced someone out of your mind?"

"Just once." I said timidly, afraid he was going to yell at me like he did Draco.

"Why don't you try using that memory again." I thought about the memory of me and Ron having sex and tried to shove it out of my head before he pointed his wand at me.

"NO!" Lucius and Draco were shocked by my sudden outburst. "It's just that was a very personal memory. I got them out cause I was determined not to let anyone see it."

"You used you're emotions. That makes it easier to do, but it won't be any use if the Legilimens is reading your current thoughts, which is usually the case." He pointed his wand at me again. "Now think about the memory you first used, and I'll step you through it."

We were back at the shack and I could hear my uncle, Hagrid, and myself talking. Then I heard another voice in the background, which obviously didn't belong in the memory. It was Lucius.

"Potter you need to concentrate on your magic. Imagine that it is a ball inside of your chest." I did as I was told. "Now imagine it slowly expanding, pushing anything in it's path away from you." I tried to do it, but nothing happened. "Do you feel this?" I knew what he was talking about right away. It felt like he was pressing on my chest, but I was sure he was still on the other side of the room. "Push it away." I did exactly as he said, and then I was looking at Lucius Malfoy with an extremely proud look on his face.

"Wasn't that hard, was it?" I couldn't believe I did it. The first time I did it with Snape was a lot different. That time it just seemed to happen, but this was entirely different. I made that happen. I know exactly what I did. It was such an amazing feeling.

"Can we do that again?" Both the Malfoy's looked eager to do it one more time.

"Why don't you try a different memory this time. Let me know when you're ready." I thought of a good memory to use, and decided on the time I freed Dobby. I nodded to let him know I was ready, and then we were at Hogwarts, and Lucius was yelling at me. Then he was being thrown through the air by Dobby. I concentrated on my magic and slowly pushed the heavy feeling on my chest away, until we were back in the room.

"Very clever, Mr. Potter." He smirked in the same way Draco did, and I almost felt close to the man. But I figured it was just his canning resemblance to his son. I looked over at Draco who had his eyebrows raised at me. I realized I was staring at his father a little too long for my own good.

We continued this repeatedly, and I was doing excellent. Lucius seemed to find my chosen memories enjoyable. I would choose times when me and Draco were fighting when we were younger, embarrassing things that happened to Ron, and so forth. Then for some reason I thought about the fight in the Department of Mysteries. Afterwards, Lucius paced to the other side of the room.

"That should be enough for today." Then he walked out the door. Draco came up to me and pulled me into a tight hug.

"You did so good! You were way better than me." He kissed me, and I smiled brightly. He was right. I never thought I would be able to do that. Snape's occlumency lessons were just torture, but I actually had fun today. That is until I thought of that last memory. It was the only very serious memory I thought of. I don't know if I was trying to prove something to the man, or maybe even to myself, but I just needed him to watch that memory from my point of view.

"I did, didn't I?" Draco kissed me again. "I feel so good. I wish we didn't have to stop so soon."

"You guys were going at it for hours, Harry." I looked at the clock hanging on the wall and found out we were, three hours almost.

"It didn't seem that long. It was amazing. I never was able to do that before." I began pacing and letting my wand twiddle through my fingers. "I want to use magic. I want to duel."

"I'll duel you. It would be a nice change knowing neither of us really wants to hurt the other."

"Yeah, too bad we can't."

"Why not?"

"We're underage Draco. We could be expelled." He giggled a little.

"They can't tell who is doing magic. They just know that magic is being done. You're in a wizard's home. It won't look suspicious."

I thought about the time I was blamed for Dobby doing magic in my home and understood. No one else in my house could do magic, of course I would be blamed. I missed so much growing up with muggles.

"You're father won't mind?" He shook his head. "Shall we then?"

We faced each other in a dueling stance. "Scared?" Draco said in the same intimidating tone he used in our second year. I smirked at him and followed him with a familiar 'You wish!'

We dueled for another hour, both of us holding back a little, until I stunned Draco to the point where he slammed back into the wall. He wasn't hurt too badly, just nursing a slight headache, but I figured we both had enough for the day. We went up to his room and shared a shower, but kept it pretty innocent, only sharing a few kisses.

We relaxed in his bed, where I continued to brag of my successes for the night. I couldn't help myself. I haven't felt so good since third year when I first did a full body Patronus. I had so much adrenaline flowing through my body, I had to get it out some how. I stripped Draco of his clothing so he would be ready for me to burn off some energy.

-

-


	23. Christmas

**Christmas**

The next two days went exactly like that. Lucius would give Draco a lesson, then me, which always lasted incredibly longer. Then I would duel with Draco and end up pounding him all night to burn off all the extra energy I got from the lessons. It was perfect. I felt so good during the occlumency lessons. It was an amazing feeling to be able to really control my magic. It was like nothing I ever felt before. I was really anticipating learning legilimency, which Lucius promised to teach me once I'm a little better at my occlumency.

It was Christmas eve and we were in the lessons room, but unfortunately we were not going to have lessons. It was now lined with round tables and a dance floor in the middle. It was decorated in red, green, and gold. It looked like an entire different room.

Narcissus was waiting at the front door to greet their guests, while Lucius, Draco, and I waited here. I grabbed a glass of wine and gulped it down. I reached into my pocket to feel my watch, which would probably happen a lot tonight. Draco gave me a set of dark green robes to wear for the occasion, and Draco was wearing a black set like he usually did. I felt very uneasy and couldn't help adjusting my robes constantly. I grabbed another glass of wine from the trays floating around and gulped it down.

"Slow down Harry," Draco grabbed two wine glasses, pushing one in my hand. "Sip this one. I don't want to have you passing out half way through the party."

I took the glass and restrained myself from gulping it down like the others. Then the door opened and Narcissus glided in followed by a couple whom I never seen before.

"Lucius!" The man walked over very excitedly. "My, my, my. Is it really Harry Potter?" The man came to me and began shaking my hand forcefully. "An honor it is to meet you. Alexander Flemming, I was wondering if the rumors we true." He pointed back and forth to me and Draco chuckling lightly, before walking off to allow the next guests to greet Lucius. I finished off my wine.

That's pretty much how all the meet and greets went. Mostly it was people who worked for the ministry. A few Death Eaters I recognized, but I stayed away from them, checking for my watch every time they glanced at me. Then Professor Snape showed up carrying his usual sneer.

"Hi Professor." I felt a lot more comfortable seeing someone who didn't look at me like their worse enemy or some hero.

"Potter. Do you mind if I have a word with you," he looked over at Draco who had his arm in mine, "In private?"

"Of course." I am positive if we weren't in a large crowd with members of his family, Draco would of had something smart to say. We sat down at corner table where no one would be able to hear us. "What is it sir?"

"How come you didn't tell me you were going the spend the holidays here?" He reminded me of the first day we ever met as he leered at me.

"I wasn't aware I was suppose to inform you." He didn't seem to think that was a sufficient answer by the look on his face. "Well it wasn't planned, they just showed up at the burrow to pick me up."

"Those Weasleys just let you leave with the Malfoys?" He asked disbelievingly. I sighed and grabbed a a glass of an amber liquid. I wasn't sure what it was but I gulped it down. I shudder from the strong taste and Snape almost smiled in amusement. I grabbed another drink.

"Well the whole fucking order decided to ambush me when I got there. I wrote Draco about it so he came to save me." I took a sip of my new drink, a little slower this time.

"Hold on. The order ambushed you, presumably about your relationship?" I confirmed with a nod and downing my drink. "Then you told Draco about it?" His eyes were wide, and I started laughing.

"Not about the order. I just said the Weasley's, and I'm sure he figured Remus too, considering he showed up at the mansion that night." I grabbed another drink that floated by, and went to put it to my lips before Snape grabbed it and put it back on the table.

"Lupin came to the manor?"

"Yeah, tried to get me to leave, but then I told him about the watch and well, he left." I grabbed my drink and downed it before Snape could stop me.

"How many drinks have you had so far?" Snape squinted his eyes at me, and I thought he might be trying to read my mind. I concentrated on my magic to feel him out, but unless he was extremely good at legilimency, he was just staring hard.

"Only a few," I winked at him, "daddy." Snape cringed, and I just giggled profusely.

"Don't. Ever. Call. Me. That." Snape gritted through his teeth, but it only made me laugh more. It was too much fun messing with Snape and not being able to be punished for it. Draco came up and joined us at the table, passing me a glass of wine.

"What's so funny?" I just stared at Snape, waiting for him to say something.

"Nothing." I looked over at Draco. "Where have you been all this time?" I leaned in to kiss Draco and went I slid my tongue into his mouth, he pushed me away. "What's a matter?"

"Harry, how much have you had to drink?" I rolled my eyes at him.

"Don't be such a buzz kill." I grabbed my wine and gulped it, but it was ripped out of my hands, spilling down my robes. "What the fuck?" I was a little louder than expected and noticed many eyes were on me. Draco just put the glass on the table and pulled me aside.

"Let's get you in some new robes." We began to leave, but I tripped at the doorway. Draco quickly put his arm around my waist to keep me steady.

"Draco, are you trying to get me into bed?" I wrapped my entire body around him, and began kissing him where ever my lips reached skin.

"Harry, you're drunk. We're going to put you to bed, and then I'm going back to the party alone." I pulled away from him bitterly.

"What? The party just started, and I'm having fun." I started my way back, and when I got to the door way, Draco yanked my arm and I yelled at him to let me go. Again, we caught a lot of attention.

"Draco." Lucius yelled walking towards him, and I used it as an opportunity to sneak away. I grabbed a drink and made my way back to where Snape was still sitting alone.

"So, Severusss.." I hissed. "Why are you sitting all alone? Why don't you dance?" He looked disgusted with my suggestion.

"I don't dance. And you will call me sir or Professor Snape, understood?" I smiled.

"Alright Professor. Why do you even bother coming to a party if all you're going to do is sit here and talk to me?" He looked away ignoring me. "Or is that why you came here? Did you want to see me?" I winked again at him. I was definitely flirting with Snape. Not that I was attracted to him, but watching his reactions kept me going.

"You are incapable of holding your liquor." He grabbed my drink away from me.

"Severus Snape came to a party to see Harry Potter. Interesting." He took a sip of my drink and looked away from me. "Yes, keep drinking Severus, I would love to get you drunk and alone." I licked my lips and he actually looked back at me smirking. I was a little worried he might be taking me seriously.

"You may want to control your boyfriend." Snape said still staring at me. I didn't understand what he was talking about.

"What does Draco have to do with this?" I reached to grab another drink floating around but caught a very nasty look from Draco standing behind me, along with Crabbe and Goyle.

"I don't think he was talking to you." I grinned stupidly, but Draco was definitely not grinning. "Care to explain?"

"Nothing to explain." I reached out to grab a drink, but Draco grabbed my wrist stopping me.

"I think you have had enough." He said very forcefully. At the time I didn't believe him, but it was obviously true, because that was the last part of the night I remembered.

-

-

The next morning I woke up fully dressed in the same robes I was wearing last night. I looked over at Draco who was soundly asleep in his boxers. I was nursing a terrible headache, but Draco sleeping half naked was too irresistible to ignore.

I loomed over him and let my fingers trace circles along his bare chest. He stirred slightly, but did not wake. I started placing kisses along his jaw line, down his neck, and then I flipped my leg over his body so I could kiss down his chest. The second I put a little pressure on his hips, his eyes snapped open.

"Happy Christmas baby." I moaned into his chest while kissing him. Draco began to moan with me but then lifted me up by my shoulders. "What?"

"Get off of me." He flipped me over to my side of the bed and got up and walked to the bathroom. I figured he just had to use to toilet so I laid down waiting for him to return. He came back out and walked straight to his closet.

"Don't get dressed. I want to have some fun before breakfast." I sat up and went to pull him closer to me, but he backed away.

"We have to go down to breakfast." He threw some of my own clothes at me. "No time to shower. They'll be expecting us." He seemed very distressed.

"What's got you so upset?" I asked concerned and got up to wrap him in my arms. He backed away again, and I was worried. "This isn't about what I said about Snape, is it?"

"You've got to be kidding me. You think this is about Snape? You think that was the worse part of the night?" I tried to remember the night. But all that was coming to me was sitting at the table, then waking up in bed. I was absolutely clueless as to what happened in between.

"I don't remember." He scoffed and finished getting dressed.

"How convenient for you." He stared down at my clothes then back up at me, so I started to get dressed. "You are not to mention anything about last night during breakfast.

"That shouldn't be hard." I mumbled. I was dying to know what was so horrible that Draco didn't even want to speak to me, but he was obviously not in the mood for talking about it, so I put it to the side of my mind.

Once we were both ready, we walked downstairs to see his parents sitting at opposite ends of the table again. Even on Christmas they were still so distant. The breakfast was a very quiet one. This of course wasn't very different. After we were done eating Lucius said goodbye and grabbed his cloak and left the house. That seemed odd for him to leave on Christmas, but since Draco wasn't talking to me, I didn't ask. Then Narcissus gave Draco a kiss and headed upstairs. I couldn't believe that his family wouldn't even spend time with him today. Draco got up and I followed him without saying a word.

Turns out he was heading to the sitting room, where our presents sat underneath the Christmas tree. We both opened up our own presents silently ignoring the other's presence. I got a book from Hermione on charms and spells that we wouldn't exactly use at school. I normally don't like reading text books, but this one had some interesting spells. At least I could have some fun with those while Draco wasn't speaking to me.

Hagrid sent me a bunch of owl treats and Christmas cookies he baked, which weren't the greatest tasting, but I appreciated them all the same. The Twins sent me a bunch of new products from their joke shop, asking me to let them know what I think of them. Mrs. Weasley sent me a bright purple sweater with a tiny gold snitch sewed into the left corner. It reminded me so much of being at the burrow, I wish I was there. This place wasn't anything like at the burrow. But then again, if I wasn't here, Draco would probably be all alone.

"I'm sorry Draco." He looked up from the current present he was unwrapping. "I'm not sure what I did, but I know I hurt you, and I'm sorry for that."

He looked back down at his present without saying a word. I shrugged but grabbed my sweater and pulled it over my head. I'll just have to imagine I'm having a good Christmas.

"What the hell is that?" Draco was eying my sweater with horror.

"What, my sweater?" I smiled running my palms down the front of it. "It was a gift."

"You are not wearing that in this house." Then he was lunging at me, pulling at my sweater in an attempt to take it off me.

"If you wanted me to take my clothes off, all you had to do was ask." I pulled the sweater over my head, and then grabbed him and pulled him down on the ground with me. We were snogging pretty heavily until he pulled away and stood up.

"Stop that! I'm still mad at you." He began fixing his disheveled robes.

"What did I do? Tell me so I can make it right." I tried pouting to look cute, but it didn't seem to be working.

"You can't make it right. What's done is done."

"What was done?" He paused for a while, took a deep breath and began to speak.

"Well once we were with all of my friends, sitting at a table, you began to cry." I was about to say something in return, but he put up his hand to stop me. "If that wasn't embarrassing enough, when I asked you what was wrong, you told me you missed..._Ron._" I bit my lip. Yeah, I can understand why that would make him mad, but I think he was overreacting. I tried to think of a way to tell him that with out being insensitive.

"I was drinking, so I'm sure you took it out of context. I do miss Ron, who was my best friend for years. My first friend, but I don't miss him in_ that_ way."

"You know, I might actually believe that if it you didn't tell all my friends how you let Ron fuck you, but not me because I happen to be the 'bitch' in this relationship." He seemed to be getting angrier as he told me the story. "And those were the exact words you used by the way. Then of course once they were done laughing at me endlessly, you then asked everyone's opinion on what they thought my father was like in bed."

That part actually shocked me. I know Lucius is an attractive man, but I can't believe I would even think about him like that, it was truly nauseating.

"Draco.."

"I'm not finished." I don't think I could of done anything worse. "Then after no one answered, you decided to share what you thought he was like in bed, and then asked me to go upstairs with you so you could fantasize about fucking my father." I felt a huge lump in my throat. I can't believe I would do something like that. "Needless to say, I didn't fancy having sex with you last night, and I'm not sure if I ever will again." I honestly couldn't blame him.

"You're right. I'm a jerk. A big jerk." I reached into my pocket and pulled out a small box, the size of a ice cube, from my pocket. "I never been drunk before, and I probably never will again, but I know one thing for sure. I love you Draco. I love you more than I ever loved anyone, including Ron. Here." I thrust the box into his hands. "Don't open it, I don't think you'll want to use it today. Maybe not ever, with me anyway."

"What is it?" He asked flipping the tiny box in his hands. From the outside it just looked like a small plain brown box.

"It's a charm. It enchants the room it's opened it." He looked at me quizzically. "For twelve hours after it's opened, everything that goes on in the room is drastically enhanced. Every touch..every.." I had to catch my breath. Thinking of Draco and I never having sex again over some stupid drunk ramblings was too horrible to think of.

"I love it, Harry." He leaned it to kiss me gently. "But maybe we'll save it for a more special occasion." I couldn't help but smile. "Once I forgive you, which I still haven't done by the way."

"Of course." He was definitely forgiving me right then, but I don't think mocking him on his easy forgiveness would help me at all. "So what do you want to do today, because my original plans were to open up that box."

"Well first, I'm going to give you your present." He smiled and pulled out a small box from his robes. It was obviously holding some type of jewelry. "Then we can go from there." He handed me the box and I opened it to see a ring, not dissimilar to the one Draco wore regularly, except it had an emerald in it. I picked it up to inspect it and saw the engraving on the ring of silver surrounding the stone.. 'I am forever yours -Draco.' I put a big stupid grin on my face before putting it on to my finger.

"It's perfect." I gave him a big kiss. "This is the best gift I ever got. I love you so much."

"Yeah, yeah, I know." He stood up and offered a hand to help me up. We gathered out things to bring them upstairs.

"Harry, you missed something." He picked up a letter from the ground and handed it to me. I looked at the scribblings on the front of the envelope and knew it was from Ron. The last thing I wanted to do was open that in front of Draco.

"Oh, that was on top of Hermione's present. I'll read it later." I shoved the letter into my pocket. It will have to wait for another day.

-

-


	24. Lucius' Secret

**Lucius' Secret**

Christmas turned out to be really nice after Draco forgave me for my alcohol induced outbursts. We spent most of the day telling each other about our past Christmas'. Draco told me his Christmas' were always nice when he was younger, but when his parents separated (which was news to me), they gone sour. Apparently they still act as if together for public image.

It was a little ironic considering my holidays were horrible until I came to Hogwarts. I told him all about the Dursleys, whom he swore revenge against. Then I told him all about my times at the burrow. He made a few smart remarks about the Weasleys being poor that earned him an elbow in the gut, but I think he finally understood how much that family means to me.

I didn't get a chance to read Ron's letter, but I was really eager too. I was curious as to what he would say. I feared it would say that he didn't want me in his life anymore, it was driving me insane. I was so scared of losing Ron, but I knew Draco would get the wrong idea, so I didn't bother.

I tried to put the letter out of my mind, but with Draco still refusing to have sex with me, it was getting hard. He said he couldn't be sure if I was imagining his father or not (he knew I wasn't, but he loved torturing me). Even without the sex, I had a great night. We spent the whole night in each others arms.

I woke up in the middle of the night completely famished. I decided to sneak away and get something to eat downstairs. It was a little eerie walking throughout the manor with only a few scattered candles along the wall, but I pressed on quietly, sure to not wake anyone.

I was searching through the cupboard when I heard voices coming towards me in the hall. I could tell it was Lucius but the other voice was a woman's voice that definitely did not belong to his wife.

"I could swear the man in that portrait just yawned." The woman's slurred voice bellowed out.

"You're drunk." Lucius said calmly.

"You have such a nice home, how is it you don't have a wife?" They were getting dangerously close.

"Shut up woman, people are sleeping." Then they burst into the kitchen.

"I thought you were single." Then both of them were looking at me. I didn't know what to do. This woman was no older than twenty, wearing very little.

"I do have a son." She smiled brightly at me, probably assuming I was his son.

"Hello." She said, I still didn't know what to do.

"I'm sorry sir, I didn't know-"

"You're son calls you sir?" The girl giggled relentlessly.

"This is not my son." She looked up at him with wonder. "This is my son's boyfriend."

"I'm sorry, I was just..I'll just go back to bed."

"Nonsense Harry." That was the first time Lucius ever referred to me as Harry, and I wasn't sure if that was a good or bad thing. "If you're hungry, eat. I assume Draco is asleep?"

"Yes, Sir."

"I wish I could meet your son." Lucius rolled his eyes at the woman, who he still didn't introduce me to, and I assume he was never going to. She was obviously a muggle, which worried me a bit. Why would Lucius Malfoy bring a muggle woman into his home?

"If you want something made, you're welcomed to wake Minga. I'll see you tomorrow for lessons?" I nodded. "Very well, goodnight." Then they retreated towards Lucius' study. I grabbed a quarter loaf of bread and some butter and rushed back upstairs.

Draco was still fast asleep when I got back, so I decided I could use this opportunity to read my letter from Ron. I grabbed my jeans and pulled out the folded envelope and slipped into the bathroom. I ate some of my bread and took a deep breath. I was extremely nervous to find out what was written in this letter.

-

_Harry,_

_I didn't know what to get you for Christmas after everything that_

_happened between us. So I thought I could try being honest with you. I_

_was a complete idiot before. You have always been my best mate, and I_

_want to keep it that way. I know I hurt you and I'm sorry. I was ashamed_

_of how I felt, of how I feel. I still feel the same way. I'm not ready_

_to be all open the way you and Malfoy are, but if you still want to, I_

_mean, I'm here. I'll understand if you don't. I mean, I know you like_

_Malfoy a lot and being able to tell people, so I get it if you don't._

_Even if you don't wanna do that, I still want to be your friend. I miss_

_you._

_Ron_

-

I think I read the letter five times before I processed what he was trying to say. He wanted to be my boyfriend. He was admitting he was gay, and he wanted to be my boyfriend. Of course he wasn't ready to admit it to anyone else, but he was admitting it to me. Why did he decide this now? I would of loved to hear this a few months ago. He sounded so shy and cute, even in his letter. I felt my heart crumble. I went back in the room and grabbed some parchment, ink, quill, and a book to lean on and head back into the bathroom.

I thought about what I wanted to say and wrote it down. I was reading over it when Draco walked into the bathroom.

"There you are, what are you doing in here?" I looked down at the note from Ron which was laying in front of me out in the open. He followed my eyes to the note. "That letter wasn't from Granger." It wasn't a question, there was no point in lying.

"No. It was from Ron." He reached over and grabbed the letter. I didn't argue. Considering I lied about it, he had every right to be suspicious of me.

"So the Weasel decides he wants you now?" He looked at me with fury. "You're not going to do it, right? I mean, you told me you didn't love him anymore. God, Harry, if you leave me now, I will curse you."

Without saying a word, I handed him the letter I just wrote for Ron.

-

_Ron,_

_I care about you so much, you have no idea. You were the first friend_

_I ever had. I want you to be my friend forever. I did love you, but you _

_hurt me, so I moved on. I love Draco very much. I don't plan on leaving _

_him any time soon, and I hope you can accept that. I want to be able to _

_keep you both in my life. Maybe you guys could even learn to be friends, _

_but don't worry, I'm not expecting miracles. I hated fighting with you, _

_and I don't want to do it anymore. Let's just start over. Deal? By the _

_way, Happy Christmas. _

_Harry_

_-_

"Harry, I'm Sorry.."

"Don't apologize. I deserve it after what I did." I stood up and and gave him a chaste kiss. "But you know, if you really want to make it up to me, you could drop this whole 'No sex for Harry' thing you have going on."

He cackled evilly and hit me in the shoulder. "Not on your life Potter." I pouted but gathered my things and followed him back to the bedroom.

We spent another night just talking. I really understood why Draco was the way he was all those years. I bet if Ron and Hermione knew him the way I did, they would accept him immediately. I decided not to tell Draco about me seeing his father with the muggle woman. I wasn't sure how he would take it. He didn't seem too happy when talking about his parent's separations, so I figured it would be for the best if I just pretended that never happened.

-

-

The next day our lessons resumed. I was sitting on the chair watching Draco have his lesson. His father didn't seem too impressed with his progress. In fact, he seemed extremely displeased with how he was making out. I knew how he felt considering how Snape use to treat me during our lessons. Then again, I felt guilty because I was doing so well. I started thinking about my lessons with Snape and how horrible they were and then I felt something. Someone was in my mind. I immediately concentrated to push them out. I looked up at Lucius who seemed too excited.

"Sorry for the intrusion, but that was your next lesson. It doesn't work too well if you know it's coming." I had fear in my eyes, and I know he noticed. He must of seen me and Snape having lessons. If he knew Snape was giving me lessons, he could tell Voldemort and that could compromise Snape's safety. "Don't worry. You did great! If you keep going in this direction, I won't even be able to get that far by the end of the holidays."

"Are you okay Harry?" Draco came over to the side of the chair and grabbed my hand.

"Yeah." I breathed in and looked into Draco's eyes. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just took me by surprise, that's all."

"Draco, why don't you get him something to drink?" Draco looked at me and I gave him a quick nod, and he left the room.

"So. Severus was the one to give you your lessons." I didn't know how to respond, so I stayed silent. He walked over towards me and summoned another chair to sit besides mine. "I can't say I'm surprised it didn't go so well, he doesn't have much patience for dealing with children, ironic, I know."

"You can't tell anyone." I sounded so vulnerable and I wish I had better control over my emotions. I probably just gave away that Snape was an order member.

"I take it that Draco is still unaware of my house guest last night?"

"I didn't tell him anything." He patted me on the back and I jerked away at his touch. He didn't seem to be offended by this.

"Good. I would appreciate it if you didn't mention it, and I would do the same for you in return."

"Yes, sir."

"You don't have to be so formal with me Harry." Again he was calling me Harry. I wanted to tell him to stop, but I didn't want to be rude either. He did agree to keep my lessons with Snape a secret. "You can call me Lucius."

"Okay." I wanted to ask him about the woman. I wasn't sure if I was overstepping my bounds, but I didn't see how it could really hurt. "Lucius." Even though I usually referred to him by his first name when talking to others, it still felt weird saying it to him. "Why did you, I mean, why were with a muggle?"

He chuckled lightly, and I began to feel a little uncomfortable. "I'm sure you understand what it's like to be scrutinized by the press." He leaned in closer to me and whispered. "I find it easier to keep my dirty laundry away from their prying eyes if I use people who don't know how powerful I really am."

I couldn't believe how blunt he was with me. I know Draco had no idea of what his father did, I'm sure he wouldn't approve. I began to wonder if Voldemort knew. Surely, Lucius would have to go to a muggle neighborhood to find these women, and that's not really acceptable with their lot. I had to abandon my thoughts when Draco came back into the room with a glass of water for me. I drank it rather quickly.

"You ready?" Lucius looked towards me. I almost forgot we still haven't had our lesson. I felt relieved to not have to think about keeping a secret like this from Draco. Lucius started teaching me how to block him from coming in. It was relatively easy when I was expecting it, but the second he tried when I wasn't waiting for it, I couldn't do it. He still seemed to think I was doing extremely well for only my forth lesson, so I still felt good with myself.

After our lesson, which was shorter than usual, I didn't even want to duel. I had way too much on my mind to try something like that. Draco seemed worried about me the entire time, but didn't say anything until we were up in his room.

"What did you talk to my father about?"

"Nothing." One day I'm going to realize that no one ever believes me when I lie.

"You've been distracted ever since he read your mind during my lesson with him. What did he see?"

"Nothing, it's personal." I wish I didn't say that. He looked extremely hurt.

"I've told you my most personal secrets in the past two days, and you can't even tell me one, even my father knows."

"It's not as if I wanted him to know."

"Why don't you trust me Harry?" I had to tell him, or else I would never have sex again.

"He just saw who gave me my occlumency lessons before." _Don't ask me who, don't ask me who._

"Who was it?" _Figures. _

"Professor Snape." He started to laugh.

"You've got to be kidding, when?"

"Last year. You actually walked in on it one time." He looked confused. "My remedial Potions lesson." He laughed even harder, I rolled my eyes.

"I knew something was up about that. Snape would never give private lessons to a student, especially not you." He smirked. "Why didn't you want to tell me that?" I was beginning to think Draco knew very little about what his father does.

"I don't know. It doesn't matter really. Just keep it a secret." He pulled me in a kissed me.

"Of course, you can trust me with anything." He started to pull my shirt over my head. "I think you've been a good boy today. Maybe we can bend the no sex rule just for tonight." I didn't hesitate. I was naked in a flash, and Draco found this amusing

"Aren't we the little eager one?"

"Shut up and take off all those clothes. We have some time to make up for."

-

-


	25. Changes

**Changes**

Today we have to go back to Hogwarts. I never actually thought I would be disappointed to go to the place I considered home for the last five year, but I was. The last two weeks held some of the most exhilarating moments in my life. Besides the fiasco that was the Christmas Eve party and a night I accidentally hexed Draco into unconsciousness, every other day was perfect. I loved spending all my time with Draco, and I even grown to truly respect his father.

I've gotten so good at occlumency, Lucius couldn't even get into my mind now. I thought it was funny. Snape tried to teach me for months and I got no where. Lucius made me a master in two weeks. He also taught me the basic fundamentals of legilimency. I was able to read Draco's thoughts once (who purposely thought of a fantasy he had planned, which we tested immediately following our lesson). Lucius allowed me to try on him, but it didn't happen. Considering Voldemort couldn't even read his mind, there would be no way I was going to get through, so I wasn't too disappointed.

He told us to make sure we practice while we at school. When we come back for Easter (which I eagerly agreed to), he is going to continue my legilimency lessons. Draco is still learning occlumency. I'm sure it's harder to learn from his father, considering his tendency to make Draco seem like a failure every time he makes a mistake, so I agreed to help him a lot during school. I can't say I didn't have any selfish reasons for me being his tutor, because all in all, it would really help me to improve my legilimency. Besides, I'm dying to see more of the fantasies he has in his head.

I did end up getting a letter back from Ron. He said he would love to still be friends, and for my benefit, he will tolerate Draco as best he could. Draco reluctantly agreed to the same terms as long as Ron didn't 'try anything funny'. Considering their history, I was proud of them. I figured it would be nice to close the gap between the two rival houses, and if me and Draco could help with that, it would be amazing. Most of the Slytherins were alright when you got to know them. I still thought Pansy was insufferable, but all the guys were alright. The other girls didn't seem to bad, but I didn't really talk to them at all.

I grown fond over a book that I found in Draco's room. It had all different types of spells, which weren't exactly allowed to be used at Hogwarts, so we figured we could try them out while we can. It wasn't dark magic per se, but it was a tad bit darker than what we were allowed to practice in school. Of course, that ended up giving Draco a slight coma. The spell was suppose to lift the person into mid air and freeze them in a position as if their were ropes pulling their limbs in every different direction. Instead, Draco was slammed into the wall, in invisible bindings, no longer conscience. I tried performing the counter course alone, but it only made blood leak from his ears. Needless to say, it scared me half to death. I ran upstairs and found Lucius who jumped up and immediately to performed the correct counter curse. Draco slept for the next fifteen hours, so I had a lot of time to speak with Lucius.

"I'm sorry sir, it wasn't suppose to do that, I really didn't mean for that to happen." I scrambled looking for the right words to say for just putting his son in a temporary coma.

"Relax Harry." He put his hand on my shoulder in the same way he would to Draco. "I know you didn't mean to. And there is no need to revert back to your formalities just because you made a mistake."

"Oh of course si- Lucius." He smiled and walked over to the sitting area, which I followed. "The spell it wasn't suppose to do that. I shouldn't of done it, it was reckless."

"How else do you expect to learn new spells without trying them out? Of course, one usually doesn't try out dark magic on those they care about." Lucius seemed to think he was making a joke, but I felt a little uneasy. I tried to convince myself that what me and Draco were doing wasn't dark magic when it was. I didn't see any harm in it, because I was trying it out on someone I cared about and wasn't trying to hurt him at all.

"I.." I was at a loss of words. I made a big mistake and Lucius wasn't even bothering to punish me with a slap on the wrists.

"Mistakes happen. Just be more careful next time." Out of no where, Lucius conjured a bottle of wine, and two glasses. He poured us each a glass. I was reluctant to take it considering what happened the last time I drank, but it would have been rude not to. We just sat there sipping our wine with nothing to say, until I got brave enough to ask the question I been dying to ask since I been there.

"Lucius." He turned and looked into my eyes. I wanted to back out right then, but I couldn't think of anything else to say. "What made you become a Death Eater?"

"I was wondering when we would get around to this." So he was expecting me to ask him this entire time. "I know it's hard for you to understand, but it's not all black and white, good and evil. There is much more to it than that. When I was young, I was desperately searching for something, like most youths. I wanted to impress my father very much. He didn't take to well to failure." I refrained myself from telling him that he does the exact same thing to Draco, because I didn't want to get off topic before he finished. "I would try to learn everything I could. I would study during all my free time and it made me an excellent student. I even became head boy in my seventh year, but none of that seemed to matter to my father. Nothing I did was ever good enough for him. Then when the Dark Lord was making his mark in the wizarding world, my father would talk so highly of him. He would tell me how powerful he was, and how any father would be proud to have raised such a man. I thought if I joined him, then maybe my father would be proud of me too."

"Was he proud of you?" He snorted and took a swig of his wine.

"Unfortunately, I never got the chance to find out." I was speechless. Lucius revealed something extremely personal to me, and I wasn't sure what to say that wouldn't make me sound like an idiot. We both sat in silence drinking our wine. My face felt a little flushed, and I figured it would be best if I stopped drinking before I got out of hand again.

"I'm going to check on Draco." Lucius didn't say anything. I wasn't even sure if he was listening to me, but I left anyway, allowing everything he told me to linger in my thoughts.

-

-

Upstairs, Draco was sleeping peacefully. I noticed there was a bit of dried blood sticking to the side of his face. I went into the wash room and soaked a cloth and washed it off. I pulled up a chair and sat next to his bed, resting my head in my arms.

I woke up to fingers running through my hair. I looked up and found a very happy looking Draco.

"Well this doesn't seem good. You, sitting on the side of my bed and not in it with me. Besides, I'm fairly certain the last thing I remember is dueling you."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you, I messed up the spell." I felt terrible but Draco seemed to find it funny.

"It's okay. It was bound to happen with all the stuff we were messing with. At least you figured out how to fix it." I just shook my head.

"No, I'm rubbish. I tried and just made it worse, I had to get you're father to help me." I looked down at my feet feeling ashamed.

"You are not rubbish. You're amazing. You can't expect to know as much as my father yet, he's had years of practice on you. You did what you had to do to save me." He reached over and lifted my chin up. "You look like hell. Get in this bed now and give me a kiss." I complied without complaint.

A kiss shortly turned into a grope which turned into us getting completely nude with me lying on top of him, chests pressed together.

"I don't want to hurt you. You had a rough ordeal." I had to use all of my willpower to get those words out.

"I feel fine, so shove you're concern, and fuck me already." It was only a second before I positioned myself at his entrance.

"I love you Draco."

"I love you too Harry." Then I pushed myself in him. I leaned forward and pressed my lips to his. I guess it was because I was full of adrenaline from worrying about Draco, but that was the most intense sex we ever had. I couldn't keep my lips off him. My one never left his hardness, and the other was constantly touching some other part of his body. I can still remember the heat that flowed through my body as we came together that night.

Now, I'm preparing to head to King's Cross station. Once we were back at school, it would be a lot harder for us to have nights like that. We can't exactly force everyone to leave every time we want to have sex. It might actually be possible, but it wouldn't be too fair to them, and I don't mind those Slytherin boys anymore.

"Come on Harry. Father got a car to take us to the station." I grabbed my things and gave Hedwig a treat to hold her over for the ride. "What's wrong? I thought you would be happy to get back to school."

"I usually am, but now is different."

"Well your friends are talking to you now, right?"

"Yeah, but were hardly ever going to get alone time anymore." He broke out into a smile.

"Ah, I see." He gave me a sweet kiss. "We'll find places to go, don't worry. Now, come on."

We got into the car that drove itself, and went straight to the station. Once we walked into the wall between platforms 9 and 10, we were in full view of the Hogwarts Express. The platform was packed, but it didn't take long to spot out the bright red hair belonging to the four Weasley's hugging and saying goodbye to one another. I grabbed Draco's hand and pulled him in that direction. I got closer and saw that Hermione and Neville were also standing with them. Mrs. Weasley was the first to see me.

"Harry dear!" She rushed towards me and pulled me into another one of her rib crushing hugs. She kissed me on my cheek before pulling me away. "I'm so glad you're alright. We really missed you this year. Did you eat at all, you're skin and bones. Ron, sweetheart, make sure he eats a big dinner tonight." Both Ron and Draco rolled their eyes, but Ron shot a death glare at Draco as if he wasn't thinking the same thing.

Ginny was next to hug me, followed by Hermione. Ron punched me lightly in the shoulder. Ginny and Hermione said hello to Draco, and Ron did his best not to say anything to him, so it all went rather well. Neville didn't say anything to me, so I figured he was still angry with me.

Everything went pretty well until Nott and Zabini walked by us and started laughing.

"Hey look, it's Harry Potter and his bitch!" They both started cracking up. I didn't expect what I did at the party to carry on into school.

"Shut up." Draco said trying to sound like his usual intimidating self, but they definitely didn't feel threatened. They only laughed harder. They were only making things worse for me, and I was getting pissed.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" I yelled as loud as I could. All of my friends seemed shocked, and Mrs. Weasley actually gasped. Nott and Zabini did however, shut up.

"Sorry Harry, we were just having a laugh, no harm."

"Yeah, we're sorry." Then they walked off. Every one just stood there watching them get onto the train.

"You kids better get on the train." Mr. Weasley said, and we all listened. I let Draco lead, and Ginny followed quickly behind me.

"I never thought I would see the day." Ginny whispered into my ear.

"What do you mean?"

"The Slytherins are afraid of you and mocking Malfoy. Don't you see? You and Malfoy switched places among the Slytherins." How did I not notice that? No wonder Draco was so mad at me. I discredited him. But how come they're scared of me? "It's a little weird, don't you think?"

"Yeah, weird."

The train ride was for lack of a better word, interesting. I sat with Draco, Ginny, and Neville, who obviously wasn't happy with the seating arrangements. I mostly just let Ginny tell me everything that I missed being away from the Burrow. I didn't want to say too much about what we did at the mansion with Neville around, so I was happy with just listening. Draco was laying on my lap pretending to take a nap. I know he was upset with what happened on the platform, so I let him lay there, and I stroked his golden locks, hopefully soothing him.

Ron and Hermione joined us after they were finished their prefect duties. Draco was forced to sit up then, and I pulled him close to me and locked our fingers together. Neville finally joined the conversation, even if he only directly talked to the other three Gryffindors.

It felt nice to be sitting with my friends for once and not being judged for being with Draco. Things were very different though, there was no denying that. I knew this relationship would change things, but I would have never guessed it would turn out this way. And I wasn't sure if I would be ready for the changes that were sure to come, but I knew that I wanted Draco in my life, and I would do what I had to in order to keep him in it.

-

-


	26. Back At Hogwarts

**Back At Hogwarts**

The first night back at Hogwarts was exactly how I expected. Most of the Gryffindors still seemed to be angry with me, but a few eased up when they realized all was back to normal between the trio. I spent most of the feast keeping my eye on Draco, making sure no one else decided they would make fun of him. No one did that I could see, but Draco was definitely not happy. He normally would be the center of attention amongst his friends, and now it looked as if he was the new kid sitting nervously hoping no one would speak to him.

I had a terrible knot in my stomach. I wished I could go back in time and never drink at that party. I actually considered getting my hands on a time-turner, but once I started thinking logically again, I let that idea go. I didn't know what I could do to make this right again. Hopefully the guys would let it drop after a short while.

I didn't have much time with Draco before we had to head back into our common rooms. This was going be the first time in two weeks I had to sleep alone, and I wasn't looking forward to it. I let Ginny, Hermione, and Ron in on my occlumency lessons and how good I was. After the shock of discovering I allowed Lucius Malfoy into my mind, they seemed pretty excited. Hermione was so impressed with me, and she wouldn't stop telling me how proud she was. I didn't tell them about the book and the spell that put Draco into a coma, because I don't think they would approve, and I really didn't feel like listening to their lectures anymore.

We were the last few to head up into the dormitories. I said goodnight to Ron and went into the bathroom so I could write a letter to Remus without disturbing anyone else. I wanted to write him about my holidays and to make sure he was honestly okay with my relationship. I wanted his approval more than others. I think that it's because he's the only one of my dad's friends who is still alive. I'm not including Wormtail because he is scum and shouldn't be considered a friend of my dads. Just before I finished the letter, Ron came in.

"Can we talk Harry?" I got up from laying sprawled out on the floor, and sat up against the wall. I motioned for him to sit next to me, which he did.

"Sure, what about?" He glanced at me, but quickly turned away and watched his hands resting in his lap.

"Um, well," he began fidgeting so I put my hand on his shoulder to help calm him. "It's sort of about what the letter I wrote you for Christmas." He looked at me apprehensively, and I just looked him in the eyes, waiting for him to continue. "Well I just want to tell you, that you can forget about what I wrote."

"You're taking it back?" I pulled my arm away from his shoulder. "Why would you do that, are you trying to hurt me?"

"No, but why do you even care, you love Malfoy," I got up and began pacing, "or don't you?" I stopped in my tracks and looked right at him.

"You don't get it. Yes I love Draco, but that doesn't change the fact.."

"You still love me?" He looked up at me hopefully.

"No," I paused a little longer than I would have liked, "I mean, no. I don't love you. Not anymore. Well I love you, but I'm not in love with you." I hated this. I thought we were back to normal, but apparently the drama is never going to end. "But that's not the point. You hurt me. God, you really really hurt me. Now you want to take back the one nice thing you did for me."

"No, I still want to be your friend. Just that what I said about how I feel about you, you can forget that part."

"Can you even say it? Just admit that you like me. Am I that horrible that your ashamed of liking me?" He got up and stood directly in front of me.

"I'm not ashamed of you." Then he kissed me. A part of me wanted to give in and kiss him back, but the other part of me couldn't help but think about how upset that would make Draco and I pushed him off of me.

"You're too late Ron."

"I'm sorry. I'm really sorry." He went to turn around but I grabbed his hand to stop him.

"Ron. Don't do this again." He let his thumb trail down my hand, then he lifted it up, obviously just noticing the ring Draco gave me.

"Wow." He lifted it closer to his face to read the inscription. "Forever? Is this like an engagement ring?"

"What?" I pulled my hand away. "No, it was just a Christmas present."

"How did you get so serious with Malfoy? You hated him for years and then you sleep with him for four months and now you guys are in love. Bloody hell Harry, how did this happen? How are you and Malfoy closer than me and you?"

"I haven't slept with him for four months." I don't know why that was the first part of what he said I felt the need to defend. It might have been because of the snide remark I made about him not being good in bed when I first decided to pursue Draco, but I'm really not sure. Whatever the reason, I wished I hadn't of said anything.

"You haven't slept with him?"

"No, I have. But we hadn't until recently." I really felt weird talking to Ron about me having sex. "But that's not important. I love Draco. He's not the person I thought he was, and maybe if you got to know him the way I do, you would understand. You might even end up being friends."

"The last thing I want to do is get to know Malfoy the way you do." He joked. I couldn't help but burst into a fit of laughter. I quieted down quickly before I woke up our other three roommates. Then I quickly remembered where this conversation was going.

"Ron, I don't want to lose you again."

"You won't. No matter what happens." He smiled and pushed me around towards the door. "Let's get to bed. We got Transfiguration in the morning, and you know McGonagall will have a fit if we fall asleep."

-

-

I was woken up by Ron nudging my shoulder roughly.

"Come on mate, time to get up." I peeked through the opening Ron made in my curtains to find the room empty besides us. I didn't have time to get in the shower, so I brushed my teeth and got dressed. When I finished, I turned to see Ron looking right at me. I wondered if Ron was watching me change that whole time, the way I use to watch him when I was crushing him in secret.

"Alright, I'm ready." I grabbed my bag before following Ron. When we left the portrait hole, Draco was waiting just outside it. "Hey, what are you doing up here?" I addressed Draco.

He came up and kissed me before glaring at Ron. "I just missed you. I hate not sleeping with you." I grabbed his hand and began walking down the hall.

"Did everything go alright last night?"

"What do you mean?" I didn't feel like elaborating. I knew he knew I was talking about his friends making fun of him for what I said, and saying out loud, especially in front of Ron wasn't going to make him feel better.

"Never mind." He stopped in his tracks, which forced me stop with him.

"Just cause you're the Chosen One, doesn't make you my hero. I don't need you protecting me."

"I'll see you at breakfast Harry." Ron said as he began to walk on before Draco stopped him.

"Yeah Weasley, why don't you go. And why you're at it, get over your obsession with my boyfriend." I pushed Draco away and began following Ron. "I don't think so Harry, you're not going with him."

"Draco I'm going to breakfast. We'll talk once you've calmed down."

"POTTER!" He shouted, which got me to turn around. He looked like he was about to cry. Draco never cried, so I was really worried.

"I'll meet up with you later Ron."

"Yeah, alright."

I walked back to Draco and held him in my arms. I figured he wouldn't do much talking out in the hallway, surrounded by a bunch of nosy portraits. "Let's get inside." I took him up into the Gryffindor dorms. I figured it would be pretty safe considering everyone would be at breakfast. I got him into my room before I asked him what was wrong.

"Harry, I can't do this." He dropped down onto Seamus' bed, obviously not knowing which one was mine.

"What did they do?" He looked up at me in confusion.

"What are you talking about?" Could I get my foot any farther down my throat?

"You roommates, did they make fun of you again?" Apparently I can.

"That's what you think is wrong? You think I'm so pathetic I can't handle a couple of morons throwing some snide remarks my way. Please." He started to walk out of the dorms and down the steps, ignoring my protests. Little did I know, that in the common room, there were two third year girls talking amongst each other, until they saw Draco. He froze at the bottom of the steps.

"If that's not what this is about, what is it?" Just then I noticed the girls. The first one looked right at me with her hand on her waist.

"He's not suppose to be in here. I'm going to tell Professor McGonagall." She turned to leave with her friend tagging behind. I ran up and stood in front of the portrait hall with my wand pointing towards them. I had no intention of hexing them, just scare them a little.

"I don't think so. You're not going to tell anyone." The girl who threatened to tell didn't seem to think I was going to do anything, but her friends looked like she was going to faint.

"Who cares if they tell?" Draco said from behind. I moved out of their way and let them pass. Draco made as if he was going to follow right after them but I grabbed his hand to stop him.

"Tell me what's wrong." He didn't answer but turned around and kissed me. He fumbled with my belt, and unbuttoned my pants hastily. I know he was just avoiding my question, but it was a little hard to care. I almost stopped, thinking someone might come in and see us, but I soon put that out of my mind when Draco took my cock in his hands and pushed me back onto the couch. In a matter of seconds, his mouth was wrapped around it. I looked down to watch his head bobbing up and down. I let my hands entangle in his hair, controlling his speed. I was about to come soon, and abandoned his head to hold on the the end of the couch cushion. Then I heard someone clear their throat. I looked up to see Snape staring at us. Draco must not of noticed, because he didn't stop until I came into his mouth. I couldn't help but to throw my head back in ecstasy. Snape never once took his eyes off me.

When Draco lifted his head, I scrambled to get my pants back on. He finally took notice to our audience. "Professor Snape, what are you doing in here?"

"I came here to ask you that very same question Mr. Malfoy. You two should consider yourselves lucky I convinced Minerva to allow me to handle this alone." He was right about that. It was bad enough Snape had to see my like that, but if Professor McGonagall saw me, I don't know what I would do. Snape has already seen me in compromising positions, so it was a lot less embarrassing.

"Mr. Malfoy, you can join me tonight for detention." I was about to protest and tell him I brought him here, but Snape turned towards me. "I'll see you tomorrow night. Now can we please leave this place?" He eyed the common room with distaste. He escorted us out into the hallway, but separated since we had to head to Transfiguration.

When we got there, we sat at the last unoccupied table in the back. "Mr. Weasley," McGonagall's voice bellowed out, "Please switch seats with Mr. Malfoy."

"What?" Draco stood up to confront our Professor. "That isn't fair, I didn't do anything wrong!"

"No one is making such claims. I just asked that you switch seats." McGonagall glanced at Ron who gathered his things and walked over to our table without protest.

"Fuck that, I'm sitting here." Draco said, and the class seemed shocked that anyone would talk to her in such a way.

"You can see me for detention tonight."

"I already have a detention with Professor Snape." He mumbled.

"Tomorrow then. Now you may switch seats or spend the rest of the month with me in detention." Making as much noise as possible, Draco made his way across the room to sit with Hermione. Ron quietly sitting next to me.

"What was that all about?" Ron whispered to me once McGonagall returned to writing notes on the blackboard.

"I have no idea." I looked over at Draco, who was sitting sideways in his chair watching us, and he stayed that way the entire class.

Once class had finished, Draco practically ran to me as if we have been separated for months rather than 90 minutes. "I can't believe she made us separate like we're a couple of first years." He took hold of my hand possessively as if Ron was going to make a go of it.

"I don't see why you made a big deal about it, now you have another night in detention."

"Everyone wants to keep us apart Harry, we can't let them. Besides, you have detention tomorrow anyway, so it works out."

"Don't you ever hang out with your friends?" Ron joined the conversation, although Draco didn't seem to think this what acceptable.

"Why don't you shut your mouth Weasley." Ron just rolled his eyes.

"Draco, you said you would try." I said as smacking him in his arm.

"Don't bother Harry. You can't expect anything more from the son of a Death Eater," Ron snapped back. They both reached for their wands and pointed them at one another.

"Oh, really clever, why don't you-"

"Why don't you both shut up!" They both stopped their bickering and turned towards me. "You both promised you would try to be more civil to one another. It's only been a day and you guys are ready to duel each other."

Ron was the first one to speak up as putting his wand back inside his robes, "Sorry Harry." Draco continued to glare at Ron, but also put his wand away, while he mumbled his own apology.

"Yeah, that's sincere." He turned his attention to me. "If you guys can't be nice to each other, ignored each other. I don't feel like listening to you quarrel every time we get together." Then I walked off without looking back.

-

-

"Lucius, I've been waiting for you. I hope you bring me good news."

"Yes, My Lord. I managed to succeed in teaching Harry Potter occlumency." Lucius said as he bowed to his master.

"Very good." The man hissed almost as if he was speaking parseltongue. "But I must know, how did you get him to agree to the lessons."

"I enlisted Draco to help me with that one."

The man broke into a wild cackle. "Your son is in love with the Potter boy, is he not? How come he agreed to help you?"

"I can be very persuasive when need be." Lucius said sternly.

"This I know. I have another job that could use your powers of persuasion." Lucius bowed to the ground.

"Anything, My Lord. It is an honor to serve you." Lucius stood up, and Voldemort traced a finger along his jaw line.

"You are one of my favorites, Lucius. So loyal, so trustworthy. This job is very important."

"You can trust me. Just tell me what needs to be done, and it shall be so." Voldemort held a proud look on his face.

"I need you to convince Dumbledore to take his auror watch dogs off Harry Potter."

"How am I suppose to do that?" Voldemort took his finger along Lucius' jaw line again, this time drawing blood.

"Weren't you just boasting on your powers of persuasion?" Lucius was about to argue, but decided it would be best to walk out of here with just a scratch on his jaw.

"Very well. I will do as you ask. But I will warn you, as soon as I suggest it, Dumbledore will most likely double his watch." Voldemort gestured to the door, and Malfoy walked out swiftly.

"Yes, Lucius, that's what I hope he will do."

-

-


	27. Beautiful Memory

A/N: For those who haven't checked it out, I wrote a new story. It's a oneshot about Harry and Sirius, called I Understand. If your not disgusted with that pairing, check it out and review! Either way, I hope you enjoy this chapter! - Amelia

-

-

**Beautiful Memory**

I ignored Draco and Ron after their childish argument. I spent the whole day by myself, since Ron was always with Hermione, and Ginny was always with Dean, and unfortunately for me, I didn't have any other friends. I decided I would forgive Draco, and that is why I'm standing outside of the Potions classroom at 8:00, wearing my invisibility cloak, waiting for his detention to be over. I didn't have to wear the cloak, but I was hoping I could spend the night in the Slytherin dorms, and I wanted to be prepared.

After about thirty minutes of sweating uncomfortably underneath my cloak in the already heated hallways, Draco emerged with Professor Snape. _Great, how am I suppose to get his attention with him around._ They began walking down the hall together, and I followed keeping my distance, not to be heard. I was trying to hear what they were talking about, but it was hard to hear unless I got closer, but it wasn't worth the risk. I could of sworn I heard my name mentioned, and couldn't help but take a few steps forward. But since I have the worse luck ever, I tripped over my own foot, and made quite a bit of noise. They both turned around and looked right where I was standing. As far as I know, I'm the only kid in the school that even owns a cloak like this, so they had to know it was me.

After staring in my direction for a while, Snape turned Draco around and kept walking. I decided to keep my distance this time and forfeit my curiosity. They reached the Slytherin common room entrance and stopped. I inched up slowly so I could catch Draco before he went inside.

"Goodnight Draco." Snape said and turned in my direction. Draco was just about to go inside until he heard Snape speak again. "Goodnight Potter." Of course he knew I was there. How could I be so stupid to think he didn't notice my stumble. I thought about saying goodnight back, but before I knew it he was gone and Draco was staring off at him.

"Harry?" I walked over to him and put my invisible arms around him. "How long have you been there?"

"Why? Say something you didn't want me to hear?" He pulled away and made a face letting me know he did say something he didn't want me to hear.

"I didn't hear anything." He still didn't seem at ease.

"Can you take that stupid thing off?" I took off my cloak and walked closer to him.

"What's been bothering you? I know something is up, so why don't you just tell me?" He came up and wrapped his arms around me and just held me without saying a word. "Can I stay with you tonight?" I asked, and he grabbed the cloak from my hands and threw it over my head. I followed him into the common room and up the stairs into the dormitories where all the Slytherin boys were playing a game of exploding snap.

No one even said anything to Draco, like he didn't exist. He went to sit on his bed, and I took off my cloak before joining him.

"Hey Harry!" Zabini said, and I felt really uncomfortable. Why are they just ignoring him? Crabbe and Goyle were his best friends and they didn't even look at him.

"Hey, why are you guys up here so early?" It was rather odd for all of them to be up here when the common room had a lot more room.

"Did you want us to leave?" I looked over at Draco for some explanation, but he just enthusiastically nodded.

"If you don't mind?" The guys gathered their cards and left, Zabini asking if it was alright if they could return in an hour, I barely said yes before he was gone. "What the hell was that?"

"You're the alpha male now." He said with absolutely no emotion. "They need someone to tell them what to do, they're idiots."

"What about you?" He started undressing and I was beginning to wonder if he used sex to avoid talking to me.

"I'm your bitch, remember?"

"I'm so sorry Draco. Isn't there a way we can make this right?" He chuckled lightly before walking over to me and taking off my shirt.

"I told you, I don't care about that." He kept undressing me, and I almost got distracted from our conversation.

"Stop it!" He smiled but continued to undress himself. "Tell me what's bothering you. If it isn't about your friends, tell me. I can help."

"No you can't." He was standing in front of me completely naked. "Now come fuck me."

"I'm not going to fuck you, so you might as well answer my questions." He laid down on the bed and began to stroke himself. I couldn't help but get hard at the sight of him. Such the Slytherin to use sex as a manipulation.

"Forget it." I don't even think I really meant it, but I was trying to hold my ground. He stood and began pulling at my pants. "Tell me what's wrong." He pulled away and started to storm off towards the bathroom.

"Fuck you Harry! I told you I don't need a hero, I can handle my own problems."

"I'm not trying to be you're hero, I'm trying to be you boyfriend. I want to help you. Please tell me what's wrong."

"Right now? You. Just stay out of it, it's none of your business Potter." I had to hold back my tears.

"Since when is it not my business, we tell each other everything."

"Like you told me about the letter Ron wrote you for Christmas?" He smirked, looking proud of himself.

"I..that was a different." I mumbled dumbly.

"You amaze me Harry. Of course it's different when it's you. It always is. Saint Potter always getting his way. Everybody's Golden Boy. You make me sick. Just get out of here."

"Draco.."

"I said GET OUT!" I couldn't help but cry profusely. I couldn't believe he was doing this.

"Draco don't do this to me." I managed to speak through my tears, "I love you." He said nothing. I thought I was going to be sick. I put on my shirt and put on my cloak. I opened the door to leave, but hesitated. If I went back to my dorm room now, I'll be miserable all night, crying, and wondering whats wrong with him. No I have to find out what's wrong. I closed the door, but kept my cloak on. He clutched at his stomach and fell to his knees and started crying. I never seen Draco cry. I wasn't sure if he ever cried.

Something really bad must have happened for him to act like this. I wanted to comfort him so bad, but I was afraid it would only make things worse. He was trying to push me away. What could possibly be this bad? I gave in and moved over to him and wrapped my arms around him, and pulled him towards me.

"You're a jerk Harry." I pulled off my cloak. "Why didn't you leave?"

"Because I love you."

"Idiot Gryffindor." He sat up and wiped his tears. "I guess you think I'm pretty pathetic."

"How many times have you seen my cry?" He smiled.

"Yeah, but you are pathetic." I hit him lightly while standing up. I grabbed his boxers, and pulled him up off the floor before handing them to him.

"You don't have to tell me, but remember this. There isn't anything you could tell me that would make me stop loving you."

"I'm not so sure about that." He sat down on the side of his bed, but I stayed standing. "I messed up. I messed up in the worse kind of way."

I joined him on his bed. "Draco, it doesn't matter how bad you messed up. I'm here with you, and I'll help you fix it."

"I hope you're right. Harry," he took a deep breath, "I agreed that I would take the Dark Mark during the Easter holidays." I was speechless. _He agreed? _What does that even mean?

"I think I'm going to need a little more information."

"There isn't anything else. Father asked me to, and I agreed. That's it." I got off the bed and began walking briskly throughout the room. How could Draco do this? I thought he was different. I thought I got to know him over the past few months, but maybe I never knew him at all.

"So your father just says 'Hey, while don't you follow Lord Voldemort, the evil git who wants to kill your boyfriend' and you just thought, why not?" I spat.

"No, of course not." He got up and grabbed my hips. "I thought about it, and well I thought maybe, if I joined him, I could maybe get him to leave you alone." I quickly pulled away from him.

"Yeah, that's a great idea. But in reality, he would just use you to get to me, and I'd be dead in a heartbeat." I felt like vomiting. Why would he be so careless with my life?

"Well after I thought more on it, I realized that. That's where me messing up comes in. I thought I was helping you."

"Okay, listen. Yeah, you messed up, but there isn't really a problem." I don't even know if what I was saying was true, but it seemed like the right thing to say, "I mean, you didn't take the mark yet, so just don't do it." He laughed.

"I don't think my father is going to let it go that easy. You-Know-Who will end up torturing him and probably kill me."

"No. I can handle this. I'll figure something out before then, don't worry." I had no idea what I was going to do. We both sat on the bed without speaking to each other. I stripped down into my boxers and laid under the covers before speaking again.

"I love you Draco. I really love you, but I don't know how you ever thought you could convince Voldemort to not want to kill me." I laughed a little. Sure this was a serious situation, but my whole life was too serious for me not to laugh. "What were you thinking? We're in serious trouble."

"Well my idea wasn't too far fetched." I raised my eyebrows at him. "Seriously! I mean, there's that prophecy that says you're the Chosen One, right?" I nodded my head, still not understanding where he's was going with this. "Well that's the whole reason he's after you. He's trying to kill you before you kill him, but what happens if you two called a sort of truce. He would have no reason to want to kill you."

I thought about what he said for a minute, and it wasn't that bad of an idea. Dumbledore even said the only reason the prophecy holds true is because Voldemort keeps hunting me, therefore it's do or die. So if we did agree to not kill each other, I could go on and live my life without being the Chosen One, and he can do whatever he wants to do. It would be perfect for both of us. But could I really just leave the world to fend for itself while I selfishly live my own life? Then again, how can the world force me to take on this burden. I've been fighting off Voldemort since I was 11, I deserve to have a real life.

"Harry?" I looked over at Draco who was laying next to me holding onto my chest desperately. "Are you okay with this? I mean, were okay, right?"

"I told you nothing would stop me from loving you, and I meant it." He leaned up to kiss me and I couldn't help but jump on top of him and snog him senseless. Unfortunately for us, his four roommates walked in at that time.

"You already had your hour, honestly!" Nott said as he was the last one to enter. I can't believe we wasted an hour and didn't have sex. _Screw it_. I grabbed my wand from under the pillow and with one flick, the curtains closed. I didn't care that everyone would be able to hear us. I had to make love to Draco. By the time I was deep inside him, I didn't even remember they were there. We both felt the need of urgency and came within minutes. I temporarily forgot about the situation Draco put us in and fell asleep happily in his arms.

-

-

I woke up the next morning alone. I looked out the curtains to see everyone wide awake and Draco no where to be seen. I walked into the bathroom, expecting to find him there, but no such luck. I walked back into the other room.

"So, does anyone know where Draco is?" Everyone looked around like Draco was around just hiding.

"I thought he was still in bed with you," Zabini answered while glancing through our curtains as if I missed him.

"Right." I got dressed in my dirty clothes. I had to get back to my dorms to shower and get clean clothes. Then I realized my cloak was gone.

"Draco are you in here? If you are it's not funny."

"Umm he's not here Potter." Goyle said like I'm honestly that stupid.

"My cloak is missing." Goyle still seems confused by this as if he never seen my invisibility cloak before. Then the door opened with no one behind it. "Draco?"

Draco took off the cloak and walked over towards me and gave me a quick chaste kiss. "Sorry, but I needed to borrow it." He said while shoving it into my arms.

"Whatever, I gotta run. See you at breakfast." I left immediately. I had a nagging suspicion that Draco was in the room the entire time, but after last night, I wasn't going to bother questioning him.

The rest of the day was pretty normal. We had double potions, and double DADA, so I got to see Draco most of the day. It didn't get weird until I was walking down to the dungeons for my detention with Snape. The halls were silent and then a suit of armor fell over and I heard someone grunt, I turned to see an old man standing in the middle of the hallway.

"Um, are you okay?" I asked the old man. I was so confused as to what this man was doing. Why was he even at Hogwarts, especially alone? The voice croaked out and sounded vaguely familiar.

"Yes, yes I am fine." I tried to remember where I heard that voice before. It sounded a lot like Tonks. Hell, it probably was her in disguise.

"Is that you Tonks?" The man looked surprised and inched up closer to me.

"Harry?"

"Yeah." It definitely was Tonks. "What are you doing here and why are you dressed like that?"

"Oh, um, well I have to meet with Dumbledore. I just needed a disguise, so yeah." She didn't sound very convincing. "What are you doing down here?"

"Got a detention with Snape."

"Oh, what did you do?" I really didn't want to explain how Snape caught Draco giving me a blow job in the Gryffindor common room.

"It's a long story, but I gotta go or else I'll be late." Then I ran off down the hallway without looking back.

Since when does Dumbledore have order members meet him at Hogwarts? Why would she be down in the dungeons anyway? No, something didn't seem right. I had to put those worries aside as I walked into the Potions room, where Professor Snape stood against his desk staring at me.

"Mr. Potter, do you enjoy spending time in my house?" He smirked, "Finally realize how much better we are then?"

"What do you want me to do?" I groaned. I know I shouldn't complain. He knew I stayed in Draco's dorm and isn't punishing me, but he didn't have to say anything.

"Well I don't have much to be done. I had Draco grade papers yesterday, so that's finished." He pursed his lips and looked me in the eye. "We could try having another lesson." I know he was trying to get under my skin.

"Yeah, why don't we have a lesson." I could tell he was trying to hide his shock.

"Very well. follow me." He walked into his office. After locking the door and putting up a silencing charm, we both got into position. "Ready?"

"Yeah." I could feel him trying to get into my mind, but I just pushed it away with ease. He seemed to be a lot stronger than Lucius, but I still did it. The look on Snape's face was too perfect.

"Who taught you that?" I couldn't help but grin wide.

"Lucius."

"I have no idea how he managed to do that, but that was amazing." I almost stumbled backwards from the sincere compliment. I didn't know what to say.

"Thank you?" I could of sworn he was almost smiling. "He started to teach me legilimency too, but we didn't have much time."

"Yes, that is a little more difficult to master, but considering how quickly you succeeded with your occlumency, it shouldn't be too hard."

"Would you try and teach me sir?"

"The only way for me to fully teach you, would be to let you into my mind." I couldn't help but get excited at the notion of reading Snape's mind. "It's not going to happen."

"Please sir. I mean, it would be really useful defeating Voldemort and all."

"That was a nice attempt, but no."

"But you could easily control what memories I would see." I tried pouting. Amazingly enough, it seemed to work.

"Fine Potter. But if you try anything funny, I'll end the lessons immediately."

"Of course." I couldn't wait to see Snape's memories. I wonder what he would show me. "Ready?"

"Just one minute. I'm not ready to teach this tonight. One time is all you'll get now, just so I can see what you can do."

"Okay." I pointed my wand at him, and he just held his arms across his chest.

"Whenever you're ready."

"Legilimens." I was immediately into Snape's mind. I was at Hogwarts, outside though. I saw a very young Snape sitting under a tree with a book. He wasn't looking at the book though. I followed his eyes to a group of girls giggling with each other. Then one of them looked in Snape's direction. It was my mother. She smiled and waved at Snape, I didn't even look at what he did back. I couldn't take my eyes off her. She was so beautiful. Then she was gone, and I was back in Snape's office. I looked him up in the eye, "Thank you."

"Yes, well, time for you to go. I'll let you know when we'll have another lesson."

"Yes sir. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Potter." Then I left. I was in such a wonderful mood. I can't believe Snape would show me such a wonderful memory. It was the most perfect image of my mother. Most of the pictures I had of her were when she was a lot older. She couldn't of been older than fourteen there. Then to see her smile and laugh, there was nothing better than that. I couldn't get that image of my mother out of my thoughts, and I didn't want to. So young and innocent, not knowing what to come. I couldn't wait to see what Snape would show me next.

-

-


	28. Welcomed Interruptions

**Welcomed Interruptions **

It was just a month ago when Snape showed me the memory of my mother. Since then we had a few more lessons. If he was willing, I would have them every night. He didn't show me anymore good memories, mostly just stupid stuff. Like students blowing up cauldrons, a young Draco having a temper tantrum, which I found pretty amusing, and then he showed me a memory of me at the Christmas Eve party. I finally got to see what it was like for Draco. He was glaring at me the entire memory as I laughed merrily with his friends, downing drinks. I think I could of lived without that memory.

I would practice occlumency with Draco a few times a week. I could get into Draco's mind with ease, but even when Snape wasn't trying too hard, I could barely get in. Of course, he was a master occlumens, and Draco was pretty horrible. It was actually pretty important that he learned it, considering in two months he was suppose to meet up with Voldemort to take the mark. I still had not a clue what to do about that. Normally I would talk to Dumbledore, but I didn't want to have to ask him for help. I thought about asking Snape, but I figured he would tell the old headmaster right away. I just had to figure something out, and soon.

Draco and I were still doing pretty good. I spent about two nights a week in his dorm, so our sex life wasn't suffering too much while in school. He even would hang out with Ron and Hermione every now and then. Of course, he didn't do much talking to Ron, and vice versa, but it was a start.

Ginny on the other hand was a completely different situation. She was too engorged in her relationship with Dean, that she hardly ever had time for me anymore. I guess I can't really be mad at her considering I spent most of my time with Draco. I still missed her though, but now that I had Ron and Hermione back in my life, I wasn't too lonely.

Tomorrow was a Hogsmeade weekend, so I was real excited to get off school grounds for a while. For some reason, I always felt like I was being followed at school. Draco and I were going to have a real date, which is something we never actually had. But because I usually had my lesson with Snape on Saturday afternoon, I'm stuck in the dungeons on a Friday night, without my Draco.

"Come on Potter, you can do better than that." I been trying for twenty minutes to get in Snape's mind while he used only half of his ability (or so he says).

"Obviously I can't." Snape almost laughed.

"Very well, let's take a break, shall we?" Snape went over to the sink and filled a glass of water before handing it to me.

"You know, you are a lot more hospitable than you were during my occlumency lesson." His lip curved slightly like he was trying not to smile.

"It's a lot easier to treat someone with respect when they're not in a fetal position in the middle of my floor." I scowled. "Ease up Potter. But honestly, you have matured greatly in the past year. There might just be hope for you yet."

"I don't know about that."

"What do you mean?"

"Oh come off it! You know what I mean. Voldemort wants to kill me. I may have been lucky plenty of times, but I'm not that lucky. When it comes down to it, Voldemort is a million times better than me."

"I won't argue with you on that one, but it's not like you'll be alone. You'll have your entire fan club helping you out." I rolled my eyes at his reference to my fan club. Snape always had to throw in casual comments about me being famous and all the nonsense I couldn't stand.

"But in the end I'm going to die."

"A lot of people are going to die."

"But I don't even have a chance, not a reasonable one anyway." I dropped my glass on the ground and it shattered, I just stared at it. "Can I ask you something?"

"You may." Snape said not taking his eyes off me to even glance at the glass littering his office floor.

"Would I be the most selfish person in the world if I were to let Draco take the Dark Mark in an attempt to save myself?" Snape cleared up the glass.

"How exactly would that help you?"

"He had an idea, and it might be a little crazy, but there is a chance it could work. If Voldemort and I called a truce, forfeited the prophecy together, then I could go on about my life."

"What about Draco's life?" I shrugged.

"He would live."

"Serving the Dark Lord is not living, trust me." I wanted to ask Snape questions about his life as a Death Eater, but I wasn't sure if he would berate me for it.

"Draco is tough. He could handle it, I know he could."

"There is no decent person alive who would subject the person they love to a life like that to save themselves." Snape was very serious and seemed most displeased by my mere suggestion. I looked away in shame. "I understand why you would consider it. You're afraid, which you should be. You probably will die. But who knows, maybe you could save the world on your way out."

I felt guilty for even letting the thought cross my mind. I don't think Draco would ever try to sacrifice me in order to save himself. I hated how Snape could make me feel so horrible. But he was only telling the truth.

"Are you afraid Sir?" I looked up at him with interest. "Of dying I mean?"

"When you live a life like mine, death is not a fear, it's a release."

"Why do you do it then?"

"There is something you need to understand. I chose to be a Death Eater when I was very young. It was a rash decision. I thought the Dark Lord was the answer to all my problems. I followed him willingly, I did things that you can never be forgiven for. The only reason I am able to live with myself, is that I know I'm doing something good by working for the order." He turned to face the wall that held hundreds of potion bottles. "I still do things that make me sick to my stomach because I know it's for the greater good. I will continue to work for the order as a spy, and I will sacrifice my life when the time comes."

"What if the time never comes? What if Voldemort is defeated and you live, what then?" Snape sighed in an almost humorous manor.

"I never considered the possibility." I had nothing more to say. "Well it's getting late, you should head off now."

"It's not even 9:00." I didn't mean to get into such serious topics. I didn't want to have to sacrifice my legilimency training because of this.

"We'll have another lesson tomorrow night if you wish." He walked off to the wall and opened his secret door to his quarters.

"Goodnight Professor." Then he left without another word.

-

-

I retired to my bed early that night. I really didn't feel up to doing anything. It was a good thing too, because I woke the following morning feeling rejuvenated. I put on a pair of nice wizarding robes and pressed my hair down as best I could.

"You're too happy to be awake this early," Ron groaned as he stumbled his way into the bathroom. When he came back he looked me up and down. "I guess you have something special planned?"

"Me and Draco are having a date, a real date. Something we never actually did before."

"Well, you look good." I couldn't help but blush. I can't say I didn't enjoy Ron's little flirtation. Not that I was going to go back down that route, but it still felt nice knowing he wanted me.

"Thanks." I fixed my hair once more, "Gotta go mate, I'll see you later." I went down to the Great Hall which was scarcely filled with students. Draco wasn't around, but I was hungry so I decided to eat first. Just as I was shoving a rather large piece of sausage in my mouth, I looked up to Draco sitting across from me.

"Chew." I realized my mouth was agape and full of sausage. I chewed rapidly.

"What are you doing here?" I looked around to see a few unpleasant faces of my fellow house members.

"I wanted to have breakfast with you, is that okay?" I nodded, even if I wasn't particularly happy with the notion. I didn't need to give my house more of a reason to hate me. Thankfully, Ron and Hermione came in just a few minutes later. They joined us and made it seem a little less conspicuous.

After we finished we joined the rest of the school for the walk to Hogsmeade. We all stayed together until we reached the town edges. Draco and I went off and did a little window shopping, before retiring at Madame Puddifoot's. We settled in at one of the corner tables. Just as Draco was pulling me in for a kiss I heard a familiar voice.

"Harry?" I looked up to see Lupin looking more ragged then ever. His clothes were so baggy and his face was sunken in and scratched up. Still, it was good to see him.

"Remus!" I stood up to give the man a hug and invited him to sit down.

"Sorry I haven't written you Harry, I've been really busy."

"Busy with what?" Draco asked. Lupin didn't work because no one was willing to hire a werewolf, but he did lots of work for the order, but we couldn't exactly explain that to him. I nudged him lightly.

"It's okay, I understand. But what are you doing in Hogsmeade?"

"Well I came to visit a friend, and decided I would stop by and see you since I was here. I thought maybe we could grab some lunch later." Draco grabbed my thigh, and I knew he wasn't too keen on the idea of having lunch with him, but I didn't want to turn him away.

"That would be great!" Draco dug his nails into me and I winced. We sat and had a glass a tea before leaving. It was weird to be sitting in Madame Puddifoot's with Lupin, considering it only ever occupied couples on dates, but I didn't want to say anything.

We went to the Hogshead for lunch (even after Draco's protests). I knew Lupin didn't feel comfortable going somewhere too public, because people were prejudice to werewolves. Of course I wasn't sure if this was any better because Draco kept talking about the mundane conditions of the food.

After eating, we sat and talked for a while, and eventually I looked at the clock and it was 3:00.

"My my, look at the time, I ought to be going."

"You think?" Draco said loud enough for Remus to hear.

"Yes, well, it was nice to see you Harry." I gave him another quick hug before he left the pub.

"Why did you say that?" I scowled at Draco.

"Why did I say that? Why did you let him horn in on our date? Today was suppose to be special!" I sat back down at the table and leaned my head on his shoulder.

"I know, but I never get to see him. Besides, the day isn't over yet." I put on my best puppy dog face, and wrapped my arm around him.

"I swear you better not invite anyone else to join us or I swear I will kill you."

"Yes master." I joked before giving him a kiss. We left the pub and strolled around the chilly streets just talking and holding hands. As far as first dates go, it was perfect. Usually one would have the first date long ago, but Draco and I were far from usual. Once it got dark, it got a little too cold for our liking, and we decided to get back.

"Where you going?" Draco asked when I head in the direction of the Gryffindor tower.

"Gotta get my cloak."

"Right. I'll come with you." He started to walk but I stayed where I was. "What is it?"

"Actually I was going to go see Snape for another lesson."

"What? You just had a lesson last night! Today is suppose to be about us."

"Draco, you know my lessons are important. It won't be a long, two hours at most. I promise I'll meet you right after." Draco was pouting and I held him in my arms. "I promise I'll make it all better tonight."

"You're lucky I'll put up with you. Passwords 'infinitas infinitio.' Don't make me wait too long." He stormed off obviously still upset, but I didn't bother to chase after him. I could just make it up to him tonight.

I grabbed my invisibility cloak out of my trunk before rushing back down to the dungeons. When I reached the potions classroom, it was empty. I slipped into his office, which was surprisingly unlocked, even though he wasn't in it. I assumed he was in his private quarters, but there wasn't actually a door. I knocked on the wall where I remembered the door appearing, hoping he would hear me. Sure enough, a door appeared and Snape stepped out of it.

"I wasn't sure if I would see you tonight."

"Well our lesson got cut short last night. I wouldn't want to stunt my progress."

"Yes, well I was thinking we could try something different tonight. I'll allow you into my mind. I will push you out, and you will resist. Understand?" Snape said as he was getting in his usual position at the far end of the office.

"Yes." We did just that. Of course the second he went to push me out, he would succeed. We went at it for an hour or so, and I wasn't making any progress.

"You have to push back Potter. It's the same way you would push someone out of your mind. It's the same process, just in reverse.

That time when I was knee deep in Snape's memory of Sirius and him arguing, I did just as he said. I could feel the pressure of Snape pushing back and was out almost as fast. I wasn't sure if I even did it, but Snape seemed pleased.

"Excellent."

"I wasn't even in any longer."

"Of course not. I can't see how you keep forgetting I am a lot more powerful than you." I laughed and realized he was right. He wasn't even using all his efforts with me during our lessons. "Let's take a break." Snape opened his quarters and gestured for me to follow him. I felt a little uneasy about the idea, but followed none the less.

We sat down on the couch in his sitting room and he conjured up a few tea glasses.

"So how have things been going with you and Draco?" I raised my eyebrows at him. It was one thing for Snape to treat me with respect, but for him to seem genuinely interested in my life was another.

"Um good, I guess, I mean we sort of had a fight today."

"What about?"

"Well first about Lupin, then about you." Snape looked on letting me know I should elaborate. "Well we were suppose to have a date today, but we ran into Remus and I invited him to join us, which he got mad about. Then when we got back to the school, I told him I wanted to come here for a lesson, and that just made him even more angry."

"Why would you leave your boyfriend to come spend time having lessons? We could have lessons any other day." I shrugged.

"I don't know."

"Don't you?" Snape grabbed the tea cup out of my hand and placed it on the end table next to his own. We sat staring at each other. Snape reached up and put his hand on the side of my neck. Then he leaned in and kissed me. I immediately kissed back without thinking. His tongue felt so good meshing with mine. I arched up into his touch and found myself getting incredibly aroused. Then I realized exactly what I was doing. I was kissing my Professor. I pulled away and ran right to the door without saying goodbye. _What the hell is wrong with me? What the hell is wrong with Snape?_ I ran through the halls clutching onto my cloak. I went straight to Gryffindor tower.

"Hey mate, you alright? Look like you just saw You-Know-Who?" Ron asked and I nodded to him. I couldn't speak even if I wanted to. "You sure?" I just went and laid down on my bed. "Harry?"

"Yeah Ron, I'm okay." _I don't know what I was, but I know I was very far from okay._

-

-


	29. Heartbreak

**Heartbreak**

I woke up and looked at the clock. It was 4:00am. I kept replaying the events of last night in my head. Snape kissed me. I kissed him back. What was he playing at? Why did I kiss him back? I don't think I'm going to be able to go to Potions ever again. _Fuck! _I was suppose to meet Draco last night.

I flew out of bed, grabbed my invisibility cloak and ran out the door. I was rushing through the halls, not caring how much noise I was making. I felt the quicker I got there, the less mad he would be. When I passed by the Potions classroom, I noticed the light was on, and walked as quiet as possible. The last thing I needed right now was to see him.

I said the password and rushed up the stairs. I slipped inside the dorm room where all the boys were sound asleep. I took off my cloak and laid down on Draco's bed and wrapped my arms around his waist. He didn't wake, which I was grateful for. I wasn't looking forward to explaining why I didn't show when I was suppose to.

I couldn't go to sleep however. I kept trying to think of something to say when he woke up. I don't think anything I could say would make him any less mad at me. But I think the truth might make him kill me. After about two hours, I felt Draco stir. He leaned back against my chest and I let my lips fall on his neck.

"Mmm.." he moaned and I allowed my hand slip into his boxers. "Harry?"

"Who else do you let do this to you?" He sat up in an instant and stared at me. I could of sworn his eyes went right through me.

"Harry you have some nerve to come up here and just expect me to forgive you." He left the bed and went into the bathroom, I followed behind. "I don't even think I want to hear your excuse. Nothing you could say would make me feel better. You really screwed up this time. First you ruin our date by inviting the werewolf to hang out with us," I almost made a comment about him referring to Lupin as the werewolf, but thought I should just keep my mouth shut. "Then you leave me to go have a lesson with Snape, then promised to come back right away and make it up to me. I stayed up till 2:00am waiting for you, and you never showed. What could you possibly be doing that so god damn important that you would ruin our one day together for it?"

"I'm sorry."

"You're always sorry Harry. I told you when we first got together I wasn't going to be your second choice, and I meant it."

"You are my first choice. You're my everything"

"Right. You're everything, am I? Well it's funny how you can choose to spend time with two other men instead of your everything on the one day we planned on spending alone together."

"It's not like that. Remus is like an uncle to me, and S-Snape is," I wanted to kill myself for stuttering. "giving me lessons."

"Lessons you just had to do yesterday? You couldn't of done them today when there was no classes or plans to go out with your boyfriend. No, of course not."

"Draco, just listen to me please."

"I'm done listening to you. You were avoiding being alone with me, so let me make it easy for you. You won't have to spend any time alone with me anymore. You won't have to spend any time with me at all. It's over Harry."

I can't believe Draco was honestly breaking up with me. I didn't know what to do, I just knew I could not let this happen. I did the first thing that came to mind. I ran to him and held on.

"No, don't do this, I'm sorry. I need you." I was crying and let my tears soak his shirt, "Draco I love you so much."

"I love you too Harry, but I can't do this anymore, I'm sorry." Then he pulled away from me. He wasn't crying, he didn't even look angry anymore. He didn't seem to care. I couldn't stand there and watch him not care about leaving me so I walked out of the bathroom. All of his roommates were awake and looking right at me. Tears were still streaming down my face, no one said a word to me. I grabbed my cloak and ran out of there as quick as possible.

-

-

Draco followed Harry out of the bathroom. Once Harry was out of the room, his roommates turned towards him.

"What was that about?" Zabini asked, the other guys also waiting to hear the answer.

"We broke up." He said with conviction. Zabini looked shocked.

"That's why he was crying?" Crabbe asked while laughing. Draco turned to glare at him.

"So he's available now?" Zabini said smirking.

"DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!" Draco yelled and the other boys fell deafly silent. After a few minutes, Zabini spoke up again.

"Sorry, I was under the impression that you broke up with him."

"I did."

"Well, no offense or anything, but when you break up with someone, you can't exactly expect him to be off limits." He smiled broadly, "Besides, a boy like Potter isn't going to stay single very long, so I have to work fast."

Draco stood up and put his wand right in Zabini's face. "Unless you want to die before you reach 17, you should stay away from Harry."

For the first time in a while, the Slytherin boys were truly scared of Draco Malfoy.

-

-

I rushed to Gryffindor tower under my clock, stormed through the common room knocking down a few first years, and unfortunately catching the attention of my friends. Ron and Hermione ran upstairs to the sixth year dormitory to find half of my bed gone as I used my invisibility cloak as a blanket. Hermione walked over to me and pulled off the cloak revealing my tear stained face.

"Oh Harry! What is it?" I tried to explain through my sobs, but they both held confused looks, letting me know they couldn't understand a word I was saying. I took a few deep breaths until I was able to spit out, "Draco broke up with me."

I could see that neither of them seemed too upset about this news, even if they tried to pretend to care.

"I thought you guys were happy, what happened?"

"I messed up. I always mess up. I let Remus interrupt our date and then I went to a lesson instead of spending the night, and I forgot to come back and make it up to him because Snape kissed me and I was so confused I just came back here instead of meeting him and when I woke up I went to see him and he told me he didn't want to deal with me anymore." I started crying again.

"Hold on, did you just say Professor Snape kissed you?" Hermione asked with a horrified look on her face. I slowly nodded my head.

"Harry you should report him." I looked over at Ron who was now sitting on his bed looking disgusted.

"No."

"Harry, I know you must be embarrassed but this is serious. He can't use his position of power to take advantage of you."

"It wasn't like that, I mean it's not like I didn't want it."

"You wanted to kiss the greasy git?" Ron asked mouth agape.

"NO! I mean, I don't know. I wasn't planning on it but it wasn't bad, it was nice, but I stopped it." Ron looked sick, Hermione looked like she felt sorry for me.

"So that's why Draco left you? Because you kissed Snape?" Hermione asked as she placed her hand on my knee.

"No, he doesn't even know about it. You guys can't tell anyone, if he finds out.."

"We won't tell anyone Harry, you can trust us." Ron nodded in the background, obviously still shocked with what I was saying. "But, you don't want to date Professor Snape, do you?"

"No Hermione, I don't! I want Draco." I fell back on the bed, "I can't live without him."

"Really?" She asked in an almost mocking tone. "Sorry, it's just you know, Malfoy."

"I love him Hermione, do you think I would put up with all the crap everyone gives me if I didn't love him?"

"No, I guess not." She looked at Ron who still sat silent and dumbfounded. "Is there anything we can do?"

"No, I just need to be alone." They protested, but eventually left after saying their goodbyes and reassuring me they were there for me.

I spent the rest of the day in bed. I was starving but refused to go to the Great Hall, because seeing Draco would be too painful. Luckily for me Ginny burst through the door around six, with a plate full of food.

"Harry, I'm so sorry, I just heard." She said while shoving the plate of food on my lap.

"Ron and Hermione told you?"

"No, the whole school is talking about it. No one knows how it happened, but a million different rumors are spreading."

"Great, that's all I need." She shrugged while sitting next to me on the bed, making it very uncomfortable, but I didn't ask her to move.

"So what's the plan?"

"What do you mean?" She put her arm around my shoulder.

"You want him back right?" I couldn't help but smile, "Well were going to need a plan."

Ginny stayed with me for a while thinking up crazy scenarios to win Draco back. I don't think I would honestly use any of them, but it did keep me from crying anymore.

-

-

The next morning, Ron woke me to ask if I wanted to come to breakfast which I easily declined. Then he reminded me that I have double potions this morning. I decided to skive off classes for today. The last thing I need is to spend all that time with Draco and Snape. Hermione came to lecture me on how I can't ignore my responsibilities just because I'm upset. I almost got Ron to join me in skipping, but Hermione forced him to go. So I faced a very lonely day, with only a few sweets to eat.

After dinner time, I decided to pull out my cloak and head to the kitchens to get something to eat. The elves gave me a full dinner and plenty of snacks to take back with me, which I thought was a good idea in case I skip all my meals again tomorrow. I was about to head back, but ended up walking towards the dungeons. I don't know if I expected to see Draco, but I had to just go down there, just to be closer to him. I stood just outside from the common room entrance and waited. After a while, he came, with his friends. He was laughing and joking with them as if he didn't just break my heart yesterday.

I started to run away before they even left, it was just too painful. I knew I was making noise, but I didn't care. Draco didn't seem to care that we aren't together anymore. I was beginning to wonder if he ever loved me at all. I just kept running until I was standing just outside the Potions room. I walked inside, and noticed the office door ajar, light pouring from it. I walked over to it and stood in the doorway, watching Snape grading papers. I don't know why I was doing it, but I just didn't want to be alone at the moment.

"You weren't in class today." Snape said not removing his eyes from his paperwork. I hated how he always knew when I was there. I pulled off my cloak and sat at the seat in the corner of the room.

"How do you always know when I'm there?"

"Stealth is not one of your strong points." I couldn't help but mirror the smirk he held on his face. "So what brings you here tonight?"

"I don't know, I just thought.." I really had no idea what I thought. I paused for a moment, "Draco broke up with me."

"Hmm.." He finished off the one essay before looking up at me. "I did hear. I do hope that is not the reason you didn't attend my class today."

"No," I lied. I'm sure he didn't believe me, but he didn't say anything, so I was thankful. "I wasn't feeling well this morning."

"Of course." He began fumbling around the office, grabbing a few books before heading towards his private quarters. "Follow me." I did. I suddenly felt very nervous when I saw the couch where we shared a very intense kiss two nights ago. Did he invite me here to do it again? Is that why I came here? "Sit." I sat down on the chair, thinking it was best to avoid any furniture where Snape could sit next to me. Then he handed me a large book. I looked at the cover and there was no title, just a lifted image of a snake.

"What is this?" I said as opening to the first page. It wasn't in English, and I had no idea what he expected me to do with a book I couldn't even read.

"You can't read it?" He asked disbelievingly.

"Should I be able to?" He shook his head and sighed.

"Read it aloud." I looked up at him, "Sound it out." Then I heard him mumble something about grade school before rolling his eyes. I looked down at the first sentence and read it aloud.

At first it didn't make any sense and Snape just sat there watching me, but then I understood it, I wasn't sure how. I looked up at Snape who gestured for me to continue. I did, and eventually I figured out how I knew what was said. It was in parseltongue.

"I didn't even know parseltongue had a written language."

"Most people don't, because if they see it, they have no idea what it says, or how to read it. I've studied that book for years and never understood a word of it."

"What do you mean they can't read it? Can't you just sound it out like I did?"

"I don't think we see it the same way. In fact, I wasn't even sure if it would work, but I thought I would give it a try."

"So you never gave this to Voldemort?"

"Do you think I'm an idiot Potter? That book was written by Salazar Slytherin himself. It was passed down his family throughout the generations, but somehow got lost in transition. We have no idea what is written in there, and can't risk it getting into the hands of the Dark Lord."

"How did you get it then?" I said paging through the book, looking at the few illustrations. Obviously the book was mostly full of spells, but it would take me a long time to read through this considering I had to read it aloud to understand it.

"I received it as a gift from Dumbledore a few years ago. I tried many different references on how to translate it, but considering most sources consider a written parseltongue language a myth, I didn't have any success."

"Why didn't you show this to me sooner?"

"Potter.." I looked up at him, "Harry.." I couldn't help but chuckle a little. "Potter. That book is most likely filled with dark magic. I couldn't exactly hand it over to a child."

"So you don't consider me a child any longer?" He pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Recent events have made me see you in a different light." He was obviously uncomfortable spitting that little bit of information out, which I found extremely amusing.

"What events would that be?" I said in a very calm manner, which was extremely difficult.

"Watch yourself Potter."

"Harry. I like Harry better." I smiled up at him and he sat down on the couch looking exasperated. "Professor?" He looked up at me, eyebrows raised. "Do you mind if I call you Severus? Only in private of course."

"If you must." I continued to finger through the book and Snape sat drinking his tea and watching the fire. After some time he spoke up again. "Well I must get ready for bed. I'm afraid you won't be able to take the book with you, but you're welcome back to read some more. Just leave it on the chair before you go."

"Do I have to?"

"Of course you have to! If anyone were to see you in possession of that book," I closed the book and stood up, placing the book on the chair.

"No. Do I have to go? I was hoping maybe I could spend the night here." He seemed surprised and didn't answer. "It's just, I don't want to go back to my dorm. I'll stay on the couch of course."

"That won't be necessary." He opened his bedroom door, and I just stood there staring at him. "Are you coming or not Mr. Potter?" I shook my head at him and walked to him.

"Harry." I said as I brushed against him to enter his bedroom. "Call me Harry, Severus."

I turned back to see him doing what could only be described as smiling. "You better not snore Harry," were the last words he said to me that night, for it wasn't long until we both drifted off to sleep, laying next to one another.

-

-


	30. Do You Love Me?

**Do You Love Me?**

I spent every night in Snape's quarters for the rest of the week. Most of the time would be spent reading the parseltongue book and explaining it to Severus. The spells I have managed to translate are, according to him, very dark magic, which he seemed more excited about that anything.

The book was very intriguing. I can't deny that I didn't get a rush out of being the only person, other than Voldemort, who could read this book. I could probably use some spells in here to help me defeat Voldemort, when the time came.

Of course, my friends were rather curious as to where I have been spending my nights. The first morning, I said I spent the night in the hallways in the dungeons outside of the Slytherin common room. Ron seemed to think this in itself was too pathetic to require further information, but Hermione didn't. She didn't believe a single word of it. She did let it go until I was gone again the next night.

"Spend the night in the hallway again?" She asked sarcastically. I ignored her. "Harry, there is no way I'm ever going to believe that story. You were with Professor Snape."

The look of shock on my face gave me away.

"He is a teacher Harry! He could lose his job, you could be expelled, and if V-Voldemort ever found out, he could be killed. Did you consider any of this?"

"Hermione, calm down. It's not what you think." I wasn't sure why I felt the need to sleep there every night. I kept telling myself it was the book, but I could come and not stay if I wanted to. "We're not doing that."

"Well what exactly are you doing then?" She stood with her arms on her hips waiting for me to answer. I knew I could trust her to keep the book a secret, so I decided to tell her.

"You can't tell anyone." Hermione was eager to hear a secret and instantly seemed less tense. "He has this book, that's written in parseltongue, I've been helping him translate it."

"But a written parseltongue is just a myth. There's no such thing."

"Trust me, it's no myth. Apparently non-parselmouths don't see it the same way or something, that's why no one even knows about it cause the only living ones are me and.."

"Voldemort! Oh Harry, this is amazing. Can I see the book?"

"Se-Snape said I'm not allowed to take it with me."

"Did you almost call him by his first name?" She squinted her eyes and stared into me.

"No! Besides, you wouldn't be able to understand the book anyway. Not even he can, and he's tried for years."

"Yes, but maybe if I saw what it looked like, I could search for more texts for you to read. I have come across a few books in the restricted section written in foreign languages." That wasn't a bad idea. No one knew the library better than Hermione, and if there were books written in parseltongue at Hogwarts, chances are Voldemort already read them.

"I don't know. I mean I wasn't suppose to tell anyone about it."

"Oh, well I understand. It would be really nice though."

"Maybe I'll talk to him about it." She brightened immediately.

"That would be amazing Harry!"

"I said maybe. Don't get your hopes up." It was obvious that she already had. She kept mumbling things to herself about getting to the library right away.

Everyday after that Hermione would wait for me in the morning to see if I asked him yet always to be disappointed. I did agree to ask him before the weekend was over, and it was Saturday afternoon now, and I didn't think I was going to be able to do it. I stopped reading the book, but kept my face in it why Severus fixed us lunch.

It's not that I wasn't going to the Great Hall anymore, because I was, we just lost track of time. Of course every day I did go to the Great Hall, I would purposely sit with my back towards the Slytherin table. It was bad enough I had to see him in class, but at least I had work to distract me from watching him. I couldn't stand to see him so happy without me, while I was so miserable.

I must admit, I was a lot happier when I was with Severus than my friends. He was the only person who seemed to understand what I needed. Everyone else always wanted to mention Draco and ask how I'm doing, but that just made me more upset.

But now, I'm trying to bring up the subject of Hermione coming to look at the book. It wasn't asking him if she could come that was the problem. It was telling him that she knows about the book and that I've been sleeping here every night.

"Lunch is ready." Severus said as sitting down at the small table for two. I looked up from the book as if I've been studying it the entire time, marked my place and met him at the table.

"Severus, can I ask you something?" He looked up from his soup and met my eye. "Well I was talking to Hermione the other day and I sort of mentioned the book to her." He put his spoon down and gave me his full attention. "Well I didn't just mention it, I mean, she found out I was spending the night here and sort of jumped to the wrong conclusion and I had to explain to her what we were really doing." He raised his eyebrows at me. "I mean, that we were working together translating the book, and not well, you know, doing that." I felt like an idiot.

"What exactly are you asking me?"

"Well, you know Hermione was really interested in the book, and wanted to know if she could well, have a look at it." Snape began to eat again, without answering my question. I took that as a no and ate as well.

"You may bring Miss. Granger here tomorrow," he said once we were both finished eating. "But I think you should go spend time with your friends for the rest of today. Best to not raise anyone's suspicions." I felt the urge to give him a hug and did. He loosely wrapped his arms around me but then gave me a kiss on the top of my head.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Yes. Until then."

"Bye," I said as I slipped out of the door in my invisibility cloak. It wouldn't be too smart if people saw me coming and going from the Professor's quarters all throughout the day. Once I was a safe distance away, I took it off and put it into my bag. Just as I was heading up the last staircase to get me out of the dungeons I ran into Blaise Zabini coming down.

"Hey Harry, what are you doing down here?"

"Oh, hey Blaise. I was just, um, I had a detention with Professor Snape." I'm real good at pretending I wasn't with Severus. But every other excuse would just look like I'm stalking Draco, and I didn't want him to go and tell Draco what a pathetic loser I am.

"On a Saturday? Man, he really hates you." He laughed a little and I gave him a fake smile.

"Yeah, well see you later," I started to walk up the stairs but Blaise didn't move.

"Harry! Are you doing anything right now? I mean, do you want to maybe go for a walk or something?" I shrugged and he smiled, following me up the stairs.

We walked to the Quidditch pitch and back, then all around the castle just talking. I found out that Blaise was one of the smarter Slytherins. Of course that wasn't hard to accomplish with Crabbe and Goyle. We talked about school and our friends, but then he mentioned something I was hoping he would of forgot.

"So, was it true, what you said at the Christmas party?" I groaned.

"I don't exactly remember everything from that night, I just know what Draco told me." He went and sat on a large rock just outside the lake.

"I didn't mean to pry, I was just curious. I mean you said a lot of stuff about Weasley and we just couldn't believe it."

"I'd rather not talk about Ron."

"Yeah sure, no problem."

We both didn't have much to say after that. There was really only one thing I wanted to talk to him about, but I was too afraid to ask. I'm sure he would go and tell Draco right away, but I needed to know.

"Blaise. Does Draco talk about me? Like I mean, does he miss me at all?" Silence.

"Sorry." Tears started to fall from my eyes. It really was over. Draco didn't want me anymore. "Don't cry Harry." He turned my face towards his and started to wipe my tears away with his hand. "You're better than him anyway."

He began to lean in, and I'm pretty sure he was going to kiss me, but I jumped up right away. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Sorry, I just thought.."

"Well you thought wrong." I folded my arms into myself.

"Damn right you did." Draco appeared out of nowhere with Crabbe and Goyle.

"Malfoy. What are you doing here?" Blaise looked scared and I wasn't sure why.

"I heard you were out here..._entertaining_." He said as he walked up to Blaise, obviously jealous. He whispered something into Blaise's ear and Blaise left along with Crabbe and Goyle.

I tried to put everything together. Why was Draco so mad, unless he was dating Blaise. Oh god, I thought I might throw up. Why is he still here? What is he going to do to me?

"D-Draco.." I stuttered. "I didn't want, I mean, nothing happened."

"I know Harry, you would never fall for his crap. He's an idiot."

"What? You're not?"

"With Blaise? No, please." He sat down on the rock and I joined him. "Are you seeing anyone?"

"No."

"Oh well, I just haven't seen you around at all, I thought maybe."

"No, I'm not, I love you." I don't know why I felt the need to say it, but after a few minutes of him not saying it back, I instantly regret it. I had to get out of there. I shot up and just started to run.

"Harry! WAIT!" Draco yelled from behind and I just stopped. "Don't leave." I didn't stop until he grabbed my arm.

"I love you too Harry, I do."

"Then why can't we be together?" Then he kissed me. It's been so long since I've kissed him and I missed it. I began tearing at his clothes desperate to get them off.

"Harry."

"No. I need this. Don't make me stop."

"No, it's just, were out in the open in the middle of the day. Maybe we should find somewhere a little more private." He grabbed my hand and pulled me down towards the lake where there was good tree coverage.

We threw our robes on the ground to give us a soft clean place to lie, and removed the rest of our clothes vigorously. Draco grabbed my hand and began sucking on my fingers one by one until they were dripping.

I began to finger fuck him and his moans were driving me crazy. I don't know how I went a week without this. It all became too much and I entered him. He pulled me down for another lip bruising kiss before he came after only a few thrusts. I didn't last much longer once his muscles began constricting around my member.

I got dressed before laying back down. He did the same, but didn't lay back down.

"I should go."

"No, stay with me," I said as I got up to hold him, but he backed away. "What's wrong?"

"This shouldn't have happened. It doesn't change anything."

"What? Draco?" He kept backing away and I couldn't help but cry.

"Sorry." He grabbed his robe off the ground and just left me there.

I had no idea what I was going to do. This just made things a million times harder. How can he tell me he loves me, sleep with me, and then just leave me all over again? I had to get out of here. I just had to get away. But for some reason I ran right down to the dungeons, through the Potions classroom, through his office, and I was knocking on the wall where his door would appear.

"Harry, what's wrong? Come in, come in." I began crying against Severus' chest and momentarily lost the use of my legs, but he caught me.

"Why does is hurt so much? I want it to stop hurting." Snape placed me on the couch and and grabbed a glass and handed it to me, I knew it was alcohol instantly from the smell.

"It stops the hurt...temporarily anyway." I gulped it immediately before handing it back to him. He went to pour me another one and I noticed the almost empty bottle of Ogden's Old Firewhiskey on his table.

"How many drinks have you had so far?" We both had another drink.

"I didn't expect you to come tonight."

"What does that mean?"

"I don't want to lose my control around you."

"Why not?"

"I just wouldn't want to say anything thing I'd regret." Then it all became clear. I stood up and removed my bag and my robe. I slowly began to unbutton my shirt.

"What are you doing?" I didn't stop. "Harry, you're upset, you're not yourself."

"Severus, do you love me?"

"What?" I removed my shirt completely and started to undo my belt. "Harry, stop it right there."

"Do you love me?" I paused at the top of my trousers, waiting for some type of answer, but none was coming. "Severus! Please! Do you love me?"

"Yes," he mouthed. No words came out, but I didn't need to ask again. I pulled him off the couch and started to unfasten his robes. Neither of us needed to speak to know what we both so desperately needed. To be loved, to feel loved.

Once I had him in his briefs, and when I was just in my boxers, we took it into the bedroom. The place I spent all my nights for the past week. Now we were taking it a step forward. I knew this would change everything. This would change everything between us as friends, as lovers, and as student and teacher. I didn't care.

I laid on top of the taller man and began to kiss him all over his body. I let my tongue linger on his most sensitive areas. I grabbed his erection through his briefs and he made the most delicious noise. It was weird to see my Potions professor losing himself to the pleasure, but it made me even harder I couldn't wait anymore. I stood up to remove my boxers and then removed his briefs to get a glance at his manhood. It wasn't as long as Draco's, but definitely thicker.

I positioned myself on top of him again, to kiss his lips once more. "Lube." I whispered and was immediately granted my wish. Severus summoned a bottle and placed it in my hand. I massaged my fingers with the sticky substance, before letting my hand trail down to his pucker. It was so tight, I had difficulty slipping in that first finger. I took it slow and stretched him little by little, until I couldn't stretched anymore. I lathered up my cock with the lube, and he turned around on his stomach.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"It hurts less this way." I didn't know. But I let my chest press against his back before letting myself slip into him. He didn't show any signs of pain, so I didn't stop. After a few slow thrusts he whimpered. I couldn't help but go faster and faster. I could hear him whispering my name as he came. I allowed myself to collapse on top of him after my own climax. We positioned ourselves in a spooning position, and Severus wrapped his arm around my bare chest, and I could feel his breath on my neck. "Thank you Harry."

_Yes, everything is going to change now._

-

-


	31. Goodbye

**Goodbye**

I woke up still wrapped in a pair of strong arms. It was only 3:00am. I never ate dinner, and was starving. I went to rummage through Severus' cupboard, and grabbed a bag of chocolate chip cookies, and settled down on his couch. I was still stark naked, but I felt comfortable sitting in front of the fire. Of course, all thoughts of comfort left my mind when a loud banging came at the door.

I jumped out of my seat. Who would be banging on Severus' door this late? Did someone find out I was here? Are we in trouble? It had to be Dumbledore. He always knew what went on in the castle, obviously he would find out I been sleeping here. Severus came out of his bedroom in his night robe and grabbed me by the shoulders.

"Wait in the bedroom. Be quiet." I ran into the bedroom right away. I grabbed my boxers and slipped them on, just in case anyone did walk in. I went to grab my clothes, but remembered they were out in the sitting room, along with my bag. Great. How is Severus suppose to explain having muggle clothes and a school bag in the middle of his sitting room?

Just a minute later, Severus came rushing back into the room and was throwing on some clothes. "I have to go."

"What is it?"

"Some students were seriously injured, Poppy needs some help and the headmaster is not here."

"Who was it? How were the hurt?"

"I'm not sure." He hesitated and I had the feeling he was lying to me. "I don't know if I'll be back tonight. You can stay here if you wish." Then he left.

I was curious to who had been hurt. I even considered heading up to the infirmary under my cloak, but I was sure Severus would know I was there and yell at me. But then I realized I didn't have to go to the infirmary to find out who was hurt, only up to Gryffindor tower.

It didn't take me long to get up there. I ripped off my cloak once I was in my rooms, and began searching through my trunk.

"Harry? What are you doing?" Ron asked as he sat up. I must of been making more noise than I meant to.

"I need my map." It didn't seem to be anywhere. "Where is my map?" I was a little worried. I didn't want to lose that, it was too valuable.

"I have it." Ron said as he reached into his end table drawer. "I didn't think you would mind." It suddenly became very obvious why Ron never bothered to question me about my whereabouts a night.

"It's okay." I could tell he knew I just figured it out. "I can't explain right now."

"What's there to explain? It's pretty obvious, isn't it?"

"Not exactly, but I don't have time now. I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." I flipped through the map to find the infirmary. I had to catch my breath when I saw who it was. Right next to the dots that belonged to Madame Pomfrey and Severus Snape were Blaise Zabini and Draco Malfoy.

I couldn't possibly sit there and pretend I didn't know Draco was lying in the hospital wing. I threw the map onto Ron's bed and ran out there under my invisibility cloak.

I tried to be as quiet as possible when I opened the doors, but Severus didn't miss a beat. The second the door closed, he looked right in my direction. I knew there was nothing he could do about it, without announcing my presence, so I stayed anyway. I walked over to Draco's bed and saw his horribly scarred face covered in dried blood. I let silent tears fall down my face as I watched him lay there helpless.

"Harry." Severus appeared at my side. "You shouldn't be here."

"What happened to him?"

"Apparently they were fighting, and it got a little out of hand."

"Is he gonna be okay?" I allowed my hand to slip out of the cloak to touch his hand.

"Yes, he'll be fine. The wounds on his face will take some time to heal though. You should go now."

"I can't."

"You must. You can come back after breakfast. I'll find you if anything changes before then." I wrapped my arms around his torso. "He'll be fine Harry. Now get going before Poppy returns."

I didn't want to leave, but I knew if I stayed, it would only bring up a lot questions I couldn't answer, so I left. I went back to the dorms and spent my time watching Draco and Severus' dots on the Marauder's map until breakfast time.

I sat down next to Hermione at breakfast. As soon as Ron got distracted by Seamus, she pulled me into a conversation I didn't have the mentality to process at the moment.

"Did you ask Professor Snape?"

"What? Oh, the book. Yeah, I asked him." I kept glancing at the spot at the Slytherin table where Draco usually sat.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Harry! Are you even listening to me?"

"Yeah. The book. He said we could come by later today."

"That's wonderful. When do you want to go?"

"I don't know. I have to go." I got up before ever eating a thing. I didn't feel like talking to anyone besides Draco right now.

"Are you okay? You haven't even eaten anything." I grabbed a bagel from the table before telling her I was fine and heading off. I took a few bites before tossing it. I went straight to the infirmary. When I got there, Severus didn't seem to be anywhere in sight, but it didn't matter because Draco was awake.

"What are you doing here Harry?"

"Well I was just doing my morning routine of checking the hospital wing to see if any cute boys were injured." I said mocking him. "Turns out it's my lucky day."

"I'm not cute. Not anymore anyway." Draco wasn't exactly wrong. He had a large scar starting at his eyebrow straight threw his eye to the top of his lip. He had many other cuts along his face, but at least they managed to clean up the blood that was there when I saw him earlier. He didn't exactly stand up to his usual standards, but I still thought he was gorgeous. "My face is ruined. Madame Pomfrey said the scars may never heal completely."

"I'm sure you're just being a drama queen. They'll heal."

"You don't know that." I wanted to hold him but I was so afraid he wouldn't let me.

"Maybe not. But I'll still be here one way or the other."

"Why?"

"What do I have to do to convince you I love you?" I grasped his hand and he didn't pull away.

"Even if I look like this forever?" He said with wide eyes. I know he wanted to cry, but he's been masking his emotions for so long, I knew he wouldn't. Not in front of me anyway.

"Sorry to tell you this, but you didn't look as good as you thought you did before." I joked, but it earned me a slap in the arm.

"Harry, this really doesn't change the fact that you hurt me. If you still want to start back up again, you have to promise me that you're going try this time. I need all of you."

"I promise Draco." I leaned my head on his shoulder lightly, not knowing where else his body was injured. "You have no idea what this means to me."

"Yeah, well I'm sorry that I, yesterday, you know, how I.."

"Told me you loved me and slept with me and then left me alone crying?" He smirked and held onto my hand tighter.

"Yeah, well, maybe we both have some things to work on."

I spent the rest of the day talking with Draco. Mostly about his fight with Blaise. He was hurt pretty bad also, but nothing permanent. Dumbledore gave them both a months worth of detentions, which will be split between all the teachers and Filch. I was enjoying just being with Draco again, and then Hermione came bursting in. I walked out of Draco's curtain to speak with Hermione, to save him the embarrassment of showing his wounds.

"Harry! I've been looking for you. I heard what happened. Is he okay?"

"Yeah, he'll be fine." She moved to peak into the curtain by I stood in her way.

"Well that's good. I guess we'll do that thing another day."

"Yeah, I don't want to leave him now."

"Go!" A straining voice said behind me. I turned around to see Draco standing only a foot away from me. I could here Hermione gasp from the sight of his face. "Don't cancel your plans because of me. I'm fine. Go."

"What are you doing out of bed?" I went to put my arm around him and he let him self fall into my arms. "Draco, it's nothing important. I'm staying with you."

"I said go. Besides, I feel like taking a nap, you won't miss anything."

The last thing I wanted to do was leave Draco to go to Severus'. I felt an overwhelming amount of guilt. I felt guilty towards Draco for sleeping with Severus. I felt guilty towards Severus for wanted to be with Draco. It's not that I didn't like Severus, I really did. We got along perfectly well. I loved his sarcastic remarks. I loved the way he was so shy, but so determined to hide that little fact. I liked him a lot, but I love Draco. I can't just turn away from that.

Hermione seemed to just want to talk about Slytherin's book the whole walk, but I just listened. I think she could tell I was nervous. I don't know why I was so nervous though. It's not as if he knew I was getting back together with Draco. I started to calm down as I kept repeating that in my head. Then I had to knock on his door, and all my nerves returned.

"Mr. Potter. Miss. Granger." He never called me Mr. Potter anymore except in class, I really didn't like it. "Do come in. I'll fix tea."

Hermione seemed very perturbed with his out of the classroom behavior, but didn't say anything.

"Thank you for allowing me to come Professor."

"It is not a problem." I sat Hermione down on the couch and handed her the book before offering to help with the tea.

"How is Draco doing?"

"He's doing good. He is a little worried his scars won't ever heal."

"Yes, I was afraid of that myself." I really didn't have much to say to the man I just spent the night with, but luckily Hermione broke the silence and the awkward moment.

"Oh Harry, can you really understand this? That's amazing." Hermione said more to herself than me. "You're so lucky."

"Yeah, I'm real lucky Voldemort decided to kill my parents, then try and kill me but accidentally transferred some of his powers to me instead."

"Very funny Harry." She got up and walked over to me holding the book. "Can you tell me what this says?"

"Hermione. What makes you think that one line is so important?" I shook my head at her but ignored the book.

"The format. Just tell me what it says." I read the passage aloud but didn't understand any of it. I reread it and still nothing.

"I don't know Hermione."

"You don't know what this says? Interesting." She went back to the couch, but I followed her with a plate of biscuits. Severus soon followed with the tea.

I began shoving my mouth with biscuits, trying to find something to do other than picture my Potion's Professor naked.

"Hermione, how long can you look at a book you'll never understand?"

"I'm sure there has to be some sort of pattern to translate this." I rolled my eyes at her, and sighed loudly. "So Harry, are you and Draco getting back together now? I mean, you two seemed awfully comfortable with each other." I looked straight at Severus who started to clean up. I think Hermione knew exactly what she was doing when she asked me that.

"Hermione, I think it's time to go." She closed the book and handed it back to me with a knowing look on her face.

"Fine. Thank you Professor." Although she didn't sound like she really was thankful. "Let's go Harry." I didn't want to leave, but I figured Hermione would make a big deal if I stayed. I waved goodbye before miserably walking upstairs with Hermione. I hated to think of him being upset with me, so I had to go back.

"Oh crap! I forgot my robe. Just go on without me, I'll meet you later."

"You weren't wearing a robe."

"Hermione." I sighed.

"Go if you want. Who am I to stop you? But remember he is a teacher." I didn't stay to see if she had any more to say. I was right back in front of his door. He opened if before I knocked. I walked in without being invited.

"Harry." I pulled him into an embrace. I felt terrible for doing this to him.

"Severus, I'm so sorry." He held on to me tighter.

"Don't be sorry. I understand completely. You love him, and he needs you now more than ever."

"How can you be so, I mean, I would hate you if you did this to me."

"I could never hate you Harry. You may drive me crazy, and annoy me relentlessly, but I could never hate you." I started to cry against him and pulled me away to look into my face.

"You go on now." He tried to fix my hair and wipe my tears. I leaned up and gave him a chaste kiss on his lips. "Draco is waiting for you."

"Goodbye Severus." I walked out of the room and stood with my back against the door for a moment. Just long enough to hear Severus let, "Goodbye Harry," slip past his lips, thinking I had already left.

-

-


	32. Severus' Gift

**Severus' Gift**

Draco had to spend a week in the infirmary. Blaise was only there three days, so everyone was getting the story of what happened from him. He made it sound as if he was a master duelist, when reality, he paralyzed Draco first before casting the curse that slashed his face. Of course, after the paralyzing jinx lifted, he sent a nasty spell at Blaise, causing his organs to inflate, before passing out from the blood loss.

They were both lucky that Nott went looking for them when they didn't show up after curfew. If he hadn't, there is a good chance that neither one of them would have lived to tell the tale, even if they were telling a lie.

Draco didn't seem to care about what Blaise was saying, because he was too worried about his scars. Sometimes I would catch him tracing his finger along the slightly raise pink line tracing down his face. Every time he looked in the mirror, his features would faltered, and his usual smirk would transform into a frown. I tried to assure him it wasn't as bad as he thought, but he didn't believe me. I know he was worried about going back to class and the whole school seeing his face. I know enough about what it's like to have everyone staring at a scar on your face to sympathize. I think if he had his way, he would stay in the hospital wing forever.

I spent all of my free time there, only leaving for classes and to sleep. I would eat all my meals there, and we would do our homework together so he didn't fall behind. Crabbe and Goyle would come a visit once a night usually, but they never stayed long (thankfully). Nott apparently has decided to side with Blaise. I thought it was ridiculous for them to be fighting, especially because it all started over Blaise trying to kiss me, which would never happen anyway. But when I tried to explain this to Draco, he just told me to stay out of it.

Lucius did come to visit the second day he was in the hospital. After thoroughly complaining to Madame Pomfrey for not being sent for the moment it happened ("Sorry sir, that we had to inconvenience you, but we were a little busy trying to save your son's life!), he came to sit with Draco.

I left them alone for a while so they could speak. When I returned, Lucius was preparing to leave, and Draco insisted I walk him to the gate. I didn't feel comfortable walking the school grounds with Lucius but complied none the less.

"Harry, if you plan on leaving my son because of this, I would appreciate if you would wait a while."

"I have no intentions of leaving Draco. We just got back together."

"Back together?" He looked over at me, one eyebrow raised.

"Yeah, well, Draco sort of broke up with me a little while ago."

"And you got back together with him after the accident?" I nodded. "Well, it seems I underestimated you." His hand cupped my shoulder and we walked on. I was hoping no one would see Lucius and I being friendly with another, but of course no such luck.

Neville and Luna, who were walking rather close I noticed, looked right at me. Luna had her normal dreamy eyed look, but Neville was glaring at us both. I watched them walk away and almost missed it when Lucius began talking to me again.

"So Harry, do you still plan on coming to the mansion for the Easter holidays?" I couldn't believe he was being so casual about the holidays when he knew very well he expected Draco to take the mark. I was about to tell him just as I feel before he stopped in his tracks. "We're being followed Harry."

"What?"

"Right now. Someone is following us." I turned around and didn't see anyone. Lucius however, gripped his wand and turned and pointed it right into thin air, "Expelliarmus!" A wand flew over towards us and a thump hit the ground and we both approached with caution. Lucius leaned down to remove the cloak, and there lied a stunned witch who looked vaguely familiar. Lucius continued to point his wand at the witch.

"Please do tell me why you are following us." The witch looked away from Lucius' wand just for a moment to spare me a pleading look. I tried desperately to remember where I saw the woman before and it hit me. I saw her at Grimmauld Place. I went to pick up her wand, knowing it would keep her there so I could have a word with her when I returned alone.

"Lucius. It's okay. Let's go." I forgot what I was talking about while I thought about the witch. That is until we were almost at the gate and Lucius brought the topic again.

"So Harry, I assume I'll be seeing you at Easter?"

"I know what you plan on doing and I'm not going to let it happen." His usual Malfoy smirk (that Draco seemed to inherit) quickly turned into a scowl.

"I don't believe that's your decision to make."

"Who do you think Draco would listen to in the end?" The man before me laughed a little laugh that could only be described as triumphant.

"Silly child. Weren't you just telling me how my son left you only to take you back after he faced an accident which disfigured him? Do you honestly think if that hadn't happened he would be with you? He only thinks no one else would want him. Once he realizes that is more than mere looks that attract people to the Malfoy's, he won't need you." I almost allowed myself to believe that, but I knew Draco better than that. He was not like that. He was not like his father. "My son will be home for Easter, and you can't stop him from doing what he was destined to do."

"He was destined to work as Voldemort's slave? Don't think so." The man growled by my assumption and gripped his walking stick tightly.

"Malfoy's are slaves to no one."

"Right. You're obviously not a slave to Voldemort's every desire." His face became red with anger, "Well as much as I enjoy arguing with you, I have to go back to Draco's side." I turned and began to walk back to the castle, feeling pleased with myself I managed to get Lucius Malfoy to lose control over his emotions. Of course, I lost my moment of euphoria when I walked past the same witch Lucius disarmed moments ago.

I used all the confidence I had to storm up to her, wand at the ready. "Who were you following?" She looked taken aback and didn't answer me. "I said, who were you following. Lucius? Or me?"

"You." I nudged her neckline with the tip of my wand.

"Dumbledore asked you to do this?" She nodded. "How often am I being watched?"

"I don't know.." she stuttered. I prodded her harder with my wand, "Honestly! I have no idea."

"When did this start?" She eyed my wand with apprehension.

"I'm not sure. As far as I know, it was just today, why you were with.."

"Lucius." I finished for her. So Dumbledore didn't trust me around Lucius? It's one thing for him to have guards with me when I'm traveling, but to be followed why I'm at Hogwarts is completely ridiculous. I lowered my wand. "Come with me."

"Where are we going?" She said as she followed me back towards the castle.

"We're going to see Dumbledore." We didn't speak anymore after that. There was no need to. We walked in silence until we reached the gargoyle, where the witch whispered the password to allow us to enter. When we got up the stairs, I pushed the door open without knocking.

"Harry, it has been a while since you've graced me with your presence. What can I do for you?" He said smiling, completely ignoring the witch behind me as if she wasn't there.

"You can stop having me followed."

"My boy, it is only for your protection." He got up and walked towards me, but I backed up.

"Really? What do I need protecting from here at school?"

"Hestia, would you mind excusing yourself so I may have a word alone with Harry?" The witch hesitated, obviously not comfortable leaving without her wand, but I wasn't ready to give it back yet. Not until I had my answers. She left. "I know you have grown to trust our young Draco," _Not this again,_ "But I'm afraid you can't be as disregardful when it comes to Lucius. You see, he approached me recently and seemed very keen to the idea that, because you were dating his son, he didn't want you to be guarded, as you have been since Voldemort returned. Apparently, he wasn't comfortable with aurors following his son regularly, since the two of you have become inseparable in the past few months." He began fussing with objects on his desk, then paused, before returning his attention to me. "Now, I don't believe that is why at all. I believe he is under Voldemort's orders to make sure you can be found alone, unguarded, at a moments notice." I thought on this for a moment before speaking up.

"Even if that was true, which I don't think it is, considering I spent two weeks in his home, and made it back unscathed, why would I need to be followed Hogwarts?"

"Oh no, you have it wrong. You are not being followed at Hogwarts regularly. I arranged this guard today because I knew Lucius would be arriving to visit Draco."

"You know what. I don't care. Whatever your reasons are, it doesn't matter. You can't just follow me without even telling me. If Lucius wanted to hurt me, he had plenty of opportunities. I better not be followed again." I turned and stormed out the office to see Hestia, whom I remember quite vividly now, standing against the wall. I thrust the wand I took from her into her hands before heading back to the hospital wing to sit by Draco.

It was six days ago since I had the fight with Dumbledore, and I haven't stopped watching my back. If I still was being followed, they must have been very good, because I was constantly on the lookout.

I stood watching Draco straighten out his robes for what seemed like the hundredth time. He had to start attending classes today, and was obviously a little self conscience about his face.

"You look fine." He just shot me look letting me know I annoy him, which I got every time I gave him a compliment about his looks, but it never stopped me. "In fact I can't wait to finally be able to you alone." I pulled him away from the mirror and began to place gentle kisses on his lips.

"Ahem." We turned to see the school's nurse just a foot away. "Alright Mr. Malfoy. You will need to return tonight just after dinner to take your potions."

"Yes Madame." She returned to her office and I grabbed Draco's hand and led him out before he could postpone the inevitable any longer. He held onto my hand tightly, and he put a /mask on his face, looking more confident than ever, but I knew his insides were squirming.

As we entered the Great Hall, many faces turned towards us. Most people looked shocked when they saw him, even thought everyone has been talking about since it happened. After kissing him goodbye, I made my way to Gryffindor's table, sitting myself next to Seamus in perfect view of the Slytherins. Draco joined Crabbe and Goyle, who seemed quite please to have him back.

"Blimey Harry." I tried to ignore the fact that Seamus was now staring at Draco, but it was a little difficult, since everyone, besides Hermione, who already got an up close view, seemed to be staring too. "Tough luck mate."

"What is that suppose to mean?" I snapped. Seamus looked away from Draco and looked towards me.

"Sorry, I didn't mean. Sorry." I shot him a dirty look before returning to my food. He didn't look back at Draco for the rest of breakfast, and everyone else seemed to follow suit.

The rest of the day wasn't very different. People would stop to whisper when we walked by, constantly try and steal glances at Draco without being obvious. I tried to stay with him at all times to give him moral support, which seemed to work wonders. Of course, after he took his potions at night, I had to leave him for his first of many detentions.

Draco was in his detention with Filch tonight, and since I had nothing to do, I decided I would see Severus. I haven't spoke to him since that day we said our goodbyes. During class, he acted as if I didn't exist, but he couldn't exactly suddenly become on speaking terms with the student his disliked the most for years without raising a few suspicions. It took him a while to answer the door, and when he did, he only opened it a few inches, so he could peak out.

"What are you doing here?"

"I just thought I could come in and read Salazar's book some more."

"I don't think that would be a good idea." He said holding an unreadable expression.

"Why not?"

"Students shouldn't spend time in their Professor's chambers, it isn't appropriate." I smiled a little.

"Yes I know Severus, now let me in." I made to push the door open but he held onto it tight, making the opening even smaller.

"I am not joking Potter."

"Were back to Potter now? What is going on with you? Why won't you let me in?" He merely stared at me without saying a word. "Are you with someone?" I could feel the anger in me rising, "Another student? Is that your thing, huh? You get off on being with younger men?"

"There is no one in here."

"Then why won't you let me in?" He opened the door wider, not to invite me in, but to step into his office.

"I think you should go Mr. Potter."

"Severus.."

"I also think you should resume addressing me as Professor Snape."

"So that's it? Were just going to pretend nothing ever happened between us?"

"It's for the best."

"No. I don't want-"

"It doesn't matter what you want. Now go back to your boyfriend and do not call upon me again." Then he walked back into his quarters and slammed the door on my face.

I was hurt by Severus', or should I say Snape's, dismissal of everything that happened between us. A week ago he loved me, and now I'm not even allowed to be on friendly terms with him. It wasn't fair. My mind was stuck replaying the conversation over and over again in my head until Draco finally was released from detention. Then of course, we spent the night making love out by the lake, easily distracting me. I spent the night in the Slytherin dorms, just to make sure everything went okay between Draco and Blaise.

They were sleeping when we arrived and the next morning, the two boys completely ignored each other, which was probably for the best. I didn't want to leave but Draco assured me they would not continue their fight. I did eventually have to return to my own dormitory to get ready, so I left.

My roommates were all dressed and ready when I returned. Ron offered to wait for me, but I told him not to bother, so I had the room to myself. When I finished my shower, I was grabbing a clean set of school robes out of my trunk when a brown package lying on my bed caught my eye. I was sure that it didn't lie there before my shower, and was rather curious to how it got there. I went over to it and opened it up to be completely shocked. A very familiar book, with only a raised image of a serpent residing on the cover, was before me, lying just underneath a scrap of parchment.

_You'll get more use out of it then I ever would. Be careful._

-

-


	33. Loss Of Control

**Loss Of Control**

Slytherin's book pretty much occupied most of my time now. I told Draco that I found it in a package on my bed with an unsigned note. Which was very much true, except I just forgot to mention, I knew exactly who wrote the note. Telling him would just bring on a lot more questions I wasn't ready to answer.

The weather was a lot warmer now, so Draco and I spent most of free time by the lake, with my book of course. The book never left my side. Occasionally some of our friends would join us, which is unfortunately why we are spending our Friday afternoon with Crabbe and Goyle.

"Hey Potter," Goyle grunted. "How come you're reading that stupid book?" I looked up and smiled at him.

"I know it's a concept that's hard for you to understand, but some of us actually like to learn."

"But that's not a school book." He came over to look at my book, which I didn't mind, he would never understand it anyway. "What the hell? That's not even in English!"

"I know, I'm working on translating it." He gave me a very confused look. "Never mind."

"Malfoy, this is boring." Draco snuggled up closer to me, ignoring him, and Goyle just plopped down on the grass a few feet away from us, while Crabbe was throwing stones into the lake.

I put my head back into my book and didn't look up again until Ron and Hermione were walking towards me. I tried to hide the book in my bag, since I still never told her Snape gave it to me, but this didn't go unnoticed by Hermione.

"Was that what I think it was?" I shot her a look to not say anymore. She looked as if she was gonna protest, but Ron spoke up before she had the chance.

"It must really suck spending time with Crabbe and Goyle, huh?" He said loud enough so they could hear.

"It's a lot better than having to hang out with you Weasley." Draco spat defending his friends. Crabbe and Goyle got behind him, looking for a fight. "Calm down, go bother those first years or something." He said pointing towards a group of first year Gryffindor's playing with a Frisbee.

Crabbe and Goyle both looked like they just woke up on Christmas morning as they went to go torment some kids.

"Hey!" Hermione faced Ron, "We're prefects! We can't let them do that."

"If it gets them out of our way I don't see why not." Hermione glared at Ron, but she must have agreed because she didn't try and stop them.

"So Harry, how come you have that book? I thought he wouldn't let you take it with you." Draco moved his body so he could look at my face. Ron just looked confused, and I was giving Hermione my best 'I'm going to kill you' look.

"Who wouldn't let you take it with you?" Draco asked. Hermione didn't seem upset that she let this information slip, and I was really curious as to what she thought she was doing.

"Well, I sort of didn't tell you the whole truth about who gave me the book." He immediately looked upset and detached himself from me.

"You promised things were gonna be different this time. It hasn't even been two weeks and your lying to me again."

"No! Not lying, just withholding." He kept staring at me, there was no way out. "Professor Snape gave it to me." I noticed Ron began fussing with his shoe laces at the mention of Severus. Ever since the night I found out he was watching me on the map, we haven't spoke of it.

"Why would you keep that from me?" He began looking at Ron and Hermione for answers, but they looked towards me.

"Well when he gave me the watch, you got so upset."

"You said that was from Dumbledore, or was that a lie too?"

"No. It was from Dumbledore. This was from Snape." I said tracing the outline of the book through my bag.

"Why would you hide that? There's more to it. Tell me." I bit my lip, I didn't know how much I could actually say. I had to say enough to keep him from asking anymore questions, but not enough to make him want to kill me. "You better start talking right now Harry."

"Well we spent a lot of time together while we were broken up."

"You spent time together? DOING WHAT?" Maybe that wasn't the right way to phrase it.

"This." I said pointing to the book. "We were translating this."

"Really? That's it? Why would you keep that a secret?"

"Well, don't get mad, but that night I didn't show up after my lesson with him, he sort of kissed me."

"WHAT? DON'T GET MAD?" He started pacing back and forth in front of me. "Don't worry, I'm not mad. I'm gonna kill him."

"Draco, please. It was nothing, innocent." Well obviously, I can never tell him the rest of it. If he freaks out like this over a kiss, I can only imagine what he would do he found out I had sex with him.

"Innocent? You're saying he kissed you while you were going out with me! That sick fucking pervert!" He tried to leave for the castle, presumably to find Severus, but I stopped him.

"Please Draco, calm down. It wasn't a big deal. He already apologized for it."

"But you said you spent a lot of time with him while we weren't together. He didn't try anything else?" I tried my best to not stutter.

"No. That was all, I promise." I was relieved when he gave a look like he believed me.

"I don't want you around him anymore except for class. No more private lessons."

"I already called them off." Once I started lying, it seemed to be a lot easier to continue.

"Good." He finally eased up and pulled me in for a kiss. I almost forgot Ron and Hermione were there, but when he pulled away they were both watching us with interest.

"It's almost dinner time." Hermione said trying to break the awkward silence. We stood up and started to walk towards Crabbe and Goyle, who was holding the first years Frisbee above their heads watching them jump in a pointless attempt to grab it from the much larger boy. Hermione, no longer in need of distracting the two, took the toy from him and handed it back to the first years.

We all walked to dinner together, which was odd enough in itself, but separated once we got to the Great Hall. After successfully ignoring all of Hermione's glares during dinner, she insisted I hang out with her and Ron after I walked Draco to Professor McGonagall's classroom for detention. I figured I might as well, considering, soon or later, I would have to face her inquisition. We met up in the common room, and found a seat in front of the fire. After using the muffliato charm, to keep out our nosy house mates, she started.

"Did Professor Snape really give you that book?"

"Yes, what do you think, I stole it?" She gave me a look that said she did think that. "Hermione! I'm not a thief."

"Wait a minute." Ron finally speaking up. It seemed he was staying quiet because of all the talk about Severus, but I guess his curiosity got the best of him. "What's the big deal about this book?"

"Can't you keep up with anything Ronald?" Hermione put her hand over her eyes. "This book is a book on dark magic written in parseltongue."

"I never said it was dark magic!" Yes, it was a book on dark magic, but I never did tell her that, she is just assuming.

"Harry, you're not fooling anyone. Why did he suddenly change his mind and let you have this?"

"Well I guess he doesn't really want me coming to visit anymore." I don't know why I felt the need to tell the truth about this one. I guess I needed someone to know that I was hurting. I miss spending my free time in his chambers, talking about magic, listening to his snide comments about how I'm incompetent, and just sipping tea in silence. I miss my friend.

"Because you and Draco got back together?" I nodded. "Harry, I know you don't want to talk about it, but what was really going on between you two?" I chanced a glance at Ron, who resumed playing with his laces again.

"Well Severus and I," Ron looked up at this, "Me and Snape, well, I don't know, I like him."

"You didn't do anything else with him, right? Besides the one kiss?" I wanted to tell them the truth, I wanted to tell someone, but I couldn't. The consequences were too serious if it got out. Not only would Draco probably break up with me again, but Severus could lose his job, I could be expelled, and not to mention the field day the press would have. I had to lie.

"No, that was all."

"Well that's good. You guys could have been in a lot of trouble." Neither of us had anything more to say about Snape. But for once I was thankful for Hermione's obsession with books. "So did you ever figure out what that line says?"

I honestly never even gave it a second thought, but now that I think it about it, it's a little weird I couldn't understand that one line, when everything else came to me right away. "No, I didn't bother. I don't even remember where it was." Hermione held out her hand, gesturing for me to hand her the book. I looked around to make sure no one was watching us, then handed it over. She flipped through the pages rather quickly. Even Ron, who was taking his first glance at the book, looked amazed by the book.

"You can really read this? It looks like gibberish mate." I remembered how Severus said it looks different to parselmouths, and I wondered what it looked like to them. Then again, when I thought about what it looked like to me, I couldn't explain it. It was indescribable.

"Here," Hermione put the book on my lap, her finger pointing to the line in question. "Try reading it again." I read it once and it still didn't make any sense to me. I shook my head and she sighed while rolling her eyes. "Why don't you try reading the passage before it. Maybe then you can figure it out."

"I'll have to do it later. There's too much noise in here for me to concentrate. Everyone should just go to bed already." Then the weirdest thing happened. The entire common room abandoned what they were doing and all started to walk up into their dormitories, including Ron and Hermione. "Ron, Hermione, what are you guys doing? Come back here." They stopped in their tracks and came right to me. "What the hell is going on?"

Chess games were left unfinished, exploding snap cards were still popping on the floor, drinks left lying about, books spread open across chairs and around the floor. The whole common room was cleared within seconds besides for me, Ron, and Hermione.

"Why did you guys just walk away from me?" They both looked at each other before eying me suspiciously.

"What are you talking about?"

"What am I talking about? We were in the middle of a conversation, and you two, and apparently the whole common room just started going upstairs."

"But you told us to come back!" Ron said, excitingly, as if he was just figuring out a difficult problem.

"Yeah, but why did you leave in the first place?"

"Because you told us to." Hermione said, as if that was the most natural occurrence.

"I told you, hold on a minute. The book! I said the line from the book, and now you guys don't even know what you're doing."

"That's ridiculous Harry. We know what were doing." Hermione and Ron nodded together.

"Jump." They both jumped in the air, then stood in their original positions as if nothing happened. "Do you see what I mean? You guys are doing everything I say! Not just you guys either. The whole common room went to bed..oh my god."

"Harry, are you okay?" I thought I was going to lose it. How am I going to stop this? I don't even understand what the line says.

"How come this didn't happen last time I read it? Maybe I did something different this time." I need help. I can be such an idiot sometimes. "Hermione," she looked at me still with concern, "I need you to help me."

"Well let's think about the last time you said it," Hermione jumped in acting like her usual self again, even if I know it was only because I told her to.

"I don't know, I just read it aloud, and it didn't make any sense. Then I read it again, and it still didn't make any sense."

"You read it twice?"

"Yeah, oh!" I reached for the now closed book and began searching for the page again but couldn't find it. "Hermione, find the page." She grabbed the book and flipped, almost immediately to the page I needed. I said the line one more time. Nothing seemed different. "We have to test it."

"Test what?" Ron asked, dumbfounded.

"Jump." They both kept their feet planted on the ground. "Oh good. It worked."

"What worked Harry? Are you feeling okay?" I just shook my head.

"You guys seriously don't remember everything that just happened?"

"Of course we do, we were just talking about your book."

"Don't you guys think it's weird that it's only quarter till eight and everyone is sleeping?"

"They're probably just tired." Hermione said with a look of concern in her eye. Ron easily agreed.

"Yeah, what does everyone going to sleep have to do with anything?"

"The spell! I told everyone to go to sleep and they did. Don't you remember?"

"Maybe you should try and get some sleep too." Hermione said as leading me towards the stairs.

"NO! I need to talk to someone. Someone who isn't...one of you guys." Then I ran out of there, grabbing my book, shoving it in my bag on the way. I headed straight towards Professor McGonagall's classroom, where I waited for about an hour for Draco to exit.

"Did you miss me?" He asked playfully.

"We have to talk in private." I dragged him to the closest unused classroom before he had a chance to say another word. I explained him everything that happened, not missing a detail.

"Wow. That's amazing! Try it on me."

"No way. Weren't you listening? It completely changed them. They had no control whatsoever. Even afterwards, it was like nothing ever happened."

"But it's brilliant. It's like the imperious curse except they don't know they're under a spell." Draco talked about it like it was an amazing achievement. "And if you effected everyone who was in the room with you, Harry, you could do anything. You could rule the world if you wanted."

"I don't want to rule the world." _I'm not Voldemort._

"The Dark Lord! Harry, this is what you been looking for! You could use this against him!" That wasn't a terrible idea, but it just seemed a little too easy.

"How would I know if it would even work? I mean, he's one of the most powerful wizards in the world, not a bunch of students."

"We'll have to test it on someone more powerful. Oh! Dumbledore. You can try it during breakfast tomorrow."

"Don't you think that's a little risky? I mean, he would probably be able to figure out who it came from if it doesn't work. I could be in a lot of trouble."

"It's for the greater good, I'm sure he would forgive you. And if it does work, then you have nothing to fear." He wasn't wrong. I'm sure if the Ministry knew about this, it would become the fourth unforgivable, but if I used it to defeat Voldemort, how could anyone blame me? This my one chance to survive and save the world while I'm at it. And I obviously would have to test it on Dumbledore, he's the only wizard more powerful than Voldemort. The world would just have to forgive me.

-

-


	34. Key to Saving the World

**Key to Saving the World**

I slept in Draco's room last night, not wanting to go back and face the clueless Ron and Hermione. Draco was really excited at the proposition of me gaining control over Dumbledore. We decided it would be the best if I could get him to stand up while sipping his pumpkin juice. We figured it wouldn't draw much attention towards him. Dumbledore was odd enough himself, so if stood up and sat back down abruptly during breakfast, people wouldn't question it.

Of course we weren't planning to find every single Gryffindor was missing when we arrived at breakfast. Now it was rather early, and not everyone attended breakfast, but for me to be the only one who showed up, was a little odd.

"Mr. Potter, where is everyone? We were beginning to be worried." Professor McGonagall asked.

"I don't know." She looked confused.

"But did you not just come from your dormitory." I wasn't sure what to say that wouldn't get me in serious trouble. If I said yes, I would have to offer some type of explanation which I didn't have. If I said no, she would know I slept in the Slytherin dorm rooms. I guess I would just have to do something in between the two.

"Well, I woke up a little early, and left before anyone else had the chance to wake up." She looked as if she didn't believe me, but didn't question me anymore which I was grateful.

"Very well, you may enjoy your breakfast now." I took another look at the empty Gryffindor table.

"Uh, maybe I'll go check on Ron and Hermione." She looked at me, then at Draco. I was wondering if she knew where I slept last night. She didn't have any proof, but I feel if she questioned me about it, I would break down and just tell her the truth.

"That wouldn't be a bad idea. Professor Dumbledore and I will attend as well." She turned towards Dumbledore who stood up and began walking in our direction. I let my hand slip from Draco's as he walked over to his very crowded house table. The three of us walked up to Gryffindor tower in silence. Dumbledore would be smiling widely every time I glanced at him but I didn't smile back. I was still angry with him for having me followed without my knowledge.

We walked into the common room to see Ron and Hermione looking worse for wear, still in their pajamas.

"Professor Dumbledore! Professor McGonagall! Thank goodness you're here!" Hermione shrieked. "No one is waking up! We tried everything. It's almost as if everyone is in a coma."

"But you two, and Harry of course, have remained unaffected?" He said more to himself then to my very concerned looking friend. My throat went dry. There was only one explanation for this. The spell I cast last night. When I said the line the second time, the only people in earshot of it were Ron and Hermione. "I guess we better check it out for ourselves Minerva." Dumbledore said as heading towards the stairs of the boys dormitory.

"You don't have to." Everyone turned to look at me. "I know what happened. I did this."

"You did this Potter?" McGonagall asked shocked.

"Yes, but I didn't mean to I swear! It was an accident. I thought I fixed it."

"It's okay Harry." Dumbledore said coming towards me. "Just tell us what you did."

"Well there is this book, it has a bunch of spells in it. I didn't know what it did. I didn't even know it was a spell until I cast it. But as soon as I said it the whole common room started obeying my commands."

"Your commands?" McGonagall asked, still looking very confused.

"Well, not that I was commanding them. I was just talking to Ron and Hermione about how I wish everyone would go to bed so I could concentrate, and then well, everyone did." Dumbledore just smiled at me, gesturing me to continue. "Well then I got Ron and Hermione to come back. I wasn't sure what was going on, but once I figured it out, Hermione helped me figure out how to stop it, and I did, but I guess it only worked on these two." I said pointing to my two best friends, who looked more worried than ever.

"But I don't remember any of this." Hermione said, as if I was lying.

"No, you didn't last night either. It was weird. When they were under the spell, they talked about what they were doing like it was normal. I mean I told them to jump and they did it but still didn't understand they weren't controlling themselves. I swear I didn't mean-"

"It's alright Harry. Do you know how to stop this?" I nodded. "Very well, then that's what we shall do. But I do have one question, where did you obtain this book?" I didn't think it would be wise to tell him I got it from Severus unless I wanted him to be in trouble as well.

"Someone left it on my bed, with a note. It wasn't signed though."

"May I see the book?" I didn't want to show him the book, but I would need to use it to reverse the effects of the spell anyway, so I nodded before pulling it out of my bag. Dumbledore took one look at the book before handing it back to me. "Minerva. Would you please fetch Severus and bring him here?"

"Of course Headmaster." Then she left. How could I be so stupid? Of course Dumbledore knew Severus gave me the book. He gave it to him!

"Now Harry. Shall we get started?" We went from dormitory to dormitory, where I would mutter the parseltongue spell and watch as all the students miraculously awoken. Even the steps to the girls dormitories let us up, probably recognizing the headmaster, and I discovered their rooms are practically identical to ours. The students seemed a little weirded out to see their headmaster and me standing in their rooms as they woke up, but Dumbledore just would say 'no need to worry, just a little accident, go enjoy your breakfast.' I felt certain I would have to answer a lot of questions later, but didn't want to worry about that right now.

After each student was awake and vacated the common room, I stood in the common room with the three teachers. I tried giving Severus and apologetic look, but he seemed to still be ignoring me. Dumbledore seemed to have no intentions of staying there, he began walking back up into the boys dormitories and turned to look at me, suggesting I should follow. He took us up into my room, where his usual smile faltered once the door was closed.

"I know you had no intentions of hurting anyone, or causing such a problem Harry, but I'm afraid I am going to have to take this book from you." He said reaching out for the book. Once it was completely removed from my hands I felt a pang of loss. "I can't say I'm not intrigued that you can read this book, but it's safe to say that you are still to young to be in possession of this." All of my feelings for loss suddenly turned to anger. Who was he to say I was too young to have this book? It's not as if I was practicing the spells at random. I didn't even mean to cast a spell at all. I didn't even have my wand out, how was I suppose to know it would do what it did?

"You're wrong! I am responsible enough to have that book, sir. Magical mistakes happen all the time. I shouldn't be punished-"

"I'm not trying to punish you. You're right, magical mistakes do happen all the time, but that is precisely my point. The risk with this book is too great. You said yourself that you didn't even know you were casting a spell. Who's to say you haven't already caused other mistakes that you are yet aware of? I can't on good conscience allow you to keep this book. I'm sorry, but that's my final word."

I was furious. That was MY book. If Severus took it, that would be one thing, but I know he wouldn't. He trusted me. Besides, I never even got to test it out on him. _Harry Potter, you can really be an idiot sometimes._ Dumbledore is only a few feet away from me. I didn't need the book to repeat the phrase I just said fourteen times in a row. Just as his hand was on the handle I said it. He turned to face me for a second, then went back to opening the door.

"Stop." He did. Of course I still couldn't be certain if that was the spell or just him listening to me. "Give me back my book." Without hesitating, he turned, handed over my book and stood there with the twinkle in his eye. I can't believe it worked. "Go back to your office."

As he was heading down the stairs, I whispered the few hissing sounds before he was out of view, hopefully canceling the spell. If he remembered any of it, I would be in serious trouble. But if it worked the same on him as it did on everyone else, he wouldn't.

I couldn't believe it actually worked. If it worked on Dumbledore, it was sure to work on Voldemort. I slipped the book back into my bag, and began rushing down the stairs. I couldn't wait to tell Draco that the spell worked like a charm. My moment of happiness quickly dissolved when I exited the common room to see a very angry looking Snape.

"What do you want?" I was still mad at him for refusing to acknowledge that their was something between us, however brief it might have been.

"I would like to know why I was brought down here to be told not to worry about it before I even found out what to worry about." He stood with his arms crossed against his chest.

"If he said not to worry about it, I suggest you don't worry about it." I began to trail away with a smug grin on my face but he grabbed my forearm with such strength I groaned in pain.

"Potter. Tell me what's going on."

"I don't think so, _Snape._" I put emphasis on his surname.

"Professor Snape." He said through gritted teeth. I ripped my arm out of his grasp.

"Whatever you say, Sir. May I go now?"

"Not until you tell me what's going on." He said with a little less anger in his voice, but that didn't subside my own.

"I thought I was not to call upon you ever again. Wasn't that what you said?" He rolled his eyes and I couldn't help but smirk a little. "How about you let me come to your chambers tonight and I'll tell you all about it?"

"Potter your really drying out my patience, you know that." Which is his very own Severus way was saying I could meet him tonight.

"After dinner then?" He nodded still looking exasperated. "Good. See you later then, Professor." I left for the Great Hall feeling quite proud of myself.

Breakfast was over, but the Gryffindor table was quite full due to their late arrival. Of course I never made it there because Draco came running up to me from behind.

"Harry, what happened? I was worried about you. Everyone came but you." He said giving me a hug. He really did seem worried about me, which was adorable.

"It's a long story," I said quite happily, which Draco noticed and joined me in my pleasure. "You'll never believe how perfect that spell really is."

I spent the morning with Draco out by the lake telling, and retelling the story over and over again. I still couldn't believe I had control over Albus Dumbledore.

"You know how sexy you look when you're excited?" He said just before leaning in to kiss me. Our innocent kisses quickly turned into a quick shag by the lake. After we both reached completion, I stood up to put my clothes on and noticed Ron and Hermione walking rather quickly away from where we were, and Ron chanced a glance back and looked right at me. They must of got a nice view just a few moments ago. I couldn't help but chuckle a little.

Once I was dressed, I decided to find them to see what they wanted. I'm sure they had lots of questions about what actually happened this morning, along with the rest of the Gryffindors. When I found them sitting in the grass not too far from where we were, Ron's face immediately turned red. Even Hermione's cheeks turned a little pinker than normal, and she wasn't embarrassed easily. I figured they must of came in during climax.

"Enjoy the show?" Draco said, almost laughing. If possible, Ron became even redder.

"Honestly, you two," Hermione said gaining her confidence. "It's only ten in the morning, and out in public no less. It could have been a teacher who had seen."

"She's right," I said turning towards Draco. "We are a little bit careless."

"But isn't that the fun of it." Draco said standing behind me and wrapping his arms around me and placing kisses on my neck.

"Well you two seem pretty happy today. It wouldn't have anything to do with what happened this morning, would it?" Hermione asked half smiling.

"Yeah, what exactly went on this morning?" Ron asked rubbing his head a little. "I'm still so confused."

"That's real surprising." Draco said sarcastically, earning him to be pushed off of me and a timid 'shut up' from Ron. Of course, it wasn't very sincere on my end, because I let him re-wrap his arms around me in seconds. I was in too good of a mood today, to let something so trivial destroy it.

I found the key to saving the world.

I began replaying all the events to Ron and Hermione (who didn't remember much of the events from last night, but were at least able to believe me when I told them). They both were so shocked with the news. Hermione looked a little fearful, but Ron just looked amazed.

"Let me get this straight. You performed the spell, which makes people lose all of their control, on Professor Dumbledore without his permission?" Hermione asked accusingly, and I suddenly wondered if I did the right thing by telling her.

"Hermione, don't you get it? I needed to test it out on someone as powerful as Voldemort."

"Yeah, he can't exactly try it out on You-Know-Who and expect to live if it doesn't work." Ron said standing up for me, which made me feel much better. If Ron agreed with me, there was less of a chance that Hermione would turn me in.

"I understand that he would need to test the spell," she said looking at Ron before addressing me once again. "But you should of let him know what you were planning. Who knows what could have happened to him? Who knows what this does to the people you affect?"

"Well I did it to all the Gryffindors and they seem alright." She sighed. "Hermione, this is good news! I found a way to stop Voldemort and all the Death Eaters at once. No more people will have to die. I won't have to die."

"Oh Harry! You know I am very pleased to find out you're not going to die." She said looking between me and Ron, "Not that I ever thought you were going to!" She defended herself. "But there's just one problem in your plan. How do you ever expect to get close enough to all of them at once to use the spell?"

That was an interesting question. But I already knew the answer. Voldemort planned on marking Draco during the Easter holidays, fine. But I planned on being there, with the surprise of a lifetime.

-

-


	35. Untrustworthy

**Untrustworthy**

I was standing in front of the mirror in the Gryffindor common room. I felt sick with myself. I spent a lot of time picking out this outfit. I made my hair look as neat as possible. As much as I wish I could say I just wanted to look good for Draco today, it just wasn't true.

It was two days after I found out that spell would work on Dumbledore. Two days after I met with Severus, the first time we had a proper conversation since the night we had sex. I was meeting him again tonight, and hated myself for trying to look good for him. But I felt the need to make up for the way I looked the last time I saw him.

"Been having a go with the Whomping Willow, have we Mister Potter?" He said as I was stripping myself of my invisibility cloak just inside his sitting room. I almost asked what he meant before realizing, after just spending my afternoon_ laying_ with Draco outside, I wasn't in the best condition. My clothes were quite disheveled, stained in some areas from rolling in the grass, and my hair was sticking up in more places than usual.

"Could you drop the Potter thing already?" I said ignoring his comment, but secretly wishing I would of arrived better groomed. I plopped down on the sofa.

"Do we have to have another talk about appropriate conduct between students and their professors?" He said glaring at me from his chair.

"Right. I forgot," I said while rolling my eyes. "Hogwarts probably has some pretty strict rules on that kind of thing, huh?"

"Naturally." He said in the most serious tone, while sipping his tea.

"What does the school have to say about letting students fuck you in the arse?" I could of sworn he let a little tea dribble down his chin. I couldn't help but laugh. "Come on Severus, lighten up."

"I will do nothing of the sort." He took another, more well-mannered, sip of his tea. "But if you insist that I call you by your given name, I shall oblige."

He did keep his word and resumed calling me Harry. It felt so good to just be hanging out with him once again. I became so close to Severus in just that short week I spent sleeping his chambers, I didn't like not being able to keep him in my life as anything but my Potions Professor. But by the time we had last night, I was sure he was willing to at least share a friendship with me. I couldn't help but wonder if he would share something more with me, but easily put that thought aside. I couldn't think like that.

I love Draco and he loves me. I had to say that in my head over and over as I was giving Severus a hug goodnight before I left for my own room. I kept it innocent. It was the same hug I would give Hermione or Ginny, but my body was telling me to pull him closer and claim those lips. My head won the argument though, and I left without incident.

The night was a complete delight besides a little argument we had about what I had done just that morning. He apparently didn't agree it was appropriate for me to test a spell, that I wasn't certain how it worked or what it did, on our headmaster. I tried to explain my reasons for testing it on the powerful wizard, but he wouldn't listen to a word of it.

"There is no way you're going to try that on the Dark Lord!" He said slamming his cup to the table.

"I never said I was!" How did he always know what I was about to say?

"I know that is very well what you were thinking, and it is not going to happen. It is completely ridiculous! That's a sure way to get yourself killed. Is that what you want?" I tried to speak up, but his pause wasn't long enough for me to get a word in. "How would you know what you want? Sixteen year old boys don't think logically."

"Don't think logically? Is that what you think?" I said a little hurt and angry, but apparently he was much angrier, because he started yelling.

"Of course that is what I think! Didn't it ever occur to you that little spell is in parseltongue? Didn't you think that the Dark Lord would be able to understand what you were saying the second your lips began to move? To give him such power, you would be killing everyone!"

"But I don't understand what the spell says."

"Oh, I forgot you are just as knowledgeable on the language as the Dark Lord." He said scoffing as he walked over to the kitchen. I didn't think of any of those things. I just thought I found an easy way out of this stupid prophecy. But I really didn't want to think about that yet. I still had almost three weeks before the Easter holidays begun. I could worry about that then. I didn't want to argue with Severus on the first day we began talking again.

"Severus?" I approached him slowly, afraid he might start yelling again. "When you say I don't think logically, you're just talking about this thing with the spell and the book, right?"

"If you are trying to ask me if I thought you were thinking logically on that night we-" He paused, unwilling to admit what happened, "Neither of us were thinking logically. It was a mistake."

"I don't think it was a mistake." I said letting my hand rest on his arm from behind.

"You should probably be going now Harry." He said while watching my hand touching him.

"Please don't make me." He moved over so he was out of arms length, but he didn't tell me to leave again, so I figured I would take that as a win. He began to pour me a glass of tea before casually asking me how my classes were going. The last thing I wanted to talk about was school, but it was better than him making me leave, so I did.

We spent about thirty minutes chatting about my classes, his classes, and even quidditch. I know I wasn't really concerned with any of those things at the moment, and I would bet my life on it that neither was he. But that is what we talked about until it was nearing that time Draco should be finished his detention and I would have to meet him to say goodnight. That's when I hugged him.

"So, do you think I could come back again tomorrow?" I said while I was in his arms. He pulled away quicker than I would of liked.

"I don't think that would be a very good idea."

"Why not? I thought we were okay again, I thought we were_ friends._" I didn't even know what I meant by that, but Severus took notice of my tone on the word friends. He was in his position where his lip would slightly curl, and looked rather happy.

"If you wish to come tomorrow, be my guest." I also became a little happier. "But I do have to warn you, I am monitoring a detention tomorrow night. It seems I got the short straw and got stuck with Malfoy and Zabini on Sunday."

"Oh." How could I forget that Draco was having detention with him? He wouldn't stop complaining about it! It seems ever since I told him about our kiss, he hated his former favorite professor. I made him promise not to say anything, which made him even angrier. He kept saying things like 'I can't believe you're letting him get away with it' but I always ignored him. If only he knew the truth. I hoped that he would never find out.

No one knew besides me, Severus of course, and Ron. He was rather suspicious of the whole thing from the beginning, especially since he knew I was sleeping in the same room with the man for the entire week I was separated from Draco. I thought his embarrassment with the situation would save me from having to answer questions, but I was wrong. Because I sat staring into the mirror checking over my appearance, he approached me.

"Harry, can we talk for a minute? In private?" I knew exactly what he wanted to talk to me about. I followed him up to the empty dorm room, and sat down on my bed.

"Were you telling the truth when you said nothing happened between you and Snape?" He blurted out a little hastily.

"Really Ron, why do you even care?"

"You use to tell me everything, but now it's like you're a completely different person. Always keeping secrets. You trust Malfoy more than me."

"Draco is my boyfriend."

"And I'm your best mate, or I was."

"You are." I didn't think tell anyone, especially not Draco. He took every opportunity to avoid him, so I figured it would be safe to tell him. "You promise you won't say anything?"

He seemed a little eager, nodding his head, which amused me. "Yeah, yeah, I promise."

"We slept together." The happy look on his face was immediately replaced with a look of disgust. "Hey! You wanted to know."

"Jeez, I didn't think. What? How? Why would you do that?" He stammered.

"I told you, I like him. He's not, it's just he's different when we're alone."

"But he's still Snape. He's so...old."

"He's only 37." I defended him, while trying not to think that if my parents were alive, they would be the same age.

"Bloody hell Harry. You're not still?"

"No, I wouldn't cheat on Draco." Even if I wanted to, I would not give in temptation.

"Right. Do you mind if I ask you something else kind of personal?" His cheeks turned bright red.

"Yeah, go for it."

"Well the other day when me and Hermione saw you," he stuttered a little and I had to hold back my laughter, "Well I mean, you were, you know, on top." I laughed a little as his cheeks were now the exact same color as his hair.

"I always top."

"But you didn't with me." He immediately looked at his feet of the mention of our one time together. It was the first time he ever really talked about it with me. I went to sit over on his bed next to him, and he looked up at me.

"That's because that was my first time."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I mean, wasn't it for you? I mean I thought.." I stopped before I made a fool of myself.

"What? No, it wasn't." That actually came to a shock to me. I briefly considered Hermione, but I don't know.

"Who was, if you don't mind me asking?"

"You won't laugh?" I wondered who he would be so embarrassed about and I kept getting flashes in my mind of Ron having sex with Neville and put a smile on my face. "Promise!"

"I promise." I hope it wasn't too bad, cause I wasn't sure if I would be able to keep that promise.

"Well I sort of went to this place in London." I lifted up my left eyebrow in confusion. "You know, where you pay." Okay, that was not funny, that was sad.

"Why would you do that?"

"I don't know, I guess I was just wondering what it felt like. I mean, I was afraid to admit I was gay."

"I wish you would of told me before you did that." I wasn't lying. Of what I heard of those places, they were horrible. Ron was better than that.

"Me too. Maybe things would have been different."

"Maybe." I wasn't sure if I was comfortable where this conversation was heading. "I got to go."

"Yeah, right, go on then." I left without saying another word. I felt guilty for leaving Ron in the middle of a pretty serious conversation, but I was afraid he was going to tell me he liked me again, which I wasn't prepared to handle right now. Plus I had to meet Severus before it was too late.

Ron never brought up any of that again, which I was grateful for. He also kept it a secret that I was spending my time with Snape while Draco was in detentions.

I spent every night with the Potions Master, excluding the nights Draco served detention with him. Occasionally Draco would ask what I do while he was in detention. It became a lot easier for me to think of lies on the spot. I hated lying to him, considering nothing was going on except maybe a little innocent flirtation on my part, but he would freak if he found out where I really spent my time.

Then it was the last day of his detention, and I felt miserable. After walking Draco to Filch's office, listening to him ecstatically talk about how he would be able to spend his nights with me from now on, I went to Severus' probably for the last time. Of course, it was only four days until Easter holidays anyway, but that just brought on whole new set of problems, that I was just deciding to ignore right now.

We spent our last night like any other night. We were discussing the first time Severus made a mistake practicing a new spell causing his Potions Master he apprenticed for to stop breathing. I explained to him about my mistake with Draco over the holidays and we both related to what a terrible experience it was. The big difference was that he actually stopped it on his own without having to call on Lucius like I did. Maybe I was too young to mess with some of the things I was messing with. That took us well into the night, and when the time came to the time to leave, I couldn't.

"Don't make me."

"Harry, you have to." He came closer to me and pulled me against his chest, wrapping his arms around me. We weren't ever this intimate with our bodies since me and Draco got back together, but we've both wanted it. We would usually stop ourselves because of my relationship and because he was my professor, but I didn't care right then.

"Let me spend the night." He let his hands grip my hair gently.

"You should go back to your own rooms." I knew he was right, but I didn't let go. I just let my arms wrap around him tighter. "This doesn't have to be the last night." I looked up and saw he was hurting just as bad as me, maybe more. When this did end, I had Draco, whom I loved deeply. He didn't have anyone else.

"How? Draco wouldn't...he doesn't trust me." Why should he trust me? Here I am with the one man he knows I kissed while we were dating, holding on to him, speaking as if we're lovers, and thinking maybe it would be okay if we just spent this one night together.

"Well I'm sure you will do something to prove your arrogance and incompetence in class that would earn you a detention." I smiled against his chest.

"I'm sure I could make something happen without being obvious, if I tried." He pulled me away from his body to look in my eyes.

"Trust me. You don't have to try, Potter." He said in his best Professor voice, and I just leaned in to hug him once more.

"I guess I'll see you after the holidays." He placed a kiss on my forehead and I wanted to melt under the touch, but I knew I would have to go meet Draco, so I turned and left.

I stood under my cloak waiting for Draco outside of the Slytherin common room. I hated myself so much at the moment. I kept thinking of heading right back into his rooms and spending the night with him. I wouldn't though. I would stand here and wait for Draco, go into his bed tonight, and make love to him, not Severus.

I would never leave Draco for him, I knew that for sure, but I couldn't get those thoughts out of my head. I wondered if it was possible to actually be in love with two people at the same time. But I don't think I love Severus. I liked him, I knew that for sure, but I wasn't sure how deep it really went. Maybe I'm just being selfish. Whatever I was being, I would have to think about later, because Draco was now coming.

"Psst." I said and he looked around with his wand out. Just watching him made me smile. There was definitely no doubt that I loved him. "Put your wand down." I whispered, and he put a smile on his face. He recognized my voice.

"I was looking for you for the past thirty minutes, have you been here the whole time?"

"Guilty." That was a lie. I left Snape's about ten minutes ago. I walked up to him and grabbed his hand, which disappeared into mine. We didn't speak anymore, in case there were others around. We went up to his room and we made love. As I climaxed, I closed my eyes and imagined Severus' arms gripping my back, his breath warming my neck, and that it was his body I collapsed upon.

"God Harry, that was amazing." It wasn't Severus' voice speaking to me, but Draco's. I kissed him before watching him go to sleep, arms wrapped around me.

I drifted off to sleep that night, truly hating myself.

-

-

**A/N: I am very upset with the complete lack of reviews last chapter. Please don't upset me again, I'm weak and can't take it! :)**

**Oh, and if there are any Smallville fans out there who want to murder Lana for coming and messing everything up, you are not alone.**


	36. A Very Long Train Ride

**A Very Long Train Ride**

I was sitting on the Hogwarts Express with the oddest combination of people. Draco was there of course, along with Ron and Hermione, and then there was Crabbe and Goyle. Now if you asked me how we managed to get this lot to coexist for hours without killing one another, I wouldn't be able to give you an probable answer.

It seems with most of the Gryffindors not wanting to speak with me anymore, all I have is Ron and Hermione. Ginny was with Dean, who merely tolerated me for her sake, so I never really spent much time with her. Then Zabini and Nott separated from the other three Slytherin boys, so they had no one else either.

Which left us in this awkward situation. It seems with Draco asking his friends to tolerate my friends, and vice versa, we were just left with a lot of tension.

Normally either Draco or myself would try and break the tension but we had a lot on our minds. Something big was going to happen when we got to Malfoy Manor. Maybe the end of the war, or the more likely scenario, the end of me.

Ever since Draco first told me he agreed to take the mark during the Easter holidays, we've sort of just ignored the situation. But last night, obviously unable to put it off any longer, we made a decision.

"Draco, I don't know what were going to do. If we go to the manor, your father is going to expect you to take the mark."

"But you can use the spell first!" He seemed so sure of himself, and I remember how happy I was the day I found out it worked on Dumbledore. Then I thought about everything Severus told me about Voldemort being able to understand it, and if he knew a spell like that, we would lose for sure.

"I don't think it's going to work."

"But if it works on Dumbledore, it has to work on You-Know-Who."

"No, it doesn't. I've been thinking about it." Or Severus had been thinking. "But I would have to be in a close proximity of Voldemort, and at the same time he would have to be distracted enough to not be able to see or hear what I was doing. And let's just say, every time I became that close to him, he wasn't exactly ignoring me. It was more like 'I'm going to kill you, blah blah blah', then he attempts to kill me, right before I escape by sheer dumb luck..."

"Alright."

"Let's just say he isn't going to be taking his eyes off me any.."

"Okay, I get it Harry." He looked really upset and just let his head rest on my chest. "Maybe we'll just stay here."

"That's too risky. Your father won't let you go that easy." I held onto him tighter.

"Maybe I can do what I was originally planning. Try and see if he's willing to call a truce."

"No, I can't let you do that." We stood in empty bathroom on the third floor just holding each other. Then I thought maybe there was a way I could prevent him from taking the mark and save the world at the same time. All I needed was get close enough to Voldemort, and have him distracted so that he wouldn't listen to me. There was only one way for that to happen. "I'll take the mark instead."

"WHAT?" He yelled as he pulled away from me.

"It would work. He wouldn't care about marking you if he got me to join him."

"Harry, no, you can't do that. The things he would make you do. You wouldn't be able to do it, you're too good for that."

"I wouldn't have to do it for long. All I would have to do is get him distracted enough to use the spell. Once he thought I was one of them, he wouldn't watch me so close."

"NO! I won't let you!" I reached out to him and placed my hand on his cheek.

"Draco, it's the only way."

"No, I can take the mark. Not you." I let my lips graze lightly over his.

"But you can't say the spell. You can't end it all. Chosen one, remember?"

"I don't care. I won't let him have you." He began kissing me, starting from my forehead and working his way slowly down my face. After he marked every part of my face besides my lips, I stopped him.

"He'll never have me. Even if he marked me, it wouldn't matter. I'm all yours." We began kissing fiercely trying to ignore what was bound to happen. I pulled away to see that he was crying. I wiped his tears gently before placing a chaste kiss on his cheek.

"Then he's going to mark me too." He threw his hand across my mouth so I couldn't respond. "It's like you said. It won't be for too long. Just until you get an opportunity to use the spell. I can't let you do this alone. I'm doing this with you, I don't care what you say."

So that was our brilliant plan. I had to reassure Draco a million times that it would work, but even I didn't believe me. There was a pretty good chance I wasn't going to live much longer. I wanted to say my goodbyes to my friends, but if I tried, I know they would try and save me. (And they say I have a hero complex!)

No, it was just too risky. I would have to do this without their help. I made Draco agree, if things didn't go well for me, to go against me as well. He didn't seem to convincing when he agreed, so if I died, there was a good chance, so would he. But I didn't want to think about those things, so I joined Ron and Goyle's discussion (or argument) on which Quidditch team would be winning the world cup this year.

As much as I tried to ignore it, my thoughts drifted right back to taking the mark. I am going to have to look at the hideous reminder of Voldemort every day for the rest of my life. I stared at my bare forearm imagining it being there. Draco caught me and placed his hand where the mark would be. I looked up and smiled, weakly, at him. I wonder if it would hurt.

Then I let my mind drift once again to Severus. Would he be there? Would he try and stop me from doing it? I guess he really wouldn't be able to without compromising his position as a spy. I wonder what he would say if he knew what I was planning to do. He would probably tell me what an idiot I was before killing me himself. I couldn't help but grin at the thought.

I missed him every day. I tried to push him out of my mind, but he wouldn't disappear that easily. It has only been four days since we last spoke, and I kept feeling an urge to go to him. It didn't help that I was about to do something crazy, and could probably use his advice. But I couldn't allow myself to linger on thoughts of Severus, so I turned towards Draco for a well needed distraction.

"I love you." He put a huge grin on his face before giving me a much needed kiss.

"Not as much as I love you." We kissed once more, but this time allowing our tongues to mingle with one another.

"Could you guys not do that?" Goyle said while looking like he was about to throw up.

"Trust me that's not even the worse of it all." Ron said, finally speaking civil to the Slytherins. Then pointing back and forth from him and Hermione, "We caught them in the middle of, well, you know."

"You SEEN it?" Crabbe said putting emphasis on the word seen as if seeing us making love was torture. Ron just nodded with a appalled look on his face.

"I thought hearing it was bad." Goyle said with Crabbe nodded eagerly in agreement.

"What do you mean?" Ron asked as if he was talking to one of his best friends and not one of his worse enemies.

"Oh well they're are always doing it at night in the dorm room. They keep the curtains closed, but it doesn't do anything to block out their sounds." Goyle said and Crabbe readily agreed added his own, "It's horrible."

Draco and I just watched the exchange in amusement. Hermione kept her nose in a book, but by the blush rising in her face, I could tell she was listening.

"Glad to see you guys have found something you can agree on." I said laughing a little.

"Yeah, I think we should give them a little more, you know, for their sakes. It's only best if our friends get along." Draco said while jumping onto my lap and straddling me. I allowed myself to enjoy the kisses and grinding and thrusting, but soon had to stop when I felt my cock between to twitch. It wouldn't be very good to allow myself to get too aroused in a place where we could do nothing about it. When I signaled my problem to Draco he got off with a smug look on his face. The other three boys did not seem satisfied one bit.

"You guys are going to have the next ten days all to yourselves. Can't you just wait?"

Goyle's comment really hit home for both of us. We didn't need to say anything, because we were both thinking the same thing. Would we have ten days left? There was no saying what was going to happen. We didn't know anything. We could die tonight. What if we never got a chance to make love again? We both must have been thinking the same thing because we both gave each other one fleeting look before exiting the compartment.

We practically ran down the aisle, heading towards the bathroom. The second we were behind the door, our lips met once again. We began pulling at each other's clothing, ignoring the second year Ravenclaw by the sink. Once were heard a small thud, letting us know we were alone again, I locked the door before I ripped Draco's shirt over his head.

"Harry, I love you so much. If you want to back out of this, we can." He let his lips crush against mine once more before I had a chance to answer. We both knew I wasn't backing out, but he was letting me know that he would stick by my side no matter what.

In just a few minutes we were both stripped down and grinding our erections together. A few people would come and knock, but we just ignored them. Draco then preceded to lean forward against the sink, and I positioned myself behind him. I let one hand rest on his hip, while the other slipped around his waist and began to stroke him. We both kept our eyes locked on the mirror in front of us, watching ourselves.

I could see in his expression that he was close to climax, and it turned me on just to watch him experience bliss. His body quickly reacted and he began pushing off the sink to give me deeper access. His hands clenched the sides of the sink, and his knuckles turned white. His body squeezed my cock at the same time my hand became coated with his spunk.

I pulled out of him, still rock hard. He turned around to give me a quick kiss before dropping to his knees. He didn't waste any time teasing the tip like he normally did. He engulfed me whole and I began to thrust eagerly into his mouth. I had to grab a hold of the sink as my orgasm shuttered through my body.

It became very obvious soon after that we were on the very crowded train, in one of the few bathrooms, completely naked. We quickly got dressed, thankful we haven't gotten caught so far, but we didn't think it best to push our luck. The few students waiting for the bathroom were glaring at us, but we didn't care.

When we got back to the compartment, we could see everyone getting along just fine, but when we slid open the door, they shut up right away. I sat down pulling Draco onto my lap.

"You guys are still talking about us?" Draco laughed. "If only you knew what just happened in the bathroom." He winked towards them before allowing his arm to drape my shoulder.

"Honestly!" Hermione speaking up for the first time since we got on the train. "Are you guys trying to get expelled? Ron and I are PRE-FECTS. You shouldn't tell us these things." She said slowly, drawing out the word.

"Keep me out of it!" Hermione shot Ron a disapproving look.

"Are you going to turn us in, 'Mione?" I was being pretty cocky, and I'm lucky she only scoffed at me.

The rest of the ride went surprisingly well. Everyone seemed to get along nicely. It would be great if the Gryffindor/Slytherin rivalry could be put to an end. Although considering most of the Gryffindors hated me, it wasn't likely.

Soon enough, the sun was set, and the train began slowing down. That's when everything began to move in slow motion. We were walking off the train. I was hugging my friends, wondering if it would be the last time I ever saw them. I was listening to Mrs. Weasley tell me how thin I looked and telling a disturbed looking Draco that he better make sure I eat plenty. Then we were walking towards Lucius Malfoy who stood holding tightly onto his cane with his chin in the air. He didn't seem happy to see me.

"Mr. Potter. I am very surprised to see you here. I didn't think you would be accompanying Draco this time." Draco looked confused, but stayed silent.

"Oh Lucius, I wouldn't miss this for the world." I acted very confident for someone who was about ready to turn back and run to the Weasleys and head back to the burrow.

"I do hope you know, I haven't changed my mind. Everything is going to be as planned."

"I'm not so sure about that." He scowled, stomping his cane hard against the concrete.

"Why you little! I will not have this argument with you again!"

"You misunderstand me, Lucius. I have no intention of stopping the original plans. Just add on to them. That is of course, if you'll have me?"

I could only describe the look on his face as jubilant.

"Is that so?" I didn't need to provide an answer, my face said it all. "Very well then, shall we?"

I took one last look towards my friends, giving them a small smile, and getting a good look at them. I just hope it won't be the last.

-

-

**A/N: I know this chapter took a little longer than normal to get out, but I had to rewrite it twice before I was satisfied. But I'm pretty happy with the way it all turned out.**

**Oh, I thought it was a little too long before I had a good smut scene...hope you enjoyed..I know I did.**

**i LOVE reviews by the way! :)**


	37. Power of the Dark Mark

**Power of the Dark Mark**

Draco was still sleeping. We both had a very long night, but I couldn't sleep. I was staring at my no longer bare forearm. I laid my arm across my chest, next to Draco's. Two identical 'tattoos' of sorts of a skull with a snake coming from it's mouth. The Dark Mark. Voldemort's mark was now on my arm. It was now on Draco's arm.

I was surprised with how well things went tonight. I didn't expect to make it out alive. To be honest, I actually felt great. When we got to the Manor last night, I didn't feel like this of course. I may have appeared to be calm and collected, but on the inside, I was so nervous. Draco held onto my hand like a lifeline.

"Leave your things at the door and follow me." That was the first thing Lucius said since we left King's Cross station. We followed him down a hallway I never been down before. Their was a spiral staircase at the end which I would assume lead down to the basement. It sort of reminded me of the Hogwarts dungeons and it gave me a moment of relief. I use to consider the walk towards the dungeons heinous, but ever since my, for lack of a better word, relationship with Severus, it was comforting. It was as if I was walking towards his comforting arms. Nothing could go wrong if he was there to protect me.

The brief moment ended abruptly, when we entered the dungeon like room where Bellatrix Lestrange stood over a limp body of a older man I've never seen before. By the satisfied look on her face, and the look of terror in his, it seems she has just been participating in one of her favorite activities. Torturing him with the Cruciatus curse. The thought alone sickened me, but I did my best to pretend it didn't.

"Lucius!" She shrieked with excitement. "You brought me a present." She cackled and immediately approached me, grabbing me by the shoulder and throwing me to the ground breaking my contact with Draco.

"Harry!" Draco yelled, and I noticed out of the corner of my eye, Lucius was grabbing his shoulder forcefully to stop him from coming towards me. Lucius shot him a dirty look, ignoring the fact I drew my wand while I was bringing myself to my feet.

"Is itty bitty Potter going to curse me?" She was walking around me, and I followed her with my eyes. Then she lifted her wand.

"Expelli-" I tried to disarm her but before I finished my incantation she bellowed, "Crucio!"

My whole body suddenly felt like it was on fire. I was no longer aware of my surroundings. All I could focus on was keeping my balance. I wasn't going to let her have the best of me. When she released me from the curse, she was cackling madly. I thought about sending a curse at her, but figured it would just get her to torture me again.

"Now, Bella, there's no need for that." Lucius said as she merely insulted my outfit. "He's not here for trouble. He wishes to join us."

"Join us?" She laughed. "Baby Potter wants to join us? What makes you think we want you?"

"It doesn't really matter what you want." I shot at her and she glared back at me with a look of pure evil.

"He's right!" Lucius said finally letting go of Draco who came over to me right away and tried to hold me but I only let him grab my hand. Bellatrix looked at us with disgust. "We shall call our Lord. He will decide what is to be done."

I wasn't feeling too good with the way they were speaking. 'What is to be done' sounded more like I was receiving a punishment. I don't know why I was even the slightest bit surprised though. I suspected something like this would happen. I could tell Draco was a bit upset by the way things were going, but I wasn't taking my eyes off Bellatrix, not even for a moment.

She looked over at me with a huge smile, that only made her look less human, and she placed her wand on her mark. Then as she walked towards me, waving her wand around nonchalantly, she spoke in a high pitch voice.

"Are you ready to die Potter?" Draco gasped, which made her laugh, but I didn't falter. I wouldn't allow her to get to me. Apparently, she got bored with the fact that I didn't care what she said and walked back to the old man on the ground.

A few minutes later, Voldemort himself appeared out of thin air. Lucius did a quick bow, where as Bellatrix practically ran to his side.

"My Lord, the filthy Potter boy is here. Says he wishes to join us. US!" She said scandalized. Voldemort didn't seem surprised one bit from this revelation and only made me more nervous. He ignored me completely and walked towards the limp old man.

"Did he give you any answers yet?" He said as leaning down towards the man and gripping his chin to get a view of his bloody and beaten face. The man looked vaguely familiar, but with all the bruises, I couldn't be certain.

"Sorry, My Lord, but he is not easily persuaded."

"Not for lack of trying I'm sure." She quickly changed her apologetic look to one of pleasure when she noticed she wasn't going to be punished. After removing his eyes from the man, he glanced where Draco and I stood, still holding hands.

"Lucius, you must feel very proud at this moment." He never removed his eyes off of us. "To have your son following in your footsteps." He finally began addressing Draco. "You will know power like nothing else. It is a gift!"

I could tell from the corner of my eye that Bellatrix was getting excited, which couldn't mean anything pleasant was about to happen.

"However, if you fail me in any way, I will be forced to punish you. I don't like to hurt my friends Draco," I didn't believe that for a second. And why was he referring to his Death Eaters as friends? Is that really what he thought a friend was? "Please don't give me any reason to have to punish you."

"I won't My Lord." Draco said as is practiced. I didn't like to hear him talk to Voldemort like that one bit, even if it was part of the plan. I don't think I would be able to do it, that is if he didn't kill me.

"Hold out your arm." Our hands were forced to separate as Draco held out his left arm, lifting up his robe's sleeve to reveal pale silky white skin. Voldemort placed the tip of his wand, and without whispering a word, the Dark Mark began to appear on his arm. It started from the center, where the wand was, and drew itself on his arm.

By the look on Draco's face, the ritual was utterly painless. I almost felt sick to my stomach when Draco dropped to his knees and bowed to the heir of Slytherin. "Thank you, thank you." He leaned forward and gently pressed his lips to his robes. "Thank you My Lord for this wonderful gift."

I never thought Draco was that good of an actor, and I was a little mad at myself for believing he really wanted this. But there was no denying it that it looked just like that.

"Leave me now." I knew he wasn't talking to me. I knew that there was a good chance that this would be the last few minutes of my life. I could feel the lump forming in my throat. Lucius and Draco left, but Bellatrix remained behind. "Harry Potter. I can't say I'm not surprised to see you here. Especially after our last meeting." He said with a smirk on his face.

Bellatrix burst into a fit of laughter and Voldemort just watched her.

"Poor baby Potter misses his Godfather." Her cackling died out and she went back to her high pitched shriek. "Sirius Black, the blood traitor. Tainting my family. He deserved worse then what he got."

"Shut UP!" Before I even had time to think about what a dumb idea that was she yelled.

"Crucio!" This time I was unable to keep my balance. I fell to the ground and withered in pain. I kept wishing it would stop, but it was only getting more intense.

After what felt like forever, the pain started to ease, but didn't stop. I managed enough energy to get up on my feet. Once I was there it stopped and she was still laughing like mad.

"He fights it! Of course, that only makes it more fun for me. Crui-"

I probably should of let her torture me once more, but I figured I was going to die anyway, so I didn't want to give her the satisfaction. For the first time in my life, I said, "Crucio!" and meant it.

I watched her fall to the ground, shrieking in pain, and I laughed. I couldn't help it. It was the first natural reaction I had. After thoroughly thinking about what I was doing, I lowered my wand. She shot up off the floor, no longer laughing and lifted her wand up to my face.

"That's enough!" Voldemort yelled, and she immediately put her wand at her side. "Now Harry, I am rather curious to this change of attitude. Why would you want to join forces with me? What has changed?"

"I don't want to die." It was the first thing that came to mind. It was true. I didn't want to die. I wanted him to die. I wanted to kill him. For the first time, I_ wanted _to murder him. He managed to get Draco to fall to his knees and kiss his robes. For that, I would kill him.

"No, there is no fate worse than death, is there Harry?" He walked behind Bellatrix and let his nail trace the side of his face, scratching her slightly. It looked rather painful, but she seemed to enjoy it. "No of course not. You think I will spare you if you join me." Bellatrix let a little laugh out during Voldemort's pause. "Reasonable offer you're giving me. I get all the inside information about Dumbledore from 'The Boy Who Lived' himself, in return for your life. That is the deal your presenting me with?" I nodded. "Dumbledore is a thorn in my side! I want him dead!"

Voldemort preceded to walk back towards Bellatrix and spoke quietly enough so only she could hear. Whatever he was saying, she wasn't happy about it. She had a look of horror on her face as she exited the room using the spiral staircase. Then he walked over to the man lying on the floor and kicked him with his foot so he was laying on his back. He was unconscious.

"You see this man Harry? He knows of a spell that would give the spell caster unlimited power. Complete control over anyone he pleased." I tried my hardest not to gulp. "Have you ever heard of such a thing?"

"No."

"No what?"

"No I never heard of such a thing." He almost smiled, but I didn't falter.

"Of course. You wish to join me but refuse to address me properly." He walked up to me and only stood a few inches away. "You don't want to work for me like that little boyfriend of yours, no. You want to work with me. I would expect nothing less. Is that what you expect?" He spat out rather angrily and I decided it best not to push my luck. I rather did enjoy living, and my chances were definitely looking up.

"No," I sighed, "My Lord."

This seemed to satisfy him to a high degree. "Hold out your arm." I held out my arm and pulled up my sleeve in the same fashion as Draco did before. As he brought up his wand to place on to my arm, I almost pulled away. What if I had the same reaction as Draco? I would never be able to live with myself.

The second his wand tip hit my skin, I could feel the spell coursing through my veins. It was power like nothing I ever felt before. I know exactly why Draco felt compelled to fall to his knees and thank him mercifully. It was a gift. An amazing gift. But I would not thank him for it, no matter how badly I wished to.

When he pulled away I looked down at my arm, which undoubtedly now carried his mark.

"Leave me now. You will return when I call you." I followed the steps up right away, thankful to be making it out of there. I went straight towards Draco's room, hoping he would be there. When I opened the door he was pacing back and forth but turned to face me.

"Oh Harry!" He jumped up into my arms. "I thought you were dead." He lifted my sleeve and saw my Dark Mark and sighed. "So that's it then?"

"Yeah, I guess so." I said staring at the mark. "It's not as bad as I thought it would be. I mean, getting it, it was well.."

"Amazing." Draco finished. I didn't want to word it that way, but he wasn't wrong. That was exactly how it felt.

"Yeah."

"So what happened after I left?" I really wasn't in the mood to explain everything that just happened. I was still busy processing it myself. Especially the part when Voldemort said that familiar looking old man knew of a spell. A spell which happened to have to same effects as the spell I was planning to use against him. It seemed like an awfully strange coincidence.

"I'm actually rather tired. Can we just go to sleep and talk in the morning?" He agreed and we laid down, where I pretended to be asleep until he drifted off. There was no way I was able to sleep. And now I lay here, watching our marks against one another.

I never expected to be here, at this given moment, looking at the Dark Mark on my arm, but here I am. And truthfully, I wasn't bothered by it. I actually felt rather relieved. It's as if a weight had been lifted off my shoulder. I can only hope I would still feel this way when he is defeated once and for all.

-

-

**Reviewers make me happy! :)**


	38. Trust

**Trust**

Draco was looking forward to going back to school. As far as he was concerned, the pass two weeks were the worse of his life.

The first night he returned home with Harry, he remembered the feeling of dread. He was afraid Harry was going to be hurt, but the boy insisted on going through with his plan.

The Dark Lord marked him first. Even though he remembered feelings of power and happiness surging through his body at the time, looking back, he could only feel the horror. He was embarrassed with his reaction to being marked. It almost seemed impossible to believe he was kissing the robes of that horrible monster.

He asked his father about that when Harry was forced to stay in the basement, little did he know that Harry was actually torturing the same old man that Bellatrix was with their first night there.

"Father, how did you react when you first were marked?" Lucius lifted his eyes from his book and smiled.

"I know it may seem embarrassing, you probably feel like you weren't in control of your body." Draco simple nodded, hoping his father would have the answers he desperately needed."The Dark Lord is very powerful. When he marks you, he isn't just marking you as a loyal follower, but giving you a little bit of that power. The feeling can be overwhelming."

"But why would he want to give away that power? Wouldn't that just make him weaker?" Lucius stood up and approached his son.

"He doesn't lose the power. It's more like he shares it with you. We all sort of share it with each other." He lifted up his sleeve to reveal his own Dark Mark. "This keeps us all connected. That power helped raise the value of the Malfoy name, and made it possible to give you everything you could want. If you stay true on your path, the future Malfoys will have those same opportunities."

"Future Malfoys?" Draco gulped at the prospect. His father always spoke of him getting married to a pure-blood witch and producing an heir, but figured now that his father knew he was gay, he wouldn't expect those things.

"You must produce an heir Draco, you know that."

"But, I mean, Harry." Lucius just eyed his son up. "I'm gay father. I don't want to marry a witch."

"Another reason it is great to be a Malfoy." Draco obviously didn't understand by the confused look gracing his face. "You will simple find a pure blood to be a surrogate for Mr. Potter and yourself. Or of course, whoever you do decide to marry."

"You wouldn't mind if I married Harry?" Draco perked up instantly. The thought of spending the rest of his life with Harry was something he could look forward to.

"Harry is one of us now." His father returned to sit behind his desk. "Is there anything else you need Draco?"

"No father."

"Very well then. I must return to my work. I shall see you at dinner." Draco left feeling a little bit better. He still felt a little uneasy with his reaction to being marked, but thoughts of marrying Harry made him lighten up.

Unfortunately, most of his vacation was spent alone reading. The Dark Lord insisted Harry attend every one of his meetings, at the same time insisting that he didn't. He wasn't comfortable with the idea of his lover being with a bunch of Death Eaters every night, but whenever Harry did return, he would just say he was fine with a quick chaste kiss before heading to bed.

If it wasn't hard enough pretending he wasn't dying to know what his lover was going through, Harry was making things even more difficult by refusing to have sex with him. He always was 'tired' or 'not in the mood' which wasn't like him at all. Normally Harry was insatiable, so this change of attitude was a little unnerving.

So with everything that went on, going back to Hogwarts was looking better and better. There was no way You-Know-Who would be able to keep Harry away from him while he was there. Dumbledore would know the instant a student was off school grounds and he wouldn't risk losing Harry.

Harry's attitude didn't automatically change when they got to school like Draco expected, but he was willing to give the man some time before he questioned his new behavior. He loved Harry and wouldn't want to risk losing him by over stepping his bounds.

That seemed easy enough, but he really had to hold his tongue during the first Potion's class when Harry dropped his potion vile, _on purpose._ He said it was an accident, but Draco knew better. Harry was trying to get alone with that Professor since he forbidden him to have anymore private lessons with him. He knew Snape had to have some feelings towards his boyfriend, since he knows that he kissed him, but what exactly did Harry feel? Draco thought he just might have to find out tonight.

-

-

It was only my first day back at Hogwarts and Severus already managed to give me a detention. I 'spilled' my potion, and he was quick to use the opportunity to punish me. After thoroughly complaining how unfair our git of a Professor was, I left Draco. I was extremely happy to see the man. It's been two weeks and I missed him terribly.

I was debating whether or not I should tell him about my activities at Malfoy Manor before he inevitably found out from Voldemort. I didn't even tell Draco about the things I was being forced to do, because I know he would try and go back on the plan. Voldemort was having me torture the old man who supposedly knew of the spell I was planning to use, but it was completely pointless. The man was never going to speak.

Voldemort knew that of course, but that wasn't the point. He was trying to push me to my limits. He wanted to break me. He expected me to give up, plead my allegiance to Dumbledore, and allow myself to be murdered rather torture an innocent man, but it wasn't going to happen. The man didn't trust me, but I wasn't going to give away my cover.

"You haven't spoke to Dumbledore at all this year?" Voldemort asked me skeptically after thankfully pulling me away from my torture session with the old man to join a meeting of his inner circle.

"Not much, My Lord." It still made me insane having to refer to him that way. "We only had a couple encounters."

"So when you said you haven't spoken with him, you were lying?" I could hear Bellatrix practically snorting. She was keeping it no secret that she didn't trust me and didn't approve of me being a Death Eater.

"Yes, but I meant we didn't speak of anything that would be of use."

"What, pray tell, did you speak about?"

"He warned me to stay away from Draco. Then I found out he was having me followed. He said he thought Lucius was planning something, wanted to keep me safe."

"It's true, My Lord." Lucius said holding his stern posture and look. "I did find that an order member was following Potter and I when I went to visit Draco."

"Is that right?" He said to no one. He seemed to be in deep thought before he looked up at me again. "That won't do. You will do whatever you must to find out what he is planning. Shouldn't be too hard. You will report to me everything you found out at the end of the school year."

"Yes My Lord." I had no intentions of resuming my relationship with the school's headmaster. He was always good at figuring things out, and if he found out about me taking the mark, he would probably physically force Draco and I apart. I would just have to lie when the time came.

"Go on." He said, gesturing in the direction where the old man lay. I pretended to be thankful for the opportunity, when inside I was ready to throw up.

Which brought me to thinking about Severus once again. He had to live with these actions and thoughts for years. Pretending to enjoy these things, while keeping his occlumency to make sure he wasn't found out. I was only doing it for a short period of time and found it very draining. Then again, I wasn't even sure how often he called upon Severus. He didn't even show up to the meeting of Voldemort's inner circle, which I thought kind of odd. It was rather curious as to why he wouldn't, when school was on holiday so there was no reason keeping him at Hogwarts.

I let my thoughts fade when I got to the Potions room. The door was opened and Severus was sitting at his desk in his office. I closed the door and walked up to him, waiting for him to acknowledge me. After about a minute of pretending I wasn't there, he looked up without saying a word, and didn't show any sign that he planned on speaking, so I said the first thing that came to mind.

"I missed you." He dropped his stern attitude and relaxed, which let me know he wouldn't kill me if I hugged him, so I did. It felt very relaxing to be in his arms once again, and I wondered how I got by the pass two weeks without him. He made all my thoughts of Voldemort go away.

"Harry, we really have to talk." I nodded and followed him into his chambers. Once I got there, he didn't say anything. He stood a few inches from me, cupping my cheek. I thought he was going to kiss me, but let his hand drop down to my sleeve. He ripped the button off when he tore apart the opening, and slid it up. Then my Dark Mark was out in the open.

"So it's true? You actually let him do this to you? What the hell were you thinking Harry?" I pulled my arm away and covered the mark back up as if it burned from being out. I should of known that he would of found out. Voldemort was probably trying to hide Severus from me, that's why he wasn't at the meetings.

"I have a plan." I said defensively and he just pushed me away from him.

"Oh, do you? Is it getting yourself killed, cause if it is, it's working wonderfully." He said in the sarcastic tone I usually love, but now it was just annoying.

"Shut up." It came out more of a whimper than the harsh tone I wanted.

"Brilliant plan." He scoffed and I felt hurt. He just assumed that whatever plan I would have would be stupid. It might have been, but it didn't make me feel any better knowing that.

"I'm going to use the spell on him, you know the one.."

"I know exactly what you're talking about and I thought we already had this discussion once before. I could of sworn I explained to you why that was a dumb idea and would probably never work. Is that not correct?"

"But that's why I did this." I pointed to my forearm. "If he thinks I'm on his side, I can be around him while he's distracted. Then he wouldn't be able to hear me say it. It's perfect."

"Do you honestly think it will be that easy?" He said with one eyebrow raised, obviously still angry.

"It doesn't matter if it will work or not. The point is I'm doing something. I'm tired of have to be protected and looked out for. I'm tired of thinking I'm going to die. I want it to be over with." I could see him soften as I broke out into tears.

"We all want it to be over Harry," he leaned over and wrapped his arms around me, "But this," he lifted up my sleeve once again, "This will be the death of you. You really have no idea what you did to yourself when you let him do this to you. You will always belong to him now."

"Not if I kill him first." He pulled me back into his arms, and cupped my cheek again.

"I wanted better for you. You shouldn't have to live through what I live through." His words were so comforting to me, and I leaned into his touch. I know Draco would be terribly upset if he knew the feelings I harbored for our Professor, but at that moment I didn't care. I leaned forwards and let my lips crush against the mans.

I wrapped my arms around his neck as he deepened the kiss. His hands began to tug at my shirt, and he slipped his hands inside, caressing my bare skin. I could feel the blood rush down to my groin and I know there was no way I was going to stop now. I moved my hands to remove his shirt but by the time I got down to the second button, his hands were in mine, and he was pulling away from me.

"We can't." I really considered punching him at that moment. How could he possibly let it get this far if he was just going to stop me?

"Yes we can." I knew it was hopeless to fight him by the look on his face. He wasn't going to let it continue. "God Sev, don't. I need this."

"I'm sorry, but you should probably go. I'll have a talk with Albus about what we are going to do, but until then, don't come by anymore."

"What do you mean you'll have a talk with him?" Suddenly I wasn't in the mood to spend my night with this man. I hated how he could make me go from lustful to furious in an instant.

"We have to think of a plan to get you out of this safely. You can't possibly think I was going to let you perform your little stunt." I hated when he spoke to me as if I was any other student.

"I don't want his help, or yours for that matter. I'm going to do what I was planning to do, and you're going to keep that old man out of it." I actually sounded pretty threatening, but I don't think he was buying it.

"Am I? Are you going to stop me from telling him?" He was almost laughing, which only made me angrier.

"Voldemort doesn't trust me. I sort of need his trust for my plan to work. I mean, Lucius has helped a little, but it isn't enough. I been racking my brain just to think of something that would undoubtedly give him no reason not to trust me, but so far I had no such luck."

"As much as I would love to hear the details of your little plan, I don't see how this is going to prevent me from telling Dumbledore. If anything, it will only give me more to tell."

"I haven't finished yet. You see, I need to give him something. I thought about giving him some useless information from the Order, but that wouldn't work, because he has you for that. How you managed to gain his trust with all the crap you bring to him, I have no idea."

I could that he was thinking the same thing with the look on his face. Most of the information that Dumbledore allowed Severus to bring to Voldemort, was pretty pointless.

"But there is one thing that I'm sure would work wonders."

"And what exactly would that be?" He said, clearly interested, no matter how hard he tried to pretend he wasn't.

"You. If Voldemort found out where your loyalties really lied, he would have no choice but to trust me. I would be the only chance he had to get information from the order." I could tell I struck a nerve. He paled considerably, as hard as that was to believe. "So if I were you, I would keep my private matters private. If I found out you breathed a word of this to that meddling old man, I won't keep my mouth shut anymore."

I didn't turn to look at his face as I was leaving. I didn't need to. I knew he wasn't going to say a word.

-

-

A/N: My computer broke the other day so I couldn't update as quick as I would have liked..but I managed to fix it (Don't ask me how) so it's all good. The story is getting so close to the end..I don't know if I can let it go!! lol Anyway, reviews are lovely :)


	39. Planning For The Future

**Planning For The Future**

I didn't speak to Severus since that night. I did feel guilty for doing what I did, but it was necessary. I couldn't have him running to Dumbledore. I knew that this would be the end of me and Severus, but I would just have to live with that.

Little did I know, as I was leaving that night, Draco happened to be keeping an eye on me. Obviously he became very suspicious with my quick exit from 'detention' and my disheveled appearance.

"How was your detention last night?" He asked the morning after while leaving Transfiguration.

"Miserable as always." Which wasn't technically a lie.

"What did he make you do?" I could tell by his tone that something was wrong and had a gut feeling he knew I wasn't in detention the night before.

"What's this about?"

"You know Harry, I could of sworn you promised you wouldn't lie to me anymore." Well there's no doubt he knew something, but I just wasn't sure how much he knew.

"I didn't lie to you." He rolled his eyes.

"I know you dropped that vile on purpose yesterday." I made a face like he was crazy even if I knew he was right. "Don't lie to me! Just admit it."

"Okay, I dropped it on purpose." Draco looked hurt and started to walk faster. "But it's not what you're thinking."

"It's not, is it? Then how come you left your shit wasn't tucked in and your hair was all messed up like..." He let his words drift off.

"You followed me?" I asked accusingly.

"Oh so what. Apparently I had every reason to follow you. You're cheating on me!" He started to storm off and I had to break into a jog to keep up.

"I'm not cheating on you, just listen to me." I grabbed his arm and got him to stop. "We just talked."

"Yeah, I always untuck my shirt to talk to my professors." Draco began walking off again, but this time I just followed.

"If you listen to me, I can explain."

"There's nothing to explain. I'm obviously not enough for you. You didn't want to have sex with me at all this holiday, and now I know why. You're getting it from him!" A few students glanced at us when Draco mentioned sex, and I felt a little embarrassed. "Tell me Harry, do you let him fuck you just like you did Ron or is he the bitch too?"

Now more that just a few students were listening, most of them snickering in Ron's direction who was only a few feet behind us, walking with Hermione.

"Draco, maybe we should talk in private." I tried to say as quiet as possible, but loud enough that he would be able to hear me.

"Who cares what they think?" He said gesturing to the large group of people watching us.

"Please." Draco groaned but walked over to the boys bathroom and went inside, with me following behind. He leaned against the wall with his arms across his chest, waiting for me to speak.

"First off, I just want to make it clear, that the reason I wasn't in the mood for sex this holiday, had nothing to do with you or Snape. I just had really long horrible days, and just wanted to sleep."

"Why couldn't you talk to me about it then?"

"Because you wouldn't want to hear what I was forced to do." He uncrossed his arms, but I wasn't going to divulge any details to him. "And about last night.."

He immediately returned to his original stance with his arms across his chest, remembering why he was mad in the first place.

"I would like to state, for the record, NOTHING, I mean nothing happened." I sounded pretty convincing but he just shook his head a little, getting the hair out of his eyes. "I love you more than anything, and I wouldn't, not even in a million years, cheat on you."

"Then what happened last night, and don't lie."

"I don't want to lie, but I can't tell you everything." He just snorted and was about to leave the bathroom. "We got into a fight!" I yelled hoping it would keep him there. It did. "I can't tell you why, not yet, but I promise you that nothing happened that would make you upset." Except for us snogging, but he didn't need to know that.

"Harry, you better not be lying to me." I walked up to him and put my arms around him. "I'm serious. If I find out your lying, there will be no more chances to explain."

"Draco, I would never cheat on you. I love you. I can't even imagine my life without you." He turned his head so he was facing me.

"Really?"

"Yeah, stupid." We both shared a laugh before sharing a kiss. I can't say I didn't feel guilty for lying, but I didn't want to risk losing him over one little kiss with Severus.

Everything between us went perfectly after that. We reverted to our old selves and began spending every second of every day together. According to Goyle, we were too annoying to spend more than five minutes with. That of course, kept Crabbe and Goyle away from us at most times, which I wasn't upset about. Ron and Hermione also seemed to join them in the ignoring Harry and Draco game, unless we were alone in the common room, which was becoming more rare nowadays.

"How are things with Draco?" Hermione asked, obviously just trying to make conversation. My relationship has really made my friendship with those two suffer, and we've been finding it harder and harder to find topics of discussion.

"Everything is perfect," I said with a large grin on my face, which made Hermione smile in return.

"Do you plan on spending the summer with him, or are you going to go home?"

"Well I'm sure as hell not going back to the Dursley's!" I laughed but Hermione just glared.

"What does Dumbledore want you to do?" I didn't want to think about that. I'm 100% sure that he would just tell me to head back to the Dursley's (It's for your own safety, my boy!), and I didn't even feel like arguing the fact.

"I'm not going back there."

"I know that they aren't the best people, but.."

"Aren't the best people? You've got to be kidding Hermione! They're the worse people. I have somewhere else to go now."

"You always had somewhere else to go!" Ron jumped in, referring to the Burrow. I know the Weasley's loved me and would take me in without a problem, but they listened to Dumbledore. If he said I had to go back to my family's house, they would make me go too.

"I know Ron, but the Malfoy's won't force me to listen to Dumbledore." Ron shrugged apologetically. "Trust me, I wish I could of stayed with you since the summer after first year." Ron smiled patting me on the back.

"I know you don't like them Harry, but Dumbledore has his reason's for you staying there. It's for your safety."

"I already spent my Christmas and my Easter at Malfoy Manor, trust me, if something was going to happen, it would of happened already, I mean after.." I had to catch myself. I didn't want to reveal too much or else they would tell Dumbledore.

"After what Harry?"

"Nothing." They both looked at one another. "Honestly, it's nothing! It's just, Lucius is a Death Eater. If Voldemort was going to come and get me, I think he wouldn't have waited until the summer."

"Don't you think that's odd though? I mean, Voldemort has been trying to get to you since you came to Hogwarts. Now, you're accessible and he doesn't even make a go for it."

"Yeah, mate, it doesn't really make sense." There points were valid considering they didn't know I've already been marked as a Death Eater.

"Listen, I know you guys are just looking out for me, and I appreciate it and all, my I'm safe there. Draco would never allow me to be hurt. Besides I got a back up plan."

"What kind of back up plan?" Hermione questioned, not believing me.

"Can't you just trust me when I tell you I'm safe?" In all honesty, I wasn't sure if I was safe, in fact, I was pretty sure I wasn't safe at all. I did have the watch Severus gave me to bring me to safety if need be, so I guess I was okay.

"Yeah, you got it." Ron said with a slight smile, but Hermione didn't acknowledge that I said anything at all, but she didn't say anything else.

That was just a week ago, and now I was sitting in the Slytherin dorm rooms studying with Draco. For once we were actually studying and not just having sex. Exams were well on their way, and we had to take them seriously. Even if they weren't as important as last year, or next year for that matter, it was still important. If we didn't pass, we wouldn't be able to continue the NEWT class.

This summer was either going to be my last summer ever, or the start of my new life. I was excited and scared all at the same time. The biggest thing I was worried about is what would happen to Draco if it didn't work. He was suppose to pretend he didn't know what I was planning, and go against me, but I had a feeling he wasn't being very sincere when he agreed to this.

"Harry." Draco said as we sat by the lake after we finished studying. He was leaning against my chest while we basked in the sun.

"Yeah?"

"Remember when you said you couldn't imagine living your life without me?"

"Yes, I do." I tilted his head so I could capture his lips. "I meant every word of it too."

"Don't freak out, but ever since you said that I've been thinking."

"You've been thinking, that is a shocker," I laughed and he let his elbow dig into my side. "Ow, that hurt."

"You deserved it! But if you shut up and listen to what I have to say, I might just kiss it better." He said seductively.

"I promise to keep my mouth shut." He smiled and kiss me again.

"Well, like I said, I've been thinking. Maybe after next year, once we graduate and everything, maybe you might," his voice dropped down to practically a whisper, "want to marry me?"

As quiet as it was, I didn't miss it. I immediately tensed up and he must of felt it, because he was quick to retract it.

"It was just a thought. Don't feel obligated to answer or anything, it's not a big deal. Maybe I should just go for a walk or something." He went to stand up, but I just held on tighter to his waist, not allowing him to move.

"Don't go, I'm sorry, I just didn't expect that." I continued to hold him but leaned forward so my chin rested on his shoulder. "I mean, marriage is a pretty big commitment. We haven't even finished school yet."

"I know, but like you said about life without me, well I can't imagine life without you. I love you Harry Potter."

"And I love you Draco, but there is a lot more to marriage then just loving each other."

"Like what? If we love each other, that should be enough!" I leaned my face against his and held onto him tighter.

"It should be, but it's not. How would our families react if we were to tell them we were getting married? Would you want kids, and if so, how many? Where would we live? We have to think about these things before we commit our lived to one another."

"I already talked to my father, who is completely okay with the idea. I know my mother would be fine with it, she's rather fond of you. Of course I am expected to have a blood heir, to continue the Malfoy line, which we would just pay a witch to surrogate for us. If we decided to have more, I wouldn't mind how we did it. I would be expected to take control of the Manor once my parents passed, but until then, I wouldn't mind where we lived as long as I was with you."

I couldn't help but smile. He was the sweetest thing in the world.

"You really have been thinking haven't you?" He turned his head to smile at me again before kissing me.

"I love you Harry, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

I thought about everything he was saying to me, and it all made sense. Of course I don't think the Weasley's or Remus would be as keen to the idea, but I shouldn't even think of that. I did love them, but if I had a chance to be happy, I shouldn't let them hold me back. I would love to have kids, so that wasn't an issue. Living at Malfoy Manor would be a little weird since it's pretty much Voldemort's hangout, but hopefully that will be over and done with after the summer.

"I would love to marry you Draco." He jumped up and turned over so he was on all fours in front of me.

"You mean it?"

"Yes I mean it!" He leaned forward pushing me to the ground giving me the hardest kiss ever.

"Do you two plan on stopping soon or should we go?" I looked up to see Ron and Hermione just staring at us. Draco answered for us.

"I will never stop kissing this man." I broke the kiss by breaking into a smile. "Hey! You turned me into a liar!"

"As much as I enjoy kissing you, if we tried doing it for a lifetime, we might end up dying from lack of oxygen."

"Well you two seem to be a good mood." Hermione said, being the first thing she really said to me since we had our argument of where I would stay for the summer.

"Should you tell them or should I?" Draco said playfully while planting kisses on the side of my neck. I pushed him off of me slightly so I could get a good look at my friends. I wasn't sure how they would react, but didn't really care. I was happy.

"Draco and I are getting married!" Draco resumed kissing me on my lips before pulling away.

"Married?" Hermione shrieked. "But you guys are only sixteen, you can't get married."

"Well were going to wait until we graduate, but yeah, were getting married." I looked over at Ron, who's ears began to go red but remained silent.

"Don't you think you guys are rushing into this?"

"Trust me Hermione, we talked this over." She looked over at Ron who was staring at the grass, then looked back at me.

"Well I guess if you guys really thought about it, then I'm happy for you." I'm sure she was only saying that to be polite, but I was thankful for it.

"Thanks." I finally got Draco to turn around and resume our original position. Ron looked up, straight into my eyes, and stood up.

"I forgot, I have to go, um, meet Gin. I'll talk to you guys later." He stormed off to the castle without looking back, all of us watching him the entire way.

-

-

**A/N: Harry/Draco fluff is so much fun! Reviewers are the coolest! Don't you want to be cool? :)**


	40. Captured

**Captured**

I agreed to meet Draco after dinner so I could find Ron and talk to him. As soon as he found out I was engaged to Draco, he rushed back inside the castle. Ron was my best friend, and I had to patch things up with him. I knew Ron and Hermione wouldn't be pleased with my news, but at least Hermione acted polite about it.

"Are you alright, Ron?" I asked him as I came into our empty dormitory. He looked up from his bed when I spoke, then let his head drop again.

"I'm fine." He mumbled.

"Come on, you can talk to me." He shot up from the bed and to my surprised, yelled at me.

"How the hell are you going to marry Malfoy? Last year you hate him, now you want to be with him forever? What the fuck is wrong with you?"

He definitely caught me off guard, so it took me a moment to collect my thoughts. As much as I wanted to yell in return, I figured we would get through this much easier if I kept a calm head on my shoulders.

"I know it seems weird when you look at it like that, but like I said before, I've gotten to know him this year. I mean the real Draco Malfoy. He's not at all like we thought he was all those years."

"Like we thought? I didn't have to think, I saw with my own eyes, I experienced it, you experienced it worse of all."

"You gotta believe me when I tell you he had a reason for acting that way."

"So what? I don't care what his reasons are! They're probably all lies anyway."

"Ron, your being unreasonable. I thought you got use to me and Draco being together."

"Yeah I got use to you dating, not getting married. I will never get use to that."

"What's the difference?" He sighed loudly.

"Because now there is no chance for us." I hate how he could make me feel guilty. I got over my feelings for Ron a while ago, but he was still my best friend, so I had to treat this situation delicately.

"Ron, listen to me, you are a great guy. Once you come out, I'm sure you'll get lots of offers, from guys way better than me."

"Everyone already knows I'm gay Harry. Remember your boyfriend announcing to practically our whole year that we had sex." I actually forgot about that. "But it doesn't matter. There aren't going to be any offers, and even if there were, it wouldn't matter. I want you."

"I'm sorry Ron, but that's just never going to happen."

"You'll sleep with Snape but not me?" He sounded quite offended.

"Draco and I were broken up then, it was different. Besides, we did sleep together, remember? You messed that up, not me. You'll always be my best mate, but nothing more. Sorry."

I left before he could argue his point anymore. I should have expected this much from him. I'm really not looking forward to facing the rest of the Weasley's. Maybe I should go and tell Ginny. I hardly ever see her anymore and she will probably be the only friend who will be happy for me.

As I descended the stairs in search of her, I found her sitting in Dean Thomas' lap in an armchair close to the fire. I normally would avoid her when she was with him, but I decided to hell with it. I'm tired of being ignored by all the Gryffindors, they would just have to get over the fact that I'm dating Draco and do have to have limited contact with his father.

"Gin!" I said practically skipping to her side of the room. "I have to tell you something." She jumped off Dean's lap with a worried look on her face, but then got a glance at mine.

"It's not bad news?" She questioned, I almost laughed. It was very rare that I had good news to share.

"Don't sound to surprised," we both shared a laugh, "But yes, it is great news!"

"Well, spill it already." She almost danced in anticipation.

"After next year, once I graduate.." I decided to pause slightly, keep her waiting. She stopped her dancing to give me a stern glare. "What?"

"Harry!" I didn't want to push it anymore, because there was a good chance she would get violent on me.

"Alright! Jeez, hold your horses!" She gave me a quizzical look from hearing my expression, but I didn't bother to explain it to her. "Draco and I are going to get married!"

Her eyes practically doubled in size and her mouth just hung open.

"Well?" I said hoping to provoke some type of response.

"Oh. My. God. Harry this is like huge news. You're telling me that you plan on becoming a Malfoy! A Malfoy! I mean Draco is pretty cool and all, but do you really want to tie yourself down into a family like that. Besides aren't you guys a little young to be planning marriages already."

Okay, so that wasn't exactly the reaction I was planning on. I was hoping for more of a 'Congratulations' but whatever.

"Gee, thanks."

"Sorry, it's just, didn't you think about those things?"

"Yeah," I lied, "But I don't care. I love him." She smiled and pulled me into a big hug.

"Then I'm happy for you!" She finally let me go and I breathed in deeply. "Oh, and I'm totally going to throw you a bachelor party!"

"Isn't that usually an all guy thing?" I said while laughing at the now giddy Ginny.

"Do you plan on going to some bar and having half naked women dancing in your lap?" She didn't give me a chance to respond. "Don't think so! But if you want to go to some bar and have half naked men dancing in your lap, I'm your girl."

I just shook my head at her before returning her to Dean, who happened to be listening to every word we said incidentally, but I didn't care. The whole world could know that I am going to marry Draco, and it wouldn't bother me one bit. Although, there was something that Ginny said that was bugging me a bit.

I just sort of assumed that I would stay Harry Potter, and Draco stay Malfoy, but the names really have nothing to do with it. Draco said he has to continue his blood line and name, so our kids are automatically going to become Malfoys. Then were suppose to live in their Wiltshire mansion once his parents died.

I really am going to be a Malfoy.

I tried to put that horrible thought behind me. I loved Draco, and would marry him either way, but I didn't want to have to think about being referred to as a Malfoy. There was only one good Malfoy as far as I'm concerned and that's my Draco.

The news of our engagement spread through the school rather quickly. Unfortunately, no one besides Ginny even seems to offer their congratulations. Although the look on Draco's face when she publicly hugged him, planted a kiss on his cheek, and said how he was going to be one of the Weasley's was priceless.

I didn't really care what anyone else thought, but when Snape asked me to stay after class on the last day, I was a little curious to see if he was going to say something about it.

"Screw him, let's just go." Draco grabbed my hand in an attempt to pull me out.

"He's our teacher, I can't just go!" I gave him a quick peck on the lips. "Wait for me." He did leave me alone after giving me a longer open mouth kiss, and shooting daggers at Snape, who looked highly uninterested.

"Mister Potter, if you are finished, I have an important, private matter to discuss."

"Get on with it then, I do have things to do you know." I could tell he wanted to say something about my rude behavior, but he didn't.

"When the Dark Lord asks you what you and Dumbledore have been talking about, and I assure you he will, you will tell him that you've been taking private lessons with me once a week, learning the dark arts."

"Will I? Is that what Dumbledore told you to say? Don't want our stories to mesh?"

"Yes, and neither do you, because if they do, your life hangs on the line, as well as mine, not that you would actually care about my life."

"Of course I would care."

"It didn't seem that way when you were threatening me with it just a few short weeks ago." I felt so guilty for having to do that, but decided it was best to ignore that now.

"Whatever, I'll say what you want, but I do see one little flaw in the plan. I don't know any dark arts. What if he asks me to do some?"

"I already informed him that you were too incompetent to grasp anything tangible." He smirked.

"Right. Fine, is that all?"

"No, I must request that you return the book I gave you."

"What? That was a gift." I held onto my bag protectively.

"Yes, and I will return it to you next year, but as it is, I think it would be best if you didn't bring it with you to the Malfoy home. It will be safest at Hogwarts." I could tell he wasn't lying, and agreed that the book would be safer away from anywhere Voldemort could get to it, so I handed it over. "You may leave now Potter."

"That's it? You don't have anything else to say?" He lifted his eyebrows at me quickly before grabbing a quill off his desk and begin writing, ignoring me. "You know, I would of thought a congratulations wouldn't be too much to ask."

"If you are referring your absurd rumor going around about your engagement with Mister Malfoy, I could care less. It doesn't affect me in the slightest."

"It doesn't?" I actually wished he would be insanely jealous and try to attack Draco, but I should of known better. Even if he was jealous, he would never let it show. He had year of experience of hiding his true emotions.

"No, now do leave, I have work to do." I didn't bother to try and get anything more out of him. I left and grabbed Draco on my way down the hall. What do I care if Severus won't acknowledge anything that happened between us. I have Draco, and I'll always have him.

-

-

When we arrived back at Malfoy Manor, dread filled my heart. I didn't want to have to torture anyone else, but knew better than that. If he didn't make me torture someone, he would probably make me do something a whole lot worse. Luckily the first night, nothing happened, that is until about 3:00am. We woke up from a burning sensation on our forearms. Draco was called too, which was a little unusual.

Once we got out robes and masks on, we retreated downstairs to the hall where many witches and wizards, in the same attire were waiting. It looked as if every single Death Eater was here tonight, which got me a little worried. What would be so important that he would insist everyone attend a meeting this late at night, or technically, this early.

We both got into our positions, making us look like an army, surrounding Voldemort while he commanded us.

"Yes, now that everyone is here, I have some exciting news." Voldemort announced loudly. "We had a successful raid of the Order of the Phoenix headquarters."

My heart was thumping loudly in my chest. They raided the order? How was that possible? The only way they would be able to get in if Dumbledore told them how, and he would never do that!

"We were right in believing that they would be exiting without the use of apparation to transport students, giving us ample opportunity to question them." I thought I was going to throw up at the mention of students. "We managed to get our hands on three of them, who are now being kept in the dungeons."

I felt terrible. Three order members were now trapped here, I had to find some way to save them, but couldn't think of anything that wouldn't get me or Draco killed.

"Now you may wonder why this required a call so late in the evening, but do not worry, there is more." He nodded towards three death eaters standing by the door way heading towards the basement, who then turned and descended the stairs. "Imagine my surprise when I discovered that two of the captives were only students!"

I had to do everything in my power not to throw up. There were only three students going to headquarters tonight: Ron, Ginny, and Hermione. My worse fears were confirmed from what I saw next.

A unconscious Ron was being carried by two large Death Eaters, who each had an an arm under his to support his weight. They were then followed by a very bruised and teary eyed Hermione.

I couldn't control it any longer. I threw up, but luckily enough, I managed to swallow it.

-

-

**People who don't review SUCK! hehe :)**


	41. Escape

**Escape**

My thoughts were going to fast for me to keep up with them.

Everything was going in slow motion. I watched as ropes began descending from the ceiling, wrapping themselves around Ron and Hermione's wrists. Lucius and Voldemort were speaking softly to one another in the corner. I couldn't help but stare at Hermione who was wide awake, looking more terrified than I have ever seen her before. Half of her face was bruised, and there was a little bit of blood above her eye.

I felt shame rising through me for being here and not being able to do anything for her.

Ron was laying limply by his ropes. His head was leaning against his own shoulder, his cheeks flushed. Besides being unconscious, he seemed to be in a lot better shape than Hermione.

I knew I had to do something. There was no way I would be able to sit here as they tortured and murder my two best friends. I felt Draco let his fingertips graze my forearm, obviously an attempt to sooth me. He knew how horrible I felt in this moment, but the touch just made me realize how much harder this would be. I would have to find a way to get Ron, Hermione, Draco, and whoever the other order member was locked in the dungeons to safety.

There was only one possible way to safety, and it was residing in my pocket.

The pocket watch Severus gave me that could portkey me back to Hogwarts was the only possibility to get everyone out. Now the only problem would be how to get them all together without raising any suspicions.

As much as I didn't want to admit it, I was pretty sure it was impossible. Then again, when has an impossible situation ever put me off from trying. Just then, Lucius waved his wand releasing Hermione from the ropes tying her down, and grabbed a hold of her.

"You're mine.." I heard him purr into her ear as he gripped her neck. I noticed the other arm begin to snake down to her leg, just below the hem of her skirt.

As I watched Hermione cry and plead to Lucius, I noticed Ron was beginning to wake. Rodolphus Lestrange seemed to notice as well, making Voldemort aware also.

"My Lord. It seems the Weasley is awake." Voldemort turned to face Ron looking pleased.

"Oh no. This won't do. We want you to see your precious mudblood quiver." I could tell he took pleasure in his words, and I watched Ron flutter his eyes open, taking noticed to his surroundings.

"GET OFF OF HER!" I knew exactly as he felt when he got a look at Lucius stroking Hermione's inner thigh. I hated that I was on the other side of this. I should be the one tied up yelling in Hermione's honor. I shouldn't be standing amongst the people who were doing this to her.

"Now, now, there's no need to yell Mr. Weasley. We don't want to hurt you. A fine pure-blood like yourself will be very useful to our cause."

I couldn't believe he was attempting to have Ron join the Death Eaters.

"I'll die before I join you!" I was so proud of him for standing up to Voldemort like that.

"Pity. I don't plan on killing you, not yet anyhow. But I will enjoy watching your girlfriend die." Lucius let his hand dip into Hermione's skirt and her breaths became quicker and her tears were streaming down his face at an alarming rate.

"Don't. Please." Ron's tune quickly changed when he took notice to how serious the situation was.

"You wish to save her, how touching. It's very simple. Join us, and we'll let her go." I watched as he mulled over the idea, and I was hoping he would tell him to sod off, but as he watched Hermione crying, I knew he wouldn't.

"Let her go, and I will join you."

"NO!" Hermione yelled before Lucius tightened his grip around her neck, causing her to take a large intake of breath.

"Allow her to speak Lucius. I love to watch a mudblood beg for death." Voldemort was too happy with the situation. I half thought about using the spell on him right now, but I couldn't risk it. If it didn't work, the three most important people in my life would most likely die because of my stupid plan.

"Ron, you know you can't. You are so much better than that. Please, I will be okay. I would feel terrible if you did this to save me."

Ron began crying, which is something that I never saw.

"Look at me." I looked over at her as she mouthed something to Ron, but I couldn't tell what she was saying. Whatever it was seemed to make Voldemort cackle evilly.

"Harry Potter is going to save them!" I now know why he was laughing. I know what he would want me to do. He expected me to reveal to my friends that I was a Death Eater. Which only meant one thing, he didn't intend on either of them making it out alive to inform the order.

I swallowed the lump in my throat and began walking towards Ron. As I got close, I pulled off my mask. I had to use all my strength to keep the smirk on my face as Ron looked horrified. I could hear Hermione whispering my name in the distance, and I was breaking down silently on the inside. I silently stunned Ron back into the world of unconsciousness, before Voldemort addressed me.

"Harry, your friends are most entertaining. I've been enjoying them immensely." He stood next to Lucius, eying me up, trying to gage my reaction. "Of course, not as much as Lucius."

"Don't mind, do you Harry?" Lucius asked as he licked down Hermione's neck. They were baiting me.

"Of course not, I mean, she isn't exactly my type, if you know what I mean."

"Yes, but what about him." He traced one of his slender fingers along Ron's cheek. "A handsome pure blood wizard seems exactly your type."

There was my opening.

"Yes, he is." I moved closer to him, touching Ron's cheek sensually. "My Lord?"

"You are quite selfish, you know that?" He spat out. "You don't deserve a reward, but you attempt to ask for one!"

Maybe it was a smaller opening that I thought, but it was all I had.

"You're right, I'm sorry. It's just, I can't help myself." I bowed my head in shame, and for once I wish Draco wasn't so jealous all the time, as he came storming up to us.

"Harry, you promised me this was over." He said obviously showing his pain to all and I wish I could send him my thoughts so he would stop before he ruined everything.

"DRACO!" Lucius yelled, hurting Hermione in the process. "Control yourself."

Voldemort seemed pleased with the idea of Draco being hurt. He then proceeded to release Ron from his bindings shoving him in my direction.

"You will owe me."

"Yes, My Lord, thank you." I tried to get a good grip on him, but he was too heavy for me to carry alone. "Draco.." I beckoned him over and he ripped off his mask to show me a face etched with betrayal. I had to smirk at him, hurting him even more, to make sure they believed me.

"I think he needs some help carrying the young man up into _your_ room." Voldemort said practically laughing at him while he put emphasis on the fact I was taking Ron to his bedroom to have sex with him. Draco reluctantly came to Ron's other side helping me lift him up, obviously fearful of the consequences if he didn't. "Oh Harry, what would you like us to do with this one?" Clearly referring to Hermione.

I wish there was some way for her to come with us, but I had no good reason to want her there. I hated myself for having to say this, but the only way there would be a chance of any of us surviving, I needed to make sure I got Ron and Draco to safety before I tried to rescue her.

"Lucius seems to be enjoying her, why not let him have her?"

Both Voldemort and Lucius seems pleased with this idea. Voldemort nodded his approval to Lucius who simple lifted Hermione off the ground, cradling her like a baby, then heading up the stairs, followed closely by us.

Once we were out of earshot, Draco started.

"If you really think you're going to fuck him and still marry me, you're out of your mind." I just ignored him, not trying to fight before I could explain everything to him. "Seriously Harry, what's happened to you?"

I still ignored his question until we made our way into Draco's bedroom and placed Ron down on the bed.

"Ennervate." I woke Ron immediately. He jumped a little scared, reaching for his wand, which wasn't there anymore.

"Ron, I need you to listen to me." He didn't seem to want to, but Draco was suddenly all ears.

"Sod off! I can't believe I actually considered you my best mate." His face was bright red, but not by embarrassment like it usually was, but from anger.

"Ron, I know what this looks like, but you have to listen to me if you want to save Hermione." He continued to glare at me, but otherwise stayed silent.

"You were just playing along?" Draco asked, I nodded to him. "Oh thank god! For a minute there, I thought you were really going to..."

"We're going to have to talk about that later. We have to save Hermione and whoever they got in the dungeons."

"You want to save them?" Ron asked skeptically.

"Of course I want to save them! Ron, listen to me. Draco and I joined to get close enough to use the spell on Voldemort. I had to gain his trust, or else it won't work."

He hesitated for a while, staring into my eyes, before he nodded.

"They got Tonks, only they don't know it yet. She looks like a old man."

"Yeah, I think I've seen the look before, but that's not important. I have a plan."

I began to explain my plan to them, which was pretty good for what we were working with. The two of them would take my cloak and head down to Lucius' rooms, stun him, saving Hermione. Then they would make their way back into the dungeons, getting Tonks, then using my portkey watch to transport them back to Hogwarts. All the while, I would slip back downstairs and try to use the spell on Voldemort. The chances of it working tonight were slim, but as long as everyone I cared about was safe, it wouldn't matter.

"There is no way I'm going to leave you Harry!" Draco stated, but I just rolled my eyes.

"Don't fight me on this! We have to do this now, who knows what's happening to Hermione. We can't afford to waste any more time."

"Well I'm staying, and if you don't want to waste any more time, you won't fight me!"

"You have to go, Ron doesn't have a wand." Draco reached into his pocket, pulling out his wand, and thrusting it into Ron's hands. Ron looked a little shocked by the movement, but didn't say anything. I figured it would be useless to fight him so I just nodded. I headed to the closet and pulled out my invisibility cloak, giving it to Ron. I reached into my pocket pulling out the watch Severus gave me and then handed that to him as well.

"Just say Hogwarts while your holding the center."

"Harry, in case this doesn't work.." His words began to drift off and I just smiled weakly.

"It will work." He just smiled in return. Draco quickly explained how to get to Lucius' rooms, and the dungeons from where we were in the mansion, before he slipped the cloak over his head and exited. I turned away from the door to address Draco. "I guess you should stay here."

"Harry, forget about it. I'm going to help you. I think what you'll need is a good distraction."

"What do you have in mind?"

"I was hoping you might be able to help in that department. I could cause a scene. Start yelling at the Dark Lord for giving you Ron."

"No, that's too dangerous. I can't have you take him on."

"Well someone else then."

"Snape."

"Brilliant, I've been dying to throw a few punches at him. Are you even sure he's here tonight?" Draco was talking as if we were just heading to a brutal exam and not our deaths.

"Yeah, everyone is here tonight, he has to be." I hated to admit it, but Draco was a horrible actor. If I wanted him to cause a genuine distraction, I would have to give him a real reason for wanting to punch Severus.

"Draco. I need you to take my wand." Draco just shook his head. "You're going to need it. I don't need it to use the spell."

"Harry, I will not take your wand, just forget about it. Even if I wanted to duel Snape magically, I would be out in a second. But if we fought the muggle way, I stand a fair chance."

"And what exactly do you plan on giving as a reason for punching him?" I was hoping he had a real reason so I could avoid telling him the truth of what happened between us, but he just shrugged. "Draco, I'm going to tell you something. You're going to be mad at me, I mean, really mad, but you're going to have to wait until this is over to fight with me. Understand?"

He looked nervous but nodded his head anyway.

"When we were broken up, Severus and I slept together." He looked hurt, but stayed silent. "When you had to serve all those detentions, I would spend my nights with him." He looked hurt and angry now, which I hated to see, but it was what I needed for it to look real. "The night I told you we got into a fight, we kissed. I lied to you." He stood there for a minute, and I wasn't sure if he was going to scream or cry. Then he stormed out of the room.

I slowly followed him, staying a few steps behind. Once he entered the hall, I could hear him yelling.

"WHERE THE FUCK IS SNAPE?" A few murmurs were heard and that I heard what could only be described as a fist hitting a jaw.

"What is this about Severus?" The voice of Voldemort spoke calmly.

"My Lord, I have no idea." I knew this was my chance. As Voldemort began to question Draco for his actions, I slipped in the doorway and began to make the few short hissing sounds. I made it about halfway through, and then I couldn't breath.

I reached for my neck, trying to grasp for air, but it was useless. This was magic, powerful magic. Just when I thought I was going to die, air came flowing into my lungs. I looked up, seeing how I collapsed to my knees sometime while I was trying to breath, to Voldemort's hideous form standing above me. Just to the right of him stood Draco, who wasn't moving at all, and I assumed he was under a spell keeping him still.

"Harry Potter. You can play the game, but when your friends get caught in the crossfire it becomes to much for you. I can't say I wasn't expecting it though. Where is the book Potter?"

"What book?"

"You know very well what book I'm talking about. Do you think I'm an idiot Potter? I've been waiting for you to make your move. Just because you manged to master occlumency, thanks to me no less, doesn't mean I can't look into your boyfriends mind." He walked over to Draco allowing his fingertips to caress the top of Draco's head. "He's like an open book to me."

"I'll never tell you where the book is."

"I'd figure you'd say something like that." He nodded to two masked Death Eaters. "Get the boy!"

By now, they all had to be safe at Hogwarts. I only wish Draco would have went with them. When the men returned with a rumpled looking Lucius Malfoy, he didn't seem pleased. He stormed off towards the stairs leading to the dungeon, while several others pointed their wands at me, keeping me in place. He returned in what seemed like only seconds.

"YOU!" He quickly turned his frown into an evil smirk. "Very well, it doesn't matter. I've got something just as good. Crucio!"

I almost cried when I heard Draco shrieking in pain, but unable to move.

"STOP IT!"

"Of course, just tell me where the book is." I looked over at Draco who was screaming no with his eyes. I must of took too long to answer, since he pointed his wand at Draco again. I couldn't stand one more second of seeing Draco in agonizing pain.

"OKAY! It's at Hogwarts!" I looked over at Draco who looked relieved and upset at the same time.

"Where at?"

"It's in Dumbledore's office."

"Severus." Voldemort commanded the man to his side.

"Yes My Lord?"

"Check it out for me, and then if it turns out he is telling the truth, we'll let him go." There was no chance he was letting me go, but he might let Draco go. After all, Lucius is his number one guy, and even he might be inclined to switch sides if he murdered his son.

"As you wish." As he walked past me, he gripped my forearm with such force, I'm sure he bruised me. There was a sudden pull at my navel and then I landed with a thump inside of the headmasters office. Hermione was just a few feet away from me, being comforted by Ron, and Severus stood right next to me. I did a double take of the office, hoping I missed him, but I didn't. Draco wasn't there.

-

-

**A/N: Oh no! What is going to happen to Draco? There is only one more chapter left! Everything will be revealed the next update, aren't you excited? Now you should all be good little readers and review! :)**


	42. Waiting

**Waiting**

I couldn't believe I was sitting in the safety of Dumbledore's office while Draco was probably scared and alone, being tortured by Voldemort with no means of defending himself.

I looked up towards Ron and Hermione. Hermione was still crying wrapped up in Ron's arms, who seemed to pretend he was unaware of my presence.

It took me a while to realize Tonks wasn't there. I was so caught up with my worries about Draco, I almost forgot about her. I couldn't hear anything but my own thoughts. But Voldemort went down into the dungeons looking for her, and she was gone. I remember.

My thoughts were put on hold as the office door opened and Dumbledore and McGonagall came bursting through. McGonagall rushed over to Hermione , slowly lifting her up. She put her arm around the younger witch and began to walk out of the office with Ron following quickly behind.

As soon as Ron slammed the door shut, I came back to reality. I looked up at Dumbledore and Severus who seemed to be conversing about the nights events. Everything seemed to catch up with me and I started crying.

Not just a few tears, but really crying. Tears were flowing down my cheeks profusely. I was only dimly aware when Severus bent down to wrap his arms around me. He pulled me into a standing position, but didn't let go of me.

"You should of saved him."

"I could only save one of you." He said calmly, still holding on to me.

"YOU SHOULD HAVE SAVED HIM!" I screamed, and my cries became louder. I couldn't even hold myself up anymore. As I dropped to the floor, Severus kept his arms around me.

It felt like we sat like that for hours until Dumbledore came up to me handing me a potion vile.

"Harry, drink this now." I eyed the potion suspiciously for a minute before Severus nodded to me and I took it and gulped it down.

"It's gonna be okay Harry, just go to sleep." Were the last words he said before I did fall asleep.

When I woke up, I was in the hospital wing. I grabbed my glasses off the end table and finally took notice of the man sitting in the chair by my bed.

Dumbledore sat there with a stern look on his face, fumbling with a wand, which I immediately recognized as Draco's. I was sure it was the first time I seen him and his eyes weren't twinkling. I looked up at him and the guilt rushed through me. This could have all been prevented if I would of just brought the idea up to him first. But no, I had to be the stubborn hero and do it all by myself.

"Sir, I'm so sorry."

"I'm not here to hear apologies. I just want to hear your side of the story."

I didn't hesitate. I began to tell him everything that happened during the last year from my holidays at the manor, to my threatening Severus, and even the time I used the spell on him to test it out. The only part I really left out was my "relationship" with Severus.

"I know what I did was wrong, sir, and I'll accept any punishment you see fit." He seemed to think about that which made me nervous. I was terrified he would call the Ministry and have them take me to Azkaban. Not that I didn't deserve to go or anything. I tortured people. One of them may have been Bellatrix Lestrange, but the other was an innocent man, who presumably was on our side.

"Harry. Draco was checked in to St. Mungo's this morning." Relief flushed through my body. Draco was alive. Those feelings were quickly replaced by a feeling of dread. Draco was not in any condition where he needed to be sent to St. Mungo's when I was saved, so Voldemort must have done something for him.

"Is he okay?" I managed to breath out of my very dry throat.

"I'm afraid not." I could feel bile fighting it's way to come up. "They're not exactly sure what has caused it, but he is in a coma, and by the looks of it, he won't be waking up."

I didn't believe that. I couldn't. My Draco was stronger than that. He would wake up. I darted out of my bed, but the headmaster placed a hand on my chest stopping me.

"You can not save him." I made to protest but he silenced me. "The Malfoy's have the best healers working on him."

That made me sick to think about. Lucius probably saw exactly what happened. He could tell the healers everything and they would be able to wake him.

"If there is a way for him to wake up, they'll find it." There had to be a way, and if they didn't find it, then I would.

"I have to see him."

"Yes, my boy. Tomorrow morning I will be escorting you there myself. But I'm afraid you will have to sleep in the hospital wing tonight. The dormitories won't be fit for habitants until next term."

"TONKS!" I can't believe I almost forgot about her again.

"She is fine. She came to us as soon as the others got here to inform us on what transpired."

He turned as if was about to leave, but then a nagging question hit me.

"Sir?" He turned back to face me. "Do I have to go back to the Dursley's?"

"No, I don't think that would be wise anymore. I'll be escorting you to headquarters after you finish up at the hospital." Then he left the hospital wing after handing me Draco's wand, which I quickly stored in my pocket next to my own.

I decided to take a walk around the grounds to clear my head, but as soon as exited my curtained off area, I saw Ron sitting in a chair by the door. One glance at me and he came storming up.

"How the hell could you let Lucius Malfoy do that to her!"

"Ron, I.."

"NO! There is no excuse for what you did. Hermione told me everything. You practically stamped you approval on him taking her."

"I didn't have a choice."

"Oh, didn't have a choice, did you? I guess you had to save yourself. Right, because what's the big deal if Hermione gets raped, as long as you don't lose your place as a Death Eater."

That word hit me hard. Raped. Hermione was raped. I don't know what I actually thought happened, but I didn't think that.

"Ronald." I turned to see Hermione in a pair of flannel pajamas, face blotchy from crying. "It's okay."

"No it isn't. It's his fault."

"No." She croaked. I never seen Hermione looking so weak. "We would of never made it out alive if he didn't do it. It was the a smart decision."

"How can you even say that?"

"Because it's the truth. He made a small sacrifice to save all of us." I sided more with Ron than Hermione, even if she was sticking up for me. "Just let it go Ron, let it go." She walked off heading back to her bed, shoulders slumped. There was definitely something off about her, and Ron was right. It was my fault.

Being in there was too depressing so I did go on that walk. It was weird, the castle being so empty, but also very calming. As I got close to Hagrid's hut, I noticed smoke coming from the chimney. I slowly made it over to his front door, before turning and walking away.

I know I wanted someone to talk to about everything, but Hagrid never approved of my relationship with Draco, and I couldn't stand hearing anyone degrading our love even for a second.

"Harry.." the deep voice of the half-giant came from behind me. I turned but didn't say anything. "'Heard what happened, 'm sorry."

I don't know what came over me but I started to cry again. Hagrid walked me inside, where I continued to cry, and thankfully he didn't say a word.

-

-

The next morning, Dumbledore was by my bed again when I woke.

"Ah, your awake!" I glanced at the clock to see it was only 7:00am. "Get dressed and we'll head out."

I moved slowly. Yesterday I was ready to jump to see Draco, but now that I had some time to think about it, I was terrified. I don't know if I'd be able to look at him, knowing I may never get to kiss him again.

Dumbledore apparated us to St. Mungo's, and the sight of all the patients only made me more nervous. Everyone stared at the sight of Dumbledore and Harry Potter walking down the halls together. Then he stopped in front of a door.

"Here we are. Now you go on, I'll wait out here until you finish." I watched him conjure a large purple fluffy armchair. He sat down and began to hum to himself. Then I turned the handle.

The first thing I noticed was how much nicer this room was compared to the ward Mr. Weasley was in last year.

It was a private room, but he wasn't alone. In the chair by his bed sat Narcissa Malfoy. She didn't seem to notice me, but I looked right over at Draco.

The scar on his face, was now brighter, and I assumed it was reopened recently. Other than that, he looked like he was sleeping peacefully, but I knew better.

"Harry.." I turned my attention back towards his mother who had tears glistening her eyes.

"Mrs. Malfoy." She stood up and embraced me in a fierce hug. It felt very odd to have her crying on my shoulder, but I knew she loved Draco and felt just as bad as I do.

"I'm sorry." She whispered as she pulled herself away from me.

"Don't be."

"You are a good kid, Harry." She reached her hand up to my cheek to brush away a tear I didn't notice was there. "It makes me so proud to know that Draco's loyalties lied with you and not Lucius."

I didn't know what to say to her, so I just stood there as she had her hands on my shoulders.

"I was looking forward to being your mother-in-law." She smiled sweetly, but her use of the word was didn't get by me.

"You still will be!" I said defensively. "He will wake up. He has to."

"Of course he will dear." I could tell she didn't even believe in her own words, and to be honest I wasn't sure if I did either. "Well, I'll leave you alone. I'm sure you have some, well, _things _to say." I appreciated the fact that she didn't say goodbyes, even if I knew what she meant.

"Goodbye then." I let slip before she leaned over and gave me a kiss on the cheek. She headed towards the door and turned to me before she left.

"I'll send your things to the school." I just nodded, and then she left. I turned back to face Draco once again.

My heart broke just watching his chest rise slowly. I've seen him like this so many times. I use to enjoy watching him sleep, but now it just hurt.

What if he never did wake up?

The thought alone made me break down once again. I moved over to the side of the bed, and grabbed his hand. I intertwined our fingers, but his just hung loosely in mine.

"You're so stupid. Why didn't you just go with Ron?" I was angry with him. Then I felt guilty for being angry with him, which only made me cry harder.

"God, Draco, I love you so much. Don't you dare die on me." I couldn't control my tears. I just allowed myself to cry while holding onto his hand. "This is all my fault. I'm so sorry. If I could, if I had, oh, god, I would do anything to change this." I pushed him over slightly to give me room to join him in the bed. I let my arm drape his chest, and rested my head against his shoulder. Then I drifted off to sleep.

I awoke a few hours later by a nurse.

"Mr. Potter?" I hesitantly opened my eyes. "I'm sorry, but visiting hours are over." I looked at the clock on the end table to see it was 9:00pm. I been sleeping here all day. I got off the bed and began to fix the blankets.

"I love you Draco. I'll be back as soon as I can." I leaned over and brushed his lips gently with my own. I walked pass the nurse on my way out, who had a smile on her face. Dumbledore seemed to be in the same position he was when I first went inside.

"Harry! Done already?" I didn't say anything, but I was thankful he wasn't angry at me for wasting his day. "Well I guess we best be off."

He apparated me back to Number 12, and it didn't feel right. Last time I was here, I was with Sirius.

How come I lose everyone who loves me? First my parents, then Sirius, and now Draco. It's as if the world doesn't want me to have a family and be loved. It just isn't fair.

The house was pretty crowded, so I quickly made my way up to the room I shared with Ron last summer. I didn't leave it until the following afternoon, and only because I was starving. I didn't eat anything the day before, and didn't think I could hold out another day.

When I made my way into the kitchen, I was shocked to see Severus and Remus sharing a cup of tea together. The shock wore away quickly as my anger for the man I once shared a bed with crept up.

"What the hell are you doing here?" They both turned to look at me. Remus looked concerned, but Severus just seemed indifferent.

"The same reason that you are." I had to hold back my tears. I hated this man for not saving Draco. I began to wonder if he had his motive in not saving him.

"Did you leave Draco there on purpose?"

"What are you insinuating?" I didn't even care that Remus was there listening, I just wanted answers.

"Maybe you thought if you got Draco out of the way, you could have me all to yourself." I ignored Remus stunned look.

"Believe it or not, Potter, but I actually care about Draco. I have for some time, longer than you have in fact, so if I were you, I wouldn't ever say anything like that again." He slammed his tea cup on the table before storming out of the kitchen.

"Harry?" I tried to control my anger as I turned to Lupin. "I'm sorry about Draco. I heard you two got engaged recently." I simple nodded. I wasn't ready to talk about this yet. It was too soon. We sat in an awkward silence for a while until he spoke again. "I'm not sure what is going on between Severus and yourself, but I do know that he is grieving. Maybe you should try talking to him."

That was all he said before leaving the kitchen. He was right. I allowed Hermione to get raped, because it was the only way to get everyone to safety. It was hard to do, but I know I didn't have a choice. Maybe Severus really did feel the same way. Maybe it was a terrible choice he had to make.

Later that night, I found myself standing out front of Severus' bedroom. I knocked lightly, half hoping he would ignore it, but he was at the door in a flash.

"Can I come in?" I asked after he stared at me without saying a word. He simple opened the door a little wider and I slide in. "I'm sorry for saying you didn't save Draco on purpose. I was just.." I really didn't know what I was going to say there.

"Harry, I understand why you would want to blame me, but I honestly didn't have a choice. It was you or him."

"You should of saved him."

"No, if I saved him, you would have been killed instantly. I knew he wouldn't kill Draco."

"Like what he did to him was any better? What if he never wakes up?" The thought alone made me cringe.

"I didn't expect that to happen, I swear. But I'm sure they will find a way to wake him. Lucius undoubtedly, seen exactly what happened to him, which will make things much easier for the healers."

"You should of just let me die. I deserve it."

"No you don't."

"Yes I do. You don't know what I've really been doing. Not to mention what happened to Hermione and Draco. It was all my fault."

"I don't know?" He pulled up the robe to his sleeve revealing his own dark mark. "I've been wearing this a lot longer than you have. I know exactly what you have done, and I know how you must feel." He was right. He probably did things a lot worse than me.

"Does it ever get any easier?"

"No." He said bluntly. "There is nothing that will make up for the things you've done."

"Then what's the point? Why not just off myself?"

"Because even though I say it, you are still going to look for redemption. You'll spend the rest of your life searching for it, but it will never come."

"Death." He raised his eyebrows at me in curiosity. "You said that, for people like you, death is a release." He didn't bother to respond, but just sat in a silent agreement.

I looked up at him, in need of answers. I didn't want to imagine my life to be in constant search of something I would never find, especially alone.

"So, what do we do now?"

"We wait."

-

-

**I love everyone who reviews! : )**

**-**

**THE SEQUEL IS OFFICIAL UP! CHECK IT OUT!  
**


End file.
